Chasing Cars
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: What if the doctors of SGMW met as children. How would that change the show? What if Meredith wasn't as dark and twisty as they make her and she had a good family? How would that change the show? Read to find out! Complete as of 30/7/17.
1. Main Title

Authors Note: Hi, I wanted to write another one-shot which I should've published two months ago but I didn't get the idea till today at school, and I couldn't write it because my mom took my phone for no reason last night so I had to use my laptop when I got home. I can't give out much but the only couple that is featured is Maddison and the other couples are implied; or at least their kids. Pare of the flashback are in Italics.

The gang is in the Shepard basement.

Aiden is reading off a small box. "A UNICEF contribution of thirteen cents will feed a child for a month. Man, living in Africa must be great! Everything's so cheap." he exclaims.

"If you ask me, man, UNICEF's a scam." Anthony said.

"If we ask you, everything's a scam." Tanya pointed out.

"Everything is a scam." Anthony insisted.

"Oh, lighten up. Remember how much fun Halloween used to be? Making costumes, Trick-or-Treating…" Bailey trails off.

"What is Trick-or-Treating again?" Eli questions.

'Well, you put on a costume, you go door to door and say, trick-or-treat! And people give you candy." Maya exclaimed.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me! They just give you candy?" Eli questioned.

"The best part of Halloween is getting the crap scared out of you. One year, I saw "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow"; I couldn't sleep for, like, a month!" Bailey interrupted as everyone just stares at him.

"They give you candy? Just like that, no strings?"

"Yes, Hunt, get over it!" Danielle shushed him.

"Hey, you guys, you know what? My church is doing a haunted house." Anna suggested.

"I really don't think anyone's gonna be scared by a bunch of Episcopalians." Chelsea points out.

"Unless they have chainsaws! Let's go see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre! They are playing a rerun!" Aiden suggests, giddily.

"Aiden, I told you! I don't like Texans!" Danielle told her boyfriend.

"I know! Uh, we can go to Old Maine." Bailey suggests.

"Our old grammar school?" Tanya questioned her boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure, you know, a dark, burnt out, boarded up school, very creepy? We could, you know, we could tell ghost stories." he explained.

"Free candy? Even if you're an Asian?" Eli interjected.

"Yes!" Callahan shouts.

"Hey, why'd they burn down the school, anyway?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, they said it was arson." Anna told her as everyone in the room looks in Anthony, Bailey, and Maya's direction.

"What? We was out of town that week." Anthony insisted.

"Hm. How convenient." Anna snorted.

"So you're telling me…that if I showed up at someone's house and say trick-or-treat, they'll give me a free piece of candy?" Eli asked.

"YES!" Everybody shouted in annoyance.

"Oh, I don't believe you." Eli snorts.

Cut to the inside view of a door. It opens, and Eli is standing there in a Batman costume holding an open bag. The rest of the gang is behind him in normal clothing, waiting for him to be finished.

"Trick-or-treat!" The person dumps an apple into Eli's bag. "An apple? Where the hell's my candy, you son of a bitch?" They slam the door in his face.

The movie theater. The camera is on Tanya and Bailey. You can hear a chainsaw revving and a scream.

"Oh, she's very good." Bailey said.

"I like her. I hope she lives." Tanya agreed as we hear a revving chain saw and another high-pitched scream. "Huh. Oh well." she snorted.

The camera moves to Aiden and Danielle. Aiden is half covering his eyes.

"Why doesn't anyone just shoot him? I mean it's Texas; everyone has a gun." Danielle questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. This movie's so lame." Aiden agrees.

The camera moves over to Anthony, Callahan, and Eli. Eli is still dressed up as Batman. Anna, Chelsea and Maya are behind them.

"Man, she deserved it. She had sex. And like all movie sluts before her, she must die." Anthony said.

Revving chainsaws, another scream can be heard.

"No! She was about to take her shirt off!" Eli exclaims.

The Sloan house. The doorbell rings and a very pregnant Addison goes to answer it. She sees all the children and smiles at them, reminding her of her sons; teenage Noah and younger Ryan who are not home at the moment.

"Trick-or-treat!" The kids greet, holding out their bags.

Addison laughs. "Ok, here you go. Mmm! Raisins!" She said as they forgot to buy Halloween candy this year.

The kids scream "Eeew!" as they walk off.

"No, raisins are good for you! Raisins are nature's candy!" She shuts the door and it gets hit by eggs.

'And eggs are nature's hand grenade. Red, don't give 'em raisins! It just pisses 'em off! Jeez. I hate Halloween!" Mark scoffed as he goes into the living room.

"Well, you used to love Halloween! Remember that party we had when we first moved in here when Tanya was two?' She goes into the living room as well. As she opens the door, the screen goes from color to black and white, indicating a flashback to Halloween, 1988. Addison enters the room dressed up in her lab coat and carrying bowls of food.

 _"Oh. Mother. I see that you and Father let each-other in again!" Addison said, noticing her mother._

 _"Boy! That's an awful lot of food! I can't imagine that you have that many friends, Addison." Bizzy exclaimed._

 _"Oh. Well, speaking of friends, how are your three cats, Mother?" she asked referring to her siblings Archer, Avah, and Alana who still live with her parents. Mark walks in with their friend, George, carrying beer._

 _"Hey, O'Malley, uh, pull my finger!" Mark suggested as he continued to hold the beer._

 _"No way. You were killing me in the car, man!" George said._

 _"Oh, good, you're home!" Addison exclaims she runs up to Mark and gives him a hug and a kiss._

 _"Hey, Addison! I like your outfit. You're a doctor!" George comments forgetting that they're surgeons._

 _"Yes, I am, George. And what are you?"_

 _"Bum. I'm a bum!"_

 _"And I knew that!" Addison, turned to Mark. "Mark, honey, um…I-I could, I could use some help here." she tells her husband while indicating Bizzy._

 _"Uh, gee, Addie, I'd really like to help you out, but, uh, we gotta take these out to the garage and get plowed!" Mark tells his wife and he and George walk out._

 _"He is such a good boy!" Bizzy said, referring to her son in-law._

 _The phone rings. Addison answers it. "Hello?…Oh, hi, Dr. Hill…Hm. Really?…" She turns away from Bizzy and smiles.…Oh my god! Oh! Thank you! Thank you, doctor!…Yeah, thank you!" She hangs up. She looks worried as she turns back to Bizzy. "Wrong number."_

 _"Oh, god. No! You're pregnant!" Bizzy exclaimed, figuring her daughter's second pregnancy out all on her own._

 _"Yes, I am." her daughter admitted and smiled._

 _"Do you know who the father is?"_

 _"You know what I hear is nice? Australia!"_

Back to color at the old school. The gang is lurking around with flashlights. Eli is still dressed up as Batman.

"Look at this dump! No wonder Anthony and Bailey tried to burn it down!" Eli exclaims.

"You know, Eli, a man died in that fire. A gym teacher. Coach…Prince. Some say his specter still roams the halls to this day." Bailey told him.

Anthony is holding the flashlight under his face, and making his voice quiver. "Take a laaaaap! Give me twenty, walk it oooooff!" he exclaimed spookily.

"All right, guys, let's just cut it out, ok?" Aiden asked, toughening up. "You're scaring the women!" Just then, a windowpane falls down. Aiden bolts, pushing Danielle into Eli. "OUT OF MY WAY!" he screamed.

"Karev, it was the window!" Callahan called out.

Aiden pokes his head into the room from the hallway. "Yeah! I know that." he stated.

Danielle goes up to him, "Out of my way?" she asked.

"No, I didn't say that!" Aiden insists.

"Yes you did, right before you knocked her over." Eli points out much to Aiden's dismay.

"No! I, I was protecting you!" Aiden stammered.

"Protecting me?" Danielle questioned.

"Yeah! I was trying to draw the ghost away from you. Ghosts are attracted to movement, and that's a scientific fact!" Aiden tells his girlfriend, quickly.

"You know what, I don't care! You are an idiot and science is stupid!" Danielle marches toward the door. "Tanya, let's go."She said as she pulls her older sister to the door.

"Gee, wonder what we're gonna talk about." Tanya retorted as they walk out of the room.

Anthony shines the flashlight again and shaking his voice. "You're dooooomed!"

Cut to Danielle and Tanya in a different room.

"God, I can't believe Aiden pushed me out of the way like that!" Danielle exclaims.

"Me neither! I figured he'd use you as a human shield!" Tanya said in sarcasm.

"Tanya, the most noble thing a man can do is lay down his life for the woman he loves. Ideally, while she's still young and can remarry! Do you know who protected me there? Eli and he has a girlfriend."

"Well, he had to; he's Batman."

In the other room where the guys are. They're seated around a table telling ghost stories. The camera swings from person to person in the familiar "getting high" style.

"And the man said, "Here's your daughter's sweater. She left it in mycar, last night." And the woman said, "Why, that's impossible. My daughter died ten years ago. Wearing that...very...sweater." Bailey said.

"So?" Callahan questioned.

"So, she was dead. And…he gave her a ride. And she was dead!"

"Your story was not scary." Eli commented.

"Not scary? The ghost of a dead girl gave him her sweater!" Bailey exclaims.

"What does a ghost need with a sweater, big brother?" Anthony asked.

"Maybe it's to keep her guts from falling out." Aiden laughs.

"You can tell it was not scary because Aiden-ina here did not run screaming for the door!" Eli pointed out.

"Hey. Where's it written that a guy has to protect his girl? Huh? And I'll have you now that the feminine form of my name is Aidene." Aiden told him.

"Look, Aidene. I don't wanna come out in favor of saving Danielle, but that's the price you pay for docking your love boat in Danielle-vyarta." Anthony turns to him.

"OK. So, Icabod Crane lived in the village of Sleepy Hollow." Bailey began.

"Wait, don't tell me. He left his jacket somewhere!" Eli exclaimed.

"Ok, that's it. Halloween's over. There's just, there's nothing that scares us anymore." Bailey moved his arms more around as Danielle and Tanya walk in holding some yellow folders.

"Hey, guys. We found something scary." Tanya said.

"Yeah, it was in the principal's office." Danielle adds.

Tanya puts the folders on a table as Bailey shines his flashlight on them.

"Oh my god, those look like…like…" Bailey trailed off surprised.

"They are. Our permanent records." Tanya told him.

The gang is examining the folders.

"Wow. Our permanent records! Oh, you know what? They probably left these here after the school burned down." Callahan states.

"Hey! Sloan, Danielle." Anthony says as picks up a folder and looks in it. "Well! Looks like someone we know had a real hard time keeping her clothes on in kindergarten!"

Danielle exclaimed, "What?" She grabs the folder. "That was just a stupid phase."

"Sure glad that's over." Aiden mutters and said, "Well, listen to this:" He reads from another folder. "I fear that despite Anthony's high IQ, he's a born trouble maker and is destined to be the smartest man!" Anthony smiles but Aiden is not done reading. "In his cellblock!"

"What? They couldn't have known that in second grade." Anthony grabs the folder from Aiden and reads from it. "Anthony willfully and maliciously destroyed Gem Mayfield's shoebox diorama of the four food groups."

"You're a monster. A horrible, horrible monster." Tanya exclaimed.

"Yeah, real funny, but I didn't do it." Anthony sneered.

"You know what's really funny, Anthony?" Callahan asked his cousin.

"What, Torres?" Anthony asked back.

"Heh heh. I broke the diorama." Callahan told him and Anthony looks up from the folder.

"You?" His cousin asked as lightning flashes in the window.

"Hers was better than mine. I had to smash it. I left out dairy."

"You know, that's when everybody turned against me. They pegged me as a bad kid. And once that happens, you're labeled forever. You ruined my life, Grey!" Anthony turned to his cousin.

"No, he didn't! Shepard, no offense, but with over-working surgeon parents and a rap sheet, you were bound to end up in jail sooner or later." Danielle intervenes and Anthony glares at her. "Shepard, I said no offense."

"Yeah, right, let's see what that file says more about you, Danielle." He picks up a folder and flips through it.

"Go ahead, I have a near perfect record." she tells him.

Anthony snorts as he looked more at Danielle's folder. "Would anybody like to know what Danielle's middle name is?"

Danielle screams.

"Danielle's middle name is…" Anthony began.

"No!" Danielle throws her hands around Anthony's throat. The camera focuses on the wall, where all we can see is their shadows. Danielle beats him down with her flashlight. "Oh, I hate you!"

Anthony lies still for a few seconds, then he sits up. "It's Amaziah!" he announced much to the red-head girl's embarrassment.

 _Back to the black and white flashback. Some kids ring the doorbell and Addison answers it._

 _"Trick-or-treat!" the kids say._

 _"Oh, you look so cute in your little costumes!" Addison gushed as we see Tanya toddling around and Mark and George_ _jump in the doorway and shriek. The kids run away, scared._

 _"Damn, George, that's funny! Look, he lost his candy!" Mark exclaimed and received a glare from his wife._

 _Addison walks away from the door. "_ _Oh, that was not funny, Mark. Those were just little kids." she said._

 _"Well, that's what makes it funny!" he insists as his red-headed baby girl toddled around more._

 _"Well, think about it, honey, would it be funny if it were Tanya and your other kids?"_

 _"But I don't have any more kids."_

 _"Well, you might have another one!"_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"I'm saying…I'm pregnant!" Addison blurted out in bliss._

 _"Oh, no!" Mark muttered as he saw his wife's dejected face, "No! I mean, uh…oh, crap." he corrected himself, much to his wife's disdain._

 _"Yeah."_ _She walks away._

The school. Callahan and Anthony are staring at each other.

"All right, nobody move! Somebody took my last box of Reeses Pieces!" Eli exclaimed and there was a pause, "Oh, no, wait! I was sitting on them!"

"Gee, Hunt. You didn't give Cal a chance to pin it on me." Anthony sneers.

"I didn't pin anything on you!" Callahan insists.

"No? Well, when Mrs. Thornberg yelling at me in front of the whole class, you didn't exactly step up and take responsibility. What were you thinking?"

"Hmm, I guess I was thinking, I'm seven!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not fight, all right! It's Halloween, man! It's time for peace on earth and good will towards men! Let's read another file." Aiden suggested.

"Yeah, 'cause that's working out great so far." Tanya retorts.

"All right, fine! I'll read from my own, okay?" Aiden picks up his own folder and looks at it. "Oh, OK. When I was in first grade I used to wear this red cape to school and pretend I was Superman. You all know that."

"You looked really stupid."Eli fixes his Batman gloves and stretches out his fingers.

"Seriously, Karev?" They advance on Aiden. Danielle runs in front of him to stop them.

"All right! All right! Everybody just leave him alone! OK? Because he may be a freak, but at least he's not a back stabber like Cal." Danielle put her hands on her hips.

"Stay outta this, Amaziah." Tanya shushed her little sister.

"Oh, don't call me that."

"Oh, sorry! Amaziah."

"Fine! You know what? Tanya kissed Anthony last year." Danielle reveals.

"What?!" Bailey questioned.

"Don't mess with me!"

"That's…that's a lie, Anthony kissed me." Tanya insists.

"Well, that is just so much better!" Bailey turned to his little brother, "How could, how could you do this, little brother?"

"Guess I'm just a born trouble maker. Or maybe Cal turned me into one." Anthony shrugs.

Tanya gave a death glare at her little sister, "You are so dead, Amaziah!" she exclaims.

"Hey, hey! Leave her alone, all right?" Aiden told her.

"Ok, yeah. Danielle told me Eli was a better kisser than you, Aiden." Tanya shot back.

"Ah!"

Bailey gets Tanya's attention, "Were you ever gonna tell me about Anthony?"

"Hurts when your relatives stab you in the back, don't it?" Anthony questions with a slight smirk.

"How would I know? I have no relatives! Let's go, pal!" The room erupts into shouts as they fight with each other.

"STOP IT!" Eli screams. "Can't you see what is happening? Those permanent records are tearing us apart."

"Batman's right." Bailey stated.

"Look what we've become." Anthony said.

"We're like animals." Tanya agreed.

"Those files…are evil, man." Aiden comments.

"We've gotta destroy them." Danielle added.

"But how, Danielle? How?" Bailey finished the sentence.

"Oh my god, now my Reeses pieces really are gone!" Eli intervened.

There is a pause, Anthony slowly hands Eli his box of Reeses pieces and there is another pause.

 _Back to the black and white flashback. Addison is leaning on the car outside. Mark comes out._

 _"Ad, I'm really sorry about what I said." he said._

 _"You mean, "oh no" and "crap"?" she asked, resting her hand on her still-flat belly._

 _"Right, that's it. I'm sorry, it's just…it was a big shock, you know?"_

 _"It was a really big shock for me, too and I said, "Oh, good!" And "yay!"_

 _"No, I…I feel like that, too…it's just that I…well, I…I needed a minute for it to sink in. But once it sunk in I realized I was really happy." Mark admitted._

 _"You really mean that?" Addison asked, in happiness that her husband was cool about having another baby._

 _"Of course I do. It's gonna be great! I can't wait to be a father again!" he smiled looking into her eyes, as George_ _walks out of the house holding a funnel attached to a hose type thing._

 _"Hey, Mark! Great news! I found a way to drink beer faster! Come on!" George announced which ended the couple's happy moment._

 _"Go home, George. I'm busy!" Mark demanded in annoyance that one of his friend's interrupted the happy moment between him, his wife, and their unborn child._

 _"OK! Yeah!" George nodded taking the hint, and goes back into the house._

 _"Oh, wow. I think you're maturing!" Addison exclaimed after George went back into the house._

 _"Well, you know, the truth is, George's getting on my nerves a little bit. I mean, he's kinda…he's kinda, he's an ass." Mark informed._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"And he's dumb." He looks at Addison. "Hey. Come here."_ _They go out into the driveway and dance for a bit, then kiss. As they kiss, the screen goes from black and white to color, indicating the end of the flashback._

"And then you gave birth to another beautiful daughter!"

"Uh-huh."

"And then Ryan and Noah."

"Who are just wonderful!"

"Then you're going to have another beautiful daughter near Thanksgiving."

"Yeah."

"And I've grown up a lot since then!" Just then, the Ford gets egged. "Oh, you're dead, kid!"

She grins and rubbed her swollen belly where the baby is doing a series of kicks.

The gang is circled around a hole in the ground. A wolf howls. Danielle looks nervous.

"Aiden, I'm cold. And this is stupid! We should just burn the files." Danielle said.

"Danielle, they've already been in a fire. They can't be destroyed that way." Aiden told her.

"See you in Hell, permanent records." Callahan dumps them into the hole.

"And we have to swear we'll never speak of this ever again." Bailey told his girlfriend.

"Except the part about us buying beer." Tanya adds.

"Yeah, naturally. But otherwise it's like…this night never happened, OK?" Bailey questioned.

"OK." Everybody agreed and there are a few moments of silence.

"Amaziah." Danielle attacks Anthony.

ENDING SCENE.

Anthony puts flowers on a grave and as he does, a hand comes out and holds the flowers out. He screams and then we see him on the couch in the Shepard living room.

"Ooh, Reeses Pieces." he grabs the box off his chest.

END.

Authors Note: I decided to make this a collection of stories, set in Knight in Shining Armor universe; but not all are going to be in chronological order. The next chapter, is Prank Day or a chapter following the flashback. I don't have a clue.


	2. The Story

This is not written in regular format. Spoiler alert and Tanya is absent.

Danielle is in the living room making a video diary for Savannah.

DANIELLE (into camera)

Hi, Savannah. It's Danielle here. So, right now, you're Eleven months old, and everything is going great. Well, almost everything. Now, what I'm about to show you is kind of disturbing. So brace yourself.

Danielle steps through into the kitchen with the video camera and Ryan walks past. Noah is sitting at the table with his headphones over his ears. Danielle pans in closer to Maddison, the parents of the house, who are at the kitchen counter making sandwiches and talking like babies.

ADDISON (baby talk, holding a plate of sandwiches)

Hmm, these sandwiches will be yummy-wummy.

MARK (baby talk)

Yes they will, yes they will.

Danielle turns the camera onto her again.

DANIELLE (into camera)

Mom and dad have been talking like that ever since you arrived, and if it's not over soon (waves a finger around her head), I'm gunna' go queasy-weasy.

Danielle closes the video camera and puts it down on the bench. Over at the table, Ryan is yelling at Noah.

RYAN (shouting)

Noah!

NOAH (shouting)

What?!

RYAN (shouting)

What are you listening to?!

Noah takes off one headphone so he can hear.

NOAH

I downloaded a podcast on the history of ballet.

RYAN

You like that?

NOAH

More than baby talk.

Over at the counter.

ADDISON (baby talk)

Would you like some gold-fishies with your cookie-wookie?

MARK (baby talk)

I would, yes I would.

Danielle is in front of them at the bench and points at the baby pram which is empty.

DANIELLE

You guys, Savannah isn't even here.

ADDISON (baby talk)

No, little baby take a nappy-wappy upst'wairs.

DANIELLE

So why are you guys still talking like that?

MARK (baby talk, leaning down, seriously)

I don't r'weally know.

ADDISON

I guess we're just kinda' fried.

MARK (laughing slightly)

We work all day at the hospital, take care of the baby all night. Work-shift, baby-shift. I barely got time to make "do-do''.

DANIELLE

Well, when was the last time you guys had a night out? You know, like-like just the two of you. Like a date!

Mark and Addison and look at each other seriously for a second but then burst out laughing.

MARK (to Addison, through laughter)

Danielle made us funny. Hahahahahaha.

ADDISON (to Danielle, baby talk)

Funny-wunny.

DANIELLE (with determination)

No, but seriously. You know what? Saturday night. You two. You go out, you have fun, and do something besides work, take care of the baby, and... make "do-do".

Danielle walks over and joins the boys at the table.

ADDISON (going to the fridge)

Well, it's nice to dream, but who's gonna' take care of Savannah?

Danielle leans in between Noah and Ryan and puts her arm around them.

DANIELLE

Hello? You've got three great babysitters here.

NOAH (shouting, to Ryan)

I'm glad I didn't hear that!

Maddison stand in front of the kids.

ADDISON

I dunno', Danielle, it's a really nice thought, but we're not ready to go out without Savannah just yet.

RYAN (changing the subject)

You guys wanna' see a magic trick?

ADDISON

Sure!

MARK

OK.

RYAN (magician-like voice, rubbing his hands together)

Prepare to be amazed.

Mark and Addison pull faces as though they are captivated. Ryan waits a second and then pulls the sheet on the table from beneath the plates and glasses and everything goes smashing everywhere.

ADDISON

I could use a night out.

Addison walks off.

OPENING CREDITS.

Danielle is walking Mark and Addison to the door as they get ready to go out. She is holding Savannah.

DANIELLE

Alright. So you guys have fun. Stay out as late as you want. (pause) But not TOO much fun, we have enough kids already.

Mark laughs. Addison pats Savannah goodbye and walks to the door.

DANIELLE [CONT'D; to MARK]

I'm serious.

ADDISON

OK, everyone. Be good, have fun. Love you.

Addison walks out the door. Noah and Ryan are on the couch watching a laptop.

NOAH/RYAN (uninterested)

Yeah, yeah...

MARK

Hey Danielle, thanks for doing this. It's going to be good for your mother and I have to have some special time together.

ADDISON (VO)

(calling from outside) MARK! MOVE YOUR BUTT!

MARK (calling back)

I'm comin'!

Mark moves outside. Danielle walks over to the couch, still nursing Savannah, to talk to the boys.

DANIELLE

Okay, so. If we divide it up evenly, we all get to spend an hour with Savannah. (happily) Who wants to go first?

RYAN

I think you should go first.

NOAH

And second and third, since this was your idea.

DANIELLE (distressed)

Hey, I'm not doing this all by myself! You guys have to help out.

NOAH (standing, with a sigh)

Fine. I'll go fourth.

DANIELLE

There is no fourth.

NOAH (with a Shakespearean accent)

I meant, "I shall go forth to the park to shooteth some hoop."

Noah goes to walk out, and Danielle pulls him back by his hoodie.

DANIELLE

If you want to go to the park so badly, then why don't you just take Savannah?

NOAH

Well what's a baby supposed to do at a park?

Danielle passes Savannah into Noah's arms.

DANIELLE

Babies love parks. You can show her the duck pond...the blue sky...the clouds...

NOAH (complaining)

We're just going to look at stuff? That's what TV is for!

Danielle points to Noah as if to encourage his departure.

At the park, Savannah lying in her stroller to the side of the sea-saw area. Noah is having a good old time on a blue one person sea-saw that he is far too big for. A young boy is waiting in line to have a go and is looking impatiently at Noah as he swings back and forth shouting with enjoyment.

NOAH (swinging on the ride)

YEAH-HHHAA! Alright! This is great! Weeehhhh! Yess! WHOA! (to the boy staring at him) What are you looking at?! I was here first. (pointing to the ride behind) Hey, you can ride that duck. I-I couldn't ride the duck. I'd look silly on the duck. (the boy just continues to stare at him) FINE. (Noah gives in and gets off the ride. He goes over to the stroller and leans down to Savannah's level, talking with enthusiasm) Hey there, Savannah! Are we having fun yet? Alright...

Noah puts the sun pullover up and continues walking through the park. An older, larger-sized man walks through the park towards Noah. He is wearing a purple suit and a cape, dressed like a superhero. He leans on a post, short of breath.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY (to Noah)

Hey. You seen a-a... kids birthday party around here anywhere? I'm the entertainment.

NOAH (pointing behind)

I saw a bounce-house on the other end of the park.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Bouncy-house, eh? Great, another trip to the ER.

Captain Stretchy starts to walk off, Noah turns and follows him a bit.

NOAH

Who are you supposed to be, anyway? Plastic-man? Rubber-man?

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Oh, those are all registered trademarks. (proudly) I'm Captain Stretchy. (pointing to the middle of his suit) Ah, there used to be a C.S. here, but it ah... it came off in the wash.

NOAH

So what's your super power?

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Super elasticity. (notices something on the ground) Hey, look, there's a quarter! (goes to lean over but finds it difficult to stretch down) Oh!...Ah, forget it. Not like it's a dollar, right?

Captain Stretchy walks off. Noah turns to walk away with the stroller and notices a beautiful young lady coming his way, with the exact same stroller. His face lights up as he is automatically attracted to her, she smiles at him in return. Noah does a loop around her, bumping into a post, until he is at her side.

NOAH (brightly)

Hi.

BELLE

Hi.

NOAH

I, ah... I like your taste in strollers.

BELLE (chuckles)

He he... thanks, you too. (looking at Savannah, soft voice) Oh, wow! That baby is so cute.

NOAH

You two. (Belle looks stunned) Oh, I mean... YOURS too.

BELLE

I'm Belle.

NOAH

I'm Noah. (pointing at Belle's stroller) Who's this little guy?

BELLE (proudly; pulling the sun-cover)

My brother. We're just out for our stroll. We do this every day.

NOAH (trying to impress)

Us two. Like I always say, babies love parks. (pause... points towards the park chairs) Would you like to sit for a bit?

BELLE

Sure. (the two of them push their strollers over to the chairs as they sit) So, I saw you talking to Captain Stretchy earlier.

NOAH

Oh, yeah. He was lost. Not much of a superhero, right?

BELLE

Oh, he's the worst. We hired him for my brother's birthday party, and he sat on the cake.

NOAH

That sounds awful.

BELLE

Oh, it gets worse. The candles were lit, so he sat in the punch.

NOAH

That is so weird. I mean, he looks like such a quality entertainer.

The two of them chuckle.

BELLE

You know, Noah, I'm really impressed that you take your sister to the park. My brothers would never do anything like that.

NOAH

Well, I hope not. (pause) She is my sister.

Belle and Noah chuckle again.

Back home at the house, Danielle is sitting on the couch and Ryan is standing in front of her wearing a magician's hat.

RYAN

Now, watch closely. In this hand, I have a quarter. (shows the coin) And in the other hand, an ordinary egg. (shows the egg in the other hand... takes off his hat and places them both inside) Now, I put them both inside this hat... spin them around a little... (does so)... and PRESTO.

Ryan tips the hat upside down... and both items fall out. The egg cracks open on the coffee table, protected by a piece of newspaper.

DANIELLE

Just out of curiosity, what was supposed to happen?

There is an awkward staring moment between the two siblings. The quiet is broken as the front door bursts open and Noah comes walking through with an energetic persona, pram in front of him.

NOAH (enthused)

I love this baby! Any time she wants to go to the park, sign me up.

DANIELLE (walking over)

What happened to you?

Noah shuts the front door, and Ryan lies comfortably on the couch.

NOAH

Let's just say... Savannah made a friend, Noah made a friend.

Danielle goes to look at Savannah but smells something...

DANIELLE

Oh, and did either you or your friend bother to change a diaper?

Danielle takes the stroller and walks around the lounge.

NOAH

There was no time for that. I was too busy talking to Belle. (sits down on the couch beside Ryan)

RYAN

Who's Belle?

NOAH (dreamily)

A vision... an Angel... the girl who has moved into my heart.

RYAN (cheekily)

Did you tell her about the vacancy in your brain?

Noah looks slightly offended.

DANIELLE (panicked, looking in the stroller)

Noah...

NOAH

What?

DANIELLE

You brought home the wrong baby!

NOAH (trying to laugh it off)

What? I did not... !

Noah and Ryan walk over to the stroller and are stunned as they notice the authenticity of Danielle's previous statement... Noah did bring home the wrong baby!

DANIELLE (removing the diaper)

Take a look... wrong parts!

As the three look inside the stroller, a big spray of urine comes out as if it was aimed directly for them. They dodge it, only just.

RYAN

There's nothing wrong with those parts!

Ryan goes back to the couch...Noah and Danielle remain standing in shock as they come to terms with what has just happened...

DANIELLE (frustrated)

How could you bring home the wrong baby?!

NOAH

I'm sorry, I got a little distracted...(grinning)...Belle is REALLY cute.

DANIELLE

Yeah? Well, so was our baby sister. (walking towards the door with the stroller) Come on, let's go to the park and find her.

NOAH

Relax! I got her number.

DANIELLE

Well, then what are you waiting for? Call her!

Noah goes to get his phone from his pocket... but hesitates... then sits down on the couch.

NOAH (unsure)

Wait a minute...is it too soon? If I call now, she'll think I'm desperate.

DANIELLE

Oh, you ARE desperate.

NOAH

Good point. (Noah gets to his feet and dials up Belle's number, raising the phone to his ears as he talks...) Hello...? Is Belle there? (pause) This is a Italian restaurant? (Danielle rolls her eyes) Sure, I'll hear the specials!

Danielle, annoyed, hangs up the phone.

DANIELLE (let down)

She gave you the wrong number.

Ryan is still alert to the situation around him, but is sitting on the couch reading through a comic book.

RYAN (sarcastically)

Who couldn't see that one coming?

NOAH disappointed)

But... I gave her gum... and helped her change a poopey diaper... it was so romantic.

DANIELLE

Well... what do we do now?

Danielle's mobile starts ringing. She goes over and looks put off as she inspects the caller ID...

DANIELLE

Oh no...(answers phone, with nervous enthusiasm) Hi Mother, what up? ...Yeah, everything's going great. Why wouldn't it be? We're...we're just having a grand old time here with...(tries to figure out the name of the baby in the stroller, but Noah shrugs)... baby. Yeah, sure you can talk to him... HER, HER! (holding the phone down to the stroller) Talk to Mommy... (realizes she must make something up, starts making baby-monkey noises) ...Well, what do you mean that didn't sound like Savannah? What, you think I'm just making baby noises into the phone? Mother, that's crazy. Alright, bye... say bye Savannah! (makes distant baby noises and fades it off as she hangs up the phone) Ahh...

NOAH

Not that I'm in the position to criticize, but I was getting more monkey.

Danielle decides to start taking action to solve the problem and reaches for the stroller.

DANIELLE

Come on, let's go to the park.

RYAN

And meet the girl who blew off Noah? (stands) I'm there.

The three of them head out the door. Noah looks annoyed at Ryan.

Danielle comes walking into the park, panicked, and pushing the stroller in front. Ryan and Noah are coming in behind her.

NOAH (looking around)

I don't see her.

DANIELLE

Noah, what did she look like?

NOAH

She was hot, but what does it matter?

RYAN

Maybe we should call someone...who do you call when you switch a baby?

NOAH

Captain Stretchy!

Noah excitedly points over to the other entrance of the park, where Captain Stretchy is still hanging out.

DANIELLE

Who is that?

Noah runs over to Captain Stretchy. He seems enthused.

NOAH

You're still here?

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Every Saturday and Sunday, all day long. Stay in school, kids.

Captain Stretchy leans over to the bubbler and gets a drink. By now, Ryan and Danielle with the stroller are behind him.

NOAH

Just the guy we needed to see. I-I think you can help us.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Hey, kid, I'm just an entertainer. I can't get Mommy and Daddy back together.

Captain Stretchy starts to walk off. The kids follow him.

NOAH

No, you don't understand. I was talking to a girl here earlier, and she said that you worked a party for her brother.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

So? I've worked lots of parties.

NOAH

Where was the party where you sat on the cake?

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

You got three hours?

DANIELLE (despairingly)

This is really important. We need to find her.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY (as though he is plotting something)

Interesting situation. You kids need info, and I...need a murdle. (places hands across his stomach)

DANIELLE

What is a murdle?

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

It's a man gurtle. And they ain't cheap.

DANIELLE (referring to Captain Stretchy's clothing)

Yeah, and neither is dry-cleaning, apparently.

NOAH

Name's Belle. Did she come back to the park?

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Well...(rubs his fingers together as though looking for money)...maybe she did, and maybe she didn't.

NOAH (frustrated)

Stop rubbing your fingers together and answer my question!

RYAN

He wants a bribe.

Noah mutters under his breath as he reaches into his pocket and gets out his wallet, passing Captain Stretchy a note.

NOAH

Here.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Here's what I know: her name is Belle.

NOAH

I just told you that!

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

I didn't say the information was fresh. (on Noah's disgruntled look) Yeah...yeah, I know the girl. She-she comes from a big family, seven/eight kids...for them, I've been uh...Astronaut Pete, ah...Cowboy Bob...ah...

RYAN

Magic Marve?

CAPTAIN STRETCHY (hopeful)

Yeah! You're familiar with my work?

RYAN (almost as if he is going to give a compliment)

Yeah!...and it stinks. (pause) I'm just starting off and I'm a better magician than you are.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Oh, yeah? You think this is easy, huh? (hands Ryan an unblown balloon) Here, turn that into a schnauzer. (Ryan just stares blankly at the balloon)You can't do it, ah? Ha ha ha...maybe it's because you don't have the (shouts) CHOPS!

Ryan eyes off Captain Stretchy as he walks away.

DANIELLE

Look, Stretchy, do you know where she lives?

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Yeah, 'round here somewhere. I'd know it if I saw it.

DANIELLE (smiling)

Great! You help us tonight, and we'll get you into that murdle tomorrow. (pause) Oh, wait, you understand...we're not going to put you INTO it...that you have to do by yourself.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Yeah, I get it.

DANIELLE

All right. Come on guys, we have to go find her.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Okay. Captain Stretchy, AWAY! (points his arms up towards the sky like a superhero and turns left)

NOAH (pointing right ahead)

Truck's this way.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Oh, right...

Embarrassed, Captain Stretchy turns around and follows the kids out of the park.

Mark and Addison are sitting a table in a restaurant, looking at the menu.

MARK (proudly)

Order whatever you want, honey. I get a discount here. This place is one of my best customers.

ADDISON

Not what you want to hear from an plastic surgeon.

Across from where Mark and Addison are sitting, is a family that has a stroller next to their table. The baby inside starts crying.

ADDISON [CONT'D]

Awwahh, look at that.

MARK (misunderstanding)

Oh, the heaters...

ADDISON

Not that. The baby...it's a little baby in a stroller just like ours.

And not only is it the same stroller...it's Belle's family. Savannah is inside the stroller.

MARK

OK, honey, this is supposed to be a night away from the baby, so let's come back. (kissed both his wife's hands)

ADDISON (calmly)

OKK. I'm back, I'm back! (gets up) I'm just gonna' run to the ladies room.

MARK

Oh! Hey, listen. While you're in there, could you chuck the traps?

Addison rolls her eyes at her husband of twenty-years and continues on. As she passes Belle's family, she looks inside the stroller, smiles and continues past...but then notices that the baby inside the stroller is surprisingly familiar...so she turns back and takes another look. Belle's family looks at her. She stares back.

ADDISON (waving; awkwardly)

Olah. (smiles...pause) Adios. (walks angrily and briskly over to her table again, tapping Mark on the back, and speaks in a hushed, agitated tone) Would you go over there and look at that baby? I think it's Savannah!

MARK (in disbelief)

What?!

ADDISON (distressed)

You heard me! That is Savannah!

MARK

Sweetheart, would you sit down?

ADDISON (agitated)

I will NOT sit down. A mother knows her baby, and that is MY baby.

MARK (laughs nervously)

OK, honey...seriously, what do you think happened here? In the last hour, somebody went over to our house, borrowed our baby, then brought her out for chips and guac?

ADDISON

I don't know. It's a big family...maybe that's how they get their babies!

MARK

Sweetheart, please...I think you're just missing Savannah. And you're having a little separation anxiety.

Addison finally comes to her senses. She calms down in her manner, brushes her hair away from her face.

ADDISON (relaxed)

Oh, OK...you're...(high pitched, pointing into her head) "Crazy, crazy".

The two of them chuckle as she sits down again.

ADDISON (through laughter)

I mean, that is impossible, right?

MARK

Exactly.

Pause.

ADDISON

I'm just gonna' go to the ladies room one more time...(stands)

MARK

Sit down, Addie.

Addison sits down again.

MARK

Now let's enjoy the rest of our night out, at this very lovely restaurant. OK?

ADDISON (nodding)

OK.

A waiter from the restaurant comes over and whispers something in Mark's ear, while Addison is distracted eating something from the entrée. Mark dismisses the waiter.

MARK (to his wife)

I'm needed in the kitchen, Red.

Mark gets a glass and jumps up from the table. He runs away into the kitchen. After he is gone, Addison puts down the chip in her hand with a disgusted facial expression.

Out on the streets, Noah is driving the kids and Captain Stretchy around. They are looking around, calling out for Savannah. Danielle and Noah are in the front, Ryan in the back with Captain Stretchy.

DANIELLE (calling out the window)

Savannah?

NOAH (calling out the window also)

Belle?

DANIELLE

Savannah?

NOAH

Belle?

RYAN

Marco?

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Polo!

DANIELLE (angry)

Ryan, not helping! Stretchy, does any of this look familiar? (points out the window)

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Maybe it does...maybe it doesn't.

DANIELLE (angry)

You are not getting any more money.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

No, I mean I have night blindness and all...all I'm seeing is shapes.

DANIELLE

Why didn't you mention that earlier?

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

I needed a ride home. Stop here. (Noah stops the car) Oh great, mom's up...maybe I'll just hang with you kids.

DANIELLE (flustered)

Captain Stretchy, away! (points out the car)

Captain Stretchy takes off his seatbelt and gets out of the car.

NOAH

Night, Stretchy.

RYAN

Night, Stretchy.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Goodnight. (closes the door and walks ahead out of sight)

RYAN

...Now what?

NOAH

Well, we didn't hit the streets on the north end of the park?

DANIELLE

Yeah, but we can't just keep driving around all night. OK? It's over. We have to tell Mother and Father.

NOAH

But...

DANIELLE (interrupting)

No, it'll be OK. They'll know what to do. They always do.

Noah looks ashamed of himself, downer in facial expression.

NOAH

How am I gonna tell them I lost our baby sister? (pause) I'm the third oldest...they're not going to think I'm the most responsible.

DANIELLE

Noah, if it makes you feel any better...nobody thinks that.

NOAH (takes a deep breath)

Why do I always mess everything up?

DANIELLE (trying to comfort Noah)

You know what? This could have happened to any of us. (pause) All right, probably, most likely you, but...for this one, we're all in it together.

NOAH (cheered a little)

Thanks.

Ryan has picked up a little card from the back.

RYAN

Hey, look. Captain Stretchy dropped his driver's licence. (laughs, after reading it) One hundred and seventy five pounds my butt!

Ryan chucks it out the window.

Back at the restaurant, Mark and Addison have their meals. There is a band of three people playing Mexican music with instruments, standing right next to their table. Mark 'bobbles' his head to the beat, as he seems to enjoy it... his wife, on the other hand, is sitting there with her arm on her forehead as though she is nursing a headache. They finish after a few seconds more and Addison claps them off, happy as they walk away to the next table. Not long after, Danielle, Noah, and Ryan (Danielle with the stroller) enter into the restaurant from around the corner.

NOAH (pointing at Mark and Addison)

There they are.

DANIELLE

All right, let's get this over with.

NOAH

Do-do you think it would be better or worse if we had the (points to the band) Tango deliver the news?

DANIELLE

Well, if it's Spanish, probably better...

As the band walks away from the table...Noah notices straight away that it is Belle's family sitting there. Noah stops Danielle from walking over to their parents.

NOAH

Wait, wait! I don't believe it. (pointing) That's Belle!

DANIELLE (hopeful)

Oh, wait, so that's Savannah?

NOAH

Yes! We're saved!

RYAN (pointing)

Not quite.

Noah and Danielle have seem to forgotten one thing...the parents, Mark and Addison are waving at them. Addison has an enthusiastic smile on her face.

ADDISON

Hey, kids!

The three of them wave back with uncomfortable smiles.

NOAH

What now?

DANIELLE

Ah...I'll let you know when I think of it. (walks over to Mark and Addison's table) Mom, dad...hi.

ADDISON

Hi!

MARK

What are you doing here?

DANIELLE

Well, we just realized you must be missing Savannah, so we... brought her. (points behind)

ADDISON

Oh, Danielle. You're not fooling me.

DANIELLE (alarmingly)

I'm not?!

ADDISON

Nope. You've spent a little too much time with Savannah, and you're ready to hand her over early.

DANIELLE

Well, I...I wouldn't say too much time.

ADDISON

Well, I am ready too. So let me at her! Gimme, gimme, gimme...

A stands and heads for the stroller at the door, but Danielle stops her.

DANIELLE

Mom! Mom! You're on a date. (sits Addison back down) Let me bring her to you.

ADDISON

OK...

Danielle runs back over to the entrance where Noah and Ryan are. Danielle leans over and whispers something in Ryan's ear.

RYAN

Here? (Danielle whispers again) Wait...now? Well, all right...

Ryan walks over to their parents table.

RYAN

Hey Mum!

ADDISON

Hey, baby.

RYAN

Hey, Dad.

MARK

Hey, Son.

RYAN

Something I want to show you.

ADDISON

What is it, honey?

Ryan is going to do his magic trick again. He reaches for the table cloth underneath all their food and pulls it out, food goes flying all over their faces...everything happens in slow motion...

MARK

No!

But it's too late. As this distracts Mark and Addison, Danielle picks up the boy inside Savannah's stroller as Belle also seizes the opportunity and takes Savannah from her brother's stroller...Danielle runs over, almost bumping into the band, and twirls around as she and Belle swap babies. Danielle runs back to Savannah's pram and places their sister right where she should be. Noah waves down his arm with a triumphant grin. They put the cover down and Danielle stands up, flicking her hair back. Their parents are still completely oblivious. Normal-motion resumes as Addison looks angrily at Ryan, since she now has guacamole all down her neck. Ryan tries to look innocent.

RYAN

And now for my next trick...I'm gonna make a boy disappear!

Ryan runs away quicker than ever and out the door. Noah walks over and meets Belle, who has stood up.

NOAH

You know, you should be ashamed of yourself. You lead a guy on, make him think you have a connection... and you give him a fake phone number. (holds out his phone)

BELLE (looking at the screen)

You put it in wrong. That 3 is supposed to be a 2.

Noah looks embarrassed.

NOAH

Oh...my bad. (awkward pause) So...want to get a table?

Belle looks disappointed and walks off. Noah follows after her. Over at table, Danielle is handing Savannah over to Addison.

ADDISON

My widdle baby...(in a baby voice, to Savannah) Did you miss your mommy and daddy?

MARK

(to Savannah, in a baby voice)

Yes you did, yes you did.

Danielle is smiling away, probably unable to believe they pulled everything off that they did.

DANIELLE

Oh...never thought I'd be so happy to hear baby talk.

Addison notices she is holding a dummy that is not Savannah's.

ADDISON

Danielle, this isn't Savannah's binky. Where did you get this?

DANIELLE

Oh, that's actually a funny story. You see, what happened was...

Danielle starts clicking behind herself in a violent rush in hope of getting the band to start playing again. They get the signal and do so...

DANIELLE (shrugging)

Too loud! Tell you later.

Addison thinks nothing more of it and takes a finger lick of the guacamole on her neck. She shrugs to Mark as if to say, "oh, not to bad".

Back at the Sloan Residence, during the night. Danielle is filming a video diary and is shooting footage of Savannah in a toy seat cradle. She is wearing a napkin that says, "DR POOPER."

DANIELLE (VO)

Yeahhh... Well, Savannah, now you're home – safe and sound, and everything turned out OK. For you. (clears throat and turns the camera around so it shows her face, she is sitting on the sofa) It would've been okay for us too, but...when we got home, Mother started asking all these questions...and no one really had an answer to the pee stains in the living room.

Addison comes into view of the video diary recording, as she sits beside Danielle.

ADDISON (gracefully, almost)

And that's when the truth came out. (smiles) And all the kids got into trouble. So, the lesson is, if you ever try to pull anything over on Mom...good luck Savannah.

Addison stands and walks off, leaving Danielle. Pause.

DANIELLE (tuffs)

Couldn't have said it better myself.

Danielle switches off the video recorder.

Another day in the park, Captain Stretchy is sitting on a park bench and Ryan is in front of him, with a magician's hat. He is holding a coin and an egg.

RYAN

In this hand, I have a quarter...(waves the coin in Captain Stretchy's face, he tries to grab it but Ryan pulls it away) And in the other hand, an ordinary egg...(the same thing happens, takes off his hat) Now, I put them in this hat...(does so) Spin them around... and... Presto. (takes just the egg from the hat and puts the hat back on) Now hold out your hand.

Captain Stretchy holds out his hand. Ryan cracks open the egg on Stretchy's forehead (no yolk or egg comes out). He puts the shell on Captain Stretchy's hand and a quarter is there.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY (inspecting the coin)

Wow...ah, that's a great trick! How did you do that?

RYAN (pacing back and forth diabolically)

Interesting situation. It seems you need information, meanwhile...I need a new video game. (rubs his hands together as though wanting money...Stretchy reaches to his side and gives Ryan a note. He walks off grinning...) What a chump.

CAPTAIN STRETCHY

Who are you calling a 'chump'? Come back here!

Captain Stretchy gets up from his seat and follows after Ryan.

END OF CHAPTER TWO.


	3. Grace

Authors Note: Time for more Maddison chapters as I have more MerDer on some of my others and the other families are hard to write. Tanya is absent once again.

It is breakfast time at the Sloan household, and everyone is in a tired, grumpy mood because the neighbor's dog has been barking all night (it can still be heard). Addison is sitting at the table feeding Savannah, who is sitting in her highchair. Addison's hair is all ruffled and messed up. Ryan is in the kitchen playing around with the toaster and Noah is sitting at the table with his cereal box. Danielle is walking around with the camcorder, making a video diary. She too is tired.

DANIELLE (yawning)

Hey, Savannah. It's your big sister Danielle with the latest installment of my video diary.

ADDISON (frustrated)

Danielle, turn that thing off. It's breakfast time.

DANIELLE (snappy)

In a minute! (sits down) That noise you hear is our neighbors annoying new dog. Ever since she got that little rat none of us have gotten any sleep.

ADDISON

Danielle, I asked you to do something.

DANIELLE

And I asked for a minute!

ADDISON (standing, angry)

Your breakfast is getting cold. (walks into kitchen)

DANIELLE (angry)

Well, then, just put it back in the toaster! (turns back to the camcorder, embarrassed) Sorry you had to see that.

Danielle closes the camcorder and swings around on her chair. Noah is tipping the cereal box inside out searching for a prize.

NOAH (annoyed)

There is no prize in here! (to Danielle) There's supposed to be a prize!

DANIELLE

You took it out yesterday.

NOAH

I know, but I put it back in so I'd have something to look forward too.

Addison walks back over to the table as Noah gets up. She has Savannah's cereal.

ADDISON (calling out)

Mark, where are you?

MARK (VO)

Can I have a minute?!

ADDISON (hostile as she puts the cereal in Savannah's bowl)

Well HURRY UP! YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON QUALITY FAMILY TIME!

Addison walks back into the kitchen. Ryan is hitting the toaster with a wooden spoon.

ADDISON

Ryan, stop hitting the toaster.

RYAN

But it's taking forever, Mother. I don't even remember what I put in here.

Back over at the table, Savannah is giggling and playing with her princess cup.

ADDISON (pretending to be calm and happy)

OK, Savannah, I will get you your juice in just a minute, honey.

Unexpectedly, Savannah screams and violently chucks her cup over towards Addison. It rebounds off the wall and falls to the ground.

DANIELLE

Wow. Even Savannah's in a mood.

The father of the house, Mark, comes out to the kitchen and goes straight to open the fridge.

MARK (disgruntled)

'Mornin'.

ADDISON (as she goes to the table again)

Mark, did you forget to do something?

MARK

I'll kiss you tonight. (gets the juice out and closes the fridge)

ADDUSON

No. You only shaved half your face.

MARK (fully turns to Addison)

Pick, pick, pick. Maybe this is how I like to wear it now.

ADDISON (frustrated)

Well, it looks ridiculous. What if I decided just to brush half my hair?!

MARK

I thought you already made that decision.

This ticks off Addison and she uprises, going for Mark straight away.

ADDISON

Oh, you are going down!

Addison charges for Mark, who backs off as Noah pulls back his mother.

DANIELLE

Wow, wow, wow! Stop. Stop. Do you guys hear that?

NOAH

I don't hear anything.

DANIELLE

Exactly. (pause) The barking stopped!

They all breathe sighs of relief. Ryan is standing by the toaster still and his toaster finally pops up, with a 'ping'. But then all of a sudden the barking starts all over again...

FAMILY (annoyed)

Oh, Ryan?! Really!

They all start yelling grievances at Ryan.

OPENING CREDITS.

A little bit later, Addison has put Savannah back to sleep and walks into the kitchen again. The dog is still barking.

ADDISON

Well at least Savannah's getting some sleep.

NOAH

Why did Mrs Bilow have to get that stupid dog anyway? Why couldn't she have got something that made less noise? Like a fish?

DANIELLE (matter-of-factly)

Fish don't make any noise.

NOAH

I wish you were a fish.

Noah gets up from the table and walks away.

MARK

Can we all agree that thing is a pest? Because as an plastic surgeon, it is my job to help take care of patients...(corrects himself) pests.

Ryan is at the counter making his toast still.

RYAN

When you say "take care of", I know you actually mean kill. (almost sarcastic) Which I am totally fine with, by the way.

MARK

I'll just go over to Mrs Bilow's and demand she keep the dog in at night.

ADDISON

Or, we could just try being friendly.

Noah sits down at the table again.

NOAH

Friendly? With Mrs Bilow, Mother?

The family starts laughing at her idea.

DANIELLE

What is this crazy idea?

ADDISON (ashamed)

Look, I am serious. How about I invite her over tonight for a cup of coffee and I bake a pie?

DANIELLE

I thought you wanted this to go well.

MARK (with reluctance in tone)

Okay, we'll have Mrs Bilow over. But I want everyone on their best behavior. (pointing at Ryan) Especially you, mister.

RYAN

I don't think I have a best behavior, Father.

MARK

Yeah? Well you better find one before tonight.

ADDISON (as she goes to the phone)

In her defence, Mrs Bilow wasn't always like this. She actually used to be kinda' nice.

RYAN (confused)

When was that?

ADDISON

Let's see, how old are you...?

The Sloan family are sitting in the lounge room in the evening with Mrs Bilow. Savannah is in her highchair. They all have a plate of pie.

MRS BILOW

All right, I've got my pie. What do you want?

ADDISON

We don't want anything, Mrs Bilow.

DANIELLE (with a smile)

Yeah, we're just being neighborly.

MRS BILOW (accusingly, at Ryan)

What did he do?

RYAN (defensively, with a shrug)

I didn't do anything!

MRS BILOW (hostile)

I don't like you, Ryan.

RYAN (calmly, putting his pie down)

Well, I like you Ms. Bilow. In fact, I'd like to "take care of you".

Mrs Bilow realizes Ryan's play on words and gives him a dark face with narrow eyes.

MARK (pointing at Ryan)

Out.

Ryan rolls his eyes and slowly walks out of the room, through to the kitchen.

ADDISON (politely)

Mrs Bilow. So you have a new dog? A little Yorkie?

MRS BILLOW (realizing)

So that's what this is about?

NOAH

It's not not what this is about.

MRS BILLOW

Dog's got a name: Phosphate.

Danielle starts laughing and accidently snorts.

DANIELLE (through laughter, with a smile)

That's funny, because, you know, "Phosphate" is like so big, and strong, and your dog is so... so... (Mrs Billow gives her a look of displeasure) ...just being neighborly.

MARK (to Mrs Bilow)

Look, the thing is, Phosphate has a tendency to bark... a lot. All night long.

ADDISON

So we were wondering if maybe you could bring him in before bed time.

MRS BILLOW

I 'dunno. Fresh air's good for dogs.

MARK (trying to be funny)

Well, sleep is good for people. Especially for a Plastic Surgeon and a Neonatal Surgeon.

Mark looks over at Danielle and laughs with her. Mrs Billow fake laughs but then speaks the truth:

MRS BILLOW (seriously)

I had that same thought after every one of your many babies arrived.

Addison looks around the room awkwardly.

MARK

We were talking about the dog.

MRS BILLOW

Well, since we're airing our grievances...

DANIELLE (interrupting; pointing at Mrs Billow's plate)

We begged her not to make that pie.

MRS BILLOW

I was gunna' say, that maybe there's a little something you can do for me.

ADDISON

Oh, Mrs Billow, we've already told you. We're not sending Ryan to military school.

MARK

But if it's a deal breaker, we are willing to send him to other places.

Mrs Billow walks over to the window.

MRS BILLOW

I was talking about your oak-tree out back. There's a branch that hangs over my yard, always dropping egg-corns and making a big mess.

MARK (standing)

No problem! Dog goes in, branch comes off. (holding out his hand for Mrs Billow to shake) We got a deal?

Mrs Billow is hesitant before she shakes Mark's hand.

MRS BILLOW

We have a deal.

DANIELLE (protesting from her seat)

But, Dad, that branch holds our tree house!

MARK

So what? You kids haven't been up there in years.

NOAH

I'm confused. Is Ryan going somewhere or not?

Everyone looks at Noah like he's an alien.

MRS BILLOW

You know, if that tree house comes down, that'll be even better. More sunlight for my vegetable garden. (talking about herself) Start eating healthier, might even make my goal of living to be a hundred.

Noah spits out a big spray of water from his mouth after hearing Mrs Billow's goal. Mrs Billow thinks no more of it and goes towards the door to leave. Addison rushes over to her.

ADDISON

Mrs Billow, don't you want to stay and finish your pie?

MRS BILLOW (trying not to offend)

Eh, you have a good night now.

Addison smiles half-heartedly as Mrs Billow leaves. Ryan walks back in from the kitchen.

RYAN

She's gone? (sarcastic disappointment) But I didn't get my hug.

MARK (sitting back down)

Well, at least we'll finally be able to get some sleep.

DANIELLE

Too bad we have to loose our tree house.

RYAN

We have a tree house?

NOAH

Yeah! Danielle, Tanya and I used to go up there all the time when we were little.

DANIELLE (laughing as she remembers)

Yeah, we had so much fun up there.

ADDISON (feeding Savannah)

Are you kidding me? All you three ever did up there was fight.

NOAH

That's now how I remember it. We had great times.

DANIELLE

Yeah. I mean, except for, you know, all those times where you fell out the window.

NOAH (trying to cover his embarrassment)

Well I enjoyed those too.

RYAN

How did I not know we had a tree house?

MARK

Well, 'cause it's kind of overgrown. I built it that summer we went to Athens.

He stands up and walks away.

RYAN (standing and shouting, annoyed)

You guys went to ATHENS?!

NOAH

Well, yeah! We used to do all kinds of fun stuff.

RYAN

When did that stop?

DANIELLE (to Ryan)

Wait, how old are you?

Ryan looks offended.

Danielle and Noah are up in the tree house looking around at old memories. Danielle has the camera and is recording a video diary for Savannah.

DANIELLE (looking around, talking to camera)

Check it out, Savannah. Here's our old tree house. (pointing at the tea-set on the table) Oh, look! Here's our old tea-party set. (pointing at a board of checkers) And all our old board games... (pointing at a different bench) Oh, wait! And look at this. These are those Chinese handcuffs that Noah always used to get stuck in.

Noah is over in the corner and surely, he has got himself stuck in another set of the Chinese handcuffs. He is trying to release himself but can't.

NOAH

Uh, little help?

Danielle turns off the camcorder and places it down as she frees PJ from the handcuffs. As she places them back on the bench she notices an old baby doll and picks it up. It isn't in the best state - it is all dirty and has bandaids on the head.

DANIELLE (glad)

Oh, Baby Boo-Boo! Oh my goodness, I thought I lost her. It's been so many years.

NOAH (referring to the state of the doll)

And those years have not been kind.

DANIELLE (smiling)

Yeah, I remember I used to come up here and pretend Boo-Boo was a real baby. (smiling down at the doll) I was a very good mother, huh?

NOAH (matter-of-factly)  
Until you left your baby in a tree house for Eleven years.

Danielle is looking over at the wall and notices something. She drops the doll and runs over.

DANIELLE

Oh, wow, look. (looking at the wall) Here's something you carved into the wall. (reading)"Noah hearts SC". (looking at Noah) Who's SC?

NOAH (proudly)

Sour Cream. (Danielle looks weirdly at him, he exhales deeply) Ah, it was a simpler time.

DANIELLE (looking around)

You know what stinks?

NOAH (thinks Danielle is talking about the sour cream)

When they pre-mix it with onions for onion dip?

DANIELLE

No. It stinks that Savannah is never gonna get to use this tree house.

NOAH

She'd probably love it up here.

Mark is calling the kids down.

MARK (VO)

Kids! Come on down now.

DANIELLE (pleadingly)  
Noah, we have to save this place for Savannah.

NOAH

Well, I wish we could, but Dad made a deal.

DANIELLE (trying to think of a reason)  
Yeah, well... deals are made to be broken!

NOAH (pointing commemoratively)

Right! The golden rule!

Danielle looks confused at how she fooled Noah so easily. Mark calls them again and this time they come to the window.

MARK (VO)

Kids!

As they look out the window, they see that Mark is holding his safety glasses and a chainsaw.

DANIELLE (she and Noah are leaning on the window)

Hey, Dad, we changed our minds. We don't want to loose the tree house after all.

MARK

It's too late. I already shook hands on it.

DANIELLE

Well, can we at least talk about this?

NOAH

Yeah, can we take a family vote?

MARK

This isn't a democracy, guys! And by the way, even if it was (holds up his chainsaw), the guy with the chainsaw ALWAYS wins. (waving them down) Come on. Come on down.

DANIELLE (cheekily)  
No!

MARK (shocked)  
No...?

DANIELLE (smirking)  
No. We're not leaving.

NOAH

Yeah. We're staying right here. (forceful) We're fighting the power!

MARK (pointing at the ground)  
Get down here now or you're grounded!

NOAH (as though it is obvious)  
You can't ground someone who isn't actually on the ground!

DANIELLE

Yeah. Right on, Noah. Fight the power!

MARK

You know what? (puts on his safety glasses and holds up the chainsaw) Good like fighting the power saw!

Danielle and Noah look slightly alarmed when Mark pulls the string and the motor of the chainsaw rumbles up.

MARK (with a triumphant smile and tone)

You're coming down one way or another!

DANIELLE

No, we are not! OK?! We have history on our side. WE are going to protest peacefully like Ghandi and Martin Luther King. He had a dream.

MARK (despairingly)

Yeah? Well, I got a dream too, Danielle! To get some sleep!

Mark powers up the chainsaw and rumbles even louder.

DANIELLE (shouting with a victorious tone)

You're not scaring us!

NOAH

No, we laugh at you! Ha ha ha - Ha ha ha!

takes off his glasses and turns the chainsaw down.

MARK

All right, you know what? I'm done messing around! (trying to make them scared) I'm bringing out the big guns. Yeah-ahhhheaaahhhh. That's right. MOM!

Satisfied he has scared them, Mark walks off into the house.

DANIELLE (calling after him, not scared)  
Hoo-hoo, you go get Mum.

NOAH

Yeah, she doesn't scare us! (once Mark out of ear shot, he looks at Danielle) This is bad, he's getting Mother.

DANIELLE

Lock her up!

Frantically, Danielle and Noah close the window on their side so they are shut in.

Mark storms inside to the living room where Addison is folding some washing. The back door slams as he enters.

MARK (pointing outside, demanding)  
Go out there and get your kids out of that tree.

ADDISON (non-seriously)

OK, why are they always my kids when they won't do what you want?

MARK (angry)

They're having some sort of sit in to save the tree-house. Now, I-I-I appreciate that they're taking a stand, I just don't like that it's against me!

ADDISON (amused almost at her husband)

Would you calm down?!

MARK (agitated)  
But I'm the father! I'm in charge around here! (on his wife's narrow eyes and face) ...When you're not home.

ADDISON

Honey, you are getting upset over nothing. This is Danielle and Noah we're talking about. They can't be in the same room for five minutes without getting into a fight. They won't last an hour up there.

MARK (finally agreeing)  
All right. (with force) But when they come down, they're getting punished for defying me. (Addison gives him yet more narrow eyes and expression) ...If that's okay with you.

Addison continues folding the washing.

Danielle and Noah are sitting in the tree house playing a game of checkers. Noah is starting to get bored and he sits back from the table.

NOAH (unenthusiastic)

I'm tired... and cold. How much longer can we keep this up?

DANIELLE

We've been up here for twelve minutes.

NOAH

If I'd known we were going to protest, I would've prepared. For one thing, I wouldn't have had that extra large root-beer.

DANIELLE (assertive)

Let's just stay focused on why we're here. For Savannah.

NOAH

That doesn't help. Savannah gets to pee whenever she wants. Which is why my idea-

DANIELLE (interrupting)

OK, please don't tell me about diaper for teens again.

Ryan steps into the tree house from the opening on the floor.

NOAH

Hey, Ryan.

DANIELLE

Hey.

RYAN (looking around)

So, this is the famous tree house I never knew about?

DANIELLE

Wanna' join our sit in?

NOAH (trying to sound smart)  
Just like when Ghandi and Billy Jean King teamed up to stop the civil war.

DANIELLE (disappointed and amazed)  
Wow. Almost every word in that sentence was wrong.

NOAH (to Ryan)  
Whataya' say, Ryan? Are you in?

RYAN (shrugging)

I'm in.

NOAH

Great.

DANIELLE (claps)  
Yeah!

Ryan goes to shut the hatchet from which he came in from.

NOAH

Oh, but first you'll need to bring us some supplies. Just the essentials: snacks, my video games, my guitar, cocoa...

DANIELLE

Wow. Dude, this is a sit-in, not a move-in.

NOAH (looking at Ryan still)

Oh, and some sour cream! (looking at Danielle) Yeah, that's right. The love affair continues.

RYAN (heading back down)

Well, I'll be back.

Ryan closes the hatchet as steps back down.

Mark is looking out the window in the lounge room with binoculars, trying to spy on the kids. Ryan walks past carrying things to take up with him to the tree house: food, sleeping bags, and games.

MARK (turning)

What are you doing?

RYAN

Oh, I'm gonna' join the sit-in. (proud) I have to do what's right, Father.

MARK

How about I take you out for ice cream instead?

Almost instantly, Ryan realizes he has a better offer and drops everything he is holding with a loud crash as it falls.

RYAN (smirking)  
I'll be in the car.

Ryan walks outside.

Up in the tree house, Danielle and Noah are still sitting around looking even more bored. Noah is shuffling a deck of cards while Danielle sits anxiously next to him.

NOAH

What was that crazy card game, we used to play with all the eight's?

DANIELLE (obviously)

Crazy eight's?

NOAH (as if it doesn't ring a bell)

No...

DANIELLE (anxious)

Where is Ryan with the snacks? Now I'm getting hungry.

NOAH

So hungry. Keep thinking I smell filet migion cooking.

Danielle sniffs around a bit and she scents something.

DANIELLE

Yeah, me too.

NOAH

Really?

Danielle and Noah open up the window and look down. Sure enough, Mark is down there on the ground cooking on the BBQ and making sure he waves the smell up to the tree house in attempt to spite his kids. His apron is orange and says "BIG DADDY." He looks up as he waves the steams up.

MARK (trying to remain calm)

Oh, hey! Don't mind me. Just making dinner for my family. You know, the ones on the ground.

DANIELLE (laughing slightly)

Yeah, OK? We know what you're doing and it's not gonna' work.

MARK (teasingly as he cooks)  
Well, suit yourself. But I'm making one medium rare. The way someone likes.

NOAH (aside to Danielle, tempted)

I like medium rare, he's talking about me.

DANIELLE

Stay strong.

MARK

Now I'm gonna be right back. I'm going inside the house to check on my chocolate eclairs.

Mark cackles evilly as he strides back in the house.

NOAH (calling after)  
Two can play at this game!

Noah turns back into the tree house to fetch something.

DANIELLE

Well, yeah, if we had a BBQ and some steaks.

Noah holds up a toy fishing rod.

NOAH (sneakily and with a grin)

Catch of the day: T-Bone.

DANIELLE

Yes!

They lean over the window again and Noah lowers the line.

NOAH

OK...

DANIELLE (looking down)

Oh, no, you'll never get the T-Bone. Go for the sirloin.

NOAH (deep as he looks)  
All right. Yeah... (excited) I got it! I got it!

DANIELLE

I've never loved you more!

NOAH

No...

All of a sudden, Noah looses grip of the fishing rod and drops it down on the BBQ. The mood goes from excitement to disappointment again.

DANIELLE

Oh, you idiot!

Mark comes back outside and spots the toy fishing rod cooking on the BBQ. He laughs teasingly.

MARK

Hehehehe. (holding it up) I think somebody overcooked their fishing pole. (Danielle and Noah look slightly embarrassed) This looks more "medium-well".

Mark laughs evilly and places it onto the plate he is holding. Noah sits down on a box in the corner of the tree house.

NOAH (frustrated)

I'm so hungry! But there's nothing to eat up here. (holding up an acorn) Or is there...? Acorns! Acorns are food, right?

DANIELLE

Eww! For squirrels.

Noah starts trying to bite into the acorn but isn't very successful.

NOAH (annoyed)

How do squirrels do this?!

DANIELLE

Well they're squirrels.

NOAH (giving in)  
You know what? I can't take this anymore. I'm done.

Noah leans down to step out of the tree house, but Danielle pulls him back up.

DANIELLE

What?! No! You're just giving up? That is so like you.

NOAH (insulted)

What is so like me?

DANIELLE (flustered)

To be a quitter.

NOAH

Oh, yeah? Well you're bossy.

DANIELLE (calm at first, insulted)

I am not bossy. (demanding, in his face) Don't you ever call me that again! I forbid you!

NOAH

Bossy.

DANIELLE

Quitter.

NOAH

Oh, real mature.

DANIELLE

Oh, I am more mature than you!

NOAH

Oh, whatever.

Danielle gets an inflated plastic bat and starts hitting into Noah with it.

NOAH

Hey!

Noah grabs up Danielle's doll and hangs it over the edge of the window.

NOAH

All right! Drop the bat, or Baby Boo-Boo becomes Baby BBQ!

DANIELLE

You wouldn't dare!

NOAH

Try me.

Noah wobbles the doll up and down.

DANIELLE

Give me the baby.

NOAH

Give me the bat.

DANIELLE

The baby.

NOAH

The bat.

Danielle and Noah step narrowly across to each other and briskly exchange their items, careful that one doesn't escape with both. Danielle puts the doll down and as she turns around Noah starts whacking into her with the bat. She gets her own one and starts hitting into him also, and as the battle becomes more violent Danielle accidentally pushes Noah out the window... he is left hanging upside down as Danielle races to look.

DANIELLE

Noah!

NOAH (hanging)

Pull me up! Pull me up.

Danielle starts to heave up Noah with great struggle and sighs. She stops.

DANIELLE

Oh wait. Are you quitting?

NOAH

What?!

DANIELLE

You know, like, if I pull you back in, will you keep doing the sit in?

NOAH

Since my alternative is a face-first dive into a BBQ, yes.

Danielle starts heaving again and grunts, but lets him hang again:

DANIELLE

Oh, ah, one more thing. (with a cheeky expression) You have to drive me wherever I want to go for the next month,since you have the Merecedes.

NOAH

Deal! Now pull me up, my face is burning.

DANIELLE

OK..

Danielle keeps on pulling and Noah helps himself up with the guidance of his hands. After a while, he is able to sit back up in the tree house.

NOAH (looking distressed)

Thank you for saving me.

DANIELLE (casually with a wave of her hand)

No problem.

NOAH

Although, you wouldn't have had to save me, if you didn't push me out of the tree house!

All of a sudden, Noah grabs up the plastic bat again and starts attaching Danielle with it, cornering her down. She holds up her hands in surrender.

DANIELLE

Wow, wow, wow! Wait! Stop! Truce. Truce. (Noah drops the bat) Gosh, what is wrong with us? We're going at it like six year olds.

NOAH

Mother was right. Us and Tanya did fight up here all the time, didn't we?

DANIELLE

Yeah, and nothing's changed. We're still doing it.

NOAH

Is this the way it's always gonna' be between us?

DANIELLE

I hope not. I mean, I don't wanna' be sitting on the porch of our old folks home whacking each other with foam bats.

NOAH (sounding annoyed)

Oh, do we have to live in the same old folks home?

DANIELLE (being serious)

Noah, if we can't come together and do this one thing for Savannah, we're not gonna' be able to come together to do anything.

NOAH (now serious also)  
You're right. We can do this. (holding out his knuckle) For Savannah?

DANIELLE

For Savannah.

Danielle clangs her knuckle fist with Noah. Looks like they've finally come to common ground. There is an awkward silence.

DANIELLE

So, uh... what do you wanna' do now?

NOAH

I 'dunno... (tuts) Pfft, I wish we could hurry up and save this tree house so we could get the heck out of this tree house!

Back in the house, The other three members- excluding Savannah; are sitting down at the kitchen table for dinner. Mark points out the window as he comes and sits down.

MARK (about Danielle and Noah)

They're still up in that tree. (to Addison, as he sits) You said they'd be down by now.

ADDISON

Well I thought they would be.

Ryan holds up his steak which has the remains of the toy fishing rod Noah and Danielle used earlier on.

RYAN

Why is there a plastic hook in my steak?

Eat around it.

ADDISON (cheerful)

You know, when you think about it, this is actually kind of nice. I mean, Danielle and Noah are finally working together on something. I'm proud of them.

MARK (aggravated)

Whose side are you on? Ours or the rebels? (points outside)

ADDISON

The Rebels? ...OK, you realize we're not actually at war, right?

MARK

Of course I do. For that to happen, someone would have to issue a formal declaration of war. (looking back through the living room) ...Which should almost be done printing out.

ADDISON

Mark, they're doing exactly what we taught them to do. They're standing up for what they believe in.

MARK (mad, with a raised voice)

Well you know what?! Now we're going to teach them don't mess with daddy! (pointing upstairs) Ryan, go get your water-balloon launcher.

Ryan stands.

ADDISON (ordering tone)

Ryan, sit. (to Mark) Mark, you're taking this too far.

MARK

Uh, no I'm not. (to Ryan) And I gave you an order, mister! (stands again)

ADDISON (looking directly at Mark)

Ryan, stand down!

Mark looks disappointed at his son. Ryan moves closer to Addison.

RYAN

Sorry, Dad. But I'm a little more afraid of Mum.

MARK

Fine. I'll fight this battle myself.

Addison gives him a 'look' and Mark walks out.

ADDISON

Ryan, sweetheart, you're not really afraid of me are you?

RYAN

A little.

ADDISON (shrugging)  
Good.

Addison takes a forkful of food into her mouth.

Mark comes running outside with the water balloon launchers full of water balloons. He looks up to see where the kids are in the tree house. The window is open.

MARK (shouting out)

I'm giving you one last chance to come down! (there's no answer) OK! Ha-ha- all right. I don't like doing this. But you forced my hand.

Mark stands on one of the water balloon launchers and hauls one shooting up towards the tree house, and the force of it closes one of the windows.

MARK

Ah! (annoyed) Oh, come on. You got lucky! You got SO lucky! You know what? The next one's coming right through the window.

Suddenly, Noah and Danielle come to the window, but they're not alone. Addison, holding Savannah, along with Ryan, have joined them.

ADDISON (VO)

Yeah? Beat that!

All at once, the family throws a dozen water balloons down at Mark. He tries to shield himself. The family cheers.

MARK (confused)

What are you doing?

ADDISON (with a smile)

Fighting the power!

MARK (almost sad)

But we're the power.

ADDISON

The kids are right. This tree house is worth saving!

On the ground, Mrs Billow walks through the gate and approaches Mark.

MRS BILLOW

What is going on over here?

MARK

You know, this really isn't a good time, Mrs Billow.

MRS BILLOW.

You better get a handle on that wife and kids of yours, because right now looks like they're kicking your butt.

MARK (impatient)

Would you let me deal with this? Please?

MRS BILLOW (with power)

You better. 'Cause Phosphate is getting kinda' lonely. I'm thinking of getting another dog.

MARK (intimidated)

Are you threatening me?

MRS BILLOW (spiteful)

This one's gonna be female. Might even have some puppies.

Mark looks at Mrs Billow with a really "cheesed off" face. He sighs and starts to climb the ladder up the tree house. Mrs Billow smiles as she watches him go.

MRS BILLOW (calling after Mark)

That's right. You go get them down. Time to work those Plastic Surgeon hands!

As Mark reaches the tree house, he leans inside and the family gets ready to throw more balloons at him.

DANIELLE

Oh, he's coming up.

NOAH

Get the balloons ready.

MARK

Hold your fight!

RYAN (holding up a water balloon)

Careful, Father. This could be a trick.

MARK (stepping in)

I come in peace. I come to join the resistance.

The family all cheer him in with welcome. Mark leans out the window and calls down to Mrs Billow:

MARK

That's right, Mrs Billow. I don't care about your dog. Oh, the Plastic Surgeon hands are working! And they're staying up here with my family!

Again, the family cheer and give each other a high five. Mrs Billow walks back off into her house looking annoyed.

DANIELLE (to Savannah, cute voice)

You're gonna' have a tree house, Savannah. For a long, long time.

NOAH

Yup.

Suddenly, from beneath them, there's a snapping sound. The branch holding the tree house together is falling... Mrs Billow, now at her porch, turns back to look. The family all stand stone still in the tree house with fear.

NOAH

What was that?

DANIELLE

Hey, have we ever all been up here at the same time?

Mark holds up his arm for everyone to remain calm as the tree house starts shaking and there's a big snap as it falls to the ground. Mrs Billow watches it all happen. There's some grunts of pain as they all get to their feet, being lucky enough to all survive the fall. But Savannah is missing from Addison's baby holder...

ADDISON

Is everyone okay?

KIDS

Yeah...

MARK

Yeah, I think so.

There's a cry from Savannah which grabs Danielle's attention. She looks up and notices her baby sister hanging in her baby strap from a branch in the tree.

DANIELLE

Oh, look!

Noah, being the closest, slowly gets her from the branch and even more slowly hands her back to Addison. They all sigh with relief when she's okay. Mrs Billow walks back through the gate.

MRS BILLOW (looking and sounding satisfied)

Was that so hard?

Mark approaches Mrs Billow.

MARK (calm and sounding mellow)

Yeah. Well the tree house is down, so you're going to be bringing your dog in tonight, right?

MRS BILLOW

Oh, Phosphate doesn't belong to me. I was just dog-sitting for a couple of days. (the whole family, Mark in particular, look distressed) What?! I'm a cat person. And an excellent negotiator. (laughs evilly)

Mrs Billow points at Ryan and continues to laugh as he walks back into her backyard. Her laughing can still be heard over the fence. Ryan gets a balloon and is about to throw it at Mrs Billow.

MARK

Do not throw that balloon! (gets the launcher) We're going to launch that balloon!

RYAN

Oh, yeah!

DANIELLE

Go, Father!

Ryan and Mark ready the launcher and shoot it right over the fence. They hear it land right on Mrs Billow and all jump around with cheer. Everyone high-fives.

The next day, Mark, Noah, and Ryan are out the back constructing a new tree house to put in. Danielle is making a video diary for Savannah.

DANIELLE (into the camera, the boys constructing)

Well Savannah, dad and the boys are building you a new tree house. (walking off) So, someday you can go up there and play with Baby Boo-Boo. You know, just as soon as we find her head. (chuckles as she holds up Baby Boo Boo's body with a tennis ball stuck in where the head should be) Right now she's Baby Tennis-Ball! Yeah, whoo! ...No, not as much fun. Well... good luck, Savannah.

Danielle switches the video camera off.

Danielle is sitting on the couch in the living room reading a magazine. Mark comes running in through the back door holding a mask.

MARK

Sssshhhh!

DANIELLE

What are you doing?

MARK (standing in front of the kitchen door)

Ryan says he is more scared of Mum than he is of me. So, I'm going to scare him. (puts on the mask over his face and picks up a chainsaw. Ryan walks through) Arrrrggggggghhhhhh!

Ryan doesn't even blink. He calmly waves at Mark.

RYAN

Hey Father.

Mark shrugs as Ryan goes and sits down beside Danielle. Addison walks in from the front door, still wearing her lab coat from Seattle Grace.

ADDISON (as she enters)  
Ryan, honey, did you finish your homework?

RYAN (terrified, stammering)

I-I-I-I-'m on it, Mom!

Ryan looks scared out of his wits as he runs off upstairs. Addison drops a magazine on the couch and walks past Mark, who has taken off his mask, with a teasing look.

ADDISON (smirking)

You either got it or you don't.

She walks through to the kitchen and Mark watches his wife of twenty years go, wondering what he missed.

(END OF CHAPTER THREE)

Authors Note: Merry Christmas! OK, so nobody seems to really enjoy this because there are only 125 views plus 0 follows/favorites/reviews so I know you guys out there are reading it but why won't you review or at least giving me more indication that you are reading it? Please and tell me what you want me to do next chapter- past, present, or future as what I have in mind for next chapter is the past and it is too complex to write. So if I get some reviews, I will update ASAP.


	4. Universe & U

Authors Note: Past chapter that was still in my documents.

[Scene: Derek and Meredith's kitchen. Owen is there as Izzie enters.]

IZZIE: Hey.

OWEN: Hey. I was just gonna get something to eat. You want something?

IZZIE: What you got?

OWEN (checks the refrigerator): Okay, let's see, they got strained peas, strained carrots... Ooh! Strained plums. We haven't tried that yet.

IZZIE: Goodie! Thanks. So, how is it spending lots of time with Callie again? I mean, apart from the great food we get here.

OWEN: I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just, it's just weird what's happening with her and Cameron. You know, yesterday he asked me to fix him up with somebody.

IZZIE: Oh my god, Callie asked me if I knew anyone for her too.

OWEN: Why are they doing this?

IZZIE: I don't know. They're so perfect for each other; it's crazy.

OWEN: You know what's crazy? These jars. What is it, like two bites in here?

IZZIE: I just wish they'd realize they should be together.

OWEN: I know, I know. And when they had Courtney and moved back in together, I figured y'know, that's where things were headed.

IZZIE: I know. They should be a family. They should get married and have more children.

OWEN: Yes, and they should name one of their kids Owen. I may not have anymore kids; someone's gotta carry on the family name.

IZZIE: You know what? Maybe once they start dating, and they see what's out there, they'll realize how good they are for each other.

OWEN: Yeah, because it is slim pickings. Cristina and I went on a double date last night with Mark and Addison: Yuck! But we should probably keep it down; she's asleep on the couch.

IZZIE: So, what are we gonna do? Are we just gonna go ahead and set them up with people?

OWEN: I know; that just pushes them further and further apart.

IZZIE: Yeah. (BEAT) Oh, I know what we can do. We could set Cameron and Callie up on horrible dates, so that they'll realize how good they are together.

OWEN: Ooh, that's a great plan!

IZZIE: Yeah, you know what the best part of it is? I get to do my "plan-laugh." (A maniacal laugh follows.)

(They both start laughing really loudly.)

OWEN: Shhh! Not so loud, we don't wanna wake up, uh...

(He looks at Cristina on the couch but he can't remember why they're at the Shepards.)

[Scene: Alex and Arizona's. They're in the kitchen as Meredith enters.]

MEREDITH: Hey!

ARIZONA: Hey!

MEREDITH: You guys aren't doing anything tonight, are you?

ALEX: See, now, why would you assume that? Just because we're married? I will have you know that we are very hip, happening people. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to reading the obituaries.

MEREDITH: I was just asking 'cause I need someone to watch Anthony tonight.

ARIZONA: Sure, we'll do that. What are you up to?

MEREDITH: Well, Derek and I are going out with the Sloans, their kids, our older two, my mom and Richard. Hey, did you know Izzie set Callie on a blind date, and Owen set Cameron on one too?

ARIZONA: Oh my god.

ALEX: Wow.

MEREDITH: Why? What's the big deal that my little brother is going on a blind date?

ARIZONA: Just figured, 'cause him and Callie are...

MEREDITH: What, slept together a year and a half ago and had a baby? Yeah, they're all set.

ALEX: Well, I think it's great that they're going on a date, you know? I mean, it sounds healthy. I mean, you have needs. Embrace your womanhood!

ARIZONA: You want a higher-paying job? Turn off "Oprah," and send out a resume!

MEREDITH: So I'll bring him by around seven? Is that okay?

ARIZONA: Oh, it's perfect.

MEREDITH: Oh, you guys are gonna have so much fun! He's at such a cute age. Oh, a couple things. Now that he's eating solid food, he poops around the clock. And watch out for your hair, 'cause he likes to grab it. And oh, he's also in this phase where if you leave the room, he screams bloody murder, but ah... Thanks, you guys. Have fun!

ALEX: (reading the newspaper) Suddenly I wish I was reading my own name.

[Scene: Hospital desk. Owen is drinking coffee and writing prescriptions by the desk as Izzie enters.]

IZZIE: Ooh, Owen.

OWEN: Hey.

IZZIE: Hey. I'm so excited; I just set up Callie with the worst guy tonight.

OWEN: All right! Who is he?!

IZZIE: Well, it's this guy I performed surgery on in med school. And by performing surgery, I mean hold down so he wouldn't turn over and flash me.

OWEN: (gives a thumbs up sign) Okay, okay. Wait till you hear who I got for Cameron.

IZZIE: Oh, yeah.

(They sit down on the bench)

OWEN: She's this really boring woman. She's a teacher!

IZZIE: A teacher?

OWEN: Yeah, yeah, she's really into history and foreign movies... And oh, oh, she loves puzzles. Huh? Come on, who loves puzzles?

IZZIE: Well, Meredith does and so does Cameron. What... You're - you're ruining the plan! Owen, you've - you've fixed him up with his perfect woman!

OWEN: Oh my god, you're right!

IZZIE: Yeah.

OWEN: She even reads for pleasure!

IZZIE: How do you even know a woman like that, besides Cristina and our friends?

OWEN: What? I'm not allowed to know smart women?

IZZIE: Owen.

OWEN: I met her at the library. I went in to pee.

IZZIE: So now what do we do?

OWEN: Well, okay, I'll - I'll just call her and tell her the date's cancelled, and find him somebody else.

IZZIE: What if we don't find him somebody else? We'll just tell her the date's off, but we don't tell Cameron, and he goes to the restaurant and gets stood up!

OWEN: Ooh...I hear that's bad.

IZZIE: Ooh, so this is great! Callie's gonna have a terrible date, Cameron gets stood up, and then they'll realize how good they have it together.

OWEN: Ah, yes, The Plan! (Laughs loudly again, but he sounds more like Santa Claus.)

OWEN: It's not Santa's plan. No, it's... (Laughs the real "plan-laugh.") (They both start laughing again.) Yeah, you know, it's not that fun.

IZZIE: No, I think we killed it.

[Scene: Alex and Arizona's. Anthony is there in his playpen, while Alex is behind the couch.]

ALEX: Anthony? Anthony? Look at me! Well, I think I'll go downstairs for a while.

(He does the ancient trick of going downstairs while behind the couch. As soon as he's out of sight, Anthony starts crying.)

ALEX: No, no, no, no! No, no, no, no! It's okay, it's okay. I didn't go. Don't cry, it's just a bit! I'm your uncle Alex; funny is all I have!

(Arizona enters from their bedroom with a calendar.)

ARIZONA: Okay, just so you know, I'm gonna be ovulating from tomorrow until the twenty-seventh, so don't touch yourself in the next 48 hours.

ALEX: I don't do that. (Arizona looks at him) I'll try to stop. Wait, did you say until the twenty-seventh?

ARIZONA: Yeah.

ALEX: Today is the twenty-seventh.

ARIZONA: No, it's not.

(Points at the calendar)

ALEX: Yes, it's also 1993.

ARIZONA: Oh my god. Today's the twenty-seventh?! I may be done ovulating! I may have also preformed a very questionable liver surgery at the hospital.

ALEX: It's okay. Go take the test and see if we're okay.

ARIZONA: Okay.

(She runs to the bathroom, while Alex starts acting like a chicken in front of Anthony. Anthony is silent, however.)

ALEX: Tough crib.

ARIZONA: Hey, where are all my ovulation-sticks? There's only one here.

ALEX: I might have checked to see if I was ovulating a couple times.

ARIZONA: Alex!

ALEX: I am not working this week. There's not much to do around here!

[Scene: Delmonico's restaurant. Cameron is waiting for his blind date to show up. A waiter walks past him.]

CAMERON: Excuse me, is there a woman waiting at the bar? Someone average height, dark hair, perhaps doing a puzzle?

WAITER: Uh, there's a drunk Chinese guy.

CAMERON: Well, if I'm still here in an hour, buy him a drink on me.

WAITER: Can I get you another glass of wine?

CAMERON: Nah, I don't know if I should. I don't wanna be drunk when I go home alone.

WAITER: Got stood up, huh?

CAMERON: Yeah, it's no big deal. It's just a blind date.

WAITER: Are you worried your date came, saw you, and left?

CAMERON: No!

(The waiter leaves.)

[Scene: Alex and Arizona's. Arizona emerges from the bathroom.]

ARIZONA: We're okay. I'm still ovulating.

ALEX: Oh, good, because as of four o'clock this afternoon, I am not.

ARIZONA: So, let's do this.

ALEX: I - I don't think I can.

ARIZONA: Come on. I know we're not eighteen anymore, but give it a minute.

ALEX: Because of Anthony.

ARIZONA: Oh my god, Anthony. Oh, sweetie, I forgot you were here. Oh, you're right, we can't do this. We can't leave him alone.

ALEX: Sorry.

ARIZONA: Unless... Maybe we do it here. I mean, how much can he even be aware of at this age?

ALEX: Well, he's aware when we leave the room. He may notice if we start... canoodling in it.

ARIZONA: Canoodling?!

ALEX: Well, I can't say "hump" or "screw" in front of the B-A-B-Y.

ARIZONA: I don't know. I mean, I guess having sex in front of a baby isn't so...

ALEX: Horrifying? Scarring? Something people go to jail for?

ARIZONA: I guess you're right.

ALEX: You guess I'm right? When we stayed at that bed and breakfast, you wouldn't have sex with me because you thought a deer was staring through the window.

ARIZONA: But what kind of a sick bastard wants to do it in front of a deer?

Another restaurant. Callie is studying the menu together with her date, John. John is a stoned and handsome restaurateur.]

CALLIE: Wow, everything looks so good! I think I'm gonna have the chicken.

JOHN: (staring at Callie) I - I just have to say this; you're really beautiful.

CALLIE: Oh, well, that's - that's very sweet. Thank you.

JOHN: I'm kind of funny looking.

CALLIE: What?

JOHN: Oh, come on, you're way out of my league. Everybody in here knows it. Bet that guy over there's probably saying, "ooh, why she out with him? He must be rich!" Well, I'm not!

CALLIE: (feeling awkward) So, what do think you wanna order? I'm really excited about that chicken.

JOHN: I'm not funny either. So, if you were thinking, "well, he's not that good-looking, but maybe we'll have some laughs"... That ain't gonna happen.

CALLIE: Well, come on, John; let's not rule out nervous laughter. Hey, now wait a minute. Izzie told me that - that you owned your own restaurant. That's impressive.

JOHN: I lost it. To drugs. (John makes a face as if his mouth is too dry.) I silk-screen t-shirts now.

CALLIE: Really? What's that like?

JOHN: It's really fulfilling doing something you hate for no money. That's right. I have no money, I'm not funny, I live in a studio apartment with two other guys, and I'm pretty sure I'm infertile.

CALLIE: (awkward chuckle) Now, come on, come on, John. There must be something that you like about yourself.

JOHN: I do like my hair.

CALLIE: Really?

[Scene: Hospital Hallway. Izzie and Owen are there. Izzie's cell phone rings.]

IZZIE: Hello?

(Callie is still at the restaurant, but John is gone.)

CALLIE: Izzie, it's me. I'm going to hunt you down and kill you!

IZZIE: Hey, Callie!

CALLIE: This is the worst date ever. How could you set me up with this creep?

IZZIE: You know, you are talking about one of mine and Denny's dear, dear friends.

CALLIE: I don't care! This guy is a nightmare!

IZZIE: Oh, right, so he gets a little crazy when he's stoned.

CALLIE: He's not stoned.

IZZIE: Did he go out for a cigarette?

CALLIE: Yeah, fourteen times.

IZZIE: My dear, sweet Calliope.

(Callie hangs up in disgust.)

IZZIE: (to Owen) Well, our plan is working. Callie is having a miserable time, and Cameron is just stood up somewhere at a restaurant all alone.

OWEN: Oh, great, pretty soon they'll be back together.

IZZIE: By the time anyone's figured out what we've done-or when Richard finds out what we did to his son, we'll be in sunny Mexico. (BEAT) Oh, wait, that's the end of a different plan.

[Scene: Alex and Arizona's.]

ARIZONA: He's asleep. Alex? (Alex wakes up and looks a bit confused when he finds that he has a pacifier in his mouth.) What are you doing?

ALEX: Anthony was doing it!

ARIZONA: He's asleep.

ALEX: Ooh, he's asleep, that means we can...

ARIZONA: Yes, but we have to be fast.

ALEX: (laughs) Okay, I'll try. And you can't make any noise.

ARIZONA: (laughs) Okay, I'll try.

(They run to the bedroom and close the door carefully just as Owen enters.)

OWEN: Hello? (Anthony starts making noises, and Owen walks over to his playpen) Anthony? Hey! Hi! (He picks him up) How are ya? How are ya? Where are your babysitters, huh? Why's the bedroom door closed? (He walks over, but just before he knocks on the door, he hears some moans and looks shocked.) You can't have S-E-X, when you're taking care of the B-A-B-I-E! (He walks out quickly with Anthony in his arms)

[Scene: Delmonico's. Cameron is still waiting for his date and drinking wine. The waiter comes up to him again.]

WAITER: I've got bad news. The Chinese guy left.

CAMERON: Eh, if it was meant to be, it's meant to be.

WAITER: Look; you got stood up, who cares? We're gonna show you a good time. Just sit and relax. In fact, let me bring you a crab cake appetizer on the house.

CAMERON: (surprised) Wow, free crab cakes. Well, that's nice. Although I was hoping to have sex tonight.

WAITER: Ooh...

(Cameron sees the waiter looking at him.)

CAMERON: Just the crab cakes.

(Meanwhile, another waiter has come up to the first waiter.)

WAITER #2: What are you doing? Are you trying to get him to stay? Because you can't do that.

WAITER: Just get out of here, okay? It's Ellis Grey's son. This is a one- in-a lifetime chance to meet her son.

CAMERON: What's - what's going on?

WAITER: Eh, okay, the waiters have a little pool going. We have a bet on how long it'll take before you give up and go home.

CAMERON: What? You - you're making money off my misery?

WAITER: Well, if you stay till 9:20, I am.

CAMERON: This is unbelievable. I - I have never been so insulted in my life. Now, if you'll wrap up my free crab cakes, I'll be on my way.

[Scene: Alex and Arizona's house. They're done and come out of their bedroom. Anthony is still gone.]

ARIZONA: Well, that was weird. You were loud, and I was fast.

ALEX: I think we may have really done it this time.

ARIZONA: Oh, I wish I didn't have to wait to take a pregnancy test.

ALEX: You may wanna get some more of those too. (They walk over to the playpen) Where's Anthony?

ARIZONA: Oh my god, where's Anthony? Where's Anthony?

ALEX: Don't ask me, I was in there canoodling you!

ARIZONA: Okay, okay, I'm sure that Meredith came home for her lunch break and picked up Anthony. You go look across the street, and I'll call her cell.

ALEX: Okay. (Runs out.)

ARIZONA: Hey, you better hope that we're pregnant, because one way or another, we're giving a baby back to Meredith.

[Scene: The high-end, expensive restaurant. Meredith's cell phone rings.]

MEREDITH: Oh, sorry, it's my phone. Hello?

ARIZONA: (on phone) Hey, Mere, how's it going?

MEREDITH: Oh my god, this is the worst conversation! (To Arizona.) What's up?

ARIZONA: Hey, did you stop by here?

MEREDITH: No.

ARIZONA: Oh my god, then... (Alex and Owen enter with Anthony) Oh, thank god! Anthony, there you are!

MEREDITH: What? What do you mean, "there you are"? Where was he?

ARIZONA: Oh, we were playing "peek-a-boo." He just – he loves it when I'm dramatic. (Arizona hangs up, and Meredith looks at her phone. Turns to Owen) Why the hell did you take him?

OWEN: Because you two were having sex!

ARIZONA: No, we weren't!

OWEN: Don't you lie to me! I could tell by Alex's hair. (To Alex) You are so lazy. Can't you get on top for once?

ALEX: All right, all right, we were. We were trying to make a baby. Arizona's ovulating.

OWEN: Hey! It is unacceptable that you two would have sex with Anthony in the next room. I'm gonna have to tell Meredith about this.

(Owen starts to leave.)

ALEX: No, no, no.

ARIZONA: No, please don't. Please, Owen. She and Derek will kill us!

OWEN: Hey, I gotta! Unless...

ARIZONA: Unless what?

OWEN: Unless you name your firstborn child Owen.

ALEX: What? Why?!

OWEN: Hey, I may never have anymore kids because Cristina doesn't want anymore after the two sets of twins, and somebody's gotta carry on my family name.

ALEX: Your family name is Hunt.

OWEN: (BEAT) (Laughs) You almost had me.

(He leaves. Alex puts his hands on his face in relief)

[Scene: The street in front of the hospital. Callie and John are there.]

CALLIE: Well, I have to pick up my daughter soon but, uh...

JOHN: Look, I think I know the answer to this question, but... Would you like to make love to me?

CALLIE: Really, really not.

JOHN: Eh, it's just as well. Doesn't work anyway.

CALLIE: All right, well that's good to know. Good night, John.

(She walks over to the Hospital and enters to find Cameron sitting on the waiting room couch, eating crab cakes. She takes off her coat while groaning and shuddering.)

CAMERON: Hey, what's wrong?

CALLIE: I just had a rough night.

CAMERON: Oh. Crab cake?

CALLIE: Eww!

CAMERON: Well, what happened?

CALLIE: Oh, well, I...It's kind of weird talking to you about this, but...

CAMERON: Meredith told me you had a blind date.

CALLIE: Yeah.

CAMERON: I did, too.

CALLIE: Oh.

CAMERON: But is it technically a date if the other person doesn't show up?

CALLIE: Oh, oh no. Do you think she walked in, saw you and left?

CAMERON: Why the hell does everyone keep saying that?

CALLIE: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wish my date hadn't shown up.

CAMERON: That bad?

CALLIE: Well, he makes t-shirts for a living, and he thought it would be appropriate to give me this.

(She holds up a black t-shirt with "FBI - Female Body Inspector" on the front.)

CAMERON: Female body inspector? What size is that?

[Cut to outside the waiting room. Izzie and Owen are walking down the coriander to the Ortho wing.]

IZZIE: Now, wait a minute. So, they're gonna name their first child Owen?

OWEN: Uh-huh.

IZZIE: How - how do I get them to name the next one after me?

OWEN: It's easy, you just walk in on them having sex.

IZZIE: Oh, so they owe me like, ten Izzies. (Izzie sees Cameron and Callie through the window.) Oh my god! Look, it's Cameron and Callie. Oh, the plan is working. (Owen does the "plan-laugh.") Don't, don't do the plan-laugh.

[Cut to inside the waiting room.]

CAMERON: The first date we've had in months, and they were both such disasters.

CALLIE: Oh. Huh. You know, it is weird that Izzie would set me up on a date that was awful on the same night that Owen set you up on a date that didn't even show.

CAMERON: Wait a minute; you don't think it was intentional? I mean, that's just stupid.

[Cut to outside the waiting room.]

OWEN: We're geniuses! Yeah, look at them, look at them, they're really bonding.

IZZIE: Oh, yeah, they're falling in love all over again.

(Cameron and Callie turn around and look at Izzie and Owen with puzzled expressions on their faces.)

IZZIE: Oh, they see us! Oh, they, they look mad. Oh, they figured it out. They're coming this way. Run!

OWEN: Where?

IZZIE: Mexico!

(They run down the hospital coriander with Cameron and Callie following right behind them.)

End credits.

[Scene: Delmonico's restaurant. Cameron and Jackson are sitting at a table for four. The waiter is pouring water in their glasses.]

JACKSON: Can you believe they're still not here?

CAMERON: I know. A double blind date, and we both get stood up. What are the chances?

JACKSON: I know, I'm so bummed. Can we have our free crab cakes now?

WAITER: What?

CAMERON: We've been stood up. (sniffles) And we want our free crab cakes.

WAITER: Guys, give it a rest. Nobody's betting on you tonight. Although we do have a pool going to see how long it takes that guy to cry.

(He points at John who's sitting at another table. He's staring at his hands.)

JOHN: I have such fat hands!

(He starts crying.)

Authors Note: REVIEW!


	5. How We Operate

Authors Note: Only one review for the story overall so far, I'm upset about that. Well, anyways here is the new chapter. It is set in the past and it is about an unlikely couple- you'll just have to wait and see plus maybe other couples too. Mostly fluff with a little surprise for them. By the way, I changed most of their birth-years to 1968, 1969, or 1970 to match more in with the story.

December 1995.

"Why did I agree to do this?" Alex questioned as he held Anna while walking through the mall.

"Come on, honey. It'll be fun." Arizona said as she held Aiden's small hand.

"Dada, set down!" Anna exclaimed when they got to a display of holiday-themed toddler things.

"Say please." Alex said as he poked his little girl's nose, causing the baby girl to giggle.

"Pease daddy." Anna replied and flashed her daddy her best smile.

Alex couldn't get over how cute his daughter was being at the moment, so he gave in and set her down. Watching the little girl toddle around, looking at the display of Christmas jewelry and her twin brother joining her. Both were pretty cute kids he had to admit, he thought while wrapping an arm around his wife.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." she smiled and placed her hand on her hugely pregnant belly, where the little girl inside was giving lots of kicks. Sensing this, he placed his hand where their second daughter was growing.

"She's kicking a lot, huh?"

"She's strong like her daddy.'

Hearing these words made him fall even more in love with her. The twins came back a minute later; clearly bored and wanting to go.

They picked up both twins- one in each arm.

"Santa!" Aiden pointed.

"Santa?" Alex asked his son, "You kids want to see Santa?"

"Yes, Dada!" Aiden and Anna both exclaim.

"OK, let's see Santa then." they went to the line.

After a while of waiting the twins were ready to go up but Aiden became scared so he took Anna who also became scared.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this." Alex groaned as he held Anna. He had one very scared toddler in his arms, another very scared toddler, and a very hormonal and pregnant wife. This was so not going to go well. He sat the little blonde girl in Santa's lap: careful of the numerous bows Arizona made sure were perfect.

He grinned when his baby girl took off the man's fake grey beard. His proudness quickly ended.

"Uh-oh," Arizona exclaimed as she felt the tingling pain but couldn't see her wet shoes. "My water just broke." She admitted much to her husband's surprise.

"We went Christmas shopping while you were in labor?!" He asked a little too early which attracted the attention of a few people.

"I didn't think it was going to be a big deal," she grinned, "And labor takes hours, you know that." she added. "We did this before."

"Do you think we could stay for a little longer to help Anna expose this fraud?"

* * *

Several hours later at Seattle Grace, in the room where Arizona is in the bed, some of their friends enter.

"Hey!" Meredith greets as she put Anthony and Maya's car-seats down and let her second son out.

"Hey!" Alex greeted back.

"Hi." Derek said.

"Oh hi." Arizona replied.

"I can't believe this is taking so long. How are you doing?" Meredith questions as she held Maya.

"Oh not bad. Do you know that feeling when you're trying to blow a Saint Bernard out your ass?" Arizona asked one of her dear friends.

"And soon someone will call her Mom again." Alex gloomed.

"Good luck, Man." Derek told his friend, being that him and Meredith already have four kids. Anthony and Maya being the ones in the room as Bailey and Elizabeth are with the rest of their friends; and some of the the interns.

"I went through the same thing with Addison." Mark announces as his wife gave him a glare that he quickly became afraid of.

"Shut up." Addison shushed him and rubbed her growing bump, "You'll be going through the same with the fourth one in five months."

* * *

"Oh that's five Alex. Five women have had five babies! And I have had no babies! Why doesn't she want to come out?" Arizona asked as the fifth woman left.

"Y'know what I think it is? I think you've made such a nice home for her over the last nine months that she just doesn't want to leave, just like the twins." Alex told her,

"Oh. Look at you making up crap for me. Oh God!" She starts another contraction as Dr. Hill enters.

"Twenty-eight hours, you're a hero." The doctor beamed.

"Doctor you gotta do something! I think you gotta give me drugs or you gotta light a fire up in there and just smoke it out." she begged.

"Actually, I think you're ready to go to the delivery room." Dr. Hill tells her.

"What?"

"Ten centimeters, you're about to become a Mom again."

"My God. OK." Another woman enters. "Ha-ha-ha beat ya! Sucker!" she exclaims.

In an empty on-call room, Mark and Addison enter.

"I think we found a place." Addison said.

"OK." Mark answers as they start kissing.

"Umm, wait! Do you want to set the mood a little?" she interrupted.

"Oh." He changes his voice into a weird, dark voice, "Hello, Addison."

"Not like that." she tells her husband.

"OK. Uh, we'll dim the lights, dim the lights." He suggests and goes to the light switch and finds it's not a dimmer switch when he flips the lights off. "Or turn them out all together. Uh, no scented candles. OK here. Here we go." He sprays an aerosol air freshener above her.

"OK! OK! Make me sick, but ok."

He hops onto the bed and they start making out.

"OK. Let's hurry—Oh wait! Do we have a condom?" Addison asked forgetting that she's already pregnant, and he looks at her. "Oh right!" She laughs and they resume making out when a resident catches them in the act, wondering why Sloan and Montgomery are going at it in an on-call room.

"Yes, 98.6. You're gonna be fine." Mark got off her.

The Delivery Room.

"Push. Push. Come on push for five seconds. 5…4…" Dr. Hill said.

"3-2-1 oh!" Arizona cries.

"OK, the next contraction should be in about twenty seconds."

"I can't. I can't push anymore, I can't."

"Sweetie you're doing great." Alex kissed her.

"Oh god, twenty seconds my ass!" she shouted. "I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

"Here we go! OK, keep pushing! Wait! I see something." The doctor said.

"What? You do? You do?" Alex looks, "Oh my God!" he exclaimed.

"Don't say, "Oh my God!" Oh my God what?" Arizona asked.

"What is that?" Alex questioned.

"It's the baby's buttock, she's breech." the doctor explained.

"Oh thank God, I thought she had two heads." Alex replied in relief, knowing that his baby is alright.

"Oh God. Is she gonna be okay?" Arizona asked with concern.

"She's gonna be fine. OK, she's in a more difficult position so you're gonna have to push even harder now. Go! Push!" The doctor demanded.

"Go!" Alex rubbed his wife's back.

"Doctor Robbins you're gonna have to push even harder, nothing's happening!" the doctor said.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" Arizona cried.

"Yes you can, you had twins before!" Alex assured her as his lover, his wife and mother of his soon to-be three children's face scrunched up in pain.

"I can't!" Arizona insisted and continues crying.

"Hey! Hey! Honey, come on! You can! I know you can do this! Let's go!" Alex told her.

"I can't. Please, you do it for me." Arizona replied.

No! Come on let's—One more time! One final push! Ready? 1…2…3!" Alex counted. Arizona pushes so hard her head snaps up head-butting Alex and knocking him down.

"Good!" the doctor said.

"Keep pushing!" Alex ordered from the floor.

Are you okay?" Arizona asked her husband.

"You have no idea how much this hurts." Alex groaned as all of the women in the room turn and glare at him. "Keep going! Keep going!"

"Here we go!" the doctor said.

"Oh! Oh! She's upside down but she's coming! She's coming!"

"FUCK YOU, ALEX!" Arizona screamed as the baby came out.

"Oh! Oh my God oh! Oh my God she's here." Alex started to jump up and down.

Their baby girl cries.

"Oh she's…she's perfect." Alex smiles as he looks at his baby girl who is the splitting image of her mother and twin siblings. Honey blonde hair, olive green eyes, and a light dabbing of freckles.

"Oh, she's so tiny." Arizona starts to cry, "Where'd she go?"

"Oh it's okay. They're just-they're just wrapping her up." Alex kissed her neck.

"Okay. Well be careful with her, she's really tiny." Arizona replied.

"Here she is!" the doctor placed Baby Girl Karev into Arizona's waiting arms, who protectively held the pink bundle close to her. Never waiting to let her little girl out of her sight like she does with Anna.

"Oh hey you, Baby Girl. Thanks for living in me for nine months, then coming out of me." The baby cries. "I know! Oh. Yeah. Oh, she's looking at me. Hi! I know you." Arizona smiles, hypnotized by the beauty that is their second little girl.

"Do we have a name yet?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. Alice Juliette Karev." Arizona said as the baby looked up with her beautiful green eyes; her Olive green eyes.

Alex and Arizona look into each other's eyes and kiss.

"Hello baby girl." Alex greeted his little girl with a huge grin plastered across his face.

Authors Note: I'm stopping this here since it's almost 1AM and I still don't have my phone back. Next chapter everybody will meet Baby Alice, and we will find out the twin's reactions to their baby sister. Review please!


	6. Wait

Authors Note: I got a review stating they want MerDer so I decided to add in the chapters from My Love since they are both in the same universe. We are back to the present day. On the first review, someone said this was confusing so I am going to add the info of the kids;

Grey- Shepard: BAILEY, ELIZABETH, ANTHONY, MAYA.

Montgomery-Sloan: TANYA, NOAH, DANIELLE, RYAN.

Robbins-Karev: ANNA **,** AIDEN, ALICE.

Yang- Hunt: ELI, ZOE, DAVID, TRENTON.

Lexie and her husband Michael(guy who April almost married but I changed the name): LEANDRA, MARISSA, SIDNEY.

Stevens- Duquette: JAMES, SCARLETT, CHLOE.

Kepner- Avery: SAMUEL, ISSAC, CASSIE.

Cameron(Meredith's little brother- her mom and Richard's son) and Callie's kids: COURTNEY, CHELSEA, CALLAHAN.

FADE IN: INT. SLOAN BASEMENT - EARLY AFTERNOON. 2004.

"Okay you guys. I just got an advanced copy of the yearbook..."Anna said, "...and you'll all be happy to know that 2004 is my year cutest ever!" she exclaimed and holds up the yearbook.

Bailey pointed out, "Anna. That is so weird. Because I was just telling the gang, how there is no way that can be cuter then last year."

Anna's green eyes light up and she asked. "You were?!"

"Yes." he lied.

"I for one, totally believe that you are cuter this year." David smirked at the blonde Karev girl.

"Yeah, since I dumped you." Anna told him, as his smirk dropped.

"Nice burn!" Tanya exclaimed. The blonde Karev girl gave her a look.

"Yeah, nice burn!" Danielle adds.

David exclaims, "Tanya, we've talked about that!" he became embarrassed.

Anna turned to Anthony, "Hey Anthony, want to pop some popcorn and look at all the yearbook pictures of me?"

"No, I figure I do plenty of that when I die and go to hell." Anthony told her, as Bailey gave his little brother a thumbs-up.

"God, you're such a card!" she laughed, oblivious that the younger Shepard boy does not like her.

Eli diverted his eyes away from Married with Children, "This is so exciting. The first time I'm, not sick on picture day!" He goes to sit next to Anna, "Show us some pictures of Eli!"

"Hunt, sorry, there are not any." Anna blew him off.

Eli was confused. "What the hell? So, they do not let Asians in your yearbook." he very well knew his siblings Trenton, Zoe, and David were in the yearbook.

"Uhuhhh... " Anna said nervously as Anthony is looking in the yearbook, "Here's me cheering at the pep-rally last fall." she points out.

Anthony exclaims. "Oh my God, someone in the crowd is mooning!" They all rush up to take a look, "You're all cheering away and the whole time you're getting mooned. Yeeeaahh!" he continues.

"Oh my God. That's a girl-butt! Hee-hee! There is girl-butt in the yearbook! Oh man, I can not tell Wwho it is. I wish we had a magnifying glass." Aiden comments.

"Oh, here you go," James said as he pulls a magnifying glass from his pants and they all look at him. "I was just playing with some bugs..." he insists in defense.

"God, I can not believe it. Someone's nasty butt is in my picture. " Anna sneered. Her green eyes wide.

Aiden is holding the magnifying glass, "Oh my God! That's not girl-butt ... THAT'S DANIELLE BUTT!" he exclaimed.

Danielle nods yes, smiling and proud. They all look at Danielle's butt, then look at the yearbook again. Tanya is disturbed at the thought of her little sister mooning the camera. Screen fades and titles begin.

DISSOLVE TO: INT. SHEPARD BASEMENT- FOUR O'CLOCK P.M.

They are all still looking at the picture. Aiden gets up.

Danielle asked, "Aiden? Are you okay, because you look weird." she commented.

"Yeah could it be because of your girlfriend's naked butt?" David asked as he holds the yearbook and takes a closer look.

"David, you're not helping." Danielle sneered at him, angrily.

"I'm not try trying to help!" he insists.

"Aiden, it's no big deal." the red-head girl disputed.

"It is too Danielle! Your nasty butt ruined my picture." Anna interrupts.

"Hey, maybe your nasty face ruined my butt-picture!" Danielle shot back at the blonde girl.

"I know why I am not in the yearbook. Because it's Italiana that's keeping me down." Eli muttered at he looked at both red- haired girls.

"Hey Eli, just look at Danielle's naked butt some more." David said.

"Yes that's nice, thank you." Eli continued looking.

Aiden got up. "Okay..." he took the yearbook from David and turned to his girlfriend, "Okay. Danielle, take me through the chain of events. Now, you're at the pep-rally, oh and at this point of your pants are on..."

"Right, and then they were not." the red-haired girl twirled her hair.

"Danielle! Mooning is not something you just do." Aiden told his girlfriend.

"No, it's not something YOU'd just do, Because it's not possible to moon when you-have no ass." Bailey mocked.

DISSOLVE TO: EXT. TORRES PORCH - SIX O'CLOCK P.M.

Tanya and Anna are talking.

"David is such a boy. He does not-even know who he is. You know who knows who he is? Anthony Shepard." Anna said.

"Oh no, now you like Anthony?" Tanya asked as she took a sip of her chocolate soda.

"No. I do not like him, I just think he's like the sweetest, coolest guy I've ever met." Anna commented dreamily.

"Anna, I thought you hated him?" she reasoned.

"Feelings change Tanya! Like remember when you first met me and Aiden when we were born and I hated you?"

"What?!" Tanya's facial expression became wide.

"Yeah, I thought you were like this big goon. Did not we-have this talk?" the blonde girl asked.

"No?!" Tanya exclaimed.

Anna apologized, "I'm so sorry!" and laughs.

"That's okay, I mean I hated you too." Tanya replies.

"Yeah that's cause you're a big goon!" Anna exclaims.

"Bitch!"

"Goon!"

"Bitch!"

"Goon! See, see we're closer then ever! I gotta go find Anthony." Anna said and she leaves. Tanya looks puzzled.

"Why are you always on my porch?" Cameron asked her as he went to get the mail. He looks annoyed for some reason.

Chelsea and Courtney are fighting over a hairdryer.

"Give, it back!" Courtney yelled at her sister.

"No!" Chelsea yelled back. They have their mother's looks but their father's light skin as does their brother Callahan, aunt and Shepard cousins.

"Cut it out!" Callie told them.

DISSOLVE TO: INT. SHEPARD DRIVEWAY. 6:30P.M.

Derek and Meredith are unloading groceries. Cameron and Callie walk up to them. They are dressed in formally sporty clothes, similar outfits.

"Oh haha! Hello little brother! Look Derek, it's Cameron and Callie." Meredith greets her little brother and his wife.

"Yeah, and they're dressed la même." Derek comments as he hands a bag of groceries to Maya.

"We were jogging." Callie admits.

"So you had to dress la même?" Derek questions his sister in-law.

"Well uhm I hope we're still on for tomorrow night cards?" Meredith broke the tension.

"Oh about that, we can not ..." Cameron began.

Derek interrupting him said, "Hey, no excuses considers. Gosh, darn the luck. That just makes me so sad. I gotta go inside" he grabs a few more bags and goes into the house.

"Well me too!" Cameron agreed and left.

Meredith turned to her sister in-law. "Callie, is something bothering Cameron?" she asked.

"Oh, he is uncomfortable around everybody close to him, especially Cristina and Owen now that, Courtney and Eli "know" each -other. If you "know" what I mean." Callie explained as Meredith stares blankly, "You see I'm using the word 'know' in a different way here."

"Uhuh."

"It's a pun!"

"It's not a- Callie ... " Meredith started to correct her before playing along, "Okay, good pun! Bye bye now!" Callie leaves, "They are nuts!"

DISSOLVE TO: INT. KAREV ATTIC- SEVEN O'CLOCK P.M. THE CIRCLE.

Anthony, Anna, Leandra, and Danielle are in the circle.

"Man, I've got no idea about what's gotten into Annabelle." Anthony began and started imitating Anna, "Anthony, let's hang out. Anthony let's go to the mall-" he stops, "My life's a living hell, you know."

Anna starts laughing hard, "ANTHONY! You're hilarious! You know, Anthony and I tease each what best friends do!"

Danielle began. "You know what, I love showing my butt! I do not care what Aiden says! I like to show it and I like to shake it!"

"Danielle, I can totally respect that. Just be careful though or they'll call you a home wrecker. I can count the number of homes I've wrecked on one hand." Leandra cautioned her.

"Do not worry ladies, because no-one is going to label you here. If you guys want to take off Some clothes and shake some stuff, feel free hehehe" Anthony said and looks at Anna, "Not you."

"I would not call you a home wrecker Leandra. No, I'd call you a slut, if you were one. And a home wrecker." Anna snorted.

Danielle with her butt to the camera said, "Shake shake shake, shake shake shake! Shake your booty!"

Leandra squealed. "Whoo rock it girl" she shakes her chest.

"Yeahhh, that's good stuff!" Anthony exclaimed.

DISSOLVE TO: INT. SHEPARD KITCHEN - SAME TIME.

Meredith is scrubbing the counter. Derek comes in.

Derek began, "Heeeyyy. Let's see a smile! After all, no card game with the Looney-tunes tonight!

"Derek, He is the only brother I've got. I am HAVING them over tonight so we can clear the air." Meredith tried to reason with her husband.

"No. No Noooo, I do not wanna clear the air." he backed away.

"I am clearing the air!" she insisted.

"Meredith, this is our opportunity to grow apart! How can you throw away that?! HOW?"

"Because six days a week at work, I have to stare at your sour puss and-even God got to rest one day a week" she laughs and leaves.

DISSOLVE TO: 1 INT. JOE'S BAR - SAME TIME.

Aiden is sitting by himself, drinking a soda. Danielle comes in.

"Hey, Karev." she greeted.

Hey. So, the yearbooks are out and no-one's noticed your fleshy indiscretion. So I guess I'm cool with it." he greeted back.

Danielle said, "What a relief. I tossed and turned all night." she laughs.

Aiden calmed her down. "Well, Danielle relax, relax. Because I mean it's a tiny picture, it's all out of focus. I think it's safe to say this little episode is behind us now." he finished.

A guy comes in, stand on a chair and holds a yearbook up in the air and point at Danielle.

"Hey everybody! Danielle is showing her ass! Danielle is showing her ass! Danielle is showing her ass! Danielle is showing her ass! Danielle is showing her ass! Danielle is showing her ass! Yeaaah!? the guy chanted.

DISSOLVE TO: INT. SHEPARD KITCHEN - EIGHT-THIRTY P.M.

Derek, Meredith, Cameron, Callie, Cristina, Owen, Alex, Arizona are having coffee.

Meredith began, "Okay, uhm, we've been friends, co-workers, neighbors for a long time and I think there's something we need to talk about. Don't you little brother?" she asked.

Cameron looked at his big sister, "Nope."

"Meredith, do not push him. He might ... just get up and leave. I'd respect you if you'd got up and left..." Derek tried to control what she said next but there was no stopping what she was going to say next.

"Courtney and Eli are having sex." she reveals.

"What the hell?!" Owen exclaims as he looked at Cameron.

"Meredith?! I didn't now that clearing the air meant we were gonna have a sex-talk with the neighbors!" Derek whines.

"I did! And I thought It was gonna be fun! And it is fun!" Callie commented.

"I think what Callie means clustering is, is its good to clear the air. Secrets causes trouble." Meredith explained.

"Fine. Bring it on. Just so long as I do not-have to talk about this." Cameron said.

"I gotta say, I'm with Cameron on this." Alex agreed.

"Right, so let's all just not talk." Owen complied.

"Okay. Deal." Cameron crossed his arms.

Owen said, "No Cameron. DEAL." and hands him a pack of cards.

DISSOLVE TO: INT. JOE'S BAR. 8:30P.M.

Eli, James, Bailey, Noah, and a guy are playing fuss ball.

"You lose again cracker! Why don't you go home and cry to your red-head Italian mama?" Eli asked Noah.

"Well first of all dude, don't call me 'cracker'. And second of all, let me see you put your money where your mouth is." Noah told him and puts money on the table. He and his brother Ryan look Sloans and are carbon copies of their father while their sisters Tanya and Danielle look like Montgomery's and are carbon copies of their mother. Both genetics worked well together, and all doubts their mother had at getting pregnant at 17 has gone away, when she held Tanya after her birth.

"I don't know…twenty bucks…I'm gonna have to dip into my babysitting money." James said and they look at him, "I mean my drag racing money!" he corrects himself.

"Time to lose little Italian girls." Eli chants.

"SCORE! Yeah I just remembered man, I'm really good at this game." James exclaims as Anna comes in.

"Ohhh Anthony! I'm SO glad you're here." she exclaimed.

"Annabelle, please. I'm right in the middle of Friends, okay?" Anthony asked her as he's reading the newspaper.

Anna sat down at the bar and ordered a diet Sprite, "Okay fine but… I signed us up for roller-disco lessons at SkateLand tonight. Class starts in half an hour so we better hustle," Anthony stares at her. "You get it? Hustle?"

"Okay, let me explain something to you, Annabelle. On Friday nights, I don't roller-disco. I go out looking for roller-discoers to punch in the head." Anthony blew her off.

"Okay fine, we won't roller disco. We'll do anything you want." Anna tried to reason with her crush.

"No we won't, Annabelle. Look man, you and I, don't have anything in common. You're like, a square you know. A Karev and a fencer. So just roller-disco on out of here okay?" Anthony asked.

"Fine. Fine I guess I'm not cool enough to hang out with you anymore." Anna said, upset.

'Now you're getting it, Annabelle." he gallantly said.

"You know what Anthony, you think you know me, but you don't. You don't know me at all." she leaves.

"I know you like unicorns, soooo bye bye." he called out.

"Good job, bro" Bailey pats his back.

DISSOLVE TO: INT. SHEPARD DRIVEWAY. 8:45P.M.

Aiden is shooting hoops, Danielle joins him.

"Oh my God, call Walter Cronkite, my girlfriend has her pants on!" Aiden exclaimed in a girl voice.

"Okay, you're behaving like the biggest baby. What is your problem?" Danielle asked him.

"What's my...my problem is, it's your...butt. It's OUR butt, it's my butt." Aiden said quickly.

Danielle put her hands on his shoulder. "Aiden, it's my butt. And when I showed it, it was funny. And you should be glad you have a girlfriend who is cool enough to moon." she goes to kiss him.

"Well, yeah okay, I mean you're right. But you know what, once the jocks and the guys with the Firebirds see it, you know, they're just gonna totally want you."

"Oh no, with my weak little girlie red-head mind I'll go too. You're such a bone-head."

"Yeah I know. Okay. It's great. But you know, in the future, would it kill you just to have a smidgen of modesty?" Danielle laughs. "What? What is so funny?"

"You're a prude!" she exclaimed.

"I am not!" he insists.

"Yes! You're uptight like a little pilgrim."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!" Danielle repeats.

"Okay," Aiden said as they start to make out.

FADE IN: INT. SHEPARD KITCHEN. 8:50P.M.

Derek and Meredith are saying goodbye to Cameron, Callie, Cristina, Owen, Alex, Arizona.

"In the end, I'm glad my Courtney's with your Eli." Cameron said to Owen and turns to Alex. "At least I know Aiden is not a degenerate." he turns around and opens the kitchen door.

Aiden is mooning off camera. "Who is the prude now?! My ass is swinging baby! Whooohooo!" he shouted off camera.

Arizona from the door asked, "AIDEN?!"

Aiden is bending down and looking through his legs to the kitchen door, "Hi Mom!"

Danielle falls to the floor laughing.

"So, Owen, you wanna go ahead and cancel next weeks game buddy?" Cameron asked.

FADE IN: JOE'S BAR. 9:10P.M.

Eli, James, Bailey, Noah, and a guy are still playing fuss ball.

James said. "Okay, tied game. This is it Eli, channel all of your hatred for the Italian into this one last point."

"I am full of hate, my brother." Eli comments gloomily, even though he is looking more at Noah for his mother being Italian.

"Hey Asian guy, will you sign your yearbook picture?" the guy asked him.

Eli asked. "My what-book picture?!" he looks at it, "Oh my God, it is half my face! Oh I feel the warm loving embrace of the Italian! I forfeit. You win."

"No. No. Noo! No-one is embracing you Eli! You're French and Chinese okay! You're dating Courtney Grey, she's like a model and Meredith's niece. Your father is Owen Hunt, the army veteran. So let's kick some racist ass!" James convinced him.

They start to play but lose 'cause Eli is still looking at his picture.

"We lost? Nice game my Italian friends." he snorts, then again looking more at Noah.

Noah screamed, "YOU OWE ME MONEY!" he punches Eli in the arm.

FADE IN: OUTSIDE THE HUB. 9:15P.M.

Anna is waiting for Anthony.

"Hey Anthony." she greets him.

"Oh no. Is the roller-disco craze over already?" he asked.

Anna snorts. "Course not. Look Shepard, I just wanted you to know that I'm not a square fencer. I am on the wrong side of the law. Because I have this," she holds a bag of weed.

"Oh no, a paper bag, run!" she opens the bag and he looks inside." Annabelle!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. I bought it. In the ghetto."

"Annabelle, there is no ghetto here. I mean there's like that one house that needs to be painted."

"Okay fine, I snuck it from the hospital. Whatever."

"So what are you saying? You wanne be like a burn-out now?" he questions her.

Anna exclaimed. "No, no! Anthony, I just wanne be with you okay? I think you're one of the coolest, handsome, sweetest guys I've ever met."

"No you don't!" Anthony said in anger and he throws away the bag.

"Yes I do!" Anna insists.

A officer asked, Is there a problem here?"

"No sir, officer. There's no problem at all, right Annabelle?" Anthony asked the blonde girl.

"There is nothing in the bag!" Anna yelled.

The cop looked in the bag. "Okay Miss. Let's go."

"No, no, I can't go to jail! I have to fence tomorrow!"

The cop takes her by her arm.

"What are you doing man? The bag is mine. Come on, Karev, dirtbag..." Anthony said.

"Okay man. " the cop says and handcuffs him.

"Oh my God, Anthony Shepard, you were right. We will never be friends. We'll be more then friends! Because now...I love you!" she exclaims.

"My God, will you shut up?!" he asked.

"As God is my witness, I will wait for you!"

FADE TO: SHEPARD KITCHEN. 9:35PM.

Bailey is sitting down, Derek, Meredith, Arizona, Elizabeth, and Maya are standing. Aiden goes to the fridge. Alex is not present as he was so appalled by his son.

"Well I hope you're happy!" Arizona said to her son. "I don't think your father will ever recover from the sight of your rear-end." she finished.

"What rear-end?!" Maya asked.

Derek sniggers, "What I can't figure out is how you expected to run away, with your pants down around your ankles."

"Damn, he dumb!" Elizabeth exclaims as the phone rings. Derek picks it up.

"Hello? Anthony! Where have you been? You missed the funniest damn thing!" Derek said into the phone.

"Uhuh. Uhuh. Pants around the ankles? Oh that's great." Anthony said as the camera zooms out to reveal he's in the police station. "Look Dad, I gotta talk to you about something..."

"...Arrested? For what? For posession of what? SON OF A BITCH!" Derek exclaimed a few minutes later.

FADE IN: INT. SHEPARD BASEMENT. 9:50P.M.

The gang sit around.

"Anthony got arrested?! For what?" Noah asked.

'For holding." Tanya said to her little brother.

"For holding what?" David questions.

"For holding my heart. Because I love him." Anna reveals.

"What?!" they all ask.

"It's true, okay. I love Anthony Shepard. And some day, he'll love me. And we'll live happily ever after." she complemented.


	7. Breathe

Authors Note: Long one, just to warn you all.

SHEPARD BASEMENT.

Bailey, Eli, David.

Bailey has a Etch-a-Sketch in his hands, "Man, who'd have thought? Anthony getting busted for possession. I mean, I always thought it'd be, like, armed robbery or... pimping. You know, something cool. Nah, my brother would never do that."

David giggles. "Yeah, Anthony in jail. Hey, guys, do you think he's anyone's girlfriend yet?" he asked.

"David, he's been in jail for three hours." Eli points out. "Of course he's someone's girlfriend. He has very pretty hair. He's McDreamy the third."

'Well, if he was someone's girlfriend, I think it might look something like this." Bailey comments and shows a drawing he made with the Etch a Sketch.

"Yeah," David said and starts talking to the drawing, "Hey there, curlicue, would you like to perform an unspeakable act on me... or would you prefer that I perform one on you? (High-pitched Voice) Well, they both sound good. Dealer's choice."

Eli takes the drawing from his brother. "You have done a horrible thing with a children's toy."

A hand takes the Etch-a-Sketch from Eli.

"Huh. Bet you didn't want me to see this, did ya?" Anthony said.

Bailey takes the Etch-a-Sketch and shakes it. "Hey! Welcome back, little bro! We were worried about...I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, uh- You know, curlicue... is- can be - is a term of endearment." David states.

"So, when do we meet your new fella?" Eli asked.

OPENING CREDITS. SHEPARD KITCHEN.

Derek s sitting down at the kitchen table. Meredith is standing.

"Derek, we really need to talk about..." Meredith began.

Derek cut her off, "No. No. No!"

she decided to say it anyways, "Anthony!"

"No! I don't want to talk about our second son. Subject closed." he exclaimed.

"Derek..."

"I'll tell you one thing. I'm not bailing him out. He can rot in that jail, for all I care."

"Actually, uh, they already let him out. Gave him probation." Bailey points out as he fishes in the fridge.

"Probation? Well, isn't that just ducky? You know how they treat their criminals in Ukraine? First offense, five years in Kiev. Second offense, ten years. Believe you me, there is no third offense."

"Unless the criminal likes to make snow angels. Ahahahaha!" Meredith laughed.

"Hey. our second son brought that stuff into my house. And I'm puttin'a stop to it before things get out of control." Derek said, firmly.

"Oh, out of control how?" she asked.

"Well, I'll tell you how..." he trailed off as the screen went black.

SLOAN PORCH.

Black and white 1930's shot of the Sloan porch with the title "The Dope Fiends." Aiden is standing on the porch with a hat on his head. Bailey walks out with a bunch of flowers in his hand. He is also dressed like someone from the 1930's.

"Say, chum, where ya headed?" Aiden asked.

"Just to see my best girl Tanya, that's where. We're gonna split a soda pop. It'll be keen." Bailey told him.

"Soda pop, eh? I have something that's even keener than soda pop. It's called marijuana." Aiden informed him.

"Mari-what-a?" Bailey questioned him.

the blonde boy said, "Come. I'll show you." and throws the flowers away.

SCREEN CHANGES TO KAREV LIVING ROOM.

Ragtime music is playing and Danielle is dancing at it like a madwoman. James is sitting in a chair, laughing hysterically.

"Karev, you were right. Marijuana's the bee's knees." Bailey said as he took a drig of his pipe.

"Yep. All it takes is one puff to make you hopelessly addicted." Aiden agrees.

"I am... hopelessly addicted." Bailey confirmed.

James is still laughing hysterically. Eli comes in with a bag, followed by Courtney.

"Here's a new shipment, fresh from whatever-the-hell country I just left." Eli points to the bag.

James continues laughing hysterically and Danielle continues to dance like a madwoman, Tanya walks in.

"Gee whillikers, Bailey. Where have you been? You missed choir practice." Tanya questions to him.

"Sorry, dollface. But now, thanks to marijuana, I'm incurably insane." Bailey told her.

Close-up shots from Bailey's head, sweating and looking terrified, then back to the living room.

"Well, I'm not gonna let a swell kid like you ruin your life." Tanya said as she takes the bag from Bailey and tries to walk off.

Aiden draws a gun and pointing it at Tanya, "Not so fast, sister. I need that for the schoolchildren."

Bailey yells "No! "and wrestles with Aiden over the gun. GUNSHOT, Tanya falls to the floor.

"Alas, marijuana has ended my young, promising life." a dying Tanya said.

Derek comes in through the front door.

"This is what's happening all over America. And it could happen in your home, or yours, or yours!" he said.

SHEPARD KITCHEN.

 **Back to the present day.**

"I just don't think that's gonna happen, Derek." Meredith commented.

Derek ignored his wife and turns to Bailey, "Has anyone ever pressured you to use this stuff?"

"No. Absolutely not. In fact...Yeah, I can honestly say I have never felt any pressure." Bailey replied. Derek smiles and pats him on the shoulder.

JOE'S BAR.

Anthony is sitting at a table, Anna walks up to him from behind and puts her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Anna asked.

"It's either Annabelle or the cold, clammy hands of death." Anthony guessed.

"It's Anna!" Anna exclaimed.

Anthony sighs, "Damn it."

"Oh, Anthony, my hero. When that cop found my bag, and you said it was yours, and they sent you to the big house..." Anna gushed, "It was, like, the most romantic thing ever."

"Yeah, maybe for you. I was deloused." He sneered.

Sam comes out of the toilet.

"Hey, man, you missed your shift at the Practice. You better have a damn good excuse." Sam said.

"I got busted." Anthony reveals.

"Damn. That's a good excuse. So what'd they get you for?" Sam asks.

"For loving me." Anna said as she takes Anthony's hand.

Sam laughs, " What? 'Cause she's, like, 14?"

"I got busted for possession." Anthony says.

Sam gasps, "Oh, man. Join the club."

"Yeah, thanks." Anthony replies.

"No. I mean, join the club, man. We meet every Wednesday. We're trying to raise money for a field trip to Jerusalem." Sam informed him.

SHEPARD DRIVEWAY.

Derek is taking out the trash, April and Jackson walk up to him.

"Hey there, Derek. Takin' out the trash, I see. (clears throat) Yeah, well, better late than never." Jackson said.

Derek closed the lid of the trashcan, "Is that supposed to mean something, Jackson?"

'No. Just happened to notice that that low-life younger son of yours you've been fathering to... has been busted for possession." Jackson states.

" My gosh! That stuff was right here in our own neighborhood? And to think of all the times we had to drive across town...to get it!" April gasped.

"X-nay, April!" Jackson shushed her as Elizabeth and Maya are seen fighting with each other.

SHEPARD KITCHEN.

The Shepards are sitting down having dinner.

Meredith began. "Well...as you all know, we had a little incident yesterday. And I think that as a family, we should discuss rational solutions... to make sure that this never happens again."

Elizabeth raised her hand, "Can I start? Um, I'm not comfortable having a criminal as a little brother. I think we should kick Anthony out. All in favor?"

"Elizabeth, stop it." Meredith rolled her eyes at her and put her hand down. "Derek, what do you think?"

"Kick him out! Kick him out! Kick him out! Kick him out!" Elizabeth chanted despite her mother's warnings.

"Elizabeth, there is no way we're kicking Anthony out." Meredith tried to tell her.

Derek turned to his younger son, "Son, we're kicking you out."

"Yay, Daddy!" Elizabeth clapped.

"Derek!" His wife exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Maya exclaimed.

"What? Dad, that's not fair." Bailey cried.

"Not fair? I raised him for fifteen years. Even though he's my younger son, I gave him a shot. He. blew it. It's his fault. Look, I don't want it in my house. I don't want it around you four. I just don't want it!" his father went on and on.

"Derek, putting him out on the street is not the solution. How could you put your own son on the streets? How?!" Meredith questions her husband, with a tear seeping down.

"No, Mom. It's cool. If, uh, Dad thinks that I'm not good enough to live in this house... then I guess I'm not." Anthony said as he gets up and walks out.

Bailey shouts, "You know what? You're...You're bull...I'm...You're very...I'm...I'm very mad at you!" and walks off.

ANTHONY'S BEDROOM.

Callahan, Eli, Tanya, and Bailey watch Anthony pack his things.

"God, this sucks! I can't believe Dad's kicking you out. I mean, I'm sorry, where are you supposed to go?" Bailey exclaims as he watched his little brother pack.

"I'm gonna go to the Practice. I'll sleep on the floor. They got a hose out back. Mom made me a sandwich." Anthony informed him as he threw some clothes in the bag.

Eli is smelling Anthony's sandwich.

"Man, this is so wrong, little brother! Look I'm not gonna let you get kicked out for something we all do." Bailey commented.

"Hey, hey, don't go draggin' me into this." Callahan demanded his cousin.

"You know what? I'm gonna tell Dad that I do it too." the older boy said.

"No!" Callahan, Eli, Tanya, and Anthony shouts.

"Have you suddenly become the stupidest man ever? I mean, is Eli no longer the reigning king?" Tanya asked her boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm the king." Eli told her.

"This can work. If I tell Dad, then he's gonna be a hypocrite for kicking you out... and not making me go with him. Because, I mean, he can't kick me out. Because, deep down, he loves us, little bro." Bailey thought.

"Look, big bro. I appreciate what you're trying to do, you know? But you getting into trouble is not going to help me get out of trouble, okay? Okay?" Anthony told him.

"Okay." Bailey said, unsure.

"Okay. Everybody just stop worrying, all right? I'll be fine." Anthony told them and walks downstairs.

"Yes. It will be good for you in the Practice. Maybe you will practice life." Eli said and laughs, "Get it? Practice." he continues to laugh, everyone else is silent. "Oh, fine. I guess I'm not funny. Kiss my Asian ass." he told them.

SLOAN HOUSE. THE MASTER BEDROOM, THE NEXT MORNING.

Mark wakes up to find his wife watching him sleep.

"Do you always have to watch me sleep?" he asked groggily.

"Sorry. I can't help that you're so cute." Addison smiles. She still looks barely a day over thirty-five and that is one of the things he loves about her.

"I love you, Red." he grinned.

"I love you, too" she replied.

"I love you too, Baby Sloan." he whispered to the unborn baby, that is growing inside his wife of nineteen years. They were going to see this baby's sonogram for the first time today, just like they did with the first four kids. "I can't wait until this little one is here"

"Me too." she smiled as he got on top of her and began to kiss her neck, "Oh Mark" she moaned then the sun hurt her eyes, "Mark... the sun... il me perce comme un poignard."

He became wildly aroused as this is the first time he heard his wife speak French. "Addie... that's French!" he exclaimed.

"Oui."

"Cara mia!"

"Mark?" she asked.

He asked, "Querida?" as he continued to kiss her neck.

'Last night, you were... unhinged. You were like some desperate, howling demon. You frightened me. Do it again." Addison told him.

He grinned and continued to kiss her neck as his pager went off. Mark got off his wife and looked at the pager. "Duty calls." He smiled and kissed her cheek then asked "Care to join me in the shower?" grinning bigger.

"You bet." He went into the attached bedroom, as she flopped on the pillow and sigh thinking. _What I did do to deserve this?_ She rested one hand on her tiny bump and thought back to when she found out she was having Tanya, at 17 years old.

 **1985.**

 _"Don't you wish we did heroin?" Addison asked her boyfriend._

 _"Addison Forbes Montgomery-" Mark began._

 _"No, no, I mean, don't you wish we did drugs, drank too much, shot something into our vein, got married, have a baby?" she interrupted him, "I mean, nothing, you know, that would make you ruin your life. Or kill you or make you say, "hi, I'm Addison, and I'm an alcoholic." she sighed and continues, "You know, Avah-she eats. She puts food on top of it, and that numbs the pain, The malaise, the-the-the sad. I mean, she puts food on top of it, and she feels good. My little sister feels good, but I don't have green juice. I mean, that's all I really like. and green juice, I can't really put that on top of it. I wa...nt to put something on top of it, But I don't have anything." she trailed off._

 _"And I hear you, numb the pain." he told her as he closed the blinds, locked the door, and proceeded to take off his shirt._

 _"Mark, what are you doing?!" she sat up more._

 _I'm telling you what feel. Numb the sad, feel good. Put something on top of it, Red." he insisted._

 _Mark, I said put something on top of it; not put you on top of me." Addison told him._

 _"My life is in ruins. It's a mess," Mark started, "We're grounded, we snuck to Los Angeles, this is supposed to be a weekend with just the two of us. I don't know a lot of surefire ways to numb the pain, but I do know one. Now Do you want to feel better Or don't you, Addie?" he asked her._

 _After a second's hesitation, Addison goes over to her boyfriend and they start to make out. He began to unzip her dress and carries her to the couch- still making out, as she moans and her designer sandal goes into the air._

 _It was_ _two months later in April. Addison is seen on her bed, crying- feeling afraid, overwhelmed, and happy- all at the same time._

 _Mark knocked on her bedroom door and asked, "Red, what's wrong? Let me in!"_

 _Addison checked her makeup and opened the door._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to her._

 _"Mark," Addison began as she failed to hold in her tears. "I'm pregnant."_

 _"I'm gonna be a dad!" He exclaimed and spun her around._

 _"Wait, you're happy about it?" She questions after he set her down._

 _"I'm gonna be a dad, what's not to be excited about?" Mark asked her as he grinned. "You're going to be a great mother, Addie." He grinned and placed his hand on her still flat belly._

 _"You're going to be a wonderful father." she replied as she laughed happily._

 _He went on top of her and began to make love to her, over and over._

 _Later_ _on in the Webber basement, Derek is on the couch watching, American Band Stand. 'They Present the Spotlight dance with Lou Rawls. Derek gets up and starts dancing. He doesn't notice Addison coming in. He spins and finally sees her._

 _"Addison! Door! Knock!" he hollered to his friend._

 _"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be doing anything so embarrassing. Um, is Meredith here?" she asked._

 _"No, she and Cameron are at the hospital." Derek switches the T.V. off._

 _"Look, I need to talk to someone. I can really use a friend right now." she told him._

 _"Okay then well, good luck with that." Derek muttered and starts going up the stairs._

 _"Derek!" his friend calls out and he stopped._

 _"Can I talk to you? Look, I've always been able to trust you and god, you are such a nice guy!" Addison asked him._

 _Derek starts coming back down the stairs._

 _"No, I'm not."_

 _"Yes you are. I known you since we were toddlers!"_

 _Derek sits next to her on the couch._

 _"Okay, okay. Um, what happened? Did Mark forget your birthday or something?" He asked her, forgetting for a second that her birthday was in October._

 _"I'm pregnant." Addison revealed._

 _Derek is in in shock. "Uh… ar…"_

 _The screen changes to the Webber driveway. Meredith is playing basketball and Derek is just standing there. She scores and throws the ball at Derek, hitting him on the back of his head. The ball bounces back. Derek turns around._

 _"Derek, you're like a million miles away. What's going on?" Meredith asked._

 _"Okay Meredith, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise you're not gonna tell anybody else." Derek informed her._

 _"Dirt! I swear, now tell me." she said._

 _"Not here." he replied, pointing to the porch where Cameron, Callie, Cristina, and Izzie are talking._

 _They get into the Porsche. Derek tells Meredith something and she stares with wide eyes ahead of her, in shock._

 _In the Webber kitchen, Richard looks at his watch._

 _"Wow, don't wanna miss The Cosby Show." he gets up and goes to the living room._

 _Once her step-father was out of the room, Meredith sat down. "Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked._

 _"Sure." Ellis said and took a soda._

 _"Okay. A friend of mine, it's not me, is pregnant." Meredith told her._

 _"Oh, is it you?" Ellis asked._

 _"No mom, not me." Meredith reassured her._

 _Ellis sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God, I just had the most horrible flashback to when I was sixteen and… You were saying honey?" she turned back to her daughter._

 _"The whole pregnancy thing is just so scary and overwhelming. Addison, I mean my friend…"_

 _"It is you, isn't it?"_

 _"No. She was dating someone for three years and now her whole life is outta control!" the hazel-eyed girl exclaimed._

 _"Are you worried about you and Derek?" Ellis questions her._

 _"No. Maybe. Yes!"_

 _"Honey, let me just tell you what I think. Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, things happen, and the backseat of a car is no place to be worrying about birth control."_

 _"Thanks mom."_

 _Richard pokes his head in the kitchen._

 _"Bill think he's having a heart attack. It looks like the big one, come watch!" he exclaimed._

 _In the Karev porch, the guys are sitting, talking about Addison's pregnancy, and they look gloomy._

 _"And Addison's mockatons will get huge!" George exclaimed._

 _"Mockaton?" Alex questions._

 _"George, for those of us who don't speak Greek, what exactly is a mockaton?" Denny asked._

 _"Feet. They will get long, swelled up and white. Very gratifying." George said._

 _"You freak!" Owen exclaims._

 _"I mean, this is scary man, I might have to get married, although I want to." Mark said._

 _"Not just married, married to Addison. That's freaking terrifying." Cameron agreed._

 _"Okay, I'm never having sex again!" Mark starts to panic._

 _"Yeah, good one." Derek snorts._

 _"No, no, I'm serious man. It's just not worth it. Just wait Shepard, this could so easily happen to you!" Mark shot back._

 _"I don't think so, I'd probably have to have sex first."_

 _"It's just not fair."_

 _"You're telling me, I wanna have sex!"_

 _At_ _the drugstore, Cameron and Meredith are waiting for their turn._

 _"Well, I know, it's your grades right? You're flunking Algebra! Bingo! Grey scores, right?" Cameron exclaimed._

 _"Okay Cam, you know what? Dad likes me and he doesn't like you!" Meredith shot back._

 _Cameron acts as if it hurt his heart. He turns to the counter._

 _"Can I help you?" the pharmacist asked._

 _"Uh, sure, pictures for Grey." Cameron told him._

 _"I'll be right back." the pharmacist walked away._

 _They look at postcards, as we find Derek holding a bottle of cologne, he looks around and sees that nobody is watching, he puts some on his wrists and inhales too strongly. He starts coughing. Richard walks in the store and runs to him._

 _"Hey, there Derek, you, you okay?" Richard asked._

 _"I was just… How are you?" Derek trails off._

 _PHARMACIST comes back with the pictures._

 _The pharmacist hands the pictures to him, "Here you go. Can I help you, Doctor Webber?" he asked._

 _"Yup. Prescription for Grey." the surgeon said._

 _Richard reaches over and take the cologne bottle Derek was smelling._

 _"Oh, trying on cologne for Meredith, huh? That is so darn cute!" he comments._

 _"Thank you sir." Derek replied, nervously._

 _PHARMACIST comes back with a small white bag._

 _"Here you go. That'll be twenty one fifty." the pharmacist said._

 _"It's a little pricey for cough medicine."_

 _PHARMACIST opens the bag and takes out a small white box._

 _"Grey, Meredith, Orthonovum." the pharmacist told him._

 _"Ortho what?!" Richard went ballistic._

 _"Orthonovum, birth control pills!"_

 _Derek grabs the counter and turns around to find Richard glaring at him, Meredith looking puzzled, and Cameron laughing. Derek bolts. Richard puts his hands to his face in a 'Home Alone' way._

 _In the Webber kitchen, hours later, Richard comes in. He looks at the bag._

 _"Ellis! Ellis!" Richard called out._

 _THE SCENE BECOMES A BLACK AND WHITE MOVIE: Open For Business. The host talks for all the characters._

 _"Meet Richard. He's a typical American who works hard, is a doctor, loves his family and has never cheated on his tax return. Life is good, but lately, he's noticed some slight changes in his step-daughter Meredith." the host said._

 _Meredith is dressed in a black dinner gown with matching black gloves, which shows plenty of leg and of cleavage._

 _"Hi honey, how was school today?" Richard asked._

 _"Great Dad, I got an A on a test and tonight, I'm having cocktails with the principal." Meredith told him._

 _The guys come in dressed up in tuxes. Alex pushes Richard away and they lift Meredith and put her on the kitchen counter._

 _"Will you excuse us Dad? We have to study!" She takes off a glove and puts it around Owen's neck._

 _"Richard realizes his daughter is growing up. Now that Meredith's on the pill, she's what medical professionals call Open For Business; you should know that. Come on Richard, I want to show you something." the host told him._

 _The screen changes to Joe's Bar. Meredith is behind the counter and a line of guys are waiting for their turn._

 _"You see Richard, the pill means that Meredith can have lots of sex with many different partners, not just Derek."_

 _"Hi Richard, boy, is your daughter something!" Derek said._

 _"So, do you get it Richard? She's Open for Business!" the host points to the sign that says now serving turns to number 24. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm next!" The movie fades._

 _In_ _the Shepard dining room, Derek looks like hell._

 _"Derek, you're not eating, are you sick?" Carolyn asked._

 _"Yeah Derek, you seem upset. Did something happen at the pharmacy?" Nancy asked._

 _"What happened at the pharmacy?" Max questions._

 _Derek said, "Nothing. and turns to Nancy, "Shut up!"_

 _"Derek, be nice to your sisters. Carolyn, what happened to the mail?" Max said._

 _"I checked the mail Dad, nothing, no mail." Nancy replied, nervously._

 _"You know the mail keeps disappearing. I think we have a little mail thief." Carolyn began._

 _"Speaking of, Nancy. I could've sworn I saw a University of Olympia envelope sticking out of your bra. What's that all about?" Derek asked._

 _"What?" Max exclaimed._

 _"Meredith's on the pill!" Nancy shot out._

 _Carolyn chokes on some ice tea, Derek looks guilty._

 _"What did you do?" Kathleen asked._

 _Nothing! Nothing." Derek replied._

 _"Dinner's over. You kitchen, now!" Max told him as he got up._

 _In the kitchen, Derek sitting on a chair and his parents are standing in front of it._

 _"I know you're sixteen and we can't stop you from doing what you wanna do…" Carolyn began._

 _"Yes we can." Max interrupted._

 _"Max. All I'm saying is have respect for her."_

 _"You respect her by keeping your hands off her."_

 _Nancy comes in, carrying a plate._

 _"You are a dirty, dirty boy Derek." she said._

 _"Okay, okay, now, um, let's talk about birth control." Carolyn started, to keep a fight from starting._

 _"Birth control! Don't do it, that's your birth control!" Max interrupted once again._

 _"I'm gonna pray for you Derek." Nancy commented._

 _Derek glared at her, "You're the devil! And, did you know that Nancy's flunking out of college?"_

 _"Don't change the subject!" Max snaps, "You've got strange thoughts in your little head mister and that Meredith's a nice girl!"_

 _"Max, you're giving him the wrong idea about sex. It's not dirty."_

 _"But it's not clean either."_

 _"Okay, cleanliness, now, that reminds me, always make sure your nails are trimmed and clean. Oh, foreplay is very important."_

 _"No, no it's not."_

 _"Yes, it is."_

 _Screen changes to the Webber kitchen._

 _"Personally I'm very proud to have a daughter who acted so mature and responsible." Ellis said._

 _"I'm her step-father. You should've told me Ellis!" Richard exclaims._

 _Richard is sitting down with his back to the door. Cameron and Meredith come in._

 _"Can you imagine how I felt standing there with Derek when the pharmacist handed me birth control pills?" he asked._

 _"Derek knows? Thanks a lot Dad!" Meredith shouts as she pushes the door, then comes back, takes the pills and leaves. Cameron leaves too._

 _"You know, she and Derek are dating!" Richard began._

 _"All the more reasons!" Ellis exclaims._

 _"Oh, jeez!"_

 _"You'd rather she got pregnant?"_

 _"That is not gonna happen to Meredith!"_

 _"It happened to us, before I met her father!"_

 _"Oh, sure, throw that in my face again!"_

 _In_ _the Shepard kitchen, Nancy is using the steam from the kettle that's on the burner to open a letter. Meredith comes in from the patio door._

 _"Hey Nancy, is Derek around?" Meredith asks._

 _"No, he's at the hospital with our parents. Hey watch the door!" Nancy called out._

 _Meredith moves to the door._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked._

 _"My grades! I gotta make some Fs into Bs before Dad sees them!" Nancy exclaims._

 _Meredith pokes her head in the living room._

 _"You're fine, Your parents and Amelia are watching The Golden Girls. I gotta go."_

 _"Hey, smart move going on the pill. That was the best thing I ever did. Just wait 'til you get to college!"_

 _Meredith recoils. "Bye." she said and leaves._

 _In the driveway, Derek and Meredith are sitting on the hood of the car._

 _"Oh my God Derek, so your parents know I'm on the pill too?" Meredith questions._

 _"Yeah. I had a nice conversation with my parents about foreplay." Derek replied._

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Yeah, me too."_

 _"Derek, I don't want you to think this changes anything between us."_

 _"I don't. But it could. Right?"_

 _"I suppose. I mean who knows, it might even be you!"_

 _He stares at her._

 _"Might?"_

 _"All I'm saying is we have to wait for the right time."_

 _"Okay. How about now?"_

 _"Um, no."_

 _"Okay. How about now?"_

 _"No." she replied._

 _"Okay. Now?" he asked._

 _Yes."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Okay. Now, right?"_

 _She shoves him a little and leaves._

 _"I'll be waiting."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"I've got a birthday coming up in a few months, so…"_

 _Max comes over holding a water hose and sprays Derek. Derek falls off the car and looks at Max._

 _"It's for your own good son." Max blows at the hose and leaves._

 _[-]_

 _"We could do it on Easter day. You know, like "Happy Easter . . Addison's pregnant!" Mark said as they sat on the bed of her room._

 _Addison laughed. "How about Sunday? That's really soon and everyone will be there as it's family day." she asked._

 _"That sounds perfect, Red." he replied, kissing her on the head, and smiles then wraps his arms around her._

 _"I'm a little worried." she admitted as he began to kiss her neck._

 _"Why, honey?" he asked, with concern._

 _"That my parents are going to kick me out." she confessed._

 _"Your parents are not going to kick you out. But if they do, I will buy a house." he grinned as they both started to laugh, "My whole life evolves over you and our baby. I love you." he finishes and placed his hand on her still-flat belly._

 _"I love you too."_

 _He grins even bigger and went on top of her._

 _Three_ _days later in the Webber kitchen, Izzie is at the sink and Mark looking at a ring brochure. It is Friday afternoon which means they don't have school the next day._

 _"Izzie, can you help me pick out an engagement ring for Addison? I can't figure this out! It's so hard! Should I get her a..." Mark asks as he turns to each page, "Tiffany cut or a Princess cut or a—ah-ah! Paper cut!" He flinched._

 _"Now, have you told anyone else?" Izzie asked._

 _"No, I don't want to tell anybody else because I don't want Addison find out." he replied._

 _"You told me." She states._

 _"Well, it's because I trust you, you're one of my best friends, and you walked in on me when I was looking at ring brochures."_

 _"Yeah well, once again not knocking pays off. I only wish you hadn't been on the toilet."_

 _"Me too."_

 _"I can't believe you're gonna ask Addison to marry you!" Izzie exclaims._

 _"I know." Mark smiles as they hug._

 _"Now let me see. Is there such a thing as a Addison cut?" Izzie broke the hug, "Because that would be your best bet." She questions as Cameron and Alex enter, causing Mark to quickly hide the brochure behind his back._

 _"Hey." Alex said as he headed straight for the fridge._

 _"Hey." Mark greeted back._

 _"Hey! So Mark, wanna go to Joe's Bar?" Izzie asked._

 _"Oh all right."_

 _"Yeah, Joe's Bar."_

 _"Oh perfect, we were just gonna see if you wanted to go." Cameron said._

 _"Oh well, we don't because we got…the…other pl-place." Mark began._

 _Alex returns with a piece of pizza as Izzie and Mark exit._

 _"How rude." Cameron snorts._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. You wanna bite?" Alex asked, as he holds his piece out for him._

 _At_ _a jewelry Store, Izzie and Mark are looking at engagement rings._

 _Mark groans in frustration. "Nothing! This is the nine millionth ring store we've been too and I can't find the perfect ring for the mother of my baby!" He goes over to another display counter and starts pointing at rings. "Ugly ring! Ugly ring! Ugly ring!" as he notices that one of the jewelers is watching him, "It's a beautiful selection." He replied sarcastically as the jeweler walks away slowly._

 _"Okay, so maybe you don't get her a ring. Maybe you-maybe you do something different. Y'know? Maybe you get her an engagement bracelet, y'know? Or an engagement tiara? Or—ooh! An engagement Revolutionary War musket! Izzie exclaims as she picks one up from the display in the corner._

 _"Y'know, I'm so glad I picked you to help me with this." The father to-be commented in sarcasm._

 _"Huh? Can you just imagine getting down on one knee and handing her this gorgeous piece of weaponry?" She questions as he goes to another display counter._

 _"Yeah, I'm gonna stick with the ring. Oh, this one's nice!" He points to another ring. "I like this one! Sir? Uh, kind sir? Can I see this one?"_

 _Izzie comes over after returning the musket, "Wait a minute, no, this is, this is the reason you brought me. Okay? I know how to haggle. So let me handle this from here on out."_

 _"Can I help you?" The Jeweler asked._

 _"Uh-uh, yes. I would like to see that ring please." Mark said._

 _"Or not, whatever." Izzie snorted._

 _"This ring is from the 1920s, it's a one and a half carat diamond with sapphires on either side." The jeweler informed them._

 _"Sir, can I ask you to umm, could you…hold out that ring and ask me to marry you?" Mark questions._

 _The jeweler gives in, "Okay." He holds out the ring. "Will you marry me?" He deadpanned._

 _"Oh my God that's it, that's the ring! How much is it?"_

 _"Sloan, I-I will handle this!" Izzie said and turns to the jeweler, "How much is it?" She asked._

 _"8,600." The jeweler reveals._

 _"We will give you $10." Izzie told him._

 _"Are you interested in this ring?!" The jeweler asked, angrily._

 _"Yes! Yes, but I can only pay $8,000." Mark exclaims._

 _"Okay, I can let it go at eight." The jeweler compromised._

 _"We stand firm at $10." Izzie peered at him._

 _The jeweler ignores her. "How would you like to pay?" He asked._

 _"Uh, credit card." Mark said as he reaches it, "Oh no! No-no, but I left my credit card with Alex." He realizes and turns to Izzie, "Okay, I'll go get it. You guard the ring."_

 _"Why did you give your credit card to Alex?" she questions._

 _"Oh, I gave it to him to buy some Knicks tickets, for when we go to Manhattan. Then the jerk didn't even invite me to the game! But I'm over it! Whatever!" he exits._

 _"Okay." Izzie replied and turns to the jeweler, "Listen, I'm sorry about before. Do you have anything her for $10."_

 _"Uh yes, I have these two rather beautiful $5 bills." The male jeweler holds them up from his pocket._

 _"I'll give you $10 for them." Izzie said._

 _At Joe's Bar, Alex and Cameron are there._

 _"Hey, remember how Izzie and Mark blew us off yesterday?" Cameron asked._

 _"No." Alex replied._

 _"Remember? You-you were eating pizza."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Okay. Well, apparently Mark's angry at us for not getting him a ticket to that Knicks game a couple of weeks ago, when we went to the city." Cameron informed him._

 _"Oh, we're supposed to just get him a ticket?! That guy is always mooching off of us!" Alex exclaims._

 _"Yeah! Anyway, I-I still think we should try to patch things up, y'know? Like uh, maybe we could all go back to Manhattan, get him to get tickets to another Knicks game and invite him." Cameron comments and Alex looks at him- he is definitely Meredith's little brother._

 _"Oh wow that's a great idea! And I still have his credit card." Alex said as he finishes off his cream soda._

 _"Here you go." Joe hands them the bill._

 _"Oh." Cameron starts to get his money._

 _" Hey-hey-hey-ho-ho, I got this one. Here you go." Alex told him and hands Joe, Mark's card. "Y'know I gotta tell ya, sometimes I just—I don't get Mark. Y'know, me and him do stuff all the time without you guys and you all don't get all upset." he snorted._

 _"All the time?!" Cameron questioned._

 _"All the time!"_

 _Joe returns with the credit card, "I'm sorry. It was rejected."_

 _Alex exclaimed, "That's impossible! Let me see it." Joe hands it back and Alex looks at it. "Oh, this one's my emergency card." He said and grabs Mark's out of his pocket and hands it to Joe. "Here you go."_

 _The next day, the expecting couple's worst fears came true over a dinner to tell the Montgomery's about the grandchild they'll be getting in seven months. The gang was over to support them. Also suspected, the Captain and Archer went ballistic._

 _"You are what?!" The Captain exclaimed as he looked at the teenager who knocked his oldest daughter up, "What were you thinking, getting my daughter pregnant?"_

 _"Dad, don't yell at Mark because it's not all his fault." Addison tried to calm her father down._

 _"How could you do this Mark? Just knock up my sister? I can't believe you! I thought we were best friends." Archer asked the teen who got his little sister pregnant._

 _"And I let you date my oldest daughter and welcome you into my home for this to happen? I cannot believe this, Mark!" The Captain exclaimed._

 _"I love her more than you think." The impending father spoke._

 _"You do?!" Archer asked._

 _"Yes, and our baby." Mark turned to his girlfriend. "I love you Addison, and this little baby. You two are my loves. I love you both, so much."_

 _"I love you so much, too." The pregnant seventeen year-old got out of her seat and went over to him._

 _"Aww!" Everybody gushed. But she could still se the look of disdain on her brother and father's faces._

 _"Aww, sis!" Avah said._

 _At the Shepard's. Archer, Derek, Cameron, and Owen are watching TV as Mark enters._

 _"Guys?" Mark said but they ignore him. "I've got something important to tell ya." Still nothing so he walks over and stands in front of the TV. "Guys?" They lean over to try and watch the TV, Mark mimics them. "Guys?! I'm gonna ask Addison to marry me."_

 _Owen said, "I think we gotta end the freeze out."_

 _"Wait a minute, is this, is this for real?" Derek asked._

 _"Yeah, check out the ring." Mark replied and shows it to them._

 _"Oh my God!" Cameron exclaimed._

 _"So you two are really serious?!" Derek questions._

 _"Yep, pretty much. We're having a baby in seven months and we''ve been dating for three years, so pretty much." Mark informed him._

 _"You-you're gonna get married?! I mean… We're gonna be brothers-in-law!" Archer asked as they all hug- with the exception of Cameron._

 _"And-and-and-and-and-and, and we're gonna be friends again!" Cameron exclaims._

 _Mark goes to hug him and stops short, "Heyyyy—What?"_

 _"Oh it's water under the bridge, forget it!" Cameron told him._

 _"Okay!" They hug. "I was gonna wait 'til uh, it was official y'know? But I got so excited, with the baby and all that I just had to tell you guys because you're my best friends-" He turns to Archer, "And you'll be the baby's uncle!"_

 _" I can't believe this!" Owen said._

 _"Me too! I was planning on having a conversation with you about your intentions." Derek replied._

 _"I think I'm gonna cry!" Owen began._

 _Callie enters upon hearing Owen. "Ugh! No more crying! Please! I just sat with a crying old man when I filled in for my mom at the hospital. I'll sit with you too!" She snorts._

 _Owen and Cameron urge Mark to tell Callie._

 _"I'm gonna ask Addison to marry me." Mark informed her._

 _"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh Mark!" Callie exclaims and hugs him. "You guys are gonna be so happy, with that and the baby too!"_

 _"I know." The father to-be smiled._

 _Owen is holding an empty tissue box, "Where's all the tissues?!" He asked and throws the box down in disgust._

 _Mark shows the ring to Callie._

 _"Check out the ring." he told her._

 _Izzie enters, "Hi." she said._

 _"Hey-hey Iz!" Derek exclaims._

 _"What?" she asked._

 _"Mark's gonna ask Addison to marry him!" Derek informed her._

 _"Oh I know, I helped pick out the ring." Izzie informed._

 _Mark laughs, turns, and sees that Archer and Cameron aren't happy._

 _"You told her before you told us?" Archer questioned his possible-soon to-be brother in-law._

 _"Well, she walked in when I was looking at the ring brochures. You can understand that, right?" Mark said as the guys look at each other and go back to watching the game on TV. "Guys? Guys?" He walks in front of them again._

 _"Almost there, almost there." Meredith said as she was covering her friend's eyes._

 _"Where are we going? Tell me!" Addison said, growing impatient._

 _"It's a surprise." Cristina told her as they guided their friend through the park._

 _Meredith uncovered her eyes to find a secluded park spot, lit with about a thousand candles, a picnic basket, and the man she loved, standing along with some of their other friends and her sisters._

 _"Mark-." Addison began._

 _Mark cut her off and took both of her hands- kissing them- "Addie. I love you and our baby so much. I know this is unexpected and we're still in high school, but I love you two, and I want you to become my wife. Wait a minute, I-I can do this. I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized the only thing that matters is that you, you and Baby Sloan make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way- " he takes out the ring, "Addison, will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes." Addison said and the crowd goes wild; even people in the park as he puts the ring on her finger. They hug and kiss this time as an engaged couple. "I knew you were likely to take a wife!" They hug again. "We're engaged!" Everyone screams and has a group hug._

 _"Ohhh, this is the least jealous I've ever been!" Callie exclaims as she looks at Cameron._

 _[-]_

 _"Oh no wait no, this is wrong! Archer isn't here!" Alana said after they finished hugging._

 _"Oh hell, he's watched weddings on TV all time! He knows what its about!" Avah exclaimed._

 _Back at the Montgomery mansion, the gang are standing around the table drinking sparkling cider as Archer enters._

 _"Hey, what's going on?" Archer asked._

 _"Hey." everybody said._

 _I found a text message on my phone, "Come back home quick, bring sparkling cider and a Snickers bar."_

 _Alex grabs the candy bar, "Yeah I'll take that."_

 _"What's up?" Archer questioned; wanting to know what's going on._

 _"Addison and I are engaged." Mark informed him._

 _"Oh my God. Congratulations." they hug._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Where is she?" Archer said._

 _Cut to Addison on the first-floor balcony._

 _Addison is yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'm engaged! I'm engaged!"_

 _Cut back inside._

 _"Yeah, she's been out there for twenty minutes, I'm surprised you didn't hear her on the way over." Derek remarked._

 _"Oh, I thought it was just a kid in our school yelling, "I'm gay! I'm gay!" Archer comments._

 _"Yeah. No, that guy is no longer in our school." Meredith said._

 _"Can I bring her in?"_

 _"Oh no, let her stay out there. It's sweet." Izzie smiled._

 _Cut to Addison._

 _"I'm getting married and having a baby! I'm gonna be a bride and a mother!" Someone else yells at her. "No, I will not shut up because I'm engaged and pregnant!" The off-screen guy yells again. "Ohh, big talk! Huh, why don't you come over here and say that to me?! Huh, buddy?! Yeah, my fiancee will kick your ass!" Mark starts to look worried. "Come on, house 27! House 27!" she chants._

 _The scene is continued from earlier, everyone is now in the living room drinking sparkling cider._

 _"Okay! Wait-wait-wait! Shhh!" Addison said as she bangs on her class with a spoon to make a toast." Okay, umm, I just wanna say that…I love you guys so-so much and-and thank you for being here on my special night." his throat. Our special night. I mean it just wouldn't be my—our-our night, if you all weren't here to celebrate with me—us—Damnit!" She exclaimed._

 _"It's okay, I want this to be your night too. You're having our baby, after-all." Mark reassures his fiancee and raises his glass. "To Addison!"_

 _"Awww, come on—wait—stop it. Okay, to Addison!" she cheered._

 _They all say to Addison, clink their glasses, and drink._

 _"To Baby Sloan!" They all leave and Alex comes back in quickly._

 _"Hey, is uh the rest of my candy bar around here?" He asked Arizona._

 _"Oh honey no, you ate it all." Arizona lies._

 _"I was afraid of that!" Alex exclaims and walks out, and after he closes the door, Arizona turns around and takes a bite out of what is left of his candy bar._

 _In Addison's bedroom, they're getting ready to go the Plaza._

 _"Y'know what shoes would look great with this ring? Diamond shoes!" Addison said as she looked at her hand and saw Mark sitting on the bed. "You're not getting dressed." Mark folds over the comforter on the bed; making a spot for her._

 _"Know what I mean?" He asked._

 _"Yeah, but I don't think we have time." she replied._

 _"There's gonna be a wedding. You're gonna be the bride. Two hundred people are going to be looking at you in a clean white dress. We're having a baby and you're going to be in the spotlight. It's all about you." Mark told her as he grinned._

 _"Let's do it!" Addison exclaims lustily, as she kisses him and they fall back onto the bed._

 _The next day; Cameron, Meredith, Callie, and Izzie are at a charity event after-school: they're holding a silent auction, Meredith looking at one of the items and Cameron walks up and hands her a glass of diet cream soda._

 _"Here." Cameron said._

 _"Oh! Thank you, little bro!" Meredith exclaims as she takes the drink from him._

 _"So now what's going on here?" Callie asked as she wrapped an arm around Cameron._

 _"Uh well, uh this is a silent auction. They lay out all the stuff here and then you write down your offer and then the highest bid gets it." Meredith informed them._

 _"No, I know what a silent is. I meant, what's going on with your hair?" Izzie questions her._

 _Meredith suddenly became worried. "Uh, wh-why?" she asked._

 _"No! It's nice!" Izzie assured her._

 _The auction runner, Mr. Vega walks up._

 _"Nice to see you Meredith." Mr. Vega said._

 _"Oh, hi!" Meredith greeted him._

 _"So glad you brought someone." He began._

 _Meredith exclaimed." Someone? I brought people. Mr. Vega, this is Izzie. Izzie, this is Mr. Vega." She introduces them. "He's a family friend of my step-father."_

 _"Oh, hi." Izzie said as they shake hands._

 _"And I also brought my brother Cameron and his girlfriend Callie…"_

 _Cameron is right behind them, and Callie still has her arm around him."Oh! Shrimp toast!" He exclaims and they walk right past the little group on their way for the shrimp toast._

 _"Well, y'know I-I don't know where he is." Meredith began._

 _"Well, I hope you're gonna bid on some things Meredith.' Mr. Vega told her._

 _"Well, y'know what? Actually, I was about to bid on this lovely trip to Paris." she informed him._

 _"Ohh, nice choice." he exclaims._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Good luck."_

 _"Thank you." Meredith said as Mr. Vega walks away "OK," she begins writing her bid down. "twenty dollars."_

 _Back at the Montgomery mansion, Avah and Addison were talking about the wedding and what kind of flowers and dress and food and stuff. They have similar taste, except Avah's ideas are expensive!_

 _"So I want like a V-neck dress, or maybe one that is strapless." Addison said._

 _"Yeah, big sis. Diamond encrusted, of course." Avah twirled her red hair._

 _"Diamonds?!"_

 _"Duh. Diamonds are a girl's best friend."_

 _"That's just silly stuff. Bulldogs are one of a teenage guy's best friend, apparently, but Mark is somewhat afraid of them!" Addison exclaimed, and sighed dreamily._

 _"Really, big sis?" Avah was so close to giggling._

 _"I think so! He freaked when a bulldog tried to sniff him at the park the other day!" Her big sister exclaims._

 _Avah laughed, then smiled. "What shoes are you going to wear?" she asked._

 _"Something white. Velvety looking, maybe."_

 _"With sapphires in the heel!"_

 _"Now that's just crazy talk."_

 _"Only as crazy as emerald lined pantyhose."_

 _Addison made a weird face. "Sounds like it would be uncomfortable." she comments._

 _"You're right. We'll go with the opal bra." Avah told her._

 _"No one needs that much support!" Her sister protested, loudly._

 _Avah sighed loudly, obviously being silly. "You just don't like any of my ideas, do you?" The red-head asked her older sister._

 _"Well…" Addison began as she reached over and grabbed Avah's notepad, then looked it over. "Ruby jewelry sounds pretty. They might make some fake stuff that won't be so expensive. Or we can sacrifice the ice sculpture and use the money from that!" She informed her sister._

 _"Great idea, big sis!" Avah exclaims._

 _She wrote it down in their idea column. They were having a lot of fun; even more than they did as children, and they would for several hours to come._

 _The Charity Event, Mr. Vega is announcing the winners of the silent auction._

 _"Our next item is the romantic trip to Paris." Mr. Vega read and a pause can be heard. "It goes to Emil Alexander high a high bid of 2,300."_

 _"Ugh! So close!" Callie exclaims, with her arm still around Cameron._

 _Izzie returns a with a tray full of different kinds of drinks._

 _"Hey you guys! Look!" Izzie exclaims._

 _"Hey!" Cameron said._

 _"I got me some drinks!" Izzie replied._

 _"What are you doing?" Meredith questions her._

 _"Open bar!" Izzie told her._

 _"Well now it's an empty bar. We're not the drinking age, yet." Callie said in sarcasm but the end like it is obvious._

 _"You just can't stand anyone else enjoying themselves can't you?"_

 _"And finally, our biggest item of the night, the 22-foot gentleman's day sailer sailboat. The winning bid was a whooping $20,000!" Mr. Vega called out and Cameron suddenly gets excited._

 _" I won! That was my guess!" Cameron exclaimed._

 _Meredith starts to panic. "What?! What?! What?!" She questioned her little brother._

 _"I guessed 20,000!" Cameron told her._

 _"Cameron! It is an auction! You don't guess, you buy. Dad is gonna kill you!" Meredith exclaimed._

 _"What?! I don't have 20,000!"_

 _"Congratulations on your new boat, Cameron Grey!" Mr. Vega called out._

 _Everyone applauds and he stands up slowly._

 _"Cameron! Sit down!" Meredith said and pulls him down._

 _"Forget her! You enjoy this!" Izzie said, pulling him back up and starts applauding again. Cameron waves and does a salute._

 _Meanwhile, Archer and Mark are sitting at the Pizza place, eating dinner when Archer decided to ask about the wedding plans._

 _'So what kind of flowers are you getting?" Archer asked his soon to-be brother in-law._

 _"Don't know. Addison's picking." Mark told him immediately._

 _"Oh, OK. Is there going to be an ice sculpture?"_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"Do you know about any of the plans?"_

 _"I know I'm wearing a suit."_

 _"Well of course. What kind?" Archer questions._

 _"Whatever Addison picks out." Mark said immediately, once again._

 _Archer laughed and went back to eating his pizza. Being a guy was much simpler when it came to making wedding plans._

 _At the Charity Event, The girls are sitting at the table. Meredith and Callie are still staring at Izzie drinking._

 _Izzie pours some salt on her left hand, licks it, and then drinks some alcohol. She loves the rush she is getting from it and starts banging on the table in excitement. "Whoo!" she screamed._

 _They don't know what to make of this. "My God Izzie, how many have you had?" Meredith asked._

 _Izzie counts the glasses. "One, two, three, four, five, six , seven times three-21." she is clearly proud of herself for drinking underage._

 _"You must be just- wasted." Callie commented._

 _"Well-" Izzie nods, "...a little, tired."_

 _Cameron comes back to the table._

 _"Mere! Meredith! Okay, the next highest bidder is at table one." Cameron said and wrapped an arm around Callie._

 _"Oh great, little brother!" Meredith sighed in relief._

 _Cameron turned to Izzie, "Oh and uh the guy who got the Paris trip is at table four." he informs her._

 _"Oh, OK." she said._

 _"Why do you care about the guy who won the Paris trip?" Callie asked Izzie._

 _"It's a trip for two!" Izzie gets up and takes off her blouse-type thingy she's wearing over her dress. "Excuse me. Scusami."She walks over to table four. "Excuse me, is the person who won the Paris trip at this table?" she asked._

 _"That was me." Emil Alexander informed her._

 _"Oh, enchantée." She holds out her hand for him to kiss it, but he only shakes it._

 _Cut to Cameron and Meredith approaching table one._

 _"Uhh, excuse me is there a Mr. Bowmont at this table?" Cameron asked the people at the table._

 _"That's me." Mr. Bowmont raises his hand._

 _"Ahh, yes." Cameron answered as he pushes Meredith in front of himself, so that she could do the talking._

 _"Oh well, hello. This is your lucky day Mr. Bowmont, the uh gentleman day sailer as just become available again and I believe that you made a bid of $18,000." Meredith smiles._

 _"You-you have to pay that! It's not just a guess!" Cameron exclaims, and earns an eye roll from his big sister._

 _Meredith glares at Cameron. "OK, OK." she shushes him._

 _"I was actually relieved uh I didn't win the boat. My wife would've killed me." Mr. Bowmont exclaims._

 _"Ohh…" Meredith trailed off._

 _"Are you kidding me?! She's gonna this boat!" the good-looking teen smiled._

 _"Y-Yeah! What-what is your wife's name?" Meredith asks._

 _"It's Pam."_

 _"Pam!" Meredith exclaims. "Oh God okay, just imagine this, "The Pam."_

 _"Aww-awww!" Cameron gushed._

 _"I don't think she'd like that." Mr. Bowmont replied._

 _"Okay, uh-uh imagine this, 'The Mr. Bowmont.'_

 _"Oooooh…" Cameron exclaims._

 _"I don't think so dear." Mr. Bowmont told her._

 _"Okay look, let me paint you a little picture." Meredith sits down next to him. "All right, you are settin' sail up the Green Lake! You've got the wind in your h—(sees that he's bald)—arms! You-you get all that peace and quiet that you've always wanted! You get back to nature! You can go fishin'! You can—ooh, you can get one of those little hats and have people call you captain, and then when you're old, Cappy."_

 _"What the hell, it's for a good cause! All right!" Mr. Bowmont gives in._

 _"No way! It's mine!" Cameron interjected._

 _"What?! What?!" she asked her little brother._

 _"All that stuff you just said? I want that!" he explained._

 _"But Cam, we don't have $20,000!"_

 _"Who cares?! I-I'll make payments, whatever it takes, I want the Mr. Bowmont!" he insists_.

[-]

 _It was three weeks later at the mall- the gang all had off that week due to the standardized testings. Addison and Meredith are shopping for maternity clothes, as her baby bump is starting to show. Meredith is overjoyed by the style, but Addison is concerned about the pricing._

 _"OMG! I wish I was pregnant!" She held up a pink dress with shiny gold flowers all over it. "These clothes are all so cute!"_

 _"And so expensive! How am I going to afford all of this and still pay for the baby?" Addison exclaimed._

 _"Silly, Addison." Meredith holds up her emergency credit card. " I'll help you pay for whatever you want. Just as long as you get this dress!"_

 _"Thank you, Meredith!" she said then takes the dress from her and goes to a changing room to try it._

 _At the Shepard home, Derek sitting at the kitchen table eating cheesecake. The box it came in is also on the table._

 _"Ohh. Mmm." Derek exclaimed._

 _Izzie comes in the front door and walks towards the kitchen. "Hi."_

 _"Hey, you have got to try this cheesecake." Derek told her._

 _"Oh, y'know I'm not that much of a sweet tooth. I—" Derek puts a forkful of the cheesecake in her mouth. "Wow. My God, so creamy. Oh my God, this is the best cheesecake I have ever had. Where did you get this?" Izzie questions as she reaches over to look at the label on the box._

 _"It was at the front door. When I got home, since everybody else is not here. Somebody sent it to us." Derek informed her nervously._

 _"Derek, this is not addressed to you." Izzie said. "This is addressed to Mrs. White. Thief." she gasped._

 _"I—no! I didn't read the box before I opened it. And you can't return a box after you've opened the box."_

 _"Why, why not?"_

 _"Because it's too delicious."_

 _"Derek, you stole this cheesecake. That is wrong." Izzie said._

 _"No-no-no! It is going to be okay, because Mrs. White is gonna send away for a free one and that way we all win!" Derek exclaimed. "The only losers are the big cheesecake conglomerate-" he reads the label. "Momma's Little Bakery." There is a pause. "I feel terrible, I'm a horrible, horrible, horrible person._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry, what?" Izzie questions, taking a bite._

 _Opening Credits._

 _At Joe's Bar, some of the gang is there as Alex gets up and starts putting on his coat._

 _"All right, I should get going, big day at the hospital with my parents. "Y'know I'm in a coma? Today, they do this test on me and it turns out I'm not brain dead." Alex said as he got up._

 _"So…" Mark began._

 _"Ah-ah-ah Mr. Smartie Pants, it's just my mom's latest patient that's not brain dead. Hey, so Avah, we still on for tonight?" Alex asked._

 _"Absolutely!" Avah exclaimed._

 _"I'll see you at 8:00." He told her._

 _"OK. Avah replied as Alex exits._

 _"Oh, what's at 8:00?" Owen asked._

 _"Oh, I have dinner plans with Alex. We get together about once a month to discuss the rest of you guys." Avah informs her._

 _"Wow, did not know that! May I say how lovely you look today?" Denny questions her._

 _"Duly noted." Avah smiled._

 _"Thanks." Denny answers and Avah gets up to get a refill._

 _At Mall, Meredith and Addison had just finished shopping. Addison got lots of cool maternity clothes, and Meredith is still wishing that they made it in regular sizes. They decided to get lunch in the food court._

 _"You are going to look so cute in all of these new clothes!" Meredith said._

 _Addison smiled. "I just can't wait until the baby is born. I'm so happy. I've always wanted kids."_

 _"Me too. Just as soon as Derek proves he can wrangle them in. You've got Mark and he'll be able to do it all just fine. He's not really the discipline kind of person, but you can handle that. You're tough."_

 _"Mark will be a wonderful daddy. I know he will. He's the most perfect guy I've ever met."_

 _"And to think he threw a block at you, when you first met as toddlers." Meredith stated._

 _Addison sighed happily, a smile on her face. "I know. Who would have thought that we could make it this far? All the way to having a child of our own." she asked._

 _"Ooh, I'm so excited for you!" her friend exclaimed._

 _Me too!" They hugged, then went to the counter to order their lunch. "I wonder what the sonograms will look like."_

 _'Well your first one should be this week, shouldn't it?" her friend asked and she nodded happily. 'That must be so exciting, seeing your baby for the first time. I hear that your baby looks like a peanut the first time you see it." Meredith smiles as they and paid for their food, then headed to a table to eat and chat. They were having a very good day off from school, and nothing could break their spirits._

 _At the Karev's. Some of the gang are playing Monopoly as Avah enters angrily._

 _"Alexander Michael Karev, are you home yet?!" Avah called out._

 _"Umm, I think he's still out. What's wrong?" Cristina asked her._

 _"Well, I'll tell you Cristina Lynn Yang, I had plans with Alex tonight and he left me this note." Avah hands it to Cristina._

 _"Av, can't make it, got a date with Arizona. Talk to you later. Big Daddy." Cristina laughs, "Big Daddy?"_

 _"Oh that's a nickname we were trying out." Avah tells her._

 _"Hey, y'know what nickname never caught on? The Arch-A-Tron!" Archer changed the subject and everybody shakes their head in disgust._

 _"Hey!" Alex walked in._

 _"Oh! Here's Alexander Michael!" Avah exclaimed, angrily._

 _"Oh-Wha-Ho! What are you middle naming me for?! I left you a note, Avah Marie Montgomery!" Alex questioned her._

 _"So what?! That doesn't give you the right to ditch me!" she reasoned with him._

 _"Hey, you can cancel plans with friends if there is the possibility for sex!" he exclaims._

 _"Avah he's right, that is the rule." Cameron said._

 _"I don't accept this rule. When we make plans, I expect you to show up. Okay, I can't just be a way to kill time 'til you meet someone better! Y'know boyfriends and girlfriends come and go, but this-" Avah motions that their friendship, -is for life!"_

 _"Wow! I'm so sorry; I had no idea it would bother you this much." Alex put his hands up in defense._

 _'Well, it does." she told him._

 _"OK, can I-can I make it up to you? Huh? I'm sorry. (They hug.) How about uh, dinner tomorrow night?! I'll pay for myself!"_

 _"OK, you wore me down."_

 _"Hey Alex, while you're over there how about another beer for the Arch-A-Tron?" Archer asked._

 _"The Arch—Is that back?!" Alex questioned and Owen motions no._

 _The_ _next day at the Shepard's, Izzie enters to find Derek staring at another cheesecake box._

 _"Hi!" Izzie said as she put her pocketbook on a chair._

 _"Another cheesecake came! They delivered it to the wrong address again!" Derek exclaimed._

 _"So just bring it back downstairs, what's the problem?"_

 _"I can't seem to say goodbye."_

 _"Are you serious?! Derek, we ate an entire cheesecake two days ago and you want more?" she asked him._

 _"Well I've forgotten what it tastes like okay?!" he replies._

 _"It was cheesecake. It was fine. It had a buttery, crumbly, graham cracker crust, with a very rich yet light, cream cheese filling…" A pause. "Wow! My whole mouth just filled with saliva!" Izzie looks at the box._

 _Derek closes the box. "Y'know what? Forget it! We are just hungry! We have not had lunch! We are just light-headed! So let us go out and have lunch and forget about the cheesecake." he suggests._

 _"Yeah and we'll drop it off next door so that we're not tempted."_

 _"Good idea. Where do you want to go to lunch?"_

 _"Momma's Little Bakery, Chicago, Illinois." They exit with the cheesecake._

 _Meanwhile... Maddison went to the first ultrasound, excited to see the very first pictures of their child._

 _"Mark?" Addison asked._

 _"Yes, Passerotta?" Mark replied._

 _"Are you worried about this?"_

 _"About what?"_

 _"The ultrasound. What if everything isn't perfect? What if there's something wrong?"_

 _"Nothing will be wrong, Tesoro. All we need to think about is seeing our baby for the first time. Our perfect baby." he kissed her engagement ring finger._

 _Addison smiled, then gave a kiss on the lips. She was very glad that she had him around. He always knew how to make her feel much better. Soon the doctor called them back, and brought them into the room. Addison got ready and then lay down on the bed, ready for the ultrasound to begin._

 _"Are you guys ready?" They agreed, and she came into the room. "Oh, you look like such a sweet couple. Are you excited to see your baby today?" She began to slather gel all over her hands, then rub it on Addison's tummy- she giggled as she did so._

 _"It's cold!"_

 _"That's what everyone says at first, but you'll get used to it. Are you guys ready to see your baby? I can pull it up on the screen now." Dr. Hill asked._

 _"Oh, yes!" The engaged parents to-be exclaimed._

 _Dr. Hill pulled up an image on the screen, then began to move the ultrasound around more. Maddison stared at the screen, and soon Dr. Hill turned to look at it as well. With the one had that was not on the device, she pointed up at the screen. "That's your baby."_

 _All though, all Addison could see was a little peanut, she knew that was it and she smiled hugely. "Aww! It's so cute!"_

 _"All I see is a circus peanut! I mean, our circus peanut. Our beautiful little circus peanut." Mark exclaimed._

 _They watched as Dr. Hill moved the sonogram picture around some more, and smiled even more the longer they looked. Soon she was finished with the ultrasound._

 _"Let me print a picture of this for you. I'll be right back." she exits._

 _"I'm so happy that we made this baby, Tessorno." he turned more to his fiancee._

 _Addison nodded tearfully. "Everything's just perfect."_

 _The outside of the Shepard house, Derek and Izzie are returning from lunch._

 _"Well, thank you for lunch." Derek said._

 _"What? Wait a minute, I didn't pay, I thought you paid!" Izzie exclaims._

 _"So apparently we just don't pay for food anymore." Izzie laughs as Derek notices something. "Do you see what I see?" he questioned._

 _Its still there!" She gasps. The cheesecake they returned to Mrs. White is still lying in front of her door._

 _"Mrs. White must be out." They move closer to it._

 _"She could be out of town. Maybe she'll be gone for months."_

 _"By then, the cheesecake may have gone bad. We don't want her to come back to bad cheesecake."_

 _"No that could kill her."_

 _"Well, we don't want that."_

 _"No, so we're protecting her."_

 _"But we should take it."_

 _"But we should move quick."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I think I just heard her moving around in there." Izzie informed him._

 _"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Derek yells as Izzie grabs the cheesecake, and they run back next door._

 _[-]_

 _At the restaurant, Alex and Avah are looking at the menus._

 _"Come on Alex! You've got to be ready to order by now." Avah exclaims._

 _"You know what? I don't think I like this table either. Maybe we should move again." Alex said._

 _"No! We are staying right here." Avah told him firmly as a man passes by, "Excuse me, we are ready to order." She told him._

 _"I don't...work here." The man said and began to walk away._

 _"Well then you shouldn't be walking around."_

 _The real waiter comes by._

 _"Hey!" The waiter greeted._

 _"Hey!" Avah greeted back._

 _"Are you guys ready?" The waiter asked._

 _"Yes! I will have the green salad, umm the Strawberry Arugula salad, Balsamic, and water's fine." Avah instructed._

 _"OK." The waiter agreed, turning to Alex. "And for you sir?"_

 _"Yeah, this slow roasted salmon, just how slow are we talkin' here?" Alex questioned the waiter._

 _"It's uh, it's already been roasted."_

 _"Ohh, then no. Maybe I should hear those specials again."_

 _Avah becomes fustrated, "Oh Alex, we've heard the specials three times! Okay? There's creamed tomahawk steak, Southern fried chicken, and a very special pancetta tortellini." She grabs his menu and hands it to the waiter._

 _"Actually we're out of the pancetta tortellini." The waiter puts Alex's menu under his arm._

 _"Oh well, that changes everything!" Alex grabs his menu and starts looking at it again. The waiter leaves. "Y'know what Avah?"_

 _"Huh?" She asks._

 _"You were right before. I mean, friends are so important."_

 _"Yeah, I'm very wise. I know."_

 _""Y'know-y'know what I really want?'"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Is to have a long, long talk. Y'know? Get Alex out on the open road and really open him up."_

 _The Waiter returns. "Any progress?"_

 _"Yes! I will have the pancetta tortellini." Alex told him._

 _"God Alex, this is taking forever!" Avah exclaimed._

 _"What's the rush? What?" he asked._

 _She dipped her head back and sighed, "Nothing."_

 _At the Shepard house, Izzie is eating the cheesecake and Derek enters and catches her in the act._

 _"Are you eating the cheesecake without me?!" He questioned._

 _Izzie has a mouthful. "Mm-mmm." She nods no._

 _"I will give you a hundred dollars to whistle right now." She ries to whistle and blows little chunks of cheesecake out of her mouth. "How can you eat the cheesecake without me?!"_

 _"Oh, what are you going to do?! Are you gonna go run tell Meredith?! Are you gonna tell your dad?! No! Because then you will have to tell them what we did! We are desert stealers! We are living outside the law!"_

 _"Y'know what? I don't trust you with this cake anymore! And I got it first, and I'm takin' it back!" Derek grabs the cheesecake and heads for upstairs._

 _"What?! What?!" Izzie asked._

 _"Oh yes!"_

 _"Wait a minute!"_

 _"Oh yes!"_

 _"Oh no-no-no-no-no, no you don't!" She starts to chase him upstairs._

 _Cut back to the kitchen as they walk downstairs._

 _"Oh yes! Oh yes!" Derek cheers._

 _"You think I trust you with it?! No! We're gonna split it! You take half and I take half!" Izzie glares at him._

 _"Well that's not fair, you've already had some!" He insists._

 _"What? Oh, well then y'know what? I think Liz would be very interested to know that you called her cheesecake dry and mealy."_

 _"What do we use to split it?"_

 _"OK!" Izzie grabs a knife and cuts it in half. "All right, pick a half."_

 _Derek examines the cake. "Ok well, this side looks bigger. Uh… There's more crust on this side. Y'know? So, maybe if I measured…" he trailed off much to Izzie's ire._

 _"Oh for God sake just pick a piece!"_

 _"All right, I'll pick that one." He points._

 _"That's also the smaller piece." Izzie puts the piece onto a plate. "OK, there you go. Enjoy your half my friend, but that is it. No sharing. No switching, and don't come crying to me if you eat your piece to fast." As she's saying that she is backing out the door, when she finishes she turns around to go into the living room, stumbles and drops the cheesecake on the floor. "Oh!"_

 _Derek is holding his piece. "Ohhh!" he exclaimed._

 _"OK, you gotta give me some of your piece."_

 _"Oh-ho-ho-ho-no! No! No switching! No sharing, and don't come crying to me! Ha-ha-ha! I may just sit here and have my cake all day! Just sit here in the living room and eat my…" Izzie knocks the plate from his hand and it falls on the floor. That process leaves just the forkful Derek has, Izzie starts to go after that little bit and Derek retreats into his bedroom upstairs._

 _"This surprises me."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I just always figured you were kinda... "_

 _"Kinda what?"_

 _"Just... Free."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Free. I am free."_

 _You don't seem like it, especially with your big sister having Mark's baby."_

 _"Well, I am."_

 _"Come here, I want to show you something."_

 _"Alex, what are you doing?" Avah asked as her friend sat on the road._

 _'Just come on." Alex told her._

 _"You're gonna get run over. ."_

 _"By all the cars? My Dad and I used to come out here and lay down and watch the lights change, and watch them go from green to red to yellow. You could try it, if you wanted to."_

 _"No."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because I don't know... will you just get up?"_

 _"That's your problem, you know that? You don't do what you want."_

 _"OK. What happens if a car comes?"_

 _We die._

 _"What?!"_

 _"Just relax. Just trust. You need to learn how to trust. I've known you for years, I know you can trust."_

 _"OK. Painting." They sat down on the road._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"You asked me what I do for me, even though you know what I do.."_

 _"What now?"_

 _"I love to paint."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Mm-hmm."_

 _"Huh." Most of the time, I have all these thoughts bouncing around in my head. But with a brush in my hand, the world just gets kinda quiet. Get out of the street! Are you okay? Why are you laughing?"_

 _"Oh, that was fun. Do you want to dance with me?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Now?"_

 _"Mm-hmm."_

 _"Here?"_

 _"Mm-hmm. Not supposed to dance in the middle of the street. "_

 _The two began to dance._

 _"Who said dance in the street?"_

 _"And we don't have any music."_

 _"Well, we'll make some." he began to sing. "Bum bum Bum bum bum Bum Bum bum Bum bum bum bum bum."_

 _"You're a terrible sing'er."_

 _"I know. But I like this song."_

 _They laughed and he began to kiss her._

 _I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places._

 _That this heart of mine embraces all day through in that small cafe._

 _The park across the way._

 _The children's carousel._

 _The chestnut trees._

 _In the Shepard living room, Derek and Izzie are on their knees with forks trying to salvage what they can of the cheesecake off of the floor._

 _"Oh! Yay! Look! There's a piece that doesn't have floor on it!" Izzie exclaims._

 _"Stick to your side!" Derek commands._

 _"Hey, come on now!" she said._

 _George comes in the house and sees them. Derek and Izzie both stop and look up at him. George sits down on the ottoman._

 _George pulls out a fork. "All right, what are we havin'?" He starts digging in._

 _Avah comes home to find her sisters, her older sister's fiance, and three of their friends in the kitchen._

 _"Alex kissed me." Avah announces._

 _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"Addison exclaims as she hugged her little sister._

 _"It was unbelievable!" Avah said._

 _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Meredith squeals._

 _"OK, all right. We want to hear everything. someone, get the sparkling cider and unplug the phone. Sis, does this end well or do we need to get tissues?" Alana asked._

 _"Oh, it ended very well." Avah told her twin._

 _"Oh."_

 _Addison comes back into the living room, with the sparking cider. "Do not start without me. Do not start without me." she exclaims and placed her hand over her growing bump._

 _"Ok, all right, let's hear about the kiss. Was it like, was it like a soft brush against your lips? Or was it like a, you know, a "I gotta have you now" kind of thing?" Alana questions._

 _"Well, at first it was really intense, you know. And then, oh, god, and then we just sort of sunk into it." Avah informed them._

 _"OK, so, OK, was he holding you? Or was his hand like on your back?" Meredith intervened._

 _"No, actually first they started on my waist. And then, they slid up, and then, they were in my hair." Avah twirled her red hair._

 _"Ohh!" they all gush._

 _On the balcony. Alex, Mark, and Owen are there eating pizza._

 _"And, uh, and then I kissed her." Alex said._

 _"Tongue?" Owen questioned as he took a bite of pizza._

 _"Yeah." Alex replied._

 _"Cool." Owen exclaimed._

 _"Hey-hey!" Cameron enters, three days later._

 _"Catch any big fish, on your trip with Preston?" Derek asks as he, Meredith, Callie, Denny, and Owen go over to him._

 _"Oh my God, you guys have no idea." Cameron told them._

 _They all recoil from the smell emanating from him. "Oh! God! Wow!"_

 _"You stink, little brother!" Meredith backs away._

 _"Are you kidding?!" Denny questioned._

 _"Yeah, three days on the lake without a shower. Plus! I fell in that big tub of worms at the bait stand! Hey, how-how's he doing?" He asked, noticing Alex._

 _"He hasn't gotten out of that chair in two days, since Arizona's been giving him the silent treatment." Mark told him._

 _Cameron goes over to Alex. "Hey buddy! How's it going?"_

 _Alex imitates retching and gets out of the chair._

 _Cameron turns to the rest of the gang. "Hey, see that? He just needed his pal to come home. All right, uh, I've got to go memorize my lines." he starts going up the stairs. "The keynote speech! bright and early tomorrow morning! Yeah-yeah! Gonna impress Mom and Dad!"_

 _"Hey!" Alana entered._

 _"Hey!" Avah greets her twin sister._

 _"Hey, Meredith!" Alana said._

 _"Uh-oh, what's the matter?" Meredith asks her._

 _"Ohh, it's Josh invited me to his dad's fancy club opening tonight. But, I already told my Robotics teacher that I would take his niece to this dumb old opera the last time we had school. So… What are you gonna do?"_

 _"I don't know sweetie."_

 _"No! Help me!" Alana begs._

 _"I can't! I have to preform a craniectomy with my parents tonight!" Meredith told her._

 _"Big sis?" Alana asked._

 _"I would, but I get my morning sickness in the evening." Addison informs her._

 _"Ugh!"_

 _"Unless!" Addison began, "She wants to spend the night holding my hair back for me."_

 _"Ohh, gosh. You guys, come on, this is—I have to meet Josh! This is my one chance for him to see the fun Alana. Y'know the "Wouldn't it be great if she was my wife" Alana. Not the school-goody-girl Alana. Ohh, all right! Are Alex and Cameron back?"_

 _"No, Alex's still in Phase One, and Cameron's that thing you smell." Callie inquired._

 _"Ohh!"the red-head girl exclaimed._

 _At the Webbers, some of the gang are eating breakfast, as Cameron and Meredith's parents went to do an emergency surgery._

 _Cameron is running from his bedroom. "Oh my God! I overslept! I was supposed to be at the hospital to do a speech a half an hour ago! I gotta get out of here!"_

 _"Oh wait, Cam, you can't go like that! You stink!" Meredith called out._

 _"Look, big sis, I know I feel asleep before I could shower and now I don't have time! They're just ten blocks away, if I run, I can make it."_

 _"Yeah. Run ten blocks, that'll help the smell." Cristina said as she took another bite of cereal._

 _Cameron opens the door to reveal Alana._

 _"Hey—whoa, slow down." Alana says as she gets a whiff of him. "No, keep moving." Cameron runs off, "Wow!"_

 _"So? How did it go with Josh last night?" Teddy asked._

 _"Well, I didn't see Josh last night, but I did punch a girl in the face." Alana informs her._

 _"What?" Callie questions._

 _"Why, little sis?" Addison asked._

 _"The whole night was horrible, it was pouring down rain, and when I got there, there was no Alana Montgomery on the list, but there was a Alana Mont Alabama."_

 _"Ohh! So, did you get to meet her?" Meredith said._

 _"No, there is no Alana Mont Alabama, but then this other girl overheard us and she was all, "I'm Alana Mont Alabama! I'm Alana Mont Alabama!" and he let her right in." Alana mimics the girl._

 _"So you hit her in the face?" Mark asked._

 _"No, she was already in, but then this big bitch behind me tried to steal my umbrella, so I clocked her. Ohhh! I can't believe this, all I wanted was a few hours outside of school to see Josh, so he can go ahead and start falling in love with me."_

 _Alex enters the kitchen._

 _"Hey! You're wearing pants!"_

 _"That's right! Where are the guys? I'm ready to get drunk and see some strippers." Alex announces._

 _"It's 9:30 in the morning!" Meredith exclaims._

 _"They got a breakfast buffet." he poured a glass of milk._

 _At Seattle Grace, Cameron is just arriving to do his speech._

 _"Hey! Cameron Grey! I'm here! I'm here!" Cameron exclaims, hoping he didn't run into his parents._

 _"Calm down, we got time, we're running a little late." The attendant told him then he looked at his watch. "OK, we don't have any time."_

 _"Ugh!" Cameron slammed his head in annoyance._

 _At a strip club, the gang are there with Alex, who isn't enjoying himself._

 _Meredith comes back to the stage and sits next to Alex. "OK, I've got some Ones, you wanna put them in her panties?" she asked him._

 _"No thanks, Mom!" Alex told her._

 _A man sits down next to Addison and lights up a cigarette._

 _"Oh, no umm, hi, that-that, you have to put that out, 'cause I'm pregnant." Addison told him._

 _"Well, maybe you and your baby should go to another strip club." The Cigarette smoking guy snapped._

 _"Ha-ha, my fiance will kick your ass!" She laughed. "Ha-ha-ha!" He leaves as Mark began to kiss her neck._

 _The dancer finishes and everyone claps._

 _"Very good." Callie gets up and slides a one into the dancer's hot pants. "So good."_

 _Izzie does the same. "I really, really enjoyed it. Very exotic."_

 _"Well, I just checked our messages and Josh didn't call. I mean you'd think he'd be worried about me not showing up at his dad's club. Ugh, you know what makes it so much worse, Cameron is doing the speech!" Alana joins them._

 _"Come on! Look where you are!" Izzie assured her._

 _"Ahh, come on! Y'know what—y'know what, I think I'm just gonna go home and call Arizona." Alex began._

 _'Well, if you think it will help." Teddy told him._

 _"No! That was a test! In a couple of hours I'm gonna get really drunk and wanna call Arizona and you guys are gonna have to stop me! And then after that, I'm gonna get so drunk, I'm gonna wanna call the stalker at school!"_

 _"You should! How is she?" Izzie asks._

 _"Ohhh!" Alex exclaims._

 _"I think somebody needs another lap dance." Meredith said and motions for one._

 _[-]_

 **Back** **to present day.**

HOSPITAL CORRIDOR.

Mark was walking through the cardiological floor with Meredith and Arizona.

"So, Anthony gets busted and Derek wants to kick him out." Meredith said.

"Stop there," Arizona told her, "Derek wants to kick Anthony out for possession of weed. That wasn't even his?" she asked not knowing her daughter Anna was the brains behind this.

"If I'll say, McDreamy is McAsshole now." Mark snorts as they ran into Miranda.

"You all so stupid." Miranda said.

"What?" the three asked.

"You ain't fooling me," the short woman said. "You and Karev look so stupid, Robbins and same with you and your wife, Sloan. You both look so happy that it's so stupid." As soon as she said that, Mark grinned and Arizona became embarassed.

"Who are our partners today?" Meredith asked the short woman.

Sloan you're with Hunt, Grey you're with the model Duquette, Robbins you're with O'Malley. No funny business with your husbands, Grey and Robbins and that goes triple for you Sloan. No funny business with Montgomery. I know that you two have four children, so I'm not stupid." and with that, Miranda walked away.

"Bambi. I have to work with Bambi?!" Arizona asked in annoyance, using Cristina's nickname for George.

"Why are you and Addison so happy this morning?" Meredith asked the plastic surgeon.

"This morning we started speaking to each other in French," Mark began. "Then I started to kiss her..."

"Stop right there!" Meredith stopped him from saying something else.

A few hours later, Meredith went into a on-call room to find Derek sleeping in the bed.

''Meredith?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me." she told him.

"What time is it?"

"4:30."

She laid next to him and he started to kiss her.

"So," Meredith began. "Have you decided to change your mind on kicking our second son out?"

"No! Meredith, I haven't changed my mind on it. Even though he is my younger son, what he did is wrong and I'm not gonna tolerate it in our house." Derek exclaimed as he got off her.

"I am removing myself from your service for the next few days. Have fun getting the kids ready for school and sleeping on the couch," before he could say anything else, she sprinted out of the room.

THE SONOGRAM.

"Any morning sickness?" Lucy, the obscerian asked the mother of four.

"Just a bit." Addison replied as gel was placed.

"Eight weeks." Lucy smiled, "Your due date is around Thanksgiving day. Precisely around the 24 to 27th."

"We must have been doing something around that time Red, because..." Mark began.

"Now is not the time, Mark." Addison told her husband with gritted teeth as the sonogram came on.

"There's your baby. Perfectly healthy, developing baby." Lucy said. "Here is your baby's heartbeat," as a sound can be heard.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _THUMP!_

"Your baby has a strong heartbeat." They heard the OB/GYN say.

"That's our baby's heartbeat!" the father of four exclaimed, as he held his wife's hand lovingly and played with her engagement and wedding rings. The wedding ring representing their nineteen year marriage and the love they have for each other.

"There it is." she cried.

"Do you have any other kids?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Addison replied as she smiled. "Four kids."

"I'm sure this baby will be welcomed into a wonderful family." Lucy smiles.

SHEPARD LIVING ROOM.

Derek is sitting in his chair, Sam is sitting on the couch.

"Here's your tea, Sam." Meredith said.

"Oh, wow. Tea, man. That's, like, exotic. Naomi never makes tea," Sam exclaimed as he giggles. "Hey, look at me. I'm the king of England! Off with her head. Tea."

Meredith began, "Well, um... I think it's great that my younger son has a boss who cares enough to...to come over and talk to us on his behalf. So, um, I'm just gonna let you fellas get to know each other. Sit up straight, Sam." She demanded and leaves.

"Hey, man, I don't think you should kick Anthony out, because he's a good kid and your younger son." Sam said.

"He's my younger son, but a doper." Derek insists.

"Well, you say that like it's a bad thing, man. Hey, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I've indulged once or twice myself." Sam informed him.

"Really? I'm shocked." Derek said seriously.

"Yeah, I know. Upstanding doctor. Last guy you'd expect. But it's true, man."

"Well, Mr... Fancy. If you say so, that's good enough for me."

"Oh, that's great, man," Sam said as he folds himself comfortably on the couch. "Now, please, get out of my house."

DUQUETTE PORCH.

Anna is humming and writing.

"Okay, what are you writing?" Tanya asked as she takes the notebook and reads aloud, "Annabelle and Anthony Shepard. Mrs. Anthony Shepard. Dr. And Mrs. Anthony Shepard?! All right, what's going on?" She asked with her hazel eyes gleaming angrily at the blonde girl.

"Okay. Tanya, Anthony and I are in love!" Anna insists.

"Um, you do know that he once compared you to a tick, right?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, really? Well, if he thinks I'm such a tick...then why'd he tell the cops the bag was his when it was actually mine?" Anna replied.

"Are you telling me that bag was yours?"

"Yeah! And he went to jail for it! Isn't that fabulous?"

"Oh, my God. You... tick! You're the reason this whole mess happened." Tanya exclaimed.

"Oh, Tanya, stop. My head is-Whoo!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, you have to tell the Shepards what happened. Do you know that Derek is kicking Anthony out?"

"Oh, God. No, no, Tanya. That's perfect! When Anthony is on the streets, he'll have to turn to me. And as I care for him and buy him stuff, his love for me will grow."

"Oh, my God. Fine. I'm telling them." Tanya rolls her eyes at her.

"No! No, no, no. You cannot ruin this for me, moose!" Anna shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do, Karev." Tanya shushed her.

Anna screamed. "No, Sloan!" as she jumps on Tanya's back and they fall to the floor.

SHEPARD KITCHEN.

Derek, Meredith, and Tanya are sitting at the kitchen table. Maya is standing around.

"Well, well. Turns out you were all wrong about our second son. And you wanted to kick him out." Meredith said.

"Yes, well...Thanks for telling us the truth, Tanya." Derek answers.

"And we know it wasn't easy for you... especially with Anna choking you the whole time." Meredith commented.

Anthony walks into the kitchen with his bags all packed. He throws some keys on the table.

"Um, Son, wait. You can stay." Derek said hands him back the keys.

"Cool." Anthony said as he takes the keys and walks upstairs.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait," Meredith stopped him and turned to Derek. "that's it? Isn't there anything else you would like to say to our brave and noble second son?"

Derek sighs, " You're right, Meredith." And turns to Anthony, "Dumb-ass! Do you realize that you put your entire future at risk?" He starts to drone on: What kind of a moron would go and take the fall for some little- Crying and crying and crying. When your mother's upset, I'm upset...And the next thing you know- I had to have tea with that fancy doctor. And now I have fancy stink on my couch. Let me tell you something else. If you ever do anything like that again...I will kick your ass so hard your nose will bleed!"

"And we love you." Meredith interrupted.

"So, uh, just so I'm clear...everything's back to normal, right?" Anthony asked his father.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's back-" Derek began.

Bailey stormed in, "All right, Dad! I've got something to say!"

"Bailey, for the love of God, don't." Tanya tried to stop him.

Bailey ignored her, "Dad, I do it too. That's right. So you can't kick Anthony out."

"Honey, we already decided not to kick your brother out." Meredith informed him.

"Oh. Then...yaaayyy..." Bailey trails off.

"So, you do it too, huh? Since when?" Derek asked his older son.

"Since when?" Bailey asked as he looks at Anthony.

"Uh..." Anthony began, nervously.

Cut to the Karev attic, three years earlier with a young Bailey, Aiden, Anthony, Trenton, and a random kid from school. Aiden lights up some incense.

"I am so baked. I think. No, yeah, I am. I think." a young Bailey said.

"You know, guys, I've been living my life all wrong. All I ever thought about was school...studying, reading, homework. Well, that's over. Thanks, friend." A young Trenton said.

"Hey, man, don't thank me. Thank my mom. If she hadn't have passed out, I couldn't have raided her stash." The kid from school said.

"You have the best mom ever." A young Bailey exclaimed.

"Hey, guys, you know what? Yesterday, I was wrestling with Danielle. And I felt her boob. It was beautiful... and squishy." A young Aiden trailed off.

"Squishy. Hey, guys, I had this dream that I was kissing my Meteorology teacher. And when I woke up, I was stuck to my bed." a young Trenton began.

"Hunt, man, that's not normal. You could die. Hey, isn't your Meteorology teacher a guy?" A young Anthony asked.

A young Trenton exclaimed, "Yeah. Noo! I meant my Global History teacher. She's a girl. Man! What's in this stuff?" He questioned.

"Hey, guys, I'm having the best time ever. I think. No, yeah, I am." A young Bailey trails off.

Back to the Shepard kitchen, Bailey and Anthony are staring into space.

"Bailey? Bailey! Are you on it right now? I asked you a question. Since when have you been using this?" Derek's voice interrupted them.

"Uh, 'bout a week ago tomorrow." Bailey said quickly as Tanya puts her phone up to her ear.

"Um, what?" Tanya asked into the phone, "Yeah! Coming, Mom!" She runs off.

Meredith said, "Okay. Okay, now. You're both smart boys and our sons. What were you thinking?"

"Well, l- I'm not-" Bailey began nervously.

"Oh, oh, um...The problem was that we weren't thinking." Anthony said for him.

"We weren't thinking. And, you know, with the times... we're living in." Bailey started to say.

"Yeah, the times are, like..."

"And, um..."

"Peer pressure." Meredith finished for them.

"And the peer pressure. Thank you, Mom." Bailey smiled.

"Yeah." Anthony agreed.

"Yeah, and I found that today, the need to experiment..." Bailey starts.

"Oh! Don't try this blaming society crap with me. You know whose fault this is? Do you? Do you?" Derek cut him off.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea." Bailey said.

"It's mine."

"Oh. All right."

"Okay." Anthony agreed.

"The problem is... I've been too lenient. So, from now on, no more easygoin', devil-may-care, everybody's-best-friend dad and neurosurgeon." Derek explains.

Meredith laughs nervously, "I'm just...I'm so very nervous."

"I'm cracking down. And I'm cracking down hard. Starting right now...fun time is over!" Derek said and leaves.

"So where was I for fun time?" Bailey questions, clearly confused.

SHEPARD BASEMENT.

"Take it back!" Eli said to Tanya.

"No, Hunt. I'm sorry. Confessing to Derek makes Bailey the king." Tanya replied.

"Hey, I shot my toe with a B.B. Gun once." Eli exclaimed.

Tanya pretended to think about it, "You're right, Eli. You're the king." she said as she took a sip of her diet cream soda.

"Thank you!" Eli agreed.

Tanya turns to Bailey, "I mean, when I say, "For the love of God, don't." Then, for the love of God, don't."

"Tanya, that could have meant anything. Okay. I'm sorry. I made a terrible mistake." Bailey answers.

"All right, excuse me. But I think we've all lost sight of what's really important here. We're in love." Anna says.

Anthony stood up, "All right, all right. You know what? Enough of your girly fantasy crap. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you. So get this through your little Easy-Bake Oven head: I don't love you. I don't like you. I can barely stand to look at you. Okay?"

Anna exclaimed. "Oh, Anthony, you're such a bad liar!" she hugs him.

Derek comes in and sniffs around.

"All right. Well, don't mind me. I'm just here to install this... smoke detector." Derek said.

"Smoke detector? Does that detect any kind of smoke?" Eli questioned.

"Long live the king." Tanya said.

END CREDITS. SLOAN BASEMENT – THE CIRCLE.

"Hey, guys, look what I found in my sister Tanya's drawer. Mints. A whole month's worth." A young Noah said.

"They're not minty." a young Eli said as he eats one.

"They're not mints. They're birth control pills, you headgear-wearing moron." a young Bailey sneers.

"Hey, when I grow up, I'm gonna be handsome." a young Eli grinned.

"Really? Did your Mommy tell you that?" a young Aiden asked.

A young Eli replied, "Yeah."

"Eli, you're the king." A young Samuel comments.


	8. Cosy In the Rocket

Authors Note: I'm pretending that Elizabeth and Bailey are twins, and same with Zoe and Eli and David and Trenton are also twins, plus Issac and Samuel

Teaser.  
(Bailey and Tanya are in the Chevrolet kissing)  
BAILEY: I had a great time on our date tonight.  
TANYA: Yeah. When do you think Derek's gonna give you back your keys to the Chevrolet? You know. So we could actually... leave the property.  
(The camera zooms out the Chevrolet is parked in the front of the Shepard's driveway)  
BAILEY: I dunno, maybe never. In fact, your my only contact with the outside world now, Tanya. Do.. people still laugh out there? I miss the laughter.  
TANYA: *laughs* Well, Bailey, its your own stupid fault. I mean, before you opened your big mouth Derek actually believed that smell was incense.  
BAILEY: Well, yeah, I know, it's just... he was gonna kick Anthony out, and I wanted to help my little brother and... oh, helping never helps.  
TANYA: Alright, look, let's not waste time talking about this. How long 'til curfew?  
BAILEY: Uh... about one minute. Now Sloan, I'm not bragging, but if you're properly motivated, I can actually do it in that amount of time.  
TANYA: You don't have to tell me.  
BAILEY: OK! So! Buckle up, Sloan, 'cause the next ...(Looks at watch) twelve seconds are all about you, babe!  
(They start to make out, but Derek comes out and spoils at the fun)  
DEREK: Five, four, three, two, one...  
BAILEY: (trying to speak while Derek counts) No, wait...but I... Damn.  
DEREK: (Opens the car door) Curfew, hophead.

CREDITS.

Act One.  
Scene One.  
(Shepard's Kitchen. Meredith is at the stove preparing food, Elizabeth and Maya are sitting at the table, and Anthony is at the counter reading. Derek and Bailey enter the kitchen)  
DEREK: Jeez, Son, I wish I had a quarter for every time I caught you making out with Mark and Addison's daughter!  
BAILEY: I wish I had a quarter for every time you embarrassed me.  
DEREK: I wish you did too. 'Cause then you'd be a millionaire and you could find someplace else to live.  
BAILEY: What, and... (looks around the room) leave all this?  
MEREDITH: (pushing a plate of sandwiches between them) Alright guys, who wants sandwiches and a nice glass of iced tea?  
DEREK: Aww, jeeze. (Sits down at table)  
ELIZABETH: Daddy, I think it's great you gave Anthony and Bailey a curfew. Theses boys, they need structure. (Stands up) Well, I'll see ya.  
MEREDITH: Well, where do you think you're going?  
ELIZABETH: (caught off guard) To... (thinks a bit) night class?  
(Meredith walks away angrily)  
DEREK: Sorry honey, curfew's for everyone.  
ELIZABETH: But Daddy! It's me!  
DEREK: Look, what they did was bad. But you sneaking around with Issac, that's just... unpleasant.  
ELIZABETH: But Daddy, I'm not seeing Issac.  
ANTHONY: Untrue, sis!  
BAILEY: A damnable lie!  
ELIZABETH: A curfew? (walking to the door to the living room) I'm stuck in this house with you people all night? This sucks! (exits)  
MEREDITH: Well, we're just thrilled about it!  
BAILEY: (To Anthony) So, alright, there's an upside to all of this. I took her down with me.  
ANTHONY: Nice job, big brother. (He and Bailey exit)  
MEREDITH: Well, isn't this a happy house?  
DEREK: (smiles) Yeah.  
MEREDITH: (walks over by Derek and Maya) This is not a happy house!  
DEREK: Well, you just said this was a happy house.  
MEREDITH: Well that's not what I meant, it was sarcasm!  
DEREK: Look Mere, I'm not gonna let our kids go down the wrong path. But if you have a better idea, I'm all ears.  
MEREDITH: (sits) OK. Maybe you could be a little less strict and a little more loving. You're loving.  
DEREK: OK Meredith, enough with the sarcasm.

Scene Two.  
(In the Shepard's Basment. Anthony is sitting in his normal chair, Anna sits at the far end of the couch nearest to Anthony, Tanya next to her, Bailey and David on the other side of Tanya. Aiden is on the arm rest of the couch next to Bailey, Danielle and Maya are also on the couch, Derek is sitting in a chair next to Aiden and Eli is on the floor. The are all watching T.V. The camera zooms into each of them and hear their thoughts.)  
Anthony's thoughts: Stop looking at me! Stop looking at me! Stop looking at me!  
(Pans to Anna, she's staring at Anthony lustfully)  
Anna's thoughts: Please look at me! Hey Psst. I love you, Anthony! I have secret love powers. Look at me.  
(Pans over to Tanya)  
Tanya's thoughts: Hm. I have twenty nine teeth. No, that can't be right. One, Two, three..  
(Pans up to Eli)  
Eli's thoughts: Annabelle's in love with Anthony and Courtney is busy tonight. Oh look, I found an M & M! (Picks up something off the ground and begins to eat it) Oh no. (spits it out)  
Bailey's thoughts: My life sucks. (looks around) Okay, I really hope no one smelled that.  
DAVID: All right! I'm the best looking person in this room. No, in this whole town. No! No, in this whole state. No!  
(The camera pans to Derek)  
Derek's thoughts: Dumbasses.  
(Meredith enters with a box)  
MEREDITH: So, how's it going?  
DEREK: Real good. One of the Hunt kids just ate something off the floor.  
(Eli looks embarrassed)  
MEREDITH: Okay, well, um, your father's gonna drive us to work.  
DEREK: That's right. And if you do anything wrong, I'll know. Because one of you is a snitch. (The camera zooms out to the group) You just think about that while we're gone.  
(Meredith exits, Derek goes to leave)  
ELI: Ooh, a model airplane. And glue!  
(Derek turns around grabs the glue and exits)

Act three.  
Scene one.  
(In the Shepard's basement. Meredith enters to find Eli the only one left)  
MEREDITH: Where's Anthony, Bailey, and Maya?  
ELI: Umm…your eyes are very pretty.  
MEREDITH: Oh, they can't leave the house, they're grounded.  
ELI: Oh, don't worry about them. They're at Joe's Bar. (He realizes what he's said.) Oh no, I am a snitch.  
MEREDITH: Oh, Derek is gonna be furious!  
ELI: Mrs. Shepard? May I tell you a little story about oppression?  
MEREDITH: OK. (sits down)  
ELI: Once, I had an ant farm. And they would not build their tunnels. I was furious, so I became very strict and stern with my ants. First they feared me and everything was fine. But eventually, the ants broke out and attacked me. So my dad had to kill them.  
MEREDITH: So, um, you think we're being too hard on the kids?  
ELI: Well, I don't know about that. I just wanted to let you know that I'm really sad because my ants are dead.  
MEREDITH: (Stands) Okay. Well, Eli, thanks. (Kisses the top of his head) You're a good boy. (exits)  
ELI: Oh, the ladies want a piece of Eli!

Scene Two  
(The Shepard's living room. Elizabeth, Bailey, and Anthony are sitting on the couch, Meredith enters with Tiramisu and sees Derek hanging up bells)  
MEREDITH: What are you doing?  
DEREK: Oh, just a little security measure. In case anybody tries to escape.  
MEREDITH: Derek, no, those are my Christmas bells, those are happy bells!  
DEREK: Well, then they're doing their job. Because I'm happy. Let's have some Tiramisu. (sits in his chair reaches for cakes)  
MEREDITH: Okay. And, let's watch some TV because that makes us all happy. (Looking at TV Guide.) Okay, here we go, The Brady Bunch Variety Hour's on.  
DEREK: Oh, who the hell gave those people an entire hour?  
MEREDITH: Well, I think this program is fun for the whole family. They've got, they've got Charo, and, and the rock band, Kiss.  
(turns on tv and begins to watch it) Ok, see, now this is nice. A nice family who gets along, and sings, and dances.  
BAILEY: Yeah, I love the Bradys. (Turns to Anthony) Oh, remember that episode where Mr. Brady, the neurosurgeon went completely insane and put bells on all the doors?  
ANTHONY: (laughs)  
DEREK: Hey, did you see the one where Greg was a real wise ass and Mr. Brady took him outside and cleaned his clock?  
ELIZABETH: Did you ever see the one where I hated living here? (exits)  
ANTHONY: That one's my favorite.  
DEREK: Well, I hope you're happy because now you've upset your big sister.  
BAILEY: (Points to himself, he can't believe Derek said what he did) Oh, you know what? Forget it, dad. (going up the stairs) Get your shots in now. Because when I'm gone, oh, I'm gonna be long gone!  
(Derek and Meredith turn to find Anthony still sitting on the couch, watching TV)  
ANTHONY: I got no place to go, so…I'm gonna stay here. But the tension's nice. Reminds me of Studio in Art class.  
(Derek glares at him. He exits)  
DEREK: Finally. Now I can enjoy the show in peace. (stares at the tv for a minute) Aww, this show is crap.

(Meredith stares at the tv and begins to imagine her and her family in The Shepard Bunch. They are all singing and dancing)  
MEREDITH: (Singing) Feel funky, feel good. Gonna tell you, I'm in the neighborhood. Gonna fly like a bird on the wing, hold onto your hat, now-  
ALL: (Singing) Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! I got the music in me, I got the music in me, I got the music in me! I got the music in me, I got the music in me, I got the music in me! Yeah!  
(Crowd goes wild and everyone exits but Derek and Meredith)  
MEREDITH: Thank you! Thank you! And welcome to the Shepard Bunch Variety Hour! And boy, do we have a great show for you tonight.  
(Anthony and Bailey re-enter)  
BAILEY: Sorry, mom. We can't stay for the show.  
CROWD: No! No!  
MEREDITH: Why not?  
BAILEY: Well, living at home is unbearable, so we've decided to…run away. (stick thumb out along with Anthony like a hitch hiker)  
DEREK: Hey! (claps and exits)  
ANTHONY: So see you, Mom!  
MEREDITH: Well, you boys can't run away! Who's gonna do the square dance with Shields and Yarnell?  
BAILEY: Well, let Maya do it. She's been making out with Shields all day!  
(Maya re-enters with white makeup all over her face)  
MAYA: That's a lie! (wipes face)  
MEREDITH: Well, when will I see you again?  
(Shirley Jones enters)  
SHIRLEY JONES: Don't worry, Meredith, I'll take care of them.  
MEREDITH: Oh, ladies and gentlemen, star of stage and screen, Shirley Jones!  
ANTHONY and Bailey: Hi, Mom!  
MEREDITH: Mom?!  
SHIRLEY JONES: That's right, Meredith.  
BAILEY: We're Partridges now.  
ANTHONY: This is gonna be great. I'm pretty sure I can nail Susan Dey.  
MEREDITH: No! Partridges? You can't live in a bus! There's no toilet.  
SHIRLEY JONES: Well, it may be inconvenient, Meredith, but we do get to spend a lot of time together.  
BAILEY: That's right. Mrs. Partridge quit her job to form a family band.  
SHIRLEY JONES: Yep, it's all a matter of choices, Meredith. I guess you just chose to be a bad mother!  
(Maya comes up to them all)  
MAYA: Hey, Shirley, can I come? I play the trombone.  
SHIRLEY JONES: Oh, I'm sorry, Maya. No thirteen year-olds on my show.  
MAYA: Oh, fine. Hey, Shields, wait up! (She exits)  
(Shirley Jones, Anthony, and Bailey exit. Charo enters and goes over to Meredith.)  
CHARO: AAAAHHHHHH! Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi! Waoh, waoh, wah!  
MEREDITH: Can it, Charo.  
(The daydream ends, and she dusts off her hands)  
MEREDITH: Well, I am not gonna let that happen. (bites into the tiramisu) Oh, no. This is crap. (She turns off the TV.)

Scene 3.  
(Bailey is hanging off the side of the house. He's dressed in a black turtleneck and black jeans. He spins around and finds himself face to face with Derek. The men enter in the kitchen.)  
MEREDITH: Oh, no, honey!  
DEREK: Yep, he thought he could sneak out.  
BAILEY: So. What now, Vladimir?  
DEREK: Well, I'll tell you one thing, play time is over. Your friends are no longer allowed in the house.  
BAILEY: Wait, what?  
MEREDITH: No, no, we'll talk about it in the morning.  
DEREK: Fine, we'll talk about it in the morning. (Bailey walks madly toward the door.) We'll talk about how your friends are no longer allowed in the house! (Bailey raises up his hands angrily and exits)  
MEREDITH: You know, I have an interesting idea. Why don't we not punish him? Why don't we try a little of that forgiveness that Jesus was always talking about?  
DEREK: No, no. This is for his own good. Look, in order for Bailey to be a happy, well adjusted vascular surgeon, he has to be miserable now. That's just good parenting. If I was to be Mr. Nice Guy now, do you know what would happen to Bailey in a few years? Do you?

(Camera fades into Derek's daydream. He and Meredith are sitting at the table.)  
DEREK: Oh, Bailey! Breakfast!  
(Gene Simmons enters the kitchen in his Kiss get up and appears as Bailey in Derek's daydream.)  
MEREDITH: Well, there's my sweet little baby boy.  
(Gene/Bailey smiles at Meredith.)  
DEREK: Why, oh, why didn't I discipline you and your siblings?  
GENE SIMMONS/BAILEY: Shut up and eat your Cornflakes. (Sticks his long tongue out and the camera pans to Derek.)  
(Daydream ends)  
DEREK: That's what. Never surrender, Mere. Never retreat. We're winning! The fact that Bailey was desperate enough to climb out his window, shows that everything is working.

Act Four.  
Scene 1.

(Bailey enters his room to find Tanya on his bed.)  
TANYA: Surprise!  
BAILEY: This is so great! I didn't know you delivered.  
(They start to make out but break apart because of the knock on the door.)  
DEREK: Bed check, dumbass.  
BAILEY: Holy crap! (Tanya and Bailey slide of the bed. Tanya looks for a place to hide as Derek and Meredith enter and she jumps behind the door as they do. Bailey tries to appear like nothing happened.)  
MEREDITH: No, it is not a bed check! We just wanna say good night, and we love you very, very much! (Turns to Derek after seeing him with the hammer.) What are you doing?  
DEREK: Oh, just nailing his window shut. For his own good!  
BAILEY: What if there's a fire?  
DEREK: Well, then I guess you can just light your dope with it, dopehead!  
(Tanya exits Bailey's room and looks around scared, and enters Elizabeth's room. She finds them making out. Issac and Elizabeth break apart)  
ELIZABETH: Tanya! Get out!  
(Issac grabs Tanya by the arm)  
ISSAC: Whoa! Not so fast, Elizabeth.  
(Tanya and Elizabeth hit him.)  
TANYA: Idiot! Derek's doing bed checks.  
(There's a knock on the door.)  
DEREK: Bed check!  
(Tanya and Issac dash under Elizabeth's bed while Elizabeth goes to the foot of the bed to pretend to pray. Derek and Meredith enter)  
ELIZABETH: And bless mommy, and bless daddy, bless uncle Cameron, and bless grandma….(Turns to the door) Oh, hi daddy!  
DEREK: (Smiles at Elizabeth.) Sorry to bother you, kitten. (He and Meredith exits. Elizabeth gets up to lock the door.)  
TANYA: Avery, get your hand off my ass.  
ISSAC: It was an accident.  
ELIZABETH: Shhh!  
TANYA: It's still there!  
ISSAC: It's still an accident!  
TANYA: Issac, it's still there!  
ISSAC: Yeah.  
TANYA: Well…  
(Tanya slaps Issac once again.)

Scene 2.  
(The Shepard's basement. Anthony is sitting in his chair. Eli is watching t.v. and Anna is annoying Anthony.)  
ANNA: You know, Anthony. This hatred thing you have for me, is just you protecting yourself.  
ANTHONY: OK.  
ANNA: It's true. You're afraid to reach the peaks of love, for fear of being dropped off a cliff. Well, I'm your safety line, Anthony. So grab me.  
ANTHONY: Go grab yourself, freak.  
MEREDITH: (Calls down) OK, bed check, kids! Here we come!  
(Anthony, Anna, and Eli jump and Eli and Anna go to the back room.)  
DEREK: (Calls) Don't yell, Meredith! You're warning them!  
MEREDITH: I'm not warning anybody. Getting closer! (enter down the stairs.) Okay, um, we just, we wanted to say goodnight, and, um…(Derek locks the door) that you're a good boy, and…even though you do some things that we don't like, we still love you and you're our second son.  
DEREK: And I'm watching you. (exits)  
MEREDITH: And I'm cherishing you. (follows Derek)  
ELI: (Looks out to Anthony) Oh, no, Anna, they're still out there. (cups his ear) What was that? Oh, and they want our pants.  
(Thumbs up to Anthony. Anthony laughs.)

Scene 3.  
(The Shepard's kitchen. Derek and Meredith sit at the counter.)  
DEREK: You hear that?  
MEREDITH: (listening) I don't hear anything.  
DEREK: That's right. Nothing. That's the sound of discipline.  
MEREDITH: No, that's the sound of jail. This house used to be fun until you made it miserable!  
DEREK: Well, I'm sorry, Meredith, but I think it's working.  
(camera pans to door to see the gang pushing one of the cars)  
MEREDITH: Oh, you do.  
DEREK: Yes, I do.  
MEREDITH: (gets up and walks towards door.) Oh, you do.  
DEREK: I just said I did.  
MEREDITH: ( opens up the door) Derek.  
DEREK: (looks out the door.) Oh, hell's bells! (Jumps up and exits outside.)  
AIDEN: It's Derek! Run for it! (exits.)  
DEREK: Freeze!  
ELIZABETH: Daddy! Thank god you came! They were kidnapping me!  
DEREK: Oh, shut up, that's it, I have had it! You know what this means? More discipline!  
MEREDITH: No, no…  
DEREK: Oh, yes. Play time is over.  
MEREDITH: Oh, stop saying that! Your cracking down is not working.  
BAILEY: Hell, I could've told him that a week ago.  
MEREDITH: Now is not the time to be a smart mouth. Derek, I want my house back.  
ELI: I once had an ant farm…  
MEREDITH: Oh, honey, no, not now. Okay, okay, here's what we're gonna do. You (points to Derek) are going to remember that they're good sons. And you two (points to Bailey and Anthony) are going to remember that he's a good father, because I am not happy with the way this house is running.  
DEREK: (To Bailey and Anthony) Oh! Now you see what you've both done? You've both made your mother unhappy!  
MEREDITH: No, they didn't! I'm not happy with everything! I'm not…I'm not happy with windows being nailed shut, and I'm not, I'm not happy with people sneaking around, and, and, I'm not happy with my Christmas bells on the front door!  
DEREK: Well, Meredith, what do you, what do you want me to do? Pretend that nothing happened?  
MEREDITH: Yes.  
DEREK: No!  
MEREDITH: Fine. Then, then that's it. Then I'm staying home. I'm staying home full time and I am…I am taking back my house and, and that's the way it is. Now. You (To Derek) get upstairs and take those nails out of the window, and you, (to Bailey) stop being such a sneaky smart mouth, and, and you! (To Eli) Honey, you gotta stop eating stuff off the floor! Now. Everyone, let's just, let's go back to happy! (Exits)  
BAILEY: So, I guess…play time is over! (Laughs as Derek glares.) I'm sorry, I…

TAG.

MEREDITH: (singing) I don't remember growing older.  
GENE and CHARO: (singing) When did they?  
GENE: Sunrise.  
MEREDITH: Sunset.  
CHARO: Sunrise.  
MEREDITH: Sunset.  
ALL: Swiftly through the years. One season following another. Laden with happiness and tears.  
CHARO: (Yells) Give it to me one more time! Cuchi! Ah, I love it!


	9. Running On Sunshine

Authors Note: This is before some of the chapters and is exactly how I imagined the show would've went if Shonda didn't mess it up but it is also extremely AU, so...

Camera opens up to the Shepard kitchen. Meredith, Elizabeth, Bailey, Anthony and Maya are eating dinner.

Bailey said, "And then, they go into this bar, and there are all these mysterious characters, and then, someone makes the mistake of picking on Professor Dumbledore and then, he takes out his laser sword, and goes WOOSH and he chops this guard's arm right off! Cause it's a sword that's made out of lasers." he explained.

Meredith got up. " Well, you know, this, this doesn't sound like a nice movie. Now. "When Harry met Sally." That's a nice movie!"

"So Bailey, you gonna get yourself some Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince pajamas, now?" Elizabeth asked her twin brother. He was about to open his mouth, when his dad Derek walked into the kitchen.

"Meredith! I'm going back to do solo surgeries. With extra pay" Derek exclaimed to his wife.

"Oh, my god, you're kidding!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Nope. I ran into Aaron Fischman at Starbucks, and he's moved back to fix the trauma room"

She cried silently. "Oh! Oh, this is a godsend!" They hug and kiss, "Oh! And to think how close we came to losing the house!"

Bailey was confused, "Losing the-mom, you said we were fine!"

Oh, Bailey, honey, I lied!" Meredith told her son and turns back to her husband. "Oh, honey, this is the best news!"

Derek smiles, "Well, I'm, I'm so glad that you're happy."

Elizabeth and Maya stand up and go over to Derek. "Hey, way to go, daddy!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Yeah daddy!" Maya said. They hug him, and Derek is holding Meredith with one arm; Elizabeth and Maya with the other.

"Ah, my job, and my little girls!" Derek exclaimed happily.

Bailey broke the silence. "OK, so Anthony and I are here too, dad." he pointed out, "Oh, and uh, speaking of you, I told Fischman's son Turner to come by and see you" Derek told his son with his arm still wrapped around his wife and daughters.

"Turner Fischman? Dad, I hated that guy." Bailey groaned.

"Yeah, well, I hate his dad! But, I smile like hell whenever I see him! And you'll do the same. Got it?"

"Got it!"

Meredith just laughs with relief.

Screen changes to the back porch of the Shepard house where the teens are. Bailey and Tanya are on the couch talking, Danielle is sitting on the porch swing, Eli, David, Zoe, Courtney, Leandra, James, Aiden, and Samuel are also talking as Issac, Callahan and Trenton are looking at something behind them.

Tanya wrinkled her nose in a Satan way, "Turner Fischman? Oh, barf. Bailey, remember when you beat him up on the playground?

"Yep. I kicked his ass." Bailey said gleefully as he looked at his love Tanya. Her beautiful long red hair, eyes the color of silver dimes, her 4"11 and a half figure. She always complained about her height but he thought she looked adorable. Her sister Danielle snapped him out of it, "Wait, wasn't he the kid with scoliosis and asthma?"

"Yep. And I kicked his ass!" He exclaimed more gleefully.

"So! Guys. You wanna go see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince tonight?" Aiden broke the silence.

"God, Aiden, I told you. We don't like the supernatural." Anna responded angrily to her twin brother. Everybody else got up leaving only Tanya, Bailey, and Eli in the backyard.

"Ah, it's just the three of us." Eli said.

"That's great, Eli" Bailey replies sarcastically.

"Oh, I get it. If I were gone you two would kiss. Ah, life's a bitch, huh?" Eli commented.

Meredith opened the sliding door and called, "Bailey, Turner's here!"

"The scoliosis asthma freak is here? I cannot wait to see this!" Eli exclaims.

Turner comes down the stairs. Everyone stands up to greet him. "Hey, guys! I'm back!" he greeted.

Bailey jumps up, "Yeah, hey!" He shakes Turner's hand.

Tanya looks at Turner, "Wow, Turner, you've really grown up!

"Hey, look at you. You have really grown up!" Turner told her.

"Yes, in fact we've all grown up." Bailey points out.

Eli points out. "Yes, but him much more than you have.

Bailey turned. " So! Turner, hey!" He grabs Tanya and puts his arm around her. "Tell us about you! We're dating."

Tanya asked, "What was that?"

"What? I'm just, sorry! Making conversation, here!" Bailey insisted.

They all sit.

Turner asked. "So! Uh, Tanya, are you still writing short stories?"

Tanya smiled, "Yeah! I still write a little." she said perkily.

Bailey was confused. "Well, not every-" He turns to her. "You, um, you still write?"

"I mean, I'd love to read your stuff." Turner said nervously.

"Yeah?" Tanya sat up more.

Bailey changed the subject, "Well enough about us, tell us about you! Turner, you still got that big old curve in your spine?"

They laugh.

"Can I see it?" Eli asked.

At the Sloan's kitchen. Aiden is digging around in their refrigerator, and Danielle comes over.

"Hey, Karev!" Danielle greeted her secret crush.

Aiden jumps, hits his head on a refrigerator shelf, and stands up straight. "Danielle?" he asked the red-head girl.

"I'm bored." Danielle said.

"If you're bored, you should go see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince." Aiden grins.

"No, I was thinking of doing something else, and…" she trails off.

"Danielle? What's going on? You're acting like you're liking me, and, and that's weird." he said.

"Like I told you, Aiden, I'm bored."

"Heh. Well that's very flattering. But, uh, you know, I'm not ready to date yet."

"Oh. I understand. Do you wanna see my appendix scar?" Danielle asked and pulls up her shirt exposing her stomach.

"Once again…" Aiden looks at it, "I am not ready to date yet!"

Screen changes to an hour later. Turner is at the Sloan house, sitting at the table in the kitchen and reading a story.

Tanya said. "Well, it's not my best story, but it's…

"Wow! I love it. Do you have any more?" Turner asked.

Tanya secretly smiled. "Yeah! Oh my god, yeah, I totally have more! I just have to-" She turns and knocks a glass of soda on Turner. "Oh my god! Oh my god, I am so, so sorry! I'm so sorry." she starts to clean it off.

"Yeah, that's ok." Turner smiled nervously.

Bailey peeks through the blinds on the door, then barges in.

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?" he questions.

"I spilled soda on him." Tanya told him.

"Oh!" Bailey exclaims.

Turner spoke up, "I should leave. I'll see you later."

"OK" the red-haired girl said.

"Hey, Tanya, great writing." Turner told her and leaves.

Once Turner left, Tanya asked. "What is it with you?"

"Me? Tanya, he's hitting on you!" Bailey told her.

"He is not! We're just friends! He talks to me, listens to me, shares ideas with me!" she insisted.

"Oh my god, Tanya, you are so naïve."

"Bailey, just cause a guy pays attention to me, does not mean he wants to get me naked!"

"Oh, grow up!" Bailey said, provoked.

"Is that why you pay attention to me?" she asked him.

"Of course!" Tanya glares at him. It dawns on him that he has just shoved his foot about three feet down his throat. He changes his reply, "Not, of course not! I love your mind. That's the thing I love."

Karev attic. Aiden, Bailey, Samuel, and Eli are getting high. Bailey lights some incense. "So Tanya says Turner and her are just good friends. And if I don't believe that, um, then she's gonna think that I don't trust her." he said.

"Bailey, maybe you should let Turner have Tanya. I mean, they look so nice together." Eli commented.

"See, this is why your dad never got killed in Iraq" Samuel said sarcastically.

"My dad never fought a war." Eli told him.

"Yeah, big surprise. You know, Shepard, I'm a romantic. So I say you choke him 'til his eyes pop out!" Samuel joked.

"Yeah. Hittin' people's cool." Aiden agreed.

"I dunno. If I hit this guy, Tanya's just gonna be pissed." Bailey lamented.

"No, man. Chicks dig that stuff! I mean, Herimone, right, she acted like she was mad at Severus. But I could tell she liked him." Aiden grinned.

Samuel just looked at him, "Karev, man, what are you, an idiot? Herimone likes Harry, I mean she kissed him on that cliff!"

"Uh! Just for luck!" Aiden said nervously.

Bailey stares at them for a few seconds. " Guys, I have a real problem, here!" he spoke up.

Eli suggested, "Oh, I got it. Maybe you should let Turner have Tanya, because I mean they look so nice together." Bailey hits Eli. "Ai." Eli screamed.

Samuel laughs and hits his fist in his hand but the laughter ended with Arizona calling Aiden for dinner. Camera blacks and opens back up to the Shepard living room. The camera shows Bailey asleep on the couch. In his head, he is dreaming that he hears Derek talking. Everybody featured are all dressed up.

Derek in voice over said, "Now remember. A Hogwart is his own master…his own master…his own master…" The camera cuts to a dream sequence in which Derek is dressed like Dumbledore, Bailey is Harry Potter and he is holding a laser sword which he is beating on trying to get it to work. Derek as Dumbledore said "A Hogwart's power lies within his own mi- are you even listening to me?"

Bailey as Harry gets out of his daze. "What? Yes. Um, you were saying, may the force be with me?"

Derek as Dumbledore said, "No, I did not. Hogwarts student. Hogwarts dumbass!"

Aiden runs in as Ron along with Anthony as Severus.

Aiden as Ron said, "Harry, man! I don't mean to bum you out, but I just saw Hermione cruising around with Draco and his Tie Fighter. Right Severus?"

Anthony as Severus nodded.

The doorbell rings. Meredith walks onto the scene, surgically putting together a cleanbot. "Will somebody answer that?" She asked. The doorbell rings again. "You know what? Why don't I just get it myself? Ha ha ha ha!" She put down the clean bot as Izzie starts putting it together, and walks over to the door. She pushes a button and it slides open revealing Draco in a mask and four wizards in masks. "Honey, it's Draco."

Bailey as Harry, said: "Thanks, Mom!"

The wizards take off their masks and we see that they are Danielle, Eli, Sidney, and Cassie.

Danielle as a wizard exclaimed, "Oh my god, you guys just gotta come over to the dark side."

Eli as a wizard added, "They have free food!"

Bailey as Harry holds up his broken laser sword, "Alright. What have you done with Hermione?"

Tanya walks in dressed up as Hermione, goes over to Draco and links arms with him.

Tanya as Hermione greeted them. "Hey guys!"

Bailey as Harry asked, "Hermione, what are you doing with Draco?"

Tanya as Herimone replied, "Oh, we're um, just friends, Harry. He's nice, I think you'd really like him."

Bailey as Harry, insisted: No, I wouldn't.

Turner as Draco, said: Give me a chance, Harry." He raises his hand and Bailey/Harry begins to choke.

Bailey as Harry, cried: Look! Hello, he's choking me with his mind, here. That's, like, yeah. Evil." Everybody starts laughing at him. The camera cuts back to Bailey on the couch, and he wakes up with a start.

Zoe and Tanya are sitting in Tanya's kitchen talking. Noah is playing on his phone near the counter.

"When James and I were apart, he realized how much he missed me. I'm telling you, Tanya, breaking up with him was the best thing I ever did." Zoe commented.

"I thought you said that getting a pedicure was the best thing you ever did." Tanya pointed out.

"That was last week, Tanya" Zoe insists.

"I don't know, I don't know. I don't know what to do about Bailey. He's acting like this possessive macho jerk." Tanya said.

Zoe exclaimed, "Oh, I am so happy for you Tanya!"

"No, Zoe, I'm with him because I thought he wasn't like that!

Addison walks into the kitchen. Danielle and Ryan are behind her.

"Mrs. Sloan, can you please tell Tanya I'm right? Isn't it cool when men act like they own you?" Zoe asked her.

"Oh, yeah!" Addison said as she got a diet cream soda.

"Mom, what about all those feminist classes you and the women took?" Tanya asked her mother.

Addison reconsidered, "Oh, right. No." she walked away.

Bailey walks outside into the Karev's backyard. The guys are clipping hedges and drinking.

"Hey, Mr. Karev. Hey, Dad." Bailey greeted the guys.

"Hey there, Bailey" Alex said.

Bailey turned to his dad, "Hey, dad, um, I was wondering if you'd show me like, a few fighting moves.

"Who are you planning to fight?" Derek asked his oldest son.

"Turner Fischman" Bailey replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Turner Fischman? He's got scoliosis and asthma. You could take him" Denny commented as he took a sip of his drink.

"Come on, now Bailey. Why don't you, uh, beat up your Uncle Cameron. We don't completely work for Richard" Derek suggests.

"He's making a move on Tanya." Bailey revealed.

Mark gasped. "Oh, no no no. Tanya's not going near that pretzel boy. No no. You gotta nip this in the bud, Bailey" he told his oldest child's boyfriend.

"Alright, alright. The bridge of the nose is very vulnerable-" Derek said.

"Oh, oh! And hit him with a banjo." Owen interrupted.

The guys stared at him, "A banjo, Owen?" Alex asked him.

"What, I'm helping." Owen insisted.

"Where is he gonna get a banjo?" George questions.

"I don't know! But I saw a guy get hit with a banjo once. And he went down." Owen claimed.

Derek rolled his eyes at Owen and turned back to Bailey. "Hitting a guy with a banjo is dirty. You wanna knee him in the groin."

Owen interrupted once again. "You can hit him in the groin with a banjo."

The teens are sitting on the porch swing, in the Shepard backyard talking. Danielle is behind them, daydreaming and listening.

"So. What do you wanna do tonight? Oh, and if you say see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince again, I'm leaving." Leandra and Alice both said.

Aiden starts speaking In a spaced out voice, waving a finger at everybody. "You guys don't want to leave. You want to see Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince."

Everybody stares at Aiden's hand for a while, then they starts smacking him. "Stop it! I have had it with you! You are weird, and I'm going home." they all say and leave. Aiden stands, "Guys!" he exclaimed. As on cue, Danielle gets out of her "daydream" and faces Aiden. She said, "Oh, boy. That's terrible the way they treat you."

"Right!" Aiden commented.

" You know," Danielle starts to say. "I saw Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and, I'm not a movie expert but I think it's safe to say it was the greatest film of all time."

"Finally! Someone who understands." Aiden grinned in a Alex-like way.

"Yeah. You know, Aiden, I always thought you were kinda dumb." She began.

"Uh-huh."

"But I don't care." Danielle reaches and gives him a deep kiss.

"You know, I don't either. It's-it's." He began to say but not before getting into the charms of a Montgomery-Sloan. He leaps at her, and they make out, falling to the porch swing. They didn't know that Elizabeth, Anthony and Maya were watching the scene from the sliding door in disgust.

Camera changes. Derek and Meredith are sitting on the living room couch.

"Where's Bailey?" Meredith asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Derek said as he smiles and continues watching TV.

Meredith wasn't so sure that her husband was being honest so she said, "I think you do know, Derek"

Derek turns off the TV. "Alright, Meredith. Some kid's been hitting on Tanya, so he went to fight him, but it's no big deal!"

"No big deal? You men are such Neanderthals. Fighting over a woman it's ridiculous. It's like that time at that beach when that lifeguard pinched my fanny, you just had to lay him out, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Well, how do you think I felt, Derek? Watching you stand over that poor man, your, your eyes burning with intensity, your, your sun-tanned muscles gleaming, like a- like a bronze god." Meredith commented. They sit thinking for a while, then they jump up and run up the stairs.

The screen changes to find that Tanya and Turner are sitting on a swing set talking. Bailey comes up to them.

"Ok, you and me, right now!" Bailey came out of nowhere.

"Bailey, what are you doing?" Tanya asked.

"This isn't about you, Tanya." He shoves Turner.

"Bailey, stop it!" She pushes him away from Turner.

"Yeah, that's right, hold me back." Bailey commanded.

"Stop it! Bailey For the last time. Turner has no interest in me whatsoever!"

"Yeah, I do." Turner grinned, Tanya looked at him and asked "What?"

"Why do you think we've been spending so much time together?" he asked her.

"Cause we're friends?" she suggested.

"Oh, come on, Tanya! I mean, I've talked to you, I've listened to you, I've shared ideas with you! What's that about?"

Bailey broke the silence. "I had the exact same problem with…" He points to Tanya behind her back."…yeah."

Tanya whirls around. "What?" she asked.

"I don't know what it takes with women. I mean, you put in all this time and effort and they…" Turner trails off, " …wanna be just friends!" he and Bailey say at the same time.

"I know! I hate that! Man, and to think I was gonna kick your ass!" Bailey told him. "Hey, you had every reason." Turner eggs him on.

Bailey looks at his love, "Did you hear that, Tanya? "Every reason."

"You know what, Bailey? You don't trust me, and you don't respect me." Tanya gets in his face and leaves.

"No. No, Tanya, I was just trying…" he tried to stop her but she pushed him away and said, "Get away from me!"

Bailey stands helpless and watches her go. On cue Turner said, "Well! It wouldn't have worked out with her and me anyway. I mean, I'm not supposed to say anything, but we're just here until my dad closes down the trauma section of the hospital and cuts everybody's pay."

"Wait, close…your dad was fixing and opening the trauma section full time." Bailey was very confused.

"Yeah, well, they're burning off the inventory and then, that's all she wrote."

"My parents and family are depending on that section to be fixed. We're a family of doctors."

"Yeah, well I guess they should've thought ahead. Like my family." Turner told him snootily and turns to leave. Bailey taps him on the shoulder.

Bailey said, "Hey." then Turner turns around and Bailey punches him as hard as he can in the face. Turner falls down.

"You bastard!" Turner cursed as he got up. "Fuck! You broke my nose!"

"That's…good!"

Turner stands up, his breathing sounding unusually like Draco's. "You'll pay for this, Shepard! Before I leave, Tanya will be mine!" He leaves.

Screen changes, Bailey walks into the kitchen. His dad is standing there.

"Hey, dad. Hey, dad, can I talk to you?"Bailey asked.

"Absolutely!" Derek smiles. Meredith walks into the kitchen, all dressed up, "Bailey? I am very, very disappointed in you for fighting."She told him.

Bailey apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She walks by Derek and pats his backside. "See you in the car." She goes outside.

"Where are you guys going?" Bailey asked his dad.

"Oh, taking your mother out for dinner and a movie. A little celebration. You know, son, sometimes life gives you a good bounce. So, what'd you wanna talk about?" he told his son.

Bailey said. "Um, have a good time." Derek was about to say something else when Meredith yelled. "DEREK! Move your butt!" Derek yelled back out, "I'm comin!" He turned back to his son, "Oh yeah!" Then he walks by Bailey and throws him a fake punch, Bailey laughs, and then Derek leaves. Bailey walks into the living room. Elizabeth is sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey, twin brother! I saw Aiden making out with Danielle earlier." Elizabeth told him.

"Shut up!" Bailey angrily told her.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Everything's wrong. Tanya's mad at me, and the trauma room is closing. Everybody's kind of out of a job." he explained.

"Oh, wow. Guess this is a bad time to tell him I flunked my big math test"

"You know what, Elizabeth? I cannot believe that you and Maya are the favorites."

"Yeah. Doesn't it kick ass?"

Screen changes to the parents at the movie theater.

"Oh, one of the wizard's got him. There's no way out of this" Mark told his wife.

"Is this a true story?" Addison asked him.

"Shut up!" Cristina said.

"That voice reminds me of someone" Meredith said.

"Bailey actually liked this? That kid's on dope" Derek said.

A laser beam can be heard. "Woah!" he exclaimed.

Screen changes to the dark living room at the Sloan house.

"Oh, what a night!" Mark exclaimed.

"Mark?" Addison asked.

"Yes?" he questioned her.

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Authors Note

This isn't an update. This is an author note saying that I might not continue the story. For numerous reasons with one being a lack of reviews, writers block, family issues, school, and no general motivation for writing anymore. This is a big step I was taking as not many fourteen year-old people write as a pastime or a hobby, this is what I love to do but I can't with lack of reviews and no motivation to write anymore plus I feel like twelve years of school for my speech problem, my mom picking her friend over her two daughters, and my dad dying at thirty years-old threw away my ability to have a nice and happy childhood, y'know? So I've had a very tragic fourteen years of life. I've seen stories with as low as 222 words make people go crazy over but none of my stories seem to do, ok maybe All in the Family does but that's it. I also don't feel like I have the time for FanFiction anymore even though I do, so if you don't want me to leave FF, then help me out please. I'd appreciate it soo much.

Thanks,

ChrissyBrown1127.

(Christyanna)


	11. How To Save a Life

Authors Note: Woah, 14 reviews overnight. I can not thank you guys enough. My replies will hopefully be at the end. This chapter will be in the future. Just to clarify, Tanya is like three years older than Bailey. OK I will add what the some of the gang's kids specialize in or will:

Bailey- Vascular Surgeon.

Tanya- Thoracic Surgeon.

Danielle- Obstetrics and Gynecology.

Elizabeth- General Surgery.

Noah- Plastic Surgeon.

Maya- Neurological Surgeon.

Ryan- Pediatric surgeon.

Anthony- Cardiologist Surgeon.

Aiden- Oral and Maxillofacial Surgeon.

Anna- Otolaryngologist.

Alice- Trauma Surgeon.

Courtney- Orthopaedic surgeon.

Callahan- Orthopaedic surgeon.

Chelsea- Orthopaedic surgeon.

* * *

2007.

Bailey and Tanya are at the ultrasound on break. Doctor Hill has finished looking at the results.

"We know the gender of the baby. Would you like to know now or wait?" Doctor Hill asked.

"Oh, tell us now, please." Tanya said. She still thought it weird how Doctor Hill was her mother and boyfriend's mother's obstetrician,

"We would love to know now." Bailey added.

"You're having… a little boy!" The doctor announced

"Oh my god, yay!" Tanya was lost for words.

* * *

At the Sloan house, after announcing, Tanya cried out.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Noah asked.

"I think I'm going into labor!" Tanya cried.

"But—but that's not possible! We only just found out that we're having a son! It's too soon!" Bailey started to panic.

"The baby doesn't think so!" Tanya shot out.

"It's OK, Tanya. It's probably just false labor. I got this with you and and your siblings." Addison said, trying to reassure her oldest child.

Tanya nods and sits down on the couch.

"We'll take you back to the hospital just in case, to make sure that everything is OK. Ryan, can you get the book?" Mark asked.

Ryan nods, then grabs the holy bible.

"What good will this do?!" Danielle asked her little brother.

"Father didn't say which book!" Ryan fired back.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _October 1985: 22 years earlier._

 _"Mark. Mark, something feels weird and not good weird." Addison said. "I don't—Whoa!" She winces in pain._

 _"Oh hey whoa-whoa, don't worry, OK?" Mark took his new wife's hands._

 _"Really?"_

 _'Absolutely, I love you and our baby. But, we're gonna stop by the hospital just to be sure, OK? I'll page your sisters, on the way. Come on."_

 _"OK. Oh God—Ow!—Oo!"_

 _"OK Addie-Addie-Addie look at me, look at me, everything's gonna be fine, she's gonna be fine, trust me. OK. Take my hand. Here we go." She grabs his hand. "Oww crushing bones! Good thing we're going to the hospital." he guides her down the steps of the mansion. Watch your- watch your steps. Watch your steps- we don't want you falling."_

* * *

(Back to the present day)

Bailey was outside his girlfriend's exam room when her mother came out.

"Hey! So?" Bailey asked as he followed her back into the room.

"She's fine. She's experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions, mild discomfort caused by contractions in the uterine wall." Addison said.

"Hmm, mild discomfort. So I take it you've had one of these Braxton thingies numerous times, Mother?" Tanya asked.

"So but everything is normal." Bailey sighed.

"Absolutely."

"And-and there's no danger to her and the baby?"

"No-no. Contractions can be unnerving if you don't know what they are, but she's fine."

A few minutes later, Addison comes back outside where her family is. "Everything is OK." She announces.

"Oh, thank God!" Noah exclaims in relief that his oldest sibling is fine.

"It was false labor, like I had guessed. Everything is going OK now, and I was just telling Tanya and Bailey how to know the difference between real and false." She informed them, much to her husband and children's relief.

"Good to hear. We were freaking out out here!" Mark exclaims in relief that his oldest child is fine.

"Yeah! It was like a bomb went off!" Danielle bounced their little sister Savannah on her lap.

* * *

(Two months later)

"She just had him!" Bailey announces to his family

Everybody cooed at the baby when they saw him even though Tanya was still under the drugs and her parents were in an emergency surgery, plus her siblings were not present due to school.

"Looks like we have a future McDreamy the fourth." Meredith smirks as she looks at her grandson.

Derek just ignored her remark since that was pointed at him.

"Aww. What's his name?" Maya cooed at her nephew.

Bailey smiled. "Matthew." he smiled. "Matthew Christoper." he adds, much to Derek's joy that his grandson has the same middle name as him. "Matt for short."

* * *

In the next scene, we see the Shepard living room.

After a day of celebrating with celebrating with Little Mattie and after they sat on the couch with a glass of wine, Derek brought up the subject.

"Do you think we'll be better grandparents than the Sloans?" He asked while stroking his wife's cheek.

Meredith nearly choked on her wine and nods. "Yeah. But I'm worried that they'll be better at this grandparents stuff because they've been doing this for nearly twenty-two years, while we've been doing this for only nineteen years, and Addie is a neonatal surgeon so she knows about this stuff more than all of us." She admits.

"So? We age well, they won't have to know."

"I love you, Grandpa Derek."

"I love you too, Grandma Meredith." he smiled.

* * *

In the two years they got married and had their honeymoon at Sicily, Italy. Conditionally, that was also where they managed to conceive another baby.

Bailey entered the bathroom and his eyes went all the way up, when he saw the stick.

In the coming months, a baby girl named Claudia Grace Shepard was welcomed into the world. A bundle of perfect; just like her brother with her fiery red hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and a pale skin complexion.

Four years later, they found out they were having another child but this time it was twins. Jessica Marie and Natasha Leah. Both twins looked completely different and had entirely different personalities. Jessica had dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes and was more shy, while Natasha had fiery red hair, green eyes, a slightly lighter complexion and was the more outgoing twin.

When they were close to becoming surgeons in their respective fields, (Thoracic and Vascular) another baby was on the way. Another son named Lucas who was called Luca or Luc for short. Matt was thrilled as he didn't have to live in a house with all girls anymore, which is exactly what Grandpa Derek had to go through as he had four sisters and was the only son. Lucas looked exactly like Bailey and as he got older, people referred to him as McDreamy the fifth.

* * *

Authors Note: This was seriously boring to write, so I'm sorry for the shortness. I hope it all brought a smile to your faces, though :) I am stumped on the next chapter so if you guys want to help, that would be awesome. Even though it may seem like the last chapter, I can assure you it's not ;) I want to keep it running for several more chapters. I also decided to name the chapters after songs after watching Chasing Cars by the GA cast and it is also why I renamed the story. Review, review, please and maybe even follow and favorite!


	12. Our Love Can Do Miracles

Authors Note: New Chapter! This will be back in the present day, meaning that it is a bit after the events of Chapters 6,7,8. There is still a Dirty Mistress club but since Maddison were together since their teens, Mere actually had a good family and its AU, there's no Manwhores, adulterous whores, and twisted sisters. Plus Cristina and Arizona are also part of the Dirty Mistress club. We also find more about the main character's pasts and how they all got to know each other.

Flashbacks will be in _Italics._

* * *

At the cafeteria, sat the previous five Interns and their friends. The old five interns sat at a secluded table away from their husbands and wife's, eating before the big surgery they have to attend to in an hour and looking bored.

"I found our old yearbook." Meredith suddenly blurts out as she went into her purse.

"Really?"Izzie's eyes went wide as she grabs the yearbook and flipped to the page with them all.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Doctor Model go crazy over a yearbook from nearly twenty years ago." Cristina snorts as they threw out their lunches and went over to their significant others.

"Wow! I look good." Alex exclaims, earning a smile from Arizona. "Did you check the most likely's?" he asked.

Meredith grabbed the yearbook back from Alex and began to read some of the most likely's:

GEORGE IS MOST LIKELY TO "PLAY 'PONCH' IN THE MUSICAL VERSION OF 'CHIPS'".  
MARK IS MOST LIKELY TO OWE YOU $500.  
ADDISON IS MOST LIKELY TO DESTROY A TALENTED MAN'S POTENTIAL.  
CAMERON IS MOST LIKELY TO COMMIT INSURANCE FRAUD.  
MEREDITH IS MOST LIKELY TO MOVE TO AUSTRALIA AND BECOME A FAMOUS CHEF'S RELUCTANT MUSE.  
DEREK IS MOST LIKELY TO GO THROUGH A BARET WEARING PHASE AT COLLEGE.

"What?!" Derek exclaimed as he grabbed the yearbook from his wife, "They couldn't of known that in high school."

Remember how we first met?" Meredith asks him as she laughs.

"This a sexy story, right?" Owen asked as he forgot.

"It's really more sad than sexy." Meredith corrected him.

"Yeah." Derek agrees sadly.

""That's pretty much how it goes for you, isn't it?" Mark asked with his arm wrapped around his wife.

"Yeah.' Derek sadly sighs.

* * *

 _The screens changes to the Shepard driveway in 1974._

 _EXT. SHEPARD DRIVEWAY._

 _A six year-old Derek follows his parents while holding a plate of brownies. His four sisters are not in attendance._

 _"Got your brownies for the new neighbours, Derek?" His mother asked._

 _"Yes, Mommy." Derek replied._

 _"Well, I just hope these new neighbours are better than the ones in New York. That Gus Griffin was a complete dumbass." Max scoffs._

 _A younger Richard and five year-old Meredith enters from their house as, Richard carries a pie._

 _"Hiya, neighbours." Richard greeted._

 _"Well, Hello! We were just coming to welcome you." Carolyn greeted back._

 _"Looks like we beat you to the pinchity-punch!" Richard exclaims._

 _"Ah, damn!" Max groaned._

 _"I'm Richard Webber, this is my daughter Meredith, my wife Ellis and son Cameron will be over later, her thumb's caught in something right now." Richard introduces, as he stroked Meredith's dirty blonde hair with the hand without the pie._

 _"Well, we've all done that. I guess. I'm Carolyn, and this is Max, and this is our son Derek." Carolyn introduced as Derek gives the plate of brownies to Richard. "Derek, say hello to Meredith." She commands._

 _Derek stares at Meredith, smitten with hearts popping in the screen. Meredith is not smiling._

 _"What are you looking at, sweet pea?" Meredith questioned as she punches him in the stomach._

 _Derek bends over in pain. "Wow. You're strong." he exclaimed in love._

* * *

Everybody laughed but Derek doesn't.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh. None of you got punched by Madame Manfist here." He gloomed.

"You were creepy, what can I say." Meredith states, much to her husband's surprise.

"Shepard beat up by a little girl. Seems like only yesterday. Oh wait, I think it happened yesterday too." Alex joked.

"That's... You like that story Karev, maybe I should talk about the first time you and I met." Derek threatened as Alex stops laughing,

"No." Alex starts to panic as he doesn't want Arizona to hear the story.

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"You promised!" Alex yelled.

"I'm telling!" Derek yelled back.

* * *

 _EXT. SHEPARD DRIVEWAY - 1974._

 _Six year-olds Derek and Alex walk towards the house. Alex has a dirt smudge on his cheek from them playing._

 _"Thanks for walking me home, Alexander. That brown-headed girl hits really hard." Derek said._

 _"Some Advice? Never let a girl stand on your head like that. Bad for the rep." Alex told him._

 _"OK, Alexander."_

 _"...and it's Alex."_

 _"Thanks, Alex. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if my first name was Seek?" Derek became excited."You know, Alex and Seek."_

 _"That's stupid. And you owe me a quarter." Alex said._

 _Derek gets a quarter from his right pocket as his parents enter from the house._

 _"Well now, who do we have here?" Carolyn asked._

 _"This is Alex." Derek introduced his new friend._

 _"Aww, you have a new little friend! Max, get the camera." She said._

 _"I'm not his friend. I'm a Pediatrician Surgeon." Alex corrects her._

 _"Carolyn, don't embrace the boy." Max told her._

 _"Oh, don't be silly. It's nice to have a new friend. Especially one who is so...dirty!" She exclaimed, "You know what's fun?" she asked Alex._

 _SMASH CUT TO:_  
 _INT. SHEPARD BATHROOM - MOMENTS LATER - 1974._

 _Alex and Derek sit miserable in the bathtub together as Max stands over them._

 _"I'm sorry, Son." Max leaves._

 _"If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." Alex told him as Derek offers him a rubber ducky, but slaps it away._

* * *

Alex gave Derek a death glare, "Now I have to kill you." and starts hitting him.

"Quit it!" Derek told him.

"Yeah! Mark's "patient" died that way." Callie chided in as she lays back down on Cameron.

"Torres, he did!" Mark insists.

"Whatever. Look, all I know is there gotta be a some good quote off Addison getting hit in the head. Like, "Awesome, Addison got hit in the head!" Callie adds.

"No, no no. That was a stupid story. You know, I want to remember the happy times. Maybe something romantic." Addison said.

"Ooh, like our first date." Mark looks more into his wife's eyes.

"Yeah."

"Let me tell it."

* * *

 _INT. SHEPARD BASEMENT - DAY - 1974._

 _A six year-old Derek sits on the couch next to a blanket fort, giggling comes from inside the fort._

 _"Max, Mark is in a fort with another girl." Carolyn said._

 _"All right, everybody out!" Max pulls up the blanket, revealing six year-old's Mark and Addison inside. Mark wears a toy stethoscope._

 _"Mark Sloan, have you been playing doctor with the Montgomery girl?" Carolyn asked._

 _"No, I am a plastic surgeon." Mark corrects her._

 _"Good one." Max laughs but one look on Carolyn's face changes the mood. "I mean, you are a very bad boy." he said sternly._

 _"Don't yell at him! I love him!" Addison throws her arms around Mark._

 _[-]_

Addison turns toward Mark.

"Mark! That was not our first date!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. But I got even further on that day than I did on our actual first date, so that's what I like to remember." He insisted.

"Yeah. You made a great impression on my parents that year." Derek chimed in.

* * *

 _INT. SHEPARD LIVING ROOM - DAY - 1974._

 _MARK(6) KNOCKS AT THE DOOR. MAX OPENS IT. A SIX YEAR-OLD MARK IS STANDING THERE, WEARING A RED T-SHIRT BUT NO PANTS._

 _"Hi, Mister Shepard! Is Derek home?' Mark asked._

 _"Uh, yes, but..." Max called out, "Carolyn?"_

 _DEREK (6) AND CAROLYN JOINS MAX AT THE DOOR. THEY BOTH LOOK AT MARK._

 _"Oh, my." Carolyn laughs, "Mark, honey, did you maybe forget something?" she asked._

 _"What?" Mark asked as he looked down. "_ _My pants!"_

 _MARK (6) RUNS OFF. THE SHEPARDS ARE STANDING THERE LAUGHING, THEN CAROLYN CLOSES THE DOOR._

* * *

Everybody laughs, but Mark doesn't.

"Why isn't anyone telling nice stories?" He asked as his wife leaned more into his arms.

"Everyone can think of a quote, I mean why can't we?" Izzie questioned as she sipped her Expresso, leaning against Denny on the ledge.

"Hey, why don't we use Sheena Bavarois's. "Hangin' at the mall, Hamptons and sorbet, Clapton's a God - Yeah!"" Cameron asked.

"This is so sad. It's like.. what have we been doing with our lives?" Denny asked.

After another memory, everybody except Derek laughed.

"I forgot about Captain Poo Face." Owen exclaims.

"And I did not like her then! Damn!" Derek said, talking about Meredith.

"You know what I loved about George at that time? Cameron just kept beating the crap out of him." Addison questions.

"Th-ahh. That is false. Sh. Name one time!" George told her.

"With pleasure." She told him with a smile.

* * *

 _SMASH CUT TO:_  
 _INT. MONTGOMERY KITCHEN_  
 _(Mark, Addison, Cameron, George)_

 _They all sit in the kitchen, eating._

 _"I love mashed potatoes." Cameron sighs._

 _"Oh yeah." George asked as he puts a mouthful of mashed potatoes in his mouth, then spits it out all over Cameron's plate. He laughed._

 _"Uh-oh!" Mark exclaimed._

 _Cameron drops his knife or fork and attacks George, pulling him onto the floor._

 _"Ahh, not my eye!" George screamed._

 _SMASH CUT TO:_  
 _EXT. WEBBER DRIVEWAY_  
 _(Derek, Meredith, Cameron, George)_

 _They are all playing basketball._

 _"Foul!" Cameron said._

 _"You know what's foul? Your play." George threw the ball back at him. Cameron attacks George and drags him onto the ground._ _"_ _Ahh, that's my eye!" he screamed._

 _SMASH CUT TO:_  
 _INT. WEBBER BASEMENT_  
 _(Addison, Cameron, George)_

 _THEY ARE HANGING OUT. GEORGE RUNS IN AND CHANGES THE CHANNEL ON THE TV._

 _"Change it back!" Cameron commands._

 _"No!" George said._

 _"CHANGE IT BACK!" Cameron demanded even louder._

 _"NOOOOO!" George mocked louder._

 _CAMERON ATTACKS GEORGE AND DRAGS HIM ONTO THE FLOOR. WHILE ADDISON CHANGES CHANNEL TO CHEERS._

 _"Ahh, my eye!"_

 _SMASH CUT TO:_  
 _INT. WEBBER BASEMENT_  
 _(Addison, Cameron, George)_

 _George spits a wad of gum out into Cameron's hair. Cameron grabs him around the neck and pulls him down onto the couch backwards._

 _"Aah! Unh! That's my eye!" George screams._

 _SMASH CUT TO:_  
 _INT. WEBBER PORCH._  
 _(Derek, Meredith, Cameron, George)_

 _Cameron walks out of the kitchen with a plate of food._

 _"Heh, heh, heh! Nice." Cameron laughs. He sets the food down on the railing and walks back in the kitchen for a moment. George takes the opportunity and licks everything on the plate._

 _"Uh-oh." Derek said, as Cameron_ _comes back out with a glass of milk and notices what George's doing and grabs him in a headlock. They wrestle a bit._

 _"Ow! My eye!" George storms home._

 _SMASH CUT TO:_  
 _INT. WEBBER DRIVEWAY._

 _Cameron is waxing Ellis's Porsche. He walks into the garage for a moment. George stands up and pulls his pants down and sits on the hood of the car, leaving a butt print. Cameron comes out and sees it._

 _"Bastard!" Cameron exclaimed._

 _George runs and laughs. "No, stop! It's my butt print. Look at it! No two are the same-ow!" Cameron tackles George. "My eye!"_

 _[-]_

"Seriously Grey, you kept hurting my eye." George said to Cameron.

"That's a terrible story. I'm not even in that one." Izzie pointed out.

"That's what makes it good." Cameron told her in sarcasm, while receiving a thumbs-up from Callie.

Aothors Note: This was fun to write but also boring to write. By the way, you could PM me and I'll get back to you ASAP. Review, Review, REVIEW!


	13. Hello It's Me

Authors Not: Hey, I decide that the story needs some more updates, so I used the chapters from Out of The Rain, as it's past chapters as the story is un-chronological anyways.

-1985. They were in Los Angeles at the hospital were her father earned a practice in Oceanside Wellness Hospital; she even had her own office there. They were both grounded from a school disaster with them involved, but they snuck to L.A without anybody having a clue- even though their friends and her siblings knew and covered for them.

 _It was one day that changed their lives forever._

* * *

"Don't you wish we did heroin?" Addison asked her boyfriend.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery-" Mark began.

"No, no, I mean, don't you wish we did drugs, drank too much, shot something into our vein, got married, have a baby?" she interrupted him, "I mean, nothing, you know, that would make you ruin your life. Or kill you or make you say, "hi, I'm Addison, and I'm an alcoholic." she sighed and continues, "You know, Avah-she eats. She puts food on top of it, and that numbs the pain, The malaise, the-the-the sad. I mean, she puts food on top of it, and she feels good. My little sister feels good, but I don't have green juice. I mean, that's all I really like. and green juice, I can't really put that on top of it. I wa...nt to put something on top of it, But I don't have anything." she trailed off.

"And I hear you, numb the pain." he told her as he closed the blinds, locked the door, and proceeded to take off his shirt.

"Mark, what are you doing?!" she sat up more.

I'm telling you what feel. Numb the sad, feel good. Put something on top of it, Red." he insisted.

Mark, I said put something on top of it; not put you on top of me." Addison told him.

"My life is in ruins. It's a mess," Mark started, "We're grounded, we snuck to Los Angeles, this is supposed to be a weekend with just the two of us. I don't know a lot of surefire ways to numb the pain, but I do know one. Now Do you want to feel better Or don't you, Addie?" he asked her.

After a second's hesitation, Addison goes over to her boyfriend and they start to make out. He began to unzip her dress and carries her to the couch- still making out, as she moans and her designer sandal goes into the air.

* * *

It was two months later in April. Addison is seen on her bed, crying- feeling afraid, overwhelmed, and happy- all at the same time.

Mark knocked on her bedroom door and asked, "Red, what's wrong? Let me in!"

Addison checked her makeup and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Mark," Addison began as she failed to hold in her tears. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm gonna be a dad!" He exclaimed and spun her around.

"Wait, you're happy about it?" She questions after he set her down.

"I'm gonna be a dad, what's not to be excited about?" Mark asked her as he grinned. "You're going to be a great mother, Addie." He grinned and placed his hand on her still flat belly.

"You're going to be a wonderful father." she replied as she laughed happily.

He went on top of her and began to make love to her, over and over.

* * *

Later on in the Webber basement, Derek is on the couch watching, American Band Stand. 'They Present the Spotlight dance with Lou Rawls. Derek gets up and starts dancing. He doesn't notice Addison coming in. He spins and finally sees her.

"Addison! Door! Knock!" he hollered to his friend.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be doing anything so embarrassing. Um, is Meredith here?" she asked.

"No, she and Cameron are at the hospital." Derek switches the T.V. off.

"Look, I need to talk to someone. I can really use a friend right now." she told him.

"Okay then well, good luck with that." Derek muttered and starts going up the stairs.

"Derek!" his friend calls out and he stopped.

"Can I talk to you? Look, I've always been able to trust you and god, you are such a nice guy!" Addison asked him.

Derek starts coming back down the stairs.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. I known you since we were toddlers!"

Derek sits next to her on the couch.

"Okay, okay. Um, what happened? Did Mark forget your birthday or something?" He asked her, forgetting for a second that her birthday was in October.

"I'm pregnant." Addison revealed.

Derek is in in shock. "Uh… ar…"

The screen changes to the Webber driveway. Meredith is playing basketball and Derek is just standing there. She scores and throws the ball at Derek, hitting him on the back of his head. The ball bounces back. Derek turns around.

"Derek, you're like a million miles away. What's going on?" Meredith asked.

"Okay Meredith, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise you're not gonna tell anybody else." Derek informed her.

"Dirt! I swear, now tell me." she said.

"Not here." he replied, pointing to the porch where Cameron, Callie, Cristina, and Izzie are talking.

They get into the Porsche. Derek tells Meredith something and she stares with wide eyes ahead of her, in shock.

* * *

In the Webber kitchen, Richard looks at his watch.

"Wow, don't wanna miss The Cosby Show." he gets up and goes to the living room.

Once her step-father was out of the room, Meredith sat down. "Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure." Ellis said and took a soda.

"Okay. A friend of mine, it's not me, is pregnant." Meredith told her.

"Oh, is it you?" Ellis asked.

"No mom, not me." Meredith reassured her.

Ellis sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God, I just had the most horrible flashback to when I was sixteen and… You were saying honey?" she turned back to her daughter.

"The whole pregnancy thing is just so scary and overwhelming. Addison, I mean my friend…"

"It is you, isn't it?"

"No. She was dating someone for three years and now her whole life is outta control!" the hazel-eyed girl exclaimed.

"Are you worried about you and Derek?" Ellis questions her.

"No. Maybe. Yes!"

"Honey, let me just tell you what I think. Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, things happen, and the backseat of a car is no place to be worrying about birth control."

"Thanks mom."

Richard pokes his head in the kitchen.

"Bill think he's having a heart attack. It looks like the big one, come watch!" he exclaimed.

In the Karev porch, the guys are sitting, talking about Addison's pregnancy, and they look gloomy.

"And Addison's mockatons will get huge!" George exclaimed.

"Mockaton?" Alex questions.

"George, for those of us who don't speak Greek, what exactly is a mockaton?" Denny asked.

"Feet. They will get long, swelled up and white. Very gratifying." George said.

"You freak!" Owen exclaims.

"I mean, this is scary man, I might have to get married, although I want to." Mark said.

"Not just married, married to Addison. That's freaking terrifying." Cameron agreed.

"Okay, I'm never having sex again!" Mark starts to panic.

"Yeah, good one." Derek snorts.

"No, no, I'm serious man. It's just not worth it. Just wait Shepard, this could so easily happen to you!" Mark shot back.

"I don't think so, I'd probably have to have sex first."

"It's just not fair."

"You're telling me, I wanna have sex!"

* * *

At the drugstore, Cameron and Meredith are waiting for their turn.

"Well, I know, it's your grades right? You're flunking Algebra! Bingo! Grey scores, right?" Cameron exclaimed.

"Okay Cam, you know what? Dad likes me and he doesn't like you!" Meredith shot back.

Cameron acts as if it hurt his heart. He turns to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the pharmacist asked.

"Uh, sure, pictures for Grey." Cameron told him.

"I'll be right back." the pharmacist walked away.

They look at postcards, as we find Derek holding a bottle of cologne, he looks around and sees that nobody is watching, he puts some on his wrists and inhales too strongly. He starts coughing. Richard walks in the store and runs to him.

"Hey, there Derek, you, you okay?" Richard asked.

"I was just… How are you?" Derek trails off.

PHARMACIST comes back with the pictures.

The pharmacist hands the pictures to him, "Here you go. Can I help you, Doctor Webber?" he asked.

"Yup. Prescription for Grey." the surgeon said.

Richard reaches over and take the cologne bottle Derek was smelling.

"Oh, trying on cologne for Meredith, huh? That is so darn cute!" he comments.

"Thank you sir." Derek replied, nervously.

PHARMACIST comes back with a small white bag.

"Here you go. That'll be twenty one fifty." the pharmacist said.

"It's a little pricey for cough medicine."

PHARMACIST opens the bag and takes out a small white box.

"Grey, Meredith, Orthonovum." the pharmacist told him.

"Ortho what?!" Richard went ballistic.

"Orthonovum, birth control pills!"

Derek grabs the counter and turns around to find Richard glaring at him, Meredith looking puzzled, and Cameron laughing. Derek bolts. Richard puts his hands to his face in a 'Home Alone' way.

In the Webber kitchen, hours later, Richard comes in. He looks at the bag.

"Ellis! Ellis!" Richard called out.

THE SCENE BECOMES A BLACK AND WHITE MOVIE: Open For Business. The host talks for all the characters.

"Meet Richard. He's a typical American who works hard, is a doctor, loves his family and has never cheated on his tax return. Life is good, but lately, he's noticed some slight changes in his step-daughter Meredith." the host said.

Meredith is dressed in a black dinner gown with matching black gloves, which shows plenty of leg and of cleavage.

"Hi honey, how was school today?" Richard asked.

"Great Dad, I got an A on a test and tonight, I'm having cocktails with the principal." Meredith told him.

The guys come in dressed up in tuxes. Alex pushes Richard away and they lift Meredith and put her on the kitchen counter.

"Will you excuse us Dad? We have to study!" She takes off a glove and puts it around Owen's neck.

"Richard realizes his daughter is growing up. Now that Meredith's on the pill, she's what medical professionals call Open For Business; you should know that. Come on Richard, I want to show you something." the host told him.

The screen changes to Joe's Bar. Meredith is behind the counter and a line of guys are waiting for their turn.

"You see Richard, the pill means that Meredith can have lots of sex with many different partners, not just Derek."

"Hi Richard, boy, is your daughter something!" Derek said.

"So, do you get it Richard? She's Open for Business!" the host points to the sign that says now serving turns to number 24. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm next!" The movie fades.

* * *

In the Shepard dining room, Derek looks like hell.

"Derek, you're not eating, are you sick?" Carolyn asked.

"Yeah Derek, you seem upset. Did something happen at the pharmacy?" Nancy asked.

"What happened at the pharmacy?" Max questions.

Derek said, "Nothing. and turns to Nancy, "Shut up!"

"Derek, be nice to your sisters. Carolyn, what happened to the mail?" Max said.

"I checked the mail Dad, nothing, no mail." Nancy replied, nervously.

"You know the mail keeps disappearing. I think we have a little mail thief." Carolyn began.

"Speaking of, Nancy. I could've sworn I saw a University of Olympia envelope sticking out of your bra. What's that all about?" Derek asked.

"What?" Max exclaimed.

"Meredith's on the pill!" Nancy shot out.

Carolyn chokes on some ice tea, Derek looks guilty.

"What did you do?" Kathleen asked.

Nothing! Nothing." Derek replied.

"Dinner's over. You kitchen, now!" Max told him as he got up.

In the kitchen, Derek sitting on a chair and his parents are standing in front of it.

"I know you're sixteen and we can't stop you from doing what you wanna do…" Carolyn began.

"Yes we can." Max interrupted.

"Max. All I'm saying is have respect for her."

"You respect her by keeping your hands off her."

Nancy comes in, carrying a plate.

"You are a dirty, dirty boy Derek." she said.

"Okay, okay, now, um, let's talk about birth control." Carolyn started, to keep a fight from starting.

"Birth control! Don't do it, that's your birth control!" Max interrupted once again.

"I'm gonna pray for you Derek." Nancy commented.

Derek glared at her, "You're the devil! And, did you know that Nancy's flunking out of college?"

"Don't change the subject!" Max snaps, "You've got strange thoughts in your little head mister and that Meredith's a nice girl!"

"Max, you're giving him the wrong idea about sex. It's not dirty."

"But it's not clean either."

"Okay, cleanliness, now, that reminds me, always make sure your nails are trimmed and clean. Oh, foreplay is very important."

"No, no it's not."

"Yes, it is."

Screen changes to the Webber kitchen.

"Personally I'm very proud to have a daughter who acted so mature and responsible." Ellis said.

"I'm her step-father. You should've told me Ellis!" Richard exclaims.

Richard is sitting down with his back to the door. Cameron and Meredith come in.

"Can you imagine how I felt standing there with Derek when the pharmacist handed me birth control pills?" he asked.

"Derek knows? Thanks a lot Dad!" Meredith shouts as she pushes the door, then comes back, takes the pills and leaves. Cameron leaves too.

"You know, she and Derek are dating!" Richard began.

"All the more reasons!" Ellis exclaims.

"Oh, jeez!"

"You'd rather she got pregnant?"

"That is not gonna happen to Meredith!"

"It happened to us, before I met her father!"

"Oh, sure, throw that in my face again!"

* * *

In the Shepard kitchen, Nancy is using the steam from the kettle that's on the burner to open a letter. Meredith comes in from the patio door.

"Hey Nancy, is Derek around?" Meredith asks.

"No, he's at the hospital with our parents. Hey watch the door!" Nancy called out.

Meredith moves to the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"My grades! I gotta make some Fs into Bs before Dad sees them!" Nancy exclaims.

Meredith pokes her head in the living room.

"You're fine, Your parents are watching The Golden Girls. I gotta go."

"Hey, smart move going on the pill. That was the best thing I ever did. Just wait 'til you get to college!"

Meredith recoils. "Bye." she said and leaves.

In the driveway, Derek and Meredith are sitting on the hood of the car.

"Oh my God Derek, so your parents know I'm on the pill too?" Meredith questions.

"Yeah. I had a nice conversation with my parents about foreplay." Derek replied.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

"Derek, I don't want you to think this changes anything between us."

"I don't. But it could. Right?"

"I suppose. I mean who knows, it might even be you!"

He stares at her.

"Might?"

"All I'm saying is we have to wait for the right time."

"Okay. How about now?"

"Um, no."

"Okay. How about now?"

"No." she replied.

"Okay. Now?" he asked.

Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Okay. Now, right?"

She shoves him a little and leaves.

"I'll be waiting."

"Shut up."

"I've got a birthday coming up in a few months, so…"

Max comes over holding a water hose and sprays Derek. Derek falls off the car and looks at Max.

"It's for your own good son." Max blows at the hose and leaves.

Authors Note: Review, pretty please as I'm about to put in the next chapter.


	14. Magic

[-]

"We could do it on Easter day. You know, like "Happy Easter . . Addison's pregnant!" Mark said as they sat on the bed of her room.

Addison laughed. "How about Sunday? That's really soon and everyone will be there as it's family day." she asked.

"That sounds perfect, Red." he replied, kissing her on the head, and smiles then wraps his arms around her.

"I'm a little worried." she admitted as he began to kiss her neck.

"Why, honey?" he asked, with concern.

"That my parents are going to kick me out." she confessed.

"Your parents are not going to kick you out. But if they do, I will buy a house." he grinned as they both started to laugh, "My whole life evolves over you and our baby. I love you." he finishes and placed his hand on her still-flat belly.

"I love you too."

He grins even bigger and went on top of her.

Three days later in the Webber kitchen, Izzie is at the sink and Mark looking at a ring brochure. It is Friday afternoon which means they don't have school the next day.

"Izzie, can you help me pick out an engagement ring for Addison? I can't figure this out! It's so hard! Should I get her a..." Mark asks as he turns to each page, "Tiffany cut or a Princess cut or a—ah-ah! Paper cut!" He flinched.

"Now, have you told anyone else?" Izzie asked.

"No, I don't want to tell anybody else because I don't want Addison find out." he replied.

"You told me." She states.

"Well, it's because I trust you, you're one of my best friends, and you walked in on me when I was looking at ring brochures."

"Yeah well, once again not knocking pays off. I only wish you hadn't been on the toilet."

"Me too."

"I can't believe you're gonna ask Addison to marry you!" Izzie exclaims.

"I know." Mark smiles as they hug.

"Now let me see. Is there such a thing as a Addison cut?" Izzie broke the hug, "Because that would be your best bet." She questions as Cameron and Alex enter, causing Mark to quickly hide the brochure behind his back.

"Hey." Alex said as he headed straight for the fridge.

"Hey." Mark greeted back.

"Hey! So Mark, wanna go to Joe's Bar?" Izzie asked.

"Oh all right."

"Yeah, Joe's Bar."

"Oh perfect, we were just gonna see if you wanted to go." Cameron said.

"Oh well, we don't because we got…the…other pl-place." Mark began.

Alex returns with a piece of pizza as Izzie and Mark exit.

"How rude." Cameron snorts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You wanna bite?" Alex asked, as he holds his piece out for him.

At a jewelry Store, Izzie and Mark are looking at engagement rings.

Mark groans in frustration. "Nothing! This is the nine millionth ring store we've been too and I can't find the perfect ring for the mother of my baby!" He goes over to another display counter and starts pointing at rings. "Ugly ring! Ugly ring! Ugly ring!" as he notices that one of the jewelers is watching him, "It's a beautiful selection." He replied sarcastically as the jeweler walks away slowly.

"Okay, so maybe you don't get her a ring. Maybe you-maybe you do something different. Y'know? Maybe you get her an engagement bracelet, y'know? Or an engagement tiara? Or—ooh! An engagement Revolutionary War musket! Izzie exclaims as she picks one up from the display in the corner.

"Y'know, I'm so glad I picked you to help me with this." The father to-be commented in sarcasm.

"Huh? Can you just imagine getting down on one knee and handing her this gorgeous piece of weaponry?" She questions as he goes to another display counter.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stick with the ring. Oh, this one's nice!" He points to another ring. "I like this one! Sir? Uh, kind sir? Can I see this one?"

Izzie comes over after returning the musket, "Wait a minute, no, this is, this is the reason you brought me. Okay? I know how to haggle. So let me handle this from here on out."

"Can I help you?" The Jeweler asked.

"Uh-uh, yes. I would like to see that ring please." Mark said.

"Or not, whatever." Izzie snorted.

"This ring is from the 1920s, it's a one and a half carat diamond with sapphires on either side." The jeweler informed them.

"Sir, can I ask you to umm, could you…hold out that ring and ask me to marry you?" Mark questions.

The jeweler gives in, "OK." He holds out the ring. "Will you marry me?" He deadpanned.

"Oh my God that's it, that's the ring! How much is it?"

"Sloan, I-I will handle this!" Izzie said and turns to the jeweler, "How much is it?" She asked.

"8,600." The jeweler reveals.

"We will give you $10." Izzie told him.

"Are you interested in this ring?!" The jeweler asked, angrily.

"Yes! Yes, but I can only pay $8,000." Mark exclaims.

"OK, I can let it go at eight." The jeweler compromised.

"We stand firm at $10." Izzie peered at him.

The jeweler ignores her. "How would you like to pay?" He asked.

"Uh, credit card." Mark said as he reaches it, "Oh no! No-no, but I left my credit card with Alex." He realizes and turns to Izzie, "Okay, I'll go get it. You guard the ring."

"Why did you give your credit card to Alex?" she questions.

"Oh, I gave it to him to buy some Knicks tickets, for when we go to Manhattan. Then the jerk didn't even invite me to the game! But I'm over it! Whatever!" he exits.

"OK." Izzie replied and turns to the jeweler, "Listen, I'm sorry about before. Do you have anything her for $10."

"Uh yes, I have these two rather beautiful $5 bills." The male jeweler holds them up from his pocket.

"I'll give you $10 for them." Izzie said.

At Joe's Bar, Alex and Cameron are there.

"Hey, remember how Izzie and Mark blew us off yesterday?" Cameron asked.

"No." Alex replied.

"Remember? You-you were eating pizza."

"Yeah."

"OK. Well, apparently Mark's angry at us for not getting him a ticket to that Knicks game a couple of weeks ago, when we went to the city." Cameron informed him.

"Oh, we're supposed to just get him a ticket?! That guy is always mooching off of us!" Alex exclaims.

"Yeah! Anyway, I-I still think we should try to patch things up, y'know? Like uh, maybe we could all go back to Manhattan, get him to get tickets to another Knicks game and invite him." Cameron comments and Alex looks at him- he is definitely Meredith's little brother.

"Oh wow that's a great idea! And I still have his credit card." Alex said as he finishes off his cream soda.

"Here you go." Joe hands them the bill.

"Oh." Cameron starts to get his money.

" Hey-hey-hey-ho-ho, I got this one. Here you go." Alex told him and hands Joe, Mark's card. "Y'know I gotta tell ya, sometimes I just—I don't get Mark. Y'know, me and him do stuff all the time without you guys and you all don't get all upset." he snorted.

"All the time?!" Cameron questioned.

"All the time!"

Joe returns with the credit card, "I'm sorry. It was rejected."

Alex exclaimed, "That's impossible! Let me see it." Joe hands it back and Alex looks at it. "Oh, this one's my emergency card." He said and grabs Mark's out of his pocket and hands it to Joe. "Here you go."

The next day, the expecting couple's worst fears came true over a dinner to tell the Montgomery's about the grandchild they'll be getting in seven months. The gang was over to support them. Also suspected, the Captain and Archer went ballistic.

"You are what?!" The Captain exclaimed as he looked at the teenager who knocked his oldest daughter up, "What were you thinking, getting my daughter pregnant?"

"Dad, don't yell at Mark because it's not all his fault." Addison tried to calm her father down.

"How could you do this Mark? Just knock up my sister? I can't believe you! I thought we were best friends." Archer asked the teen who got his little sister pregnant.

"And I let you date my oldest daughter and welcome you into my home for this to happen? I cannot believe this, Mark!" The Captain exclaimed.

"I love her more than you think." The impending father spoke.

"You do?!" Archer asked.

"Yes, and our baby." Mark turned to his girlfriend. "I love you Addison, and this little baby. You two are my loves. I love you both, so much."

"I love you so much, too." The pregnant seventeen year-old got out of her seat and went over to him.

"Aww!" Everybody gushed. But she could still se the look of disdain on her brother and father's faces.

"Aww, sis!" Avah said.

At the Shepard's. Archer, Derek, Cameron, and Owen are watching TV as Mark enters.

"Guys?" Mark said but they ignore him. "I've got something important to tell ya." Still nothing so he walks over and stands in front of the TV. "Guys?" They lean over to try and watch the TV, Mark mimics them. "Guys?! I'm gonna ask Addison to marry me."

Owen said, "I think we gotta end the freeze out."

"Wait a minute, is this, is this for real?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, check out the ring." Mark replied and shows it to them.

"Oh my God!" Cameron exclaimed.

"So you two are really serious?!" Derek questions.

"Yep, pretty much. We're having a baby in seven months and we''ve been dating for three years, so pretty much." Mark informed him.

"You-you're gonna get married?! I mean… We're gonna be brothers-in-law!" Archer asked as they all hug- with the exception of Cameron.

"And-and-and-and-and-and, and we're gonna be friends again!" Cameron exclaims.

Mark goes to hug him and stops short, "Heyyyy—What?"

"Oh it's water under the bridge, forget it!" Cameron told him.

"Okay!" They hug. "I was gonna wait 'til uh, it was official y'know? But I got so excited, with the baby and all that I just had to tell you guys because you're my best friends-" He turns to Archer, "And you'll be the baby's uncle!"

" I can't believe this!" Owen said.

"Me too! I was planning on having a conversation with you about your intentions." Derek replied.

"I think I'm gonna cry!" Owen began.

Callie enters upon hearing Owen. "Ugh! No more crying! Please! I just sat with a crying old man when I filled in for my mom at the hospital. I'll sit with you too!" She snorts.

Owen and Cameron urge Mark to tell Callie.

"I'm gonna ask Addison to marry me." Mark informed her.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh Mark!" Callie exclaims and hugs him. "You guys are gonna be so happy, with that and the baby too!"

"I know." The father to-be smiled.

Owen is holding an empty tissue box, "Where's all the tissues?!" He asked and throws the box down in disgust.

Mark shows the ring to Callie.

"Check out the ring." he told her.

Izzie enters, "Hi." she said.

"Hey-hey Iz!" Derek exclaims.

"What?" she asked.

"Mark's gonna ask Addison to marry him!" Derek informed her.

"Oh I know, I helped pick out the ring." Izzie informed.

Mark laughs, turns, and sees that Archer and Cameron aren't happy.

"You told her before you told us?" Archer questioned his possible-soon to-be brother in-law.

"Well, she walked in when I was looking at the ring brochures. You can understand that, right?" Mark said as the guys look at each other and go back to watching the game on TV. "Guys? Guys?" He walks in front of them again.

"Almost there, almost there." Meredith said as she was covering her friend's eyes.

"Where are we going? Tell me!" Addison said, growing impatient.

"It's a surprise." Cristina told her as they guided their friend through the park.

Meredith uncovered her eyes to find a secluded park spot, lit with about a thousand candles, a picnic basket, and the man she loved, standing along with some of their other friends and her sisters.

"Mark-." Addison began.

Mark cut her off and took both of her hands- kissing them- "Addie. I love you and our baby so much. I know this is unexpected and we're still in high school, but I love you two, and I want you to become my wife. Wait a minute, I-I can do this. I thought that it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized the only thing that matters is that you, you and Baby Sloan make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way- " he takes out the ring, "Addison, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Addison said and the crowd goes wild; even people in the park as he puts the ring on her finger. They hug and kiss this time as an engaged couple. "I knew you were likely to take a wife!" They hug again. "We're engaged!" Everyone screams and has a group hug.

"Ohhh, this is the least jealous I've ever been!" Callie exclaims as she looks at Cameron.


	15. Finally Falling

[-]

"Oh no wait no, this is wrong! Archer isn't here!" Alana said after they finished hugging.

"Oh hell, he's watched weddings on TV all time! He knows what its about!" Avah exclaimed.

Back at the Montgomery mansion, the gang are standing around the table drinking sparkling cider as Archer enters.

"Hey, what's going on?" Archer asked.

"Hey." everybody said.

I found a text message on my phone, "Come back home quick, bring sparkling cider and a Snickers bar."

Alex grabs the candy bar, "Yeah I'll take that."

"What's up?" Archer questioned; wanting to know what's going on.

"Addison and I are engaged." Mark informed him.

"Oh my God. Congratulations." they hug.

"Thanks."

"Where is she?" Archer said.

Cut to Addison on the first-floor balcony.

Addison is yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'm engaged! I'm engaged!"

Cut back inside.

"Yeah, she's been out there for twenty minutes, I'm surprised you didn't hear her on the way over." Derek remarked.

"Oh, I thought it was just a kid in our school yelling, "I'm gay! I'm gay!" Archer comments.

"Yeah. No, that guy is no longer in our school." Meredith said.

"Can I bring her in?"

"Oh no, let her stay out there. It's sweet." Izzie smiled.

Cut to Addison.

"I'm getting married and having a baby! I'm gonna be a bride and a mother!" Someone else yells at her. "No, I will not shut up because I'm engaged and pregnant!" The off-screen guy yells again. "Ohh, big talk! Huh, why don't you come over here and say that to me?! Huh, buddy?! Yeah, my fiancee will kick your ass!" Mark starts to look worried. "Come on, house 27! House 27!" she chants.

The scene is continued from earlier, everyone is now in the living room drinking sparkling cider.

"Okay! Wait-wait-wait! Shhh!" Addison said as she bangs on her class with a spoon to make a toast." Okay, umm, I just wanna say that…I love you guys so-so much and-and thank you for being here on my special night." his throat. Our special night. I mean it just wouldn't be my—our-our night, if you all weren't here to celebrate with me—us—Damnit!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay, I want this to be your night too. You're having our baby, after-all." Mark reassures his fiancee and raises his glass. "To Addison!"

"Awww, come on—wait—stop it. Okay, to Addison!" she cheered.

They all say to Addison, clink their glasses, and drink.

"To Baby Sloan!" They all leave and Alex comes back in quickly.

"Hey, is uh the rest of my candy bar around here?" He asked Arizona.

"Oh honey no, you ate it all." Arizona lies.

"I was afraid of that!" Alex exclaims and walks out, and after he closes the door, Arizona turns around and takes a bite out of what is left of his candy bar.

In Addison's bedroom, they're getting ready to go the Plaza.

"Y'know what shoes would look great with this ring? Diamond shoes!" Addison said as she looked at her hand and saw Mark sitting on the bed. "You're not getting dressed." Mark folds over the comforter on the bed; making a spot for her.

"Know what I mean?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think we have time." she replied.

"There's gonna be a wedding. You're gonna be the bride. Two hundred people are going to be looking at you in a clean white dress. We're having a baby and you're going to be in the spotlight. It's all about you." Mark told her as he grinned.

"Let's do it!" Addison exclaims lustily, as she kisses him and they fall back onto the bed.

The next day; Cameron, Meredith, Callie, and Izzie are at a charity event after-school: they're holding a silent auction, Meredith looking at one of the items and Cameron walks up and hands her a glass of diet cream soda.

"Here." Cameron said.

"Oh! Thank you, little bro!" Meredith exclaims as she takes the drink from him.

"So now what's going on here?" Callie asked as she wrapped an arm around Cameron.

"Uh well, uh this is a silent auction. They lay out all the stuff here and then you write down your offer and then the highest bid gets it." Meredith informed them.

"No, I know what a silent is. I meant, what's going on with your hair?" Izzie questions her.

Meredith suddenly became worried. "Uh, wh-why?" she asked.

"No! It's nice!" Izzie assured her.

The auction runner, Mr. Vega walks up.

"Nice to see you Meredith." Mr. Vega said.

"Oh, hi!" Meredith greeted him.

"So glad you brought someone." He began.

Meredith exclaimed." Someone? I brought people. Mr. Vega, this is Izzie. Izzie, this is Mr. Vega." She introduces them. "He's a family friend of my step-father."

"Oh, hi." Izzie said as they shake hands.

"And I also brought my brother Cameron and his girlfriend Callie…"

Cameron is right behind them, and Callie still has her arm around him."Oh! Shrimp toast!" He exclaims and they walk right past the little group on their way for the shrimp toast.

"Well, y'know I-I don't know where he is." Meredith began.

"Well, I hope you're gonna bid on some things Meredith.' Mr. Vega told her.

"Well, y'know what? Actually, I was about to bid on this lovely trip to Paris." she informed him.

"Ohh, nice choice." he exclaims.

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

"Thank you." Meredith said as Mr. Vega walks away "OK," she begins writing her bid down. "twenty dollars."

Back at the Montgomery mansion, Avah and Addison were talking about the wedding and what kind of flowers and dress and food and stuff. They have similar taste, except Avah's ideas are expensive!

"So I want like a V-neck dress, or maybe one that is strapless." Addison said.

"Yeah, big sis. Diamond encrusted, of course." Avah twirled her red hair.

"Diamonds?!"

"Duh. Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"That's just silly stuff. Bulldogs are one of a teenage guy's best friend, apparently, but Mark is somewhat afraid of them!" Addison exclaimed, and sighed dreamily.

"Really, big sis?" Avah was so close to giggling.

"I think so! He freaked when a bulldog tried to sniff him at the park the other day!" Her big sister exclaims.

Avah laughed, then smiled. "What shoes are you going to wear?" she asked.

"Something white. Velvety looking, maybe."

"With sapphires in the heel!"

"Now that's just crazy talk."

"Only as crazy as emerald lined pantyhose."

Addison made a weird face. "Sounds like it would be uncomfortable." she comments.

"You're right. We'll go with the opal bra." Avah told her.

"No one needs that much support!" Her sister protested, loudly.

Avah sighed loudly, obviously being silly. "You just don't like any of my ideas, do you?" The red-head asked her older sister.

"Well…" Addison began as she reached over and grabbed Avah's notepad, then looked it over. "Ruby jewelry sounds pretty. They might make some fake stuff that won't be so expensive. Or we can sacrifice the ice sculpture and use the money from that!" She informed her sister.

"Great idea, big sis!" Avah exclaims.

She wrote it down in their idea column. They were having a lot of fun; even more than they did as children, and they would for several hours to come.

The Charity Event, Mr. Vega is announcing the winners of the silent auction.

"Our next item is the romantic trip to Paris." Mr. Vega read and a pause can be heard. "It goes to Emil Alexander high a high bid of 2,300."

"Ugh! So close!" Callie exclaims, with her arm still around Cameron.

Izzie returns a with a tray full of different kinds of drinks.

"Hey you guys! Look!" Izzie exclaims.

"Hey!" Cameron said.

"I got me some drinks!" Izzie replied.

"What are you doing?" Meredith questions her.

"Open bar!" Izzie told her.

"Well now it's an empty bar. We're not the drinking age, yet." Callie said in sarcasm but the end like it is obvious.

"You just can't stand anyone else enjoying themselves can't you?"

"And finally, our biggest item of the night, the 22-foot gentleman's day sailer sailboat. The winning bid was a whooping $20,000!" Mr. Vega called out and Cameron suddenly gets excited.

" I won! That was my guess!" Cameron exclaimed.

Meredith starts to panic. "What?! What?! What?!" She questioned her little brother.

"I guessed 20,000!" Cameron told her.

"Cameron! It is an auction! You don't guess, you buy. Dad is gonna kill you!" Meredith exclaimed.

"What?! I don't have 20,000!"

"Congratulations on your new boat, Cameron Grey!" Mr. Vega called out.

Everyone applauds and he stands up slowly.

"Cameron! Sit down!" Meredith said and pulls him down.

"Forget her! You enjoy this!" Izzie said, pulling him back up and starts applauding again. Cameron waves and does a salute.

Meanwhile, Archer and Mark are sitting at the Pizza place, eating dinner when Archer decided to ask about the wedding plans.

'So what kind of flowers are you getting?" Archer asked his soon to-be brother in-law.

"Don't know. Addison's picking." Mark told him immediately.

"Oh, OK. Is there going to be an ice sculpture?"

"Maybe."

"Do you know about any of the plans?"

"I know I'm wearing a suit."

"Well of course. What kind?" Archer questions.

"Whatever Addison picks out." Mark said immediately, once again.

Archer laughed and went back to eating his pizza. Being a guy was much simpler when it came to making wedding plans.

At the Charity Event, The girls are sitting at the table. Meredith and Callie are still staring at Izzie drinking.

Izzie pours some salt on her left hand, licks it, and then drinks some alcohol. She loves the rush she is getting from it and starts banging on the table in excitement. "Whoo!" she screamed.

They don't know what to make of this. "My God Izzie, how many have you had?" Meredith asked.

Izzie counts the glasses. "One, two, three, four, five, six , seven times three-21." she is clearly proud of herself for drinking underage.

"You must be just- wasted." Callie commented.

"Well-" Izzie nods, "...a little, tired."

Cameron comes back to the table.

"Mere! Meredith! Okay, the next highest bidder is at table one." Cameron said and wrapped an arm around Callie.

"Oh great, little brother!" Meredith sighed in relief.

Cameron turned to Izzie, "Oh and uh the guy who got the Paris trip is at table four." he informs her.

"Oh, OK." she said.

"Why do you care about the guy who won the Paris trip?" Callie asked Izzie.

"It's a trip for two!" Izzie gets up and takes off her blouse-type thingy she's wearing over her dress. "Excuse me. Scusami."She walks over to table four. "Excuse me, is the person who won the Paris trip at this table?" she asked.

"That was me." Emil Alexander informed her.

"Oh, enchantée." She holds out her hand for him to kiss it, but he only shakes it.

Cut to Cameron and Meredith approaching table one.

"Uhh, excuse me is there a Mr. Bowmont at this table?" Cameron asked the people at the table.

"That's me." Mr. Bowmont raises his hand.

"Ahh, yes." Cameron answered as he pushes Meredith in front of himself, so that she could do the talking.

"Oh well, hello. This is your lucky day Mr. Bowmont, the uh gentleman day sailer as just become available again and I believe that you made a bid of $18,000." Meredith smiles.

"You-you have to pay that! It's not just a guess!" Cameron exclaims, and earns an eye roll from his big sister.

Meredith glares at Cameron. "OK, OK." she shushes him.

"I was actually relieved uh I didn't win the boat. My wife would've killed me." Mr. Bowmont exclaims.

"Ohh…" Meredith trailed off.

"Are you kidding me?! She's gonna this boat!" the good-looking teen smiled.

"Y-Yeah! What-what is your wife's name?" Meredith asks.

"It's Pam."

"Pam!" Meredith exclaims. "Oh God okay, just imagine this, "The Pam."

"Aww-awww!" Cameron gushed.

"I don't think she'd like that." Mr. Bowmont replied.

"Okay, uh-uh imagine this, 'The Mr. Bowmont.'

"Oooooh…" Cameron exclaims.

"I don't think so dear." Mr. Bowmont told her.

"Okay look, let me paint you a little picture." Meredith sits down next to him. "All right, you are settin' sail up the Green Lake! You've got the wind in your h—(sees that he's bald)—arms! You-you get all that peace and quiet that you've always wanted! You get back to nature! You can go fishin'! You can—ooh, you can get one of those little hats and have people call you captain, and then when you're old, Cappy."

"What the hell, it's for a good cause! All right!" Mr. Bowmont gives in.

"No way! It's mine!" Cameron interjected.

"What?! What?!" she asked her little brother.

"All that stuff you just said? I want that!" he explained.

"But Cam, we don't have $20,000!"

"Who cares?! I-I'll make payments, whatever it takes, I want the Mr. Bowmont!" he insists.


	16. Hot n Cold

[-]

It was three weeks later at the mall- the gang all had off that week due to the standardized testings. Addison and Meredith are shopping for maternity clothes, as her baby bump is starting to show. Meredith is overjoyed by the style, but Addison is concerned about the pricing.

"OMG! I wish I was pregnant!" She held up a pink dress with shiny gold flowers all over it. "These clothes are all so cute!"

"And so expensive! How am I going to afford all of this and still pay for the baby?" Addison exclaimed.

"Silly, Addison." Meredith holds up her emergency credit card. " I'll help you pay for whatever you want. Just as long as you get this dress!"

"Thank you, Meredith!" she said then takes the dress from her and goes to a changing room to try it.

At the Shepard home, Derek sitting at the kitchen table eating cheesecake. The box it came in is also on the table.

"Ohh. Mmm." Derek exclaimed.

Izzie comes in the front door and walks towards the kitchen. "Hi."

"Hey, you have got to try this cheesecake." Derek told her.

"Oh, y'know I'm not that much of a sweet tooth. I—" Derek puts a forkful of the cheesecake in her mouth. "Wow. My God, so creamy. Oh my God, this is the best cheesecake I have ever had. Where did you get this?" Izzie questions as she reaches over to look at the label on the box.

"It was at the front door. When I got home, since everybody else is not here. Somebody sent it to us." Derek informed her nervously.

"Derek, this is not addressed to you." Izzie said. "This is addressed to Mrs. White. Thief." she gasped.

"I—no! I didn't read the box before I opened it. And you can't return a box after you've opened the box."

"Why, why not?"

"Because it's too delicious."

"Derek, you stole this cheesecake. That is wrong." Izzie said.

"No-no-no! It is going to be okay, because Mrs. White is gonna send away for a free one and that way we all win!" Derek exclaimed. "The only losers are the big cheesecake conglomerate-" he reads the label. "Momma's Little Bakery." There is a pause. "I feel terrible, I'm a horrible, horrible, horrible person.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?" Izzie questions, taking a bite.

Opening Credits.

At Joe's Bar, some of the gang is there as Alex gets up and starts putting on his coat.

"All right, I should get going, big day at the hospital with my parents. "Y'know I'm in a coma? Today, they do this test on me and it turns out I'm not brain dead." Alex said as he got up.

"So…" Mark began.

"Ah-ah-ah Mr. Smartie Pants, it's just my mom's latest patient that's not brain dead. Hey, so Avah, we still on for tonight?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely!" Avah exclaimed.

"I'll see you at 8:00." He told her.

"OK. Avah replied as Alex exits.

"Oh, what's at 8:00?" Owen asked.

"Oh, I have dinner plans with Alex. We get together about once a month to discuss the rest of you guys." Avah informs her.

"Wow, did not know that! May I say how lovely you look today?" Denny questions her.

"Duly noted." Avah smiled.

"Thanks." Denny answers and Avah gets up to get a refill.

At Mall, Meredith and Addison had just finished shopping. Addison got lots of cool maternity clothes, and Meredith is still wishing that they made it in regular sizes. They decided to get lunch in the food court.

"You are going to look so cute in all of these new clothes!" Meredith said.

Addison smiled. "I just can't wait until the baby is born. I'm so happy. I've always wanted kids."

"Me too. Just as soon as Derek proves he can wrangle them in. You've got Mark and he'll be able to do it all just fine. He's not really the discipline kind of person, but you can handle that. You're tough."

"Mark will be a wonderful daddy. I know he will. He's the most perfect guy I've ever met."

"And to think he threw a block at you, when you first met as toddlers." Meredith stated.

Addison sighed happily, a smile on her face. "I know. Who would have thought that we could make it this far? All the way to having a child of our own." she asked.

"Ooh, I'm so excited for you!" her friend exclaimed.

Me too!" They hugged, then went to the counter to order their lunch. "I wonder what the sonograms will look like."

'Well your first one should be this week, shouldn't it?" her friend asked and she nodded happily. 'That must be so exciting, seeing your baby for the first time. I hear that your baby looks like a peanut the first time you see it." Meredith smiles as they and paid for their food, then headed to a table to eat and chat. They were having a very good day off from school, and nothing could break their spirits.

At the Karev's. Some of the gang are playing Monopoly as Avah enters angrily.

"Alexander Michael Karev, are you home yet?!" Avah called out.

"Umm, I think he's still out. What's wrong?" Cristina asked her.

"Well, I'll tell you Cristina Lynn Yang, I had plans with Alex tonight and he left me this note." Avah hands it to Cristina.

"Av, can't make it, got a date with Arizona. Talk to you later. Big Daddy." Cristina laughs, "Big Daddy?"

"Oh that's a nickname we were trying out." Avah tells her.

"Hey, y'know what nickname never caught on? The Arch-A-Tron!" Archer changed the subject and everybody shakes their head in disgust.

"Hey!" Alex walked in.

"Oh! Here's Alexander Michael!" Avah exclaimed, angrily.

"Oh-Wha-Ho! What are you middle naming me for?! I left you a note, Avah Marie Montgomery!" Alex questioned her.

"So what?! That doesn't give you the right to ditch me!" she reasoned with him.

"Hey, you can cancel plans with friends if there is the possibility for sex!" he exclaims.

"Avah he's right, that is the rule." Cameron said.

"I don't accept this rule. When we make plans, I expect you to show up. Okay, I can't just be a way to kill time 'til you meet someone better! Y'know boyfriends and girlfriends come and go, but this-" Avah motions that their friendship, -is for life!"

"Wow! I'm so sorry; I had no idea it would bother you this much." Alex put his hands up in defense.

'Well, it does." she told him.

"OK, can I-can I make it up to you? Huh? I'm sorry. (They hug.) How about uh, dinner tomorrow night?! I'll pay for myself!"

"OK, you wore me down."

"Hey Alex, while you're over there how about another beer for the Arch-A-Tron?" Archer asked.

"The Arch—Is that back?!" Alex questioned and Owen motions no.

The next day at the Shepard's, Izzie enters to find Derek staring at another cheesecake box.

"Hi!" Izzie said as she put her pocketbook on a chair.

"Another cheesecake came! They delivered it to the wrong address again!" Derek exclaimed.

"So just bring it back downstairs, what's the problem?"

"I can't seem to say goodbye."

"Are you serious?! Derek, we ate an entire cheesecake two days ago and you want more?" she asked him.

"Well I've forgotten what it tastes like okay?!" he replies.

"It was cheesecake. It was fine. It had a buttery, crumbly, graham cracker crust, with a very rich yet light, cream cheese filling…" A pause. "Wow! My whole mouth just filled with saliva!" Izzie looks at the box.

Derek closes the box. "Y'know what? Forget it! We are just hungry! We have not had lunch! We are just light-headed! So let us go out and have lunch and forget about the cheesecake." he suggests.

"Yeah and we'll drop it off next door so that we're not tempted."

"Good idea. Where do you want to go to lunch?"

"Momma's Little Bakery, Chicago, Illinois." They exit with the cheesecake.

Meanwhile... Maddison went to the first ultrasound, excited to see the very first pictures of their child.

"Mark?" Addison asked.

"Yes, Passerotta?" Mark replied.

"Are you worried about this?"

"About what?"

"The ultrasound. What if everything isn't perfect? What if there's something wrong?"

"Nothing will be wrong, Tesoro. All we need to think about is seeing our baby for the first time. Our perfect baby." he kissed her engagement ring finger.

Addison smiled, then gave a kiss on the lips. She was very glad that she had him around. He always knew how to make her feel much better. Soon the doctor called them back, and brought them into the room. Addison got ready and then lay down on the bed, ready for the ultrasound to begin.

"Are you guys ready?" They agreed, and she came into the room. "Oh, you look like such a sweet couple. Are you excited to see your baby today?" She began to slather gel all over her hands, then rub it on Addison's tummy- she giggled as she did so.

"It's cold!"

"That's what everyone says at first, but you'll get used to it. Are you guys ready to see your baby? I can pull it up on the screen now." Dr. Hill asked.

"Oh, yes!" The engaged parents to-be exclaimed.

Dr. Hill pulled up an image on the screen, then began to move the ultrasound around more. Maddison stared at the screen, and soon Dr. Hill turned to look at it as well. With the one had that was not on the device, she pointed up at the screen. "That's your baby."

All though, all Addison could see was a little peanut, she knew that was it and she smiled hugely. "Aww! It's so cute!"

"All I see is a circus peanut! I mean, our circus peanut. Our beautiful little circus peanut." Mark exclaimed.

They watched as Dr. Hill moved the sonogram picture around some more, and smiled even more the longer they looked. Soon she was finished with the ultrasound.

"Let me print a picture of this for you. I'll be right back." she exits.

"I'm so happy that we made this baby, Tessorno." he turned more to his fiancee.

Addison nodded tearfully. "Everything's just perfect."

The outside of the Shepard house, Derek and Izzie are returning from lunch.

"Well, thank you for lunch." Derek said.

"What? Wait a minute, I didn't pay, I thought you paid!" Izzie exclaims.

"So apparently we just don't pay for food anymore." Izzie laughs as Derek notices something. "Do you see what I see?" he questioned.

Its still there!" She gasps. The cheesecake they returned to Mrs. White is still lying in front of her door.

"Mrs. White must be out." They move closer to it.

"She could be out of town. Maybe she'll be gone for months."

"By then, the cheesecake may have gone bad. We don't want her to come back to bad cheesecake."

"No that could kill her."

"Well, we don't want that."

"No, so we're protecting her."

"But we should take it."

"But we should move quick."

"Why?"

"Because I think I just heard her moving around in there." Izzie informed him.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Derek yells as Izzie grabs the cheesecake, and they run back next door.


	17. Parallel Life

[-]

At the restaurant, Alex and Avah are looking at the menus.

"Come on Alex! You've got to be ready to order by now." Avah exclaims.

"You know what? I don't think I like this table either. Maybe we should move again." Alex said.

"No! We are staying right here." Avah told him firmly as a man passes by, "Excuse me, we are ready to order." She told him.

"I don't...work here." The man said and began to walk away.

"Well then you shouldn't be walking around."

The real waiter comes by.

"Hey!" The waiter greeted.

"Hey!" Avah greeted back.

"Are you guys ready?" The waiter asked.

"Yes! I will have the green salad, umm the Strawberry Arugula salad, Balsamic, and water's fine." Avah instructed.

"OK." The waiter agreed, turning to Alex. "And for you sir?"

"Yeah, this slow roasted salmon, just how slow are we talkin' here?" Alex questioned the waiter.

"It's uh, it's already been roasted."

"Ohh, then no. Maybe I should hear those specials again."

Avah becomes fustrated, "Oh Alex, we've heard the specials three times! Okay? There's creamed tomahawk steak, Southern fried chicken, and a very special pancetta tortellini." She grabs his menu and hands it to the waiter.

"Actually we're out of the pancetta tortellini." The waiter puts Alex's menu under his arm.

"Oh well, that changes everything!" Alex grabs his menu and starts looking at it again. The waiter leaves. "Y'know what Avah?"

"Huh?" She asks.

"You were right before. I mean, friends are so important."

"Yeah, I'm very wise. I know."

""Y'know-y'know what I really want?'"

"What?"

"Is to have a long, long talk. Y'know? Get Alex out on the open road and really open him up."

The Waiter returns. "Any progress?"

"Yes! I will have the pancetta tortellini." Alex told him.

"God Alex, this is taking forever!" Avah exclaimed.

"What's the rush? What?" he asked.

She dipped her head back and sighed, "Nothing."

At the Shepard house, Izzie is eating the cheesecake and Derek enters and catches her in the act.

"Are you eating the cheesecake without me?!" He questioned.

Izzie has a mouthful. "Mm-mmm." She nods no.

"I will give you a hundred dollars to whistle right now." She tries to whistle and blows little chunks of cheesecake out of her mouth. "How can you eat the cheesecake without me?!"

"Oh, what are you going to do?! Are you gonna go run tell Meredith?! Are you gonna tell your dad?! No! Because then you will have to tell them what we did! We are desert stealers! We are living outside the law!"

"Y'know what? I don't trust you with this cake anymore! And I got it first, and I'm takin' it back!" Derek grabs the cheesecake and heads for upstairs.

"What?! What?!" Izzie asked.

"Oh yes!"

"Wait a minute!"

"Oh yes!"

"Oh no-no-no-no-no, no you don't!" She starts to chase him upstairs.

Cut back to the kitchen as they walk downstairs.

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" Derek cheers.

"You think I trust you with it?! No! We're gonna split it! You take half and I take half!" Izzie glares at him.

"Well that's not fair, you've already had some!" He insists.

"What? Oh, well then y'know what? I think Liz would be very interested to know that you called her cheesecake dry and mealy."

"What do we use to split it?"

"OK!" Izzie grabs a knife and cuts it in half. "All right, pick a half."

Derek examines the cake. "Ok well, this side looks bigger. Uh… There's more crust on this side. Y'know? So, maybe if I measured…" he trailed off much to Izzie's ire.

"Oh for God sake just pick a piece!"

"All right, I'll pick that one." He points.

"That's also the smaller piece." Izzie puts the piece onto a plate. "OK, there you go. Enjoy your half my friend, but that is it. No sharing. No switching, and don't come crying to me if you eat your piece to fast." As she's saying that she is backing out the door, when she finishes she turns around to go into the living room, stumbles and drops the cheesecake on the floor. "Oh!"

Derek is holding his piece. "Ohhh!" he exclaimed.

"OK, you gotta give me some of your piece."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-no! No! No switching! No sharing, and don't come crying to me! Ha-ha-ha! I may just sit here and have my cake all day! Just sit here in the living room and eat my…" Izzie knocks the plate from his hand and it falls on the floor. That process leaves just the forkful Derek has, Izzie starts to go after that little bit and Derek retreats into his bedroom upstairs.

"This surprises me."

"Why?"

"I just always figured you were kinda... "

"Kinda what?"

"Just... Free."

"What?"

"Free. I am free."

You don't seem like it, especially with your big sister having Mark's baby."

"Well, I am."

"Come here, I want to show you something."

"Alex, what are you doing?" Avah asked as her friend sat on the road.

'Just come on." Alex told her.

"You're gonna get run over. ."

"By all the cars? My Dad and I used to come out here and lay down and watch the lights change, and watch them go from green to red to yellow. You could try it, if you wanted to."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know... will you just get up?"

"That's your problem, you know that? You don't do what you want."

"OK. What happens if a car comes?"

We die.

"What?!"

"Just relax. Just trust. You need to learn how to trust. I've known you for years, I know you can trust."

"OK. Painting." They sat down on the road.

"Hmm?"

"You asked me what I do for me, even though you know what I do.."

"What now?"

"I love to paint."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Huh." Most of the time, I have all these thoughts bouncing around in my head. But with a brush in my hand, the world just gets kinda quiet. Get out of the street! Are you okay? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, that was fun. Do you want to dance with me?"

"Sure."

"Now?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Here?"

"Mm-hmm. Not supposed to dance in the middle of the street. "

The two began to dance.

"Who said dance in the street?"

"And we don't have any music."

"Well, we'll make some." he began to sing. "Bum bum Bum bum bum Bum Bum bum Bum bum bum bum bum."

"You're a terrible sing'er."

"I know. But I like this song."

They laughed and he began to kiss her.

I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places.

That this heart of mine embraces all day through in that small cafe.

The park across the way.

The children's carousel.

The chestnut trees.

In the Shepard living room, Derek and Izzie are on their knees with forks trying to salvage what they can of the cheesecake off of the floor.

"Oh! Yay! Look! There's a piece that doesn't have floor on it!" Izzie exclaims.

"Stick to your side!" Derek commands.

"Hey, come on now!" she said.

George comes in the house and sees them. Derek and Izzie both stop and look up at him. George sits down on the ottoman.

George pulls out a fork. "All right, what are we havin'?" He starts digging in.

Avah comes home to find her sisters, her older sister's fiance, and three of their friends in the kitchen.

"Alex kissed me." Avah announces.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"Addison exclaims as she hugged her little sister.

"It was unbelievable!" Avah said.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Meredith squeals.

"OK, all right. We want to hear everything. someone, get the sparkling cider and unplug the phone. Sis, does this end well or do we need to get tissues?" Alana asked.

"Oh, it ended very well." Avah told her twin.

"Oh."

Addison comes back into the living room, with the sparking cider. "Do not start without me. Do not start without me." she exclaims and placed her hand over her growing bump.

"Ok, all right, let's hear about the kiss. Was it like, was it like a soft brush against your lips? Or was it like a, you know, a "I gotta have you now" kind of thing?" Alana questions.

"Well, at first it was really intense, you know. And then, oh, god, and then we just sort of sunk into it." Avah informed them.

"OK, so, OK, was he holding you? Or was his hand like on your back?" Meredith intervened.

"No, actually first they started on my waist. And then, they slid up, and then, they were in my hair." Avah twirled her red hair.

"Ohh!" they all gush.

On the balcony. Alex, Mark, and Owen are there eating pizza.

"And, uh, and then I kissed her." Alex said.

"Tongue?" Owen questioned as he took a bite of pizza.

"Yeah." Alex replied.

"Cool." Owen exclaimed.

"Hey-hey!" Cameron enters, three days later.

"Catch any big fish, on your trip with Preston?" Derek asks as he, Meredith, Callie, Denny, and Owen go over to him.

"Oh my God, you guys have no idea." Cameron told them.

They all recoil from the smell emanating from him. "Oh! God! Wow!"

"You stink, little brother!" Meredith backs away.

"Are you kidding?!" Denny questioned.

"Yeah, three days on the lake without a shower. Plus! I fell in that big tub of worms at the bait stand! Hey, how-how's he doing?" He asked, noticing Alex.

"He hasn't gotten out of that chair in two days, since Arizona's been giving him the silent treatment." Mark told him.

Cameron goes over to Alex. "Hey buddy! How's it going?"

Alex imitates retching and gets out of the chair.

Cameron turns to the rest of the gang. "Hey, see that? He just needed his pal to come home. All right, uh, I've got to go memorize my lines." he starts going up the stairs. "The keynote speech! bright and early tomorrow morning! Yeah-yeah! Gonna impress Mom and Dad!"

"Hey!" Alana entered.

"Hey!" Avah greets her twin sister.

"Hey, Meredith!" Alana said.

"Uh-oh, what's the matter?" Meredith asks her.

"Ohh, it's Josh invited me to his dad's fancy club opening tonight. But, I already told my Robotics teacher that I would take his niece to this dumb old opera the last time we had school. So… What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"No! Help me!" Alana begs.

"I can't! I have to preform a craniectomy with my parents tonight!" Meredith told her.

"Big sis?" Alana asked.

"I would, but I get my morning sickness in the evening." Addison informs her.

"Ugh!"

"Unless!" Addison began, "She wants to spend the night holding my hair back for me."

"Ohh, gosh. You guys, come on, this is—I have to meet Josh! This is my one chance for him to see the fun Alana. Y'know the "Wouldn't it be great if she was my wife" Alana. Not the school-goody-girl Alana. Ohh, all right! Are Alex and Cameron back?"

"No, Alex's still in Phase One, and Cameron's that thing you smell." Callie inquired.

"Ohh!"the red-head girl exclaimed.

At the Webbers, some of the gang are eating breakfast, as Cameron and Meredith's parents went to do an emergency surgery.

Cameron is running from his bedroom. "Oh my God! I overslept! I was supposed to be at the hospital to do a speech a half an hour ago! I gotta get out of here!"

"Oh wait, Cam, you can't go like that! You stink!" Meredith called out.

"Look, big sis, I know I feel asleep before I could shower and now I don't have time! They're just ten blocks away, if I run, I can make it."

"Yeah. Run ten blocks, that'll help the smell." Cristina said as she took another bite of cereal.

Cameron opens the door to reveal Alana.

"Hey—whoa, slow down." Alana says as she gets a whiff of him. "No, keep moving." Cameron runs off, "Wow!"

"So? How did it go with Josh last night?" Teddy asked.

"Well, I didn't see Josh last night, but I did punch a girl in the face." Alana informs her.

"What?" Callie questions.

"Why, little sis?" Addison asked.

"The whole night was horrible, it was pouring down rain, and when I got there, there was no Alana Montgomery on the list, but there was a Alana Mont Alabama."

"Ohh! So, did you get to meet her?" Meredith said.

"No, there is no Alana Mont Alabama, but then this other girl overheard us and she was all, "I'm Alana Mont Alabama! I'm Alana Mont Alabama!" and he let her right in." Alana mimics the girl.

"So you hit her in the face?" Mark asked.

"No, she was already in, but then this big bitch behind me tried to steal my umbrella, so I clocked her. Ohhh! I can't believe this, all I wanted was a few hours outside of school to see Josh, so he can go ahead and start falling in love with me."

Alex enters the kitchen.

"Hey! You're wearing pants!"

"That's right! Where are the guys? I'm ready to get drunk and see some strippers." Alex announces.

"It's 9:30 in the morning!" Meredith exclaims.

"They got a breakfast buffet." he poured a glass of milk.

At Seattle Grace, Cameron is just arriving to do his speech.

"Hey! Cameron Grey! I'm here! I'm here!" Cameron exclaims, hoping he didn't run into his parents.

"Calm down, we got time, we're running a little late." The attendant told him then he looked at his watch. "OK, we don't have any time."

"Ugh!" Cameron slammed his head in annoyance.

At a strip club, the gang are there with Alex, who isn't enjoying himself.

Meredith comes back to the stage and sits next to Alex. "OK, I've got some Ones, you wanna put them in her panties?" she asked him.

"No thanks, Mom!" Alex told her.

A man sits down next to Addison and lights up a cigarette.

"Oh, no umm, hi, that-that, you have to put that out, 'cause I'm pregnant." Addison told him.

"Well, maybe you and your baby should go to another strip club." The Cigarette smoking guy snapped.

"Ha-ha, my fiance will kick your ass!" She laughed. "Ha-ha-ha!" He leaves as Mark began to kiss her neck.

The dancer finishes and everyone claps.

"Very good." Callie gets up and slides a one into the dancer's hot pants. "So good."

Izzie does the same. "I really, really enjoyed it. Very exotic."

"Well, I just checked our messages and Josh didn't call. I mean you'd think he'd be worried about me not showing up at his dad's club. Ugh, you know what makes it so much worse, Cameron is doing the speech!" Alana joins them.

"Come on! Look where you are!" Izzie assured her.

"Ahh, come on! Y'know what—y'know what, I think I'm just gonna go home and call Arizona." Alex began.

'Well, if you think it will help." Teddy told him.

"No! That was a test! In a couple of hours I'm gonna get really drunk and wanna call Arizona and you guys are gonna have to stop me! And then after that, I'm gonna get so drunk, I'm gonna wanna call the stalker at school!"

"You should! How is she?" Izzie asks.

"Ohhh!" Alex exclaims.

"I think somebody needs another lap dance." Meredith said and motions for one.

Authors Note: Review, pretty please even though most of you already seen this before. And please be some logged-in users so I can thank you, and you can PM me too ;)


	18. Dark Horse

Authors Note: Past chapter. There is spoiler alerts in the chapter, because Maddison already tied the knot and their daughter will be here soon. One last thing, I am a huge supporter for Alex/Mere so... On with the story!

1985.

In the Shepard basement, some of the gang are playing cards. A very pregnant Addison is sitting on the washing machine, reading the paper.

DEREK: The game is Anaconda. (He starts dealing) Big Ace, Eight Ball, Red Lady, Jackson, High Brow, Wild Man…

ADDISON: Oh my god, Mark! (She gets off the washing machine) They opened up a disco!

MARK: Where at?

ADDISON: In Tacoma. You could wear your butt huggers.

She starts dancing around like a nut.

CAMERON: Marcus, that would be super!

MARK: Laugh if you want, man, but my butt looks pretty good in those.

DEREK: Fine. Are you guys crazy? I mean, a disco? No way.

MEREDITH: I don't know, might be kinda fun to go dancing.

DEREK: Oh, we could go!

MARK: I got nothing, I fold.

CRISTINA: Oh, Man, if you're out, go make some popcorn.

Mark gets up and goes to the stairs. Addison is still dancing.

DENNY: Take your wife with you.

Mark and Addison go upstairs.

OWEN: What is disco again?

ALEX: Disco is from hell, OK? And not the cool part of hell with all the murderers, but the lame ass part where the really bad accountants live.

Meredith checks out Mark's cards.

DEREK: Excuse me, what are you doing?

MEREDITH: Looking at Mark's cards.

DEREK: That's cheating.

ADDISON: (O.S) Derek! I can't find the popcorn!

Derek jumps up and starts going and then comes back.

DEREK: Hey, um, Mere, why don't you take a little look at my cards, then you won't have to wait for me to leave. (tries to show her his cards) No, come on, take a look. Take a look, tell me what I have, you cheater! (He puts his card right in front of her. She looks)

MEREDITH: You got nothing!

DEREK: Yeah, and I'm gonna bluff, so watch out!

Derek runs upstairs.

GEORGE: Meredith has stuff for Derek, right?

ALEX: Not stuff, thing. Meredith has a thing for Derek. Why do you have a thing for Derek?

MEREDITH: He makes me laugh, he doesn't ask me stupid questions. He's smart, he's dreamy, and, you know…

ALEX: No, I don't know.

GEORGE: I know! (raises his arm, pointing at him) It is because is noble, and a woman wants her first love making to be in the arms of a man she can trust!

MEREDITH: George?

GEORGE: Yes.

MEREDITH: Go make popcorn.

He gets up.

WEBBER-GREY KITCHEN.

Cameron is eating with their parents since they are not at a surgery. Meredith is not present.

CAMERON: Dad, I want to talk to you about our curfew on Saturday. We're going to a disco in Tacoma.

ELLIS: Ooh, Dancing in Tacoma. That's quite a drive!

CAMERON: Can we push our curfew to two?

ELLIS: Mmm…

CAMERON: Or one thirty?

ELLIS: Mmm…

CAMERON: Or one?

ELLIS: Done.

RICHARD: So! Who's going?

ELLIS: Oh, Callie, I'm sure, they're practically dating.

CAMERON: Can I have some gas money?

RICHARD: Dating? Since when?

CAMERON: Mom, we're not dating. Derek and Meredith are but not us.

ELLIS: Why not? She likes you.

CAMERON: Thanks Mother. About that gas money…

ELLIS: Well, now, she is interested, I can tell! And dancing is the quickest way to a gal's heart! Remember, Richard, when we used to go dancing at the Avalon on Macana Island?

CAMERON: Oh, Macana! Now that's quite a drive! I bet the mileage is just…

Cameron gestures with his hands. Ellis starts singing, then gets up and starts dancing.

RICHARD: (annoyed) You see what you did? You got your mother started!

WEBBER-GREY GARAGE.

ALEX: Man, I can't believe you and Montgomery are dragging everybody to that disco. It's so sad.

MARK: No, we're just going to have sex. I love her so much and the baby too. Been married for three months and it's been great.

GEORGE: Oh, tell me about it! Because I love learning the details!

OWEN: You freak!

CAMERON: OK, that's all the deposit bottles and the aluminum cans. We gotta have at least…a dollar fifteen worth of gas.

Cameron, George, and Mark get out and Owen joins them.

ALEX: Man, I can't believe they're gonna waste all their money on a stupid disco when they could buy a really big bag… (He pauses before continuing) Of candy canes! You know, Christmas is in three months.

Alex is about to leave.

RICHARD: Not going to that disco, huh?

ALEX: No. Phony people listening to crappy music does not sound like my kinda time.

RICHARD: You can't dance, can you?

ALEX: I can dance, Chief.

RICHARD: Oh, I don't think so, pal.

ALEX: I can dance.

RICHARD: Not one step.

ALEX: You're right, not one step.

RICHARD: Well, then you got a problem, Son. 'Cause women wanna dance. They always wanna dance. Always.

ALEX: Why?

RICHARD: 'Cause. They get close and wiggle their bodies around in front of a man in a safe atmosphere.

ALEX: See, I don't really wanna wiggle around in public. Especially not in front of Arizona and my friends.

RICHARD: Well, of course not. You're a man. My point is, you're going to have to learn. Otherwise later on in life, you're gonna be wiggling all by yourself. Now if you want, I can help you out.

WEBBER- GREY LIVING ROOM.

ELLIS: OK, now, that was good, OK, let's try it again. OK? Now. (They dance) Left, right, left, turn and step. OK.

Alex dances like a robot. He's really stiff.

ALEX: I can't keep up with music, Doctor Grey.

ELLIS: Now, lets not get discouraged! I am just gonna turn this music off! (turns off the record player.) Now! You follow me. OK. You can do this. OK. Left, right, left, turn and step! (Alex steps on her foot) Ooh…no! No! No! Look at me, not at your feet. OK, you know what, now, now, put your arm around me. Yeah, a little bit lower, put your hand in the small of my back. You feel how you can guide me?

ALEX: Oh! Yeah…

ELLIS: OK, OK. Left, r…you're leading! OK, now. Tell me where to move with your hand. Uh-huh. Left, right, left, turn, uh-huh, OK, eye contact in the turn, OK, OK, and…dip! (Alex doesn't support her and she falls down)

ALEX: OK, well now let's just do it again.

Camera pans to Max walking into the kitchen with a thermos.

MAX: Hello! Anybody home? I'm bringing back your thermos!

Max cracks the living room door open and finds Ellis and Alex in each other's arms.

ELLIS: (O.S) Ouh, put your hand there. Oh, that is perfect! You are better than Richard!

Max runs outside and hides behind the driveway door. Ellis and Alex come in the kitchen.

ELLIS: Oh, I am exhausted! That is sweaty work!

ALEX: Doctor Grey, I'd really appreciate it if maybe we didn't tell anybody what we were doing here.

ELLIS: Oh, mum is the word! Tomorrow after school, okay?

ALEX: Thanks.

ELLIS: And Alex? You were good.

Max is shocked.

THE BASEMENT aka THE CIRCLE.

ALEX: Ok, I thought about it. And I'm going to the disco! Just on the off chance that they might mix up a little rock 'n roll, man.

MARK: Yeah? Well, I have something to say. I went to the mall today with Callie, and I bought a…pair of new shoes, and they're the coolest kicks in the cave! Addison was so happy when she saw them that we did it five times then five more times after that.

DEREK: (disgusted) So, no more for Mark, he's toasted!

GEORGE: I would like some toast if you are making some. Or food of any kind would be good. I am starving!

CAMERON: Oh, I read somewhere there are these people in India who fast, man! Yeah! And their minds are so advanced, they could actually think themselves to death, man!

OWEN: Whoa. I hope I'm not doing that right now. My mind's always doing things that I don't even know about!

DEREK: Man, we always think of so many brilliant things down here, but then later I can't remember any of them! I mean, they're brilliant man!

GEORGE: Someone go make toast right now.

CAMERON: Hey, we should record our conversation, man! Yeah! Then we could play it back and write it down! I'll bet that's how the writers at National Lampoon do it!

MARK: Yeah, well, I read somewhere that there's these people in Australia!

ALEX: What do they do?

MARK: You see, they are incredibly…Australian!

DEREK: See, that's brilliant, man! I'm getting the tape recorder!

He moves to the stairs.

GEORGE: Where's my toast, you idiots?

THE SHEPARD KITCHEN.

Derek has the tape recorder and is getting the bread for the toasts.

MAX: Derek!

DEREK: Yeah, Dad.

Derek turns around, faces Max and sees that the wallpaper is going up and down.

MAX: Listen, I know you need money for Saturday night, so if you're willing to do a few extra chores, I'll uh, pay you ten dollars.

Derek blinks as if to make the effect go away, but the wallpaper is still crawling.

DEREK: Sure I can do that.

MAX: Now, I need you to sweep the garage, clean the leaves out of the gutters, pick up the dry cleaning, and uh, fix that shelf in the pantry. Now, run that back to me.

DEREK: Oh, kay, fix the shelf, sweep the garage, pick up the leaves…

MAX: (Interrupting) Dry cleaning.

DEREK: Yeah.

MAX: The gutters.

DEREK: Fix the gutters.

MAX: Clean, clean the gutters.

DEREK: Clean out the gutters, fix the shelf, sweep the leaves.

MAX: The garage.

DEREK: Fix the garage.

MAX: Sweep it.

DEREK: Sweep.

MAX: (Annoyed) Listen, I'm not gonna pay you ten dollars for nothing!

DEREK: Sweep the garage, pick up the cleaning, clean up the gutters, fix the shelf.

MAX: Do that, and you've got yourself gas money.

DEREK: Didn't you say something about leaves?

MAX: They're in the gutters.

DEREK: Right. Pick 'em up. Clean 'em up! I…gotta make toast.

WEBBER-GREY LIVING ROOM A FEW HOURS LATER.

Ellis and Alex are dancing in the living room to various music, swing, mambo, rhumba.

SHEPARD BACK DOOR.

MAX: Aww, jeez, Carolyn. Ellis and that boy are at it again.

They close the blinds. Max opens them again, stares for a while with a pondering look on his face, then closes them.

WEBBER- GREY DRIVEWAY.

Ellis is taking pictures.

DEREK: You smell great. What'd you do?

MEREDITH: I took a bath. I was thinking of you the whole time.

DEREK: Yeah, you know I do the same thing in the shower.

MEREDITH: What?

DEREK: Nothing.

Mark goes up to his wife.

MARK: Wow, you look amazing Red!

ADDISON: (blushes) Thanks. But I don't feel beautiful, I- feel like a bloated whale.

MARK: No, you aren't. You're having my baby girl in two months which makes you more beautiful. (wraps his arms around her and smiled as the baby kicked. He gives a thumbs up to their friends)

ELLIS: Oh, let's take some pictures! I'm ready, Alex get in closer. OK, let's all schmoosh together! OK, big smiles! Nice. (She takes the first picture) OK, now, girls, look how pretty, smile, nice! (She takes another picture with just the girls) Now boys, oh, so handsome! (She takes another picture) OK, now lets…

CAMERON: Hey, Mom, why don't I take a picture of you?

ELLIS: No, no, no, no. OK, you'll be late, bye now!

The gang starts getting in the car, with Carolyn talking to Derek. Alex comes over and kisses Ellis on the cheek.

ALEX: You're the best.

ELLIS: Oh, you go get 'em, Tiger.

WEBBER-GREY KITCHEN.

CAROLYN: Ellis, I need your advice.

ELLIS: Well, sure, what is it?

CAROLYN: I have this married friend. And she's about to throw everything away because she's attracted to a much younger man.

ELLIS: It's Lisa!

CAROLYN: No!

ELLIS: Oh, I knew that Lisa was open for business!

CAROLYN: It's not Lisa!

ELLIS: Well, do I know her?

CAROLYN: Yes, very well.

ELLIS: Oh, Carolyn! Does Max know?

CAROLYN: Yeah, and he doesn't know what to do! Ellis, I don't know what to do!

ELLIS: Carolyn, listen. I think your friend should think about all of the people she's gonna hurt. And tell this younger man whoever he is, I don't wanna know, that it has to stop.

CAROLYN: Thank you. I just hope my friend takes your advice.

ELLIS: I'm sure your friend will.

THE DISCO.

Mark is dancing around on "Dancing", making a fool of himself. Mark looks around, realizes he's alone, and runs to the table where the rest of the gang is sitting.

MARK: Addie, where'd you go?

ADDISON: I had to get something for you to bite on, cause I told everyone you were having a seizure!

MARK: I love you.

ADDISON: I love you too.

They grin at each other and look for an empty room to do it. Camera switches to everyone else.

OWEN: When do they play the disco music?

IZZIE: This is disco music.

OWEN: No, no. This is samba.

ALEX: Hunt, it's disco, man. It's crap!

OWEN: Whoa, I think I like this crap! (He stands up) Come, Teddy! Let's get down!

TEDDY: No, I think I'm a little tired.

She looks away, but turns her head back toward him with his hand.

OWEN: Don't resist me mama. It's boogie time!

He pulls out of her chair and onto the dance floor.

CALLIE: I think you just lost your date!

HENRY: Yeah, well it's cool 'cause Teddy and I will never be together!

Teddy and Owen dance.

DEREK: She must not weigh that much.

They continue dancing, and Teddy puts her leg around Owen in a final step, pulls her back to the table.

MEREDITH: Is she touching his ass?

The song changes to "Fernando".

OWEN: Listen, Merengue!

TEDDY: Whoo! Owen, you're crazy!

CAMERON: Wow, they are really good!

DENNY: Yeah, if you wanna dance that way!

MEREDITH: I would love to dance that way!

ALEX: You wanna dance?

MEREDITH: Sure! (They get up and start dancing) You dance. This is a side of you I've never seen.

ALEX: Yeah. Actually, you're my first dance.

MEREDITH: I'm your first? I'm honored.

ALEX: This is nice.

MEREDITH: Mmm-hmm.

Meredith dips. They look at each other in the eyes.

ALEX: Mere, man, I feel like I wanna kiss you. (They come back to a normal position) You don't have to kiss me back if you don't want. (Meredith laughs.) I'm not kidding.

MEREDITH: Shut up and dance.

WEBBER- GREY DRIVEWAY.

Richard is working on the car. Max walks up tensely.

MAX: Ah-hem.

RICHARD: OK, Max. What is it?

MAX: Oh, just uh, curious. What's the word on that Karev kid?

RICHARD: Alex? Oh, he's a little rebellious. Just needs some direction.

MAX: Apparently, he's getting it, Richard. I uh, I kinda walked into your living room and, he and Ellis were in, some sort of, provocative embrace. I think he's puttin' the moves on your wife.

RICHARD: Oh, my god. Now I've gotta kill him. Get your deer rifle, Max.

MAX: Hold on, Richard, I, I, I, I could've been mistaken!

RICHARD: You know what you saw! Get the damn gun.

MAX: Maybe she was, uh, choking, on, you know, on some food or something.

RICHARD: I can't take that chance. What choice do I have as a man?

MAX: Come on, Richard. Uh, they could've been dancing! Jeez, I'm sure she was teaching him dancing, 'cause they're all going to that disco! Oh.

Max pats Richard on the chest.

RICHARD: Dancing, huh?

MAX: Yeah.

RICHARD: Jeez, Max. That would be downright logical. Good thing I didn't shoot him.

Richard looks at Max who realizes that Richard knows all about it.

WEBBER- GREY DRIVEWAY.

Owen and Alex are sitting on the hood of the parked Porsche.

OWEN: Alex, you were right about disco music. It is evil. It's pulsing rythm made me do a bad thing.

ALEX: Yeah, well, me too.

OWEN: Henry is my friend, I cannot take his woman.

ALEX: You're a good guy, Hunt.

OWEN: Actually, I could take his woman, but I won't.

ALEX: Come on, I'll walk you home. (Derek and Meredith come out) See you guys.

MEREDITH: See you.

ALEX: Goodnight.

Alex and Owen leave.

DEREK: Hey, uh, Alex dancing, what a surprise!

MEREDITH: Yeah! Who knew?

DEREK: Yeah. You looked like you were having a pretty good time.

MEREDITH: Yeah, well, you know, disco fever. You catch it. But I'm better now.

DEREK: Wow. What a, what a weird night. Hey, did you see Mark's shoes?

MEREDITH: Yeah. Remember when he saw that girl wearing the same shoes?

DEREK: Oh, yes! That was, actually, it was pretty sad.

MEREDITH: Yeah, it was.

DEREK: Hey, um…do you recall that night we crossed the Rio Grande?

MEREDITH: What?!

DEREK: I can see it in your eyes.

MEREDITH: What are you talking about?

DEREK: How proud you would've fought for freedom in this land…

He starts singing.

MEREDITH: Shut up, don't! Don't! Don't, shhh!

DEREK: There was something in the air that night! The stars were bright!

Meredith covers his mouth with her hand.

DEREK, muffled: Fernando! They were… (He stops singing and Meredith takes her hand off his mouth) I'm sorry. I hate dance music.

MEREDITH: (confused) Then, why'd you go?

DEREK: I like you.

MEREDITH: So…you're in like with me?

DEREK: , I'm… I'm in… (He leans over and kisses her. They look at each other) I can't dance.

MEREDITH: You'll learn. (starts singing) There was something in the air that night! The stars were bright…

DEREK: Mere, I really wanna kiss you again.

MEREDITH: Fernando! Shut up and dance! They were shining there for you and me and liberty…

Derek joins her and they start dancing and singing.

DEREK and MEREDITH: Fernando! Though I never thought that we could lose, There's no regret, If I had to do the same again…

THE BASEMENT.

George holds the tape recorder and we hear the tape.

CAMERON: We're all on a farm…a farm put here by aliens man! And we're the cattle!

OWEN: We're cattle! Moo!

MARK: The government knows it, it's out there, man!

DENNY: What is?

MARK: The truth.

CAMERON: What are you saying?

MARK: Out there is the truth! The truth is out there, Man!

DEREK: That's seriously freaky!

George pushed stop, stopping the tape.

GEORGE: See, you are all stupid!

Authors Note: End of chapter; you will possibly see it again in OOTR. I got my step-grandfather in Grey's finally so we were watching it last night and we- or I got up to 2x03, and while I like Addek: I don't like them as an actual couple. OK guys, do you want Mere's half-sister Maggie to be in the story too since the chief left his wife so she wasn't given up for adoption and the story is AU? Review, review, input and suggestions are obviously appreciated. Review, please. 15 reviews and I'll post the next chapter in an hour.


	19. Counting Stars

Authors Note: I got no reviews for last chapter and I am very upset about it. Anyways this is a chapter set in the future and it is Aiden and Danielle's family. They have three daughters; Jennifer, Ashley, and Joanna with another daughter on the way. They have a kitten named FluffyCakes. Here is some of the data of the new generation since you already saw the other in Chapter six:

TANYA and BAILEY: MATTHEW, CLAUDIA, NATASHA, JESSICA, LUCAS.

DANIELLE and AIDEN: JENNIFER, ASHLEY, JOANNA.

COURTNEY and ELI: CLARE, CECILIA, CATERINA.

ANNA and ANTHONY: ABIGAIL, ADELINE.

ELIZABETH and ISSAC: LEAH, MADDIE.

CALLAHAN and SCARLETT: CHRISTIAN, CARINA, CAMILLA.

ZOE and JAMES: PEYTON, ELENA, NATALIE.

NOAH and MAYA: MIA, BROOKE, OLIVIA.

Btw, if you forgot about the first generation:

Grey- Shepard: BAILEY, ELIZABETH, ANTHONY, MAYA.

Montgomery-Sloan: TANYA, NOAH, DANIELLE, RYAN, SAVANNAH.

Robbins-Karev: ANNA **,** AIDEN, ALICE.

Yang- Hunt: ELI, ZOE, DAVID, TRENTON.

Stevens- Duquette: JAMES, SCARLETT, CHLOE.

Kepner- Avery: SAMUEL, ISSAC, CASSIE.

Cameron(Meredith's little brother- her mom and Richard's son) and Callie's kids: COURTNEY, CHELSEA, CALLAHAN.

* * *

We find Joanna in her room...  
JOANNA: Hurry up!  
AIDEN: (Walking in) I'm coming Jo-Jo.  
JOANNA: (Hiccups) That was a big one.  
AIDEN: Al right, stay cool Jo, now the Karev cure for hiccups never ever fails. Now what you got to do is move your arms like a chicken and woogle your eyes like Groucho. (Joanna does as he tells her) Actually this has nothing to do with the cure I was just seeing if you were dopy enough to do it. All right, now here's the real cure. What you do is take a zip of water. OK, now what you got to say are the magic words 'Have Mercy'.  
JOANNA: Have mercy.  
AIDEN: See that. (Joanna hiccups again) Well, we go to the cure recommended by the New England journal of medicine. (He walks behind her and scares her with touching her quickly and saying 'Boo')  
JOANNA: That wasn't very nice, I'm telling Grandma Addie.  
AIDEN: Oh, come on I'm just trying to help, don't get me in trouble here. It worked, didn't it?  
Joanna hiccups again.  
JOANNA: Dad!

* * *

Jennifer, Cecilia, and Nick are studying in Jennifer's room.  
JENNIFER: OK, Chapter 5, what do we know about Black?  
CECILIA: He owns a bookstore and he's married to Sleezy.  
JENNIFER: Don't mind Cecilia, she has a seat reserved in summer school.  
CECILIA: So, Nick, are you free this weekend? I know Jen's free this weekend.  
JENNIFER: Very suttle, Hunt.  
NICK: Well, uh I don't have any plans, but hey you know they're opening a new roller coaster on Saturday night at Adventure Land, the Terminator.  
JENNIFER: Well that's this weekend when we're both free.  
CECILIA: Yeah, that's not obvious.  
NICK: Look, I was thinking that maybe you and I could...  
ASHLEY: (interrupting) Hey, you must be Nick, the Nick mister, Nickoranama, Nick shaw man, Nicky ticky taffy.  
JENNIFER: Um, my annoying sister was just leaving.  
ASHLEY: No, your adorable little sister was just making herself comfortable. (Jennifer and Cecilia carry Ashley outside Jennifer's room on the chair which Ashley is sitting on). Uh, hey, wait a minute, moment please, can we talk? Just a... How (door slams in Ashley's face) Rude!  
JENNIFER: So Nick, where were we?  
ASHLEY: (interrupting) You nutty teenagers are always goofing around. As if you didn't want me in my own room. Ah, haha!  
JENNIFER: (to Ashley) Buh Bye. Um, so Nick we were just talking about Adventure Land...  
ASHLEY: (interrupting) Adventure Land! I love Adventure Land! Jenny, remember the time you threw up on the Frisbee?  
JENNIFER: (angrily) No!  
ASHLEY: How could you forget? You were pigging out on chili dogs and they had to stop the ride for 40 minutes to hose it down.  
NICK: Well, sounds like uh you're not ready for the Terminator. I gotta go; I'll see you guys in school tomorrow.  
ASHLEY: Bye Nickmonster, Nickoli, Nickory-dickory-dock.  
JENNIFER: Ashley! You ruined everything! Nick was just about to ask me out.  
ASHLEY: Maybe he'll ask you out tomorrow.  
JENNIFER: Oh sure, by tomorrow he'll find someone who can hold their chili dogs. They'll fall in love on the Terminator, and I'll end up desperate and alone.  
ASHLEY: You'll never be alone; you'll always have me.  
JENNIFER: I don't want you. You are always in my way. I'm getting my own room. You, little sister, are history (going into the hallway).  
ASHLEY: Come on, the Jenjinizer, the honey mustard, come on... (following Jennifer. into the hallway).

Back in the kitchen. Aiden enters from a long day at the hospital:  
AIDEN: Hey sweetheart.  
DANIELLE: (eating something) Hi Honey.  
AIDEN: How ya doin'? (giving Danielle a kiss)  
DANIELLE: Good.  
AIDEN: How's the little girl doing?  
DANIELLE: Fine. What did you get me?  
AIDEN: Well, just what you wanted: salt and vinegar potato chips.  
DANIELLE: Oh honey, is that what I asked for? Because I really have a craving for barbecue chips.  
AIDEN: Mmm, well, I uh had a feeling you might change your mind especially after the second time you paged me when I was in a surgery with your parents, then again at a market, so I got every chip known to man. (pouring out grocery bags) It's the pregnancy variety pack.  
DANIELLE: Oh honey, you are so thoughtful. You didn't happen to get any with ridges, did you?  
AIDEN: Ridges? What's the big deal about ridges? It's, it's like a potato chip that needs to be ironed.  
DANIELLE: Honey, those ridges help you scoop up a lot more salsa.  
AIDEN: (running to the door) Oh no, the salsa, I forgot...  
DANIELLE: Honey, sweetie, you know what that's OK, it doesn't matter, uh we have to set up for our childbirth class right now.  
AIDEN: Right.  
DANIELLE: You can shop for salsa after class is over.  
AIDEN: Oh goodie. (going to the living room with Danielle)  
JOANNA: (coming to the kitchen from upstairs) Whoa! A million, billion chips and nobody in the kitchen. (Trying to open one of the potato chip bags). Aww nuts, childproof.

In the family room:  
DANIELLE: (to Aiden) Move all this furniture back.  
ELI: (running down the stairs with Bailey) OK, see you guys.  
BAILEY: Have a good time.  
ELI: Have a nice class.  
DANIELLE: You guys are welcome to stay for childbirth class. It's really interesting.  
BAILEY: (sarcastically) Oh we'd love to, Danielle, but darn our luck we're stuck with these two tickets to the Seahawks game.  
ELI: (sarcastically) Yeah, those are the breaks. Let's roll buddy. (Bailey and Eli are leaving for the door)  
BAILEY: OK, Hunt.  
JANE: Hi.  
Bailey and Eli staring at her as she walks in, forgetting that they're both married.  
BAILEY and ELI: (still looking at her) Hi.  
DANIELLE: Guys, this is Jane Lee. She teaches our childbirth class.  
BAILEY: (Jumping down): Hi Jane. I'm Doctor Bailey Shepard, your eager student. (Giving the tickets to Eli) Enjoy the game, Hunt.  
ELI: I'm Doctor Eli Hunt, ex-Seahawks fan.  
JANE: Nice meeting you both, but in order to join our class, one of you has to be pregnant.  
ELI: Well, I have been retaining an awful lot of water lately and I have three daughters.  
BAILEY: Funny, actually, I'm just taking the class in case Aiden passes out in the delivery room again and Danielle needs a backup coach.  
ELI: And I'll be there to back up Shepard when he passes out.  
JANE: Well, OK, you're welcome to stay and observe.  
BAILEY: Well, that's just great because I have a lot of questions about childbirth. Like, for instance, are you and your husband planning any children? Me and my thoracic surgeon wife Tanya have five kids.  
JANE: Actually, I'm single.  
ELI: (in a Pinocchio voice) Well, what a coincidence, so am I.  
JANE: Pinocchio!  
BAILEY: No, he just spits when he talks.  
AIDEN: (sarcastically) It'll be a tough choice for you.  
JENNIFER: (running down the stairs) Dad, Uncle Bailey, Uncle Eli, may I please see you guys in the kitchen?  
AIDEN: Actually, I'm kind of busy honey. Is it really important?  
JENNIFER: Dad, this is my biggest crisis this week. Mom is not equipped to handle this.  
AIDEN: OK, we're coming. Excuse us.

In the kitchen.  
JOANNA: (FluffyCakes and Joanna are trying to rip the bag apart) These are kitty proof too.  
AIDEN: Jo-Jo. Honey, did you take these potato chips without asking?  
JOANNA: (pointing to FluffyCakes) I told you we would get in trouble.  
JENNIFER: Excuse me, if I may have your attention? I would like to make a very important presentation entitled: My Own Room, together we can make it happen. The first point I would like to make is that Ashley...  
ASHLEY: (interrupting) Don't listen to her!  
JENNIFER: Thank you, Ashley. You've just illustrated my first point. Interruptions: I cannot talk on the phone, do my homework, or entertain my friends without her...  
ASHLEY: (interrupting) That's ridiculous! I do not interr...  
AIDEN: Ash, let's hear what Jennifer has to say; they you'll get your chance to interrupt.  
ASHLEY: That's all I ask.  
JENNIFER: Moving on to my next point, Two Different Worlds: I go to high school, land of maturity; Ashley and Joanna go to elementary school, tiny town. Now, they share a school, they should share a room.  
ASHLEY: I object! I happen to be in 5th grade, and have nothing in common with a first grade baby like Joanna.  
JOANNA: Who are you calling a baby? Baby!  
JENNIFER: Children, please. To bring up my next point, Strange but True Facts: Ashley and Joanna are the exact same age as Ashley and I were when we started sharing a room. Isn't that amazing?  
ELI: That is amazing. It's like that thing where Kennedy had a secretary named Lincoln, and Lincoln had a secretary named Kennedy. (looking around at everybody)  
BAILEY: What's amazing is you're able to dress yourself every morning, and be a world-class cardiologist.  
JENNIFER: In conclusion, I've paid my dues, and I deserve my own room. If there's any justice in this world, then you'll set me free. Gentlemen, I thank you.  
AIDEN: OK. Ash, do you have a rebuttal?  
ASHLEY: No, but you should hear my side of this. Please don't make me live with a five-year-old baby.  
JOANNA: I'm not a baby. I'm 4 and three-quarters.  
ASHLEY: You're still a little shrimp.  
JOANNA: Stop calling me names! You dill hole!  
AIDEN: OK, that's enough you two. Just give us guys a second and we're gonna talk this over. (Bailey, Aiden, and Eli are talking in a huddle).  
ELI: Can I see chart number 2 again?  
BAILEY: Get in here...  
AIDEN: OK, we've come to a decision...  
JENNIFER: Dad that's so unfair!  
AIDEN: You haven't even heard what I have to say yet.  
JENNIFER: Sorry. Just a habit.  
AIDEN: It just so happens that uh we agree with you.  
JENNIFER: You do?  
ASHLEY: You do?  
AIDEN: Yep. Starting this weekend Joanna is going to move in with Ashley and Jennifer, you're going to get your own room.  
JENNIFER: Finally, my own room! I have to go tell Cecilia. (Kissing the guys) Thank you, thank you, thank you. (To Ashley) Nice knowin' you kid.  
DANIELLE: Hey guys, Jane needs some help setting up. Any volunteers?  
ELI: Hey Shepard. (points to the stairs and walks into the living room)  
DANIELLE: Honey, I'm a little chilly. Could you get my wool socks?  
AIDEN: Honey, all our winter stuff is up in the crawl space. I'd have to get all dirty and...  
DANIELLE: Thank you sweetheart.  
AIDEN: No problem darling. Two more months, just two more months...  
ASHLEY: Well, it's just you and me.  
JOANNA: I don't want to live with you  
ASHLEY: Why not? You look up to me.  
JOANNA: That's because I'm shorter.  
ASHLEY: Jo, we're going to be roommates. This should be the happiest day of your life.  
JOANNA: Read my lips. (spitting)  
ASHLEY: Nobody wants to live with me.

In Ashley's room.  
Ashley: FluffyCakes, you don't what it's like to have everyone against you. Well, Jennifer and Joanna don't want to live with me. I'll just find a place of my own.(FluffyCakes purrs) Thanks for the offer, but it might be a little crowded in your pillow.

In the living room with the childbirth class.  
BAILEY and ELI: (Breathes in and out and stares at Jane)  
JANE: Cleansing breath.  
BAILEY and ELI: Haaa...  
JANE: Okay, let's all take out our focus objects. Remember, this is what the mothers will be concentrating on during labor.  
AIDEN: Here you go, babe, focus on the king (holding an Elvis doll)  
DANIELLE: Ai, when you give birth, you focus on the king.  
AIDEN: All right. (Holding a chicken drumstick) Better?  
DANIELLE: Much.  
JANE: Our last exercise will be deep breathing with our focus objects.  
BAILEY: OK, try it again (to Eli) Breathe in, breathe out. OK, Keep going...(to Jane) If I seem a little advanced it's because I've already been through 8 births: my 3 daughters, my 2 sons, my younger siblings, and of course my own. You know, seeing my 5 kids being born was the most beautiful experience of my life.  
ELI: Yeah, tell me about it. When Fred and Wilma had Pebbles, I cried for a week. Yaba daba doo. (pretending to cry)  
JANE: I love those voices you do.  
BAILEY: You know, uh I do a few cartoon voices myself. (in a cartoon voice) Hey, stop chasing me, you mean cat.  
JANE: That was really good.  
BAILEY: Thanks.  
JANE: Who was that?  
BAILEY: That was Tom. You know the little mouse from Tom and Jerry.  
ELI: Tom was the cat, Jerry was the mouse and neither one of them ever talked.  
BAILEY: Get a life, Hunt!  
JANE: Eli's right, and Jerry is a mouse that never talks. But what is fascinating is that Mickey, he's also a mouse, and he can just talk for hours on any subject.  
ELI: Yeah, yeah, like Pluto for instance, I mean this guy's a dog; he wears a dog collar, and lives in a doghouse. Yet Goofy, who's also a dog, drives a car, plays golf and lives in a condo. (in a Goofy cartoon voice) Uh huh, uh huh.  
JANE: That is exactly what I was talking about.  
BAILEY: (looking at Jane and Eli) You know what, you two are actually perfect for each other. I'm sorry I tried to pick you up. I'll be uh right over here. (To Eli) Cheater!  
ELI: Jane, would you like to go out for pizza sometime with me and my family?  
JANE: I'd love to go out with you and your family. Just as soon as class is over. (to her class) Class is over!

In the kitchen.  
AIDEN: All right here's a little snack for you (the pregnant wives grab the food) Whoa! Ho! Ho! Watch out guys, it's feeding time.  
DANIELLE: Mmm, mmm, honey, you know what I just got a craving for, a nice thing of frozen blueberries. (to her pregnant friends). Doesn't that sound good?  
PREGNANT WOMEN: Yeah, yeah.  
AIDEN: Blurberries's out of season right now. You'd probably have to go to Africa to get it.  
DANIELLE: Well, you've got a car.  
AIDEN: Heh, heh, do you believe this guys? She'd send me to Africa to get her frozen blueberries. Do you believe this?  
DANIELLE: Wait a minute, wait a minute. We shouldn't have to send them. They should be happy to go. (all her pregnant friends agree with her)  
AIDEN: Whoa, ho, ho. Hold it baby boomers. Now, going to the market and stuff like that's fine, I'd go for that, but leaving the country to get frozen blueberries 'cause you have some kind of wacky craving, that's where I draw the line. (all of the pregnant wives' husbands agree) Next thing, you know, she's gonna want Italian cannolis.  
DANIELLE: Oooh, that does sound good. (all the pregnant wives agree)  
AIDEN: I'm not going to Italy!  
DANIELLE: Ai, you're missing the point. It's not about where you go. It's about you guys being there for us. I mean, okay, so maybe we're a little over emotional and maybe we do get a little demanding, but that's because our hormones are running wild. I mean we're happy, we're sad, we're hot, we're cold, we're huge, and all we want are rigged potato chips and a nice slice of frozen blueberries with an Italian cannoli. Now is that too much to ask, I don't think so! (crying)  
AIDEN: No, no, sweetheart, I'm sorry. It's not too much to ask. I know the babies depend on you for everything, so you should be able to depend on me. I'm sorry.  
DANIELLE: Oh Aiden, what's wrong with me? I mean, you're so patient and understanding, and I don't deserve you! (crying again)  
AIDEN: No, no, you do. You deserve me. She deserves me, right guys?  
PREGNANT WIVES' HUSBANDS: Yeah, yeah.  
AIDEN: Yeah, now you wanna be my friend.  
DANIELLE: I'm going to be normal again someday, right?  
AIDEN: Heh, heh. I hope so. (grinning)

In Joanna's Room.  
JOANNA: May I help you?  
JENNIFER: Just measuring my new room. Cecilia was right; there is enough room for a hot tub.  
JOANNA: Not so fast, mister. This is still my room.  
JENNIFER: Jo-Jo, you heard Dad. You're moving in with Ashley, and I'm getting this room all to myself.  
JOANNA: You can stay in your room. Ashley moved out.  
JENNIFER: No she didn't.  
JOANNA: Yes she did.  
JENNIFER: No she didn't.  
JOANNA: Yes she did.  
JENNIFER: Why am I arguing with a five year old?  
JOANNA: I'm four and three-quarters!  
JENNIFER: (looking in Ashley and Jennifer's old room) You're right. She's gone.  
JOANNA: Duh!  
JENNIFER: Well, where did she go?  
JOANNA: Follow me.

In the upstairs bathroom.  
JENNIFER: Ashley? (opening the shower curtain and finding Ashley sitting in the tub like it's a bed)  
ASHLEY: Did someone forget how to knock?  
JENNIFER: Ashley, what are you doing in here?  
ASHLEY: I live here. Isn't it cool? I turned the sink into a wet bar, the tub into a waterbed, and I'm thinking of turning the toilet into a love seat.  
AIDEN: (walks into the bathroom and looking around at Ashley's things there) Is there something you want to tell me?  
JOANNA: Ashley lives in the potty now.  
AIDEN: Oh, really. Well, I love what you've done with the place.  
ASHLEY: Thanks, I've got the cable guy coming Tuesday.  
AIDEN: Honey, why did you move in here?  
ASHLEY: Because, I've got no place else to go. Jennifer and Joanna don't want to live with me.  
AIDEN: Girls, I don't like what I'm hearing. Maybe we should just re-think this whole idea of changing rooms.  
JENNIFER: No, no, no, no re-thinking. Your original thinking was perfect. Just give me a chance to work this all out.  
AIDEN: OK Jenny. Heck, you've had enough dads talks over the years. I think I've given you enough wisdom to handle this on your own.  
JENNIFER: Thanks, Dad.  
AIDEN: I won't even mention how important it is to treat each other with respect...  
JENNIFER: I got it.  
AIDEN: Sorry, these dad talks are hard to give up.  
JENNIFER: Why don't you say we just skip the speech, go straight to the hugs, and we'll all start packing.  
JOANNA: No thank you. (Joanna leaves the bathroom)  
JENNIFER: Joanna.  
ASHLEY: Great start, Jenny. Dad would be proud. Uh, would you mind closing the door on your way out?  
JENNIFER: Ash, come on. I've given you 5 years; give me 5 minutes.  
ASHLEY: Fine, five minutes. (Ashley looks at her watch). Ready, go.  
JENNIFER: Ash, I know we can work this out. We always work things out.  
ASHLEY: Yeah, but this time it's personal.  
JENNIFER: Ash, we've been through way too much together to throw it all away now. We've laughed, we've cried, we weren't just roommates, we were soul mates.  
ASHLEY: Very touching. (looks at her watch) 4 minutes.  
JENNIFER: Ash, if you stay in here, this could ruin everything. Is this some kind of revenge because I've been such a terrible sister?  
ASHLEY: No, you've been a great sister, that's why I don't want you to leave. If you go, I'll miss everything: listening in on your phone calls, hearing if you got a date for the weekend, then reading your diary to see how it went.  
JENNIFER: Ash, I'll be right down the hall. You can come visit me whenever you want. My door is always open. Unless it's closed, and then you knock.  
ASHLEY: But it won't be the same.  
JENNIFER: No, not exactly the same. You're gonna be the big sister in the room. Joanna's going to look up to you just like you looked up to me, but one thing will never change: I'll always be your big sister, and I'll always love you.  
ASHLEY: I'll always love you too Jenny. (they hug).  
JENNIFER: Now that we have the old team back together, maybe between the two of us we can outsmart Joanna.  
ASHLEY: Piece a cake. (Jennifer and Ashley leave the bathroom)

In the Hallway.  
ASHLEY: (knocking on Joanna's door) Joanna, can we come in?  
JOANNA: Whose room is it?  
JENNIFER: It's your room.  
JOANNA: OK, come in.

In Joanna's Room.  
JOANNA: Welcome to my room.  
JENNIFER: Jo, if you don't move, you're missing out on a wonderful experience. Living with Ashley was happiest time of my life.  
JOANNA: Then why don't you keep her.  
JENNIFER: Well, um, I've been happy long enough. It's time for you to be happy. This is my gift to you.  
ASHLEY: Jo-Jo, why don't you want to live with me?  
JOANNA: Because you called me a first-grade baby.  
ASHLEY: I'm sorry. What I meant to say was, you're in first grade, baby sister!  
JOANNA: Nice try.  
ASHLEY: Come on, if you live with me, I'll give you a bag of cookies.  
JOANNA: OK, I'll live with you.  
ASHLEY: Really?  
JOANNA: You're lucky I love cookies.  
ASHLEY: Well Joanna, now that were living together, I only have one rule: I'm the boss.  
JOANNA: No, I'm the boss.  
ASHLEY: No, I'm the boss.  
JOANNA: No, I'm the boss.  
ASHLEY: No, I'm in charge.  
JENNIFER: Oh, this is beautiful. You two were made for each other. (Ashley and Joanna leave the room still arguing about who the boss is, while Jennifer closes the door and says "Yes!").

Authors Note: Chapter is done. I'm thinking about starting a new story where it was an AU S1 as the abortion never happened and it's what could of happened if she had the baby, and many of the events of the show happened differently. Such as the plane crash, the ferryboat, the shooting, etc and Private Practice never occurred since the whole 3x21+22 deal never happened. Tell me what you think of the idea and review. 20 reviews and I'll publish the next chapter before I go to bed, at school tomorrow or so. I will very much live up to my promise this time since I have an amazing idea for the next chapter.


	20. Lay Me Down

Authors Note: I didn't get the 20 reviews but I couldn't wait to publish the next chapter. This morning was kind of weird as we had a double science and we finished up the respiration system- yep, midterm this month and the teacher showed us illnesses of the resp system...Very weird and we talked about Grey's Anatomy since we are both fans. Then the period my snack got stuck in the vending machine so I had to use my last single since all I have left is a 20 dollar bill, as my ding-bot friend Brianna pressed the wrong number but our friend Marissa came to our rescue. Anyways, this chapter is about Maya and Noah's family. Maya is not present as she's in New York visiting her Dad's family. This takes place two weeks after Chapter 19. The data:

TANYA and BAILEY: MATTHEW, CLAUDIA, NATASHA, JESSICA, LUCAS.

DANIELLE and AIDEN: JENNIFER, ASHLEY, JOANNA.

COURTNEY and ELI: CLARE, CECILIA, CATERINA.

ANNA and ANTHONY: ABIGAIL, ADELINE.

ELIZABETH and ISSAC: LEAH, MADDIE.

CALLAHAN and SCARLETT: CHRISTIAN, CARINA, CAMILLA.

ZOE and JAMES: PEYTON, ELENA, NATALIE.

NOAH and MAYA: MIA, BROOKE, OLIVIA.

Btw, if you forgot about the first generation:

Grey- Shepard: BAILEY, ELIZABETH, ANTHONY, MAYA.

Montgomery-Sloan: TANYA, NOAH, DANIELLE, RYAN, SAVANNAH.

Robbins-Karev: ANNA **,** AIDEN, ALICE.

Yang- Hunt: ELI, ZOE, DAVID, TRENTON.

Stevens- Duquette: JAMES, SCARLETT, CHLOE.

Kepner- Avery: SAMUEL, ISSAC, CASSIE.

Cameron(Meredith's little brother- her mom and Richard's son) and Callie's kids: COURTNEY, CHELSEA, CALLAHAN.

* * *

In the guest room.  
ELI: OK, Olivia. I'm putting my act together for tonight. What's your favorite impression? Jay Leno? So have you seen this in the paper? Now, this is ridiculous. This never seems to happen to you or I. It always seem to happen to those two wacky brothers living in Idaho. Is it Rodney Dangerfield? Oh, boy, I get no respect. Olivia, you know, when I was a baby, my parents used to save the dirty diapers and throw me away. You don't know comedy when you see it.  
OLIVIA: No respect.  
ELI: No respect?  
OLIVIA: Me funny, Hunt.  
ELI: You funny? You little monster. Kiss.

In the kitchen.  
NOAH: Olivia, that smells great. What are you making?  
OLIVIA: Eggs.  
NOAH: Eggs. Oh, look, and you prepared them my favorite way; polyvinyl-side up.  
BROOKE: Daddy, can you make French toast for breakfast?  
MIA: Dad, don't listen to her. Waffles, waffles, waffles.  
BROOKE: French toast.  
MIA: Waffles.  
NOAH: Hey, hold it! We'll go to the tie-breaker. Olivia, you want French toast or waffles?  
OLIVIA: Cookies.  
BROOKE: I can live with that.  
NOAH: Shep, you better check the expiration date on that mousse.  
MIA.: I've never seen anyone look so wiped out.  
ANTHONY: Hunt, we did it. We stayed up all night, but finally finished that jingle for the hospital ball.  
ELI: Yeah, that sunrise was real inspiring.  
CAMILLA: Good morning. I'm here for the weekend.  
MIA: They're just kidding. Camilla, we're gonna have so much fun.  
ELI: I'll get it.  
CAMILLA: Thanks for letting me stay, Doctor. Don't forget, I'm allergic to dairy products, feather pillows and 7-year-olds.  
BROOKE: Don't look at me, I'm 7 and three quarters.  
NOAH: Your parents are coming back Sunday?  
CAMILLIA: Absolutely. Wednesday at the latest.  
ANTHONY: Who wants to chip in for a hotel?

In the living room.  
COURTNEY: Eli?  
ELI: Courtney.  
COURTNEY: Are you the same Eli I've been married to for thirteen years?  
ELi: No, I'm Eli's grungy triplet brother, Skanky Eli. Let me go get nice Eli.  
COURTNEY: Hold on. I'm just on my way to the hospital and I thought, I'd stop by and see if maybe you wanna go skiing. Just the two of us.  
ELI: Really? You wanna go away with me knowing this could happen again tomorrow morning?  
COURTNEY: Well, you haven't seen my evil twin in several years. No-makeup Courtney. I'll pick you up around 5. Strawberry jelly donut.  
ELI: I'll pick up a dozen for the weekend.  
COURTNEY: Bye, Hubby. I have to perform a surgery with my parents.  
ELI: Bye. See you.  
COURTNEY: Bye.  
ELI: All right.

In Olivia's bedroom.  
BROOKE: Hi, Olivia. What a day. Mia was playing all day with Camilla Grey-er. I don't believe I'm gonna say this, but would you play with me?  
OLIVIA: No.  
BROOKE: Please. Pretty please. I'll play anything you want.  
OLIVIA: Horsy.  
BROOKE: OK, hop on.  
OLIVIA: Go horsy.  
BROOKE: Come on. Mr. Bear, I can't believe I've sunk this low.

In the living room.  
ANTHONY: Mia, I need to see you downstairs!  
MIA: What'd I do now?  
ANTHONY: You didn't do anything. I got a fun surprise for you.  
CAMILLA: Be careful. It could be a trick.  
ANTHONY: It's not a trick.  
MIA: "Harry Levin Trio"?  
ANTHONY: Well, I got a good deal. Harry's going back in the deli business. Mi, they're for you.  
MIA: For me? Why?  
ANTHONY: Well, I just wanted to make sure we're buddies. We cool now?  
MIA: Yeah, I guess.  
ANTHONY: All right, this is great.  
CAMILLA: Thanks for the skins, bud.  
ANTHONY: OK, give them a try, Mi.  
MIA: OK. How am I doing?  
ANTHONY: Well, you're facing the right direction. Here, let me show you. I played a little in junior high school. See if I remember anything. Well, see, what you do is you start off with the bass drum like this. Then you add the snare. Then you add the high-hat. And before long, you get this:  
MARK: Hey, what a welcome.  
BROOKE: Look, we got drums.  
CAMILLA: No, we got drums.  
MIA: No, I got drums.  
COURTNEY: Come on, we better get to Boston.  
MARK: Better hurry up. The fog is really getting thick.  
COURTNEY: How thick is it?  
ELI: Well, I wouldn't say it's as thick as pea soup but people are throwing croutons out their windows. And now let's have a big round of applause for the Harry Levin Trio.  
ANTHONY: Thank you. You're a nutty guy. Thanks very much. (To Courtney) I can't believe you married him.  
ELI: Thank you, boys. Don't forget to turn off the bubble machine.  
NOAH: (entering) How you doing, Pop?  
MARK: Looking good, Son.  
NOAH: You too. How's it going, daddy-o?  
MARK: Everything is great.  
ADDISON: I thought I'd find you here. Girls, your grandpa's moving in forever. Give Grandma a hug.  
BROOKE: Hi, Grandma.  
NOAH: What'd you do this time?  
MARK: Well, I simply suggested that she spend a little less time at the hospital and concentrate on her domestic responsibilities.  
ADDISON: His exact words were: "Yo, Red, quit your job, come home and make me dinner."  
MARK: I don't talk like that. First place-  
ADDISON: That's just what you-  
NOAH: There's kids in the room.  
ADDISON: Mia, I didn't know you could play the drums.  
MIA: I can't. Listen.  
NOAH: Oh, no. That racket is coming from my house.  
MIA: Dad, Uncle Anthony bought me these drums.  
NOAH: Oh, did he really? Oh, good old Uncle Ant. Uncle Ant, could I see you in the K? Right away?  
ANTHONY: Why, yes, you may.  
BROOKE: When can I have a turn?  
MIA: Right after I get good at this.  
BROOKE: So I guess the answer is never.

In the kitchen.  
NOAH: Drums? Did I do something to you, Shepard?  
ANTHONY: Come on, Noah, every kid in America wants a set of drums. Oh, and you married my sister.  
NOAH: Good. Then we'll have no trouble selling them. Will you please stop that drumming? And your brother married my oldest sister.  
ADDISON: Oh, sorry.  
NOAH: What possessed you to buy her drums?  
ANTHONY: Well, I felt bad about yelling at her, so I thought I'd buy her something to kind of make things better.  
NOAH: That's how you solve problems? You buy the kid off?  
ANTHONY: It worked. She loves the drums. She loves me. What's your problem?  
NOAH: My problem is, instead of talking to Mia, you went out and bought her the world's most obnoxious gift.  
ANTHONY: A thousand apologies for bringing the joy of music into a young girl's life.  
NOAH: Shepard-  
ANTHONY: No, don't worry. I'll handle this.

In the living room.  
ANTHONY: Mi, I got bad news. Your dad doesn't want you to have the drums.  
MIA: But Dad, they're a present from Uncle Anthony. That's not fair.  
NOAH: Thanks, Shep. Now I'm the bad guy.  
MARK: Come on, Noah, let the kid have a drum.  
ADDISON: Mark, I think you should let them work it out.  
MARK: Now that I live here, I should be involved.  
ANTHONY: You live here now?  
ADDISON: Mark will tell you all about it. Then you can call me at home, and I'll tell you what really happened. Goodbye, everybody.  
NOAH: Bye, Mom.  
BROOKE: Bye, Grandma.  
MARK: She'll be back.  
ADDISON: I'm back.  
MARK: Did I call it?  
ADDISON: I am back because the fog is so thick I couldn't see the steps.  
NOAH: Looks like you're moving in too, huh, Ma?  
ANTHONY: Well, isn't this great? Here we are, all fogged in together. One big, happy family. And, of course, the Harry Levin Trio.

In Mia's bedroom.  
MIA: Dad, did you decide about my drums yet?  
NOAH: No, honey. I wanna sleep on it.  
CAMILLA: Isn't it more comfortable to sleep on your bed?  
MARK: Came to say good night.  
MIA: Good night, Grandpa.  
ADDISON: Night, Son. Good night, honey.  
BROOKE: OK, good night.  
MARK: Good night, honey.  
ADDISON: Good night, honey.  
MIA: Good night.  
ADDISON: I'll be sleeping in Brooke's room in case anybody wants to beg for forgiveness.  
MARK: Good night, kids.  
BROOKE: Good night, Grandma.  
MIA: Good night, Grandpa.  
NOAH: OK, everybody in bed.  
MIA: Dad, how come everybody's mad tonight?  
BROOKE: Maybe it's because Camilla Grey's here.  
NOAH: I don't think so. Maybe.

In Olivia's bedroom.  
ANTHONY: "I meant what I said and I said what I meant. An elephant's faithful 100 percent." Look at that elephant. Look at that elephant.  
NOAH: Hi. Just came in to check on Olivia.  
ANTHONY: Don't worry. I didn't buy her a thing. So, Olivia, where were we? Oh, yes. So...The nice handsome prince with great hair and was a plastic surgeon gave the young princess a magical, musical gift. Just then the tall, dreamy Cardiologist who was also handsome with great hair, came in and took the gift away. The princess was so sad and that, Olivia, was the day the music died.  
NOAH: Give me my kid.  
OLIVIA: Dreamy Cardiologist.  
ANTHONY: Dreamy Cardiologist. Yeah, Olivia, that was my favorite part too. Give me a kiss. Give me a kiss.  
NOAH: Let me tell you the real story. Once upon a time, the handsome and lean and elegant prince who was a plastic surgeon, from the Land of Wisdom came to save the princess from the hotheaded troubadour Cardiologist who spent way too much time on his hair.  
OLIVIA: Dreamy Cardiologist.

In Mia & temporally Brooke's bedroom.  
BROOKE: Does she snore that loud because she has all that air in her head?  
MIA: This is so weird. She never snores when she's sleeping in class. Let's get her out of here. Come on, Grey. Get up. It's time for your sleep walk. Come on. Come on.  
BROOKE: I pity the fool who marries this woman.  
MIA: Let's go, Camilla. Come on.  
BROOKE: Come on.  
MIA: Come on, Duquette. Let's go visit your new bed.  
CAMILLA: Why?  
BROOKE: Because you snore like a garbage truck.

In Olivia's bedroom.  
MIA: Look, Stevens, here's your new bed.  
BROOKE: Snore your head off. Now you're Olivia's problem.  
OLIVIA: Oh, no.

In the porch near the kitchen.  
COURTNEY: Sorry we never made it out of town.  
ELI: Yeah, me too. At least that fog cleared up a little or we'd still be driving around that Staples parking lot.  
COURTNEY: Good night.  
ELI: Night. (kisses her)

In the living room. Eli tumbles down the stairs in the dark, as Mark is watching TV on the couch.  
MARK: Addison? That you? (Eli goes into Brooke's bedroom in the dark and climbs in the bed)  
ADDISON: Hello. You wanna kiss and make up?  
ELI: I don't know. (Turns on the light and they scream)  
MARK: (entering) First Seattle Grace, now this?  
ANTHONY: What's going on? Oh, my God.  
NOAH: Mom.  
MARK: What's going on here?  
ELI: Mark. Never in a million, billion years would I be in here with your wife.  
ADDISON: What's wrong with his wife?  
ELI: Nothing. You're a very attractive woman.  
NOAH: Hey, back off, Hunt. That's my mommy you're talking about and you're married.  
ELI: Sorry.  
ANTHONY: Here, put a robe on. Nobody wants to see this.  
ELI: Mark, your wife shouldn't be sleeping alone. She loves to cuddle.  
NOAH: All right, now that you're both awake, sit down and settle this problem.  
MARK: Hey, all right, I'm sorry I lost my temper. First thing in the morning we'll go to that shop you like, buy you a brand-new outfit. A Versace one.  
ADDISON: Mark, you can't just buy me a new Versace outfit and expect everything to be all better.  
MARK: You're right. I'll throw in a pair of shoes.  
ADDISON: Help me here.  
NOAH: Pop, she wants to talk about the problem. She doesn't want you to buy her gifts. You can't just buy- Oh, boy.  
ADDISON: What's the matter?  
NOAH: The dreamy Cardiologist was right. Anthony did the same thing with Mia that you're doing with Mom. Pop, I got a lot of great things from you. I got your pride, your ambition, your hair, your Plastic Surgeon hands and abilities. Thank you, by the way. But I also got your temper. And let's face it. It gets us in a lot of trouble, doesn't it? Are you two ready to really talk to each other?  
MARK: When you say "you two". you really mean me.  
NOAH: I think we can do better, Pop.  
MARK: Yeah, you're right, Son.  
NOAH: Good. Because this fog is gonna lift and frankly, Father, you can't live here.  
MARK: That's my boy.

In the living room.  
ANTHONY: About this drum thing, I'm sorry. I was wrong, and you were right.  
NOAH: Thanks, Shepard.  
MIA: What's going on down there?  
NOAH: Mia, what are you doing up?  
MIA: Well, first it was Camilla snoring, and then there was a loud crash, then people screaming. This time I was on my way back from the bathroom.  
ANTHONY: Can you come down here? I wanna talk to you.  
MIA: Now?  
NOAH: Shep, it's 3:00 in the morning. Can't it wait?  
ANTHONY: I just wanna tell her that I was wrong, and you were right.  
NOAH: Mia, get down here. Come on, honey. Uncle Anthony needs to talk to you right away.  
MIA: Dad, can I keep my drum set?  
NOAH: Yes, you can keep the drums.  
MIA: All right.  
NOAH: But the sticks have gotta go.  
ANTHONY: Mi, I should have talked to you today about our fight instead of buying you a big gift.  
MIA: Don't be so hard on yourself.  
ANTHONY: You know, kid, people have things they don't like about themselves and...Well, me, I have my temper. Everybody has a temper. And sometimes I say things the wrong way and I hurt the people that I love.  
MIA: I don't blame you for being mad at me. I did tape over your pancake jingle for the hospital.  
ANTHONY: But I didn't handle it right. I embarrassed you in front of your friend, I hurt your feelings and then I tried to buy your forgiveness. That was wrong. You know what I'm saying?  
MIA: Kind of.  
ANTHONY: Maybe this will help you. When I was a kid and I did something wrong, my dad would blow his top and send me to my room. A couple hours later, he'd come back with a Batmen comic book. And that's how I knew everything was OK. But we never...We never talked about the problem. You know, we never talked about our feelings, the way I felt. I don't want that to happen to you and me. I want our relationship to be better than that.  
MIA: I think we're doing pretty good.  
NOAH: You ain't seen nothing yet, kid. When I was your age, I used to get in so much trouble. I remember this one time I was playing football and Pop was watching TV. The Beverly Hillbillies. I kicked a field goal right through Jethro's face. He yelled at me all night long. He had nothing better to do, the TV was busted. And they lived happily ever after.

Authors Note: OK, I am not happy about the amount of reviews compared to other people's stories. Plus I need answers and ideas but nobody is replying to it. 20 to 35 reviews and I'll update as soon as possible. Oh, yeah do you want me to do the Maddison story that begins at 'Whose zooming who?' if she didn't have an abortion? Review pretty please. Wow, the story has over 70k+ words. By the way, people keep unfollowing/unfavoriting my story. Weird.


	21. Tell Me That You Love Me

Authors Note: I did not get the 20 to 35 reviews like I wanted. This chapter is set in the past. It bears a resemblance to 3x01(Time has come today). In this, the other interns live with MerDer at the same house in the show, they have their twins Elizabeth and Bailey who are four, Dizzie are married but she delivered their baby prematurely and she's in the NICU while Denny is on a case in New York. Some of the characters are absent. All the gang have their kids and one of the characters are holding a secret.

MEREDITH: In the OR, time loses all meaning. In the midst of sutures and saving lives, the clock ceases to matter. 15 minutes. 15 hours. Inside the OR, the best surgeons make time fly. Outside the OR however, time takes pleasure in kicking our asses. For even the strongest of us, it seems to play tricks. Slowing down, hovering...until it freezes, leaving us stuck in a moment, unable to move in one direction or the other.

ALEX: (through the door of the bathroom, to Izzie lying on the floor, unresponsive) Izzie. Izzie come on! Isobel!

GEORGE: OK, she's been in there all night. We have to do something.

ALEX: Yeah.

MEREDITH: Yeah.

CHRISTINA: Yeah.

MEREDITH: Why are you all looking at me?

CHRISTINA: Well this is familiar territory to you.

MEREDITH: There is nothing familiar about this. Unfamiliar. Her baby is in the NICU, fighting for her life. Her and Denny's baby.

CHRISTINA: Yeah, but you're all dark and twisty inside.

MEREDITH: "Dark and twisty?"

CHRISTINA: The mother married to the chief and your brother thing, and the real father and half sisters that you don't talk to.

ALEX: The tequila thing, and the kids thing...

GEORGE: You are dark and twisty inside Meredith, and now Izzie is dark and twisty inside.

MEREDITH: So now all the sudden I'm the president of people with crappy lives?

GEORGE: Seriously we have to do something. Someone has to go in there. (We see Izzie, still unresponsive and staring into space, still lying on the floor in her jeans and sneakers.)

CHIEF (voice over) The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. Look around you. Say hello to your competition.

(Izzie sits up and stares at the slowly opening door.)

(Flashback to the mixer.)

IZZIE: This is nice, right? They threw a mixer for the new interns?

ALEX: Yeah. It's just an excuse to get us all happy and drunk before they torture us. (The camera moves around the room, spotlighting various interns.) What program are you in, again?

IZZIE: Surgery.

ALEX: Seriously?

IZZIE: Seriously. What?

ALEX: I- I picked you for gynie or PEDS or something.

IZZIE: You don't think I can be a surgeon? I can be a surgeon.

ALEX: Surgery's hard core.

IZZIE: I'm hard core.

ALEX: You won't last the first year, babe.

IZZIE: You have a girlfriend and I have a fiance.

(Back to Izzie in the bathroom. George has come in, and is lying in front of her.)

GEORGE: Izzie.

IZZIE: What?

GEORGE: Maybe you should change your clothes. Maybe you'd want to wear something more comfortable.

IZZIE: Stop it.

GEORGE: I know. Izzie...

IZZIE: Stop it, I mean it. Stop talking. There is nothing to talk about. Do you understand me? There is nothing to discuss and Denny isn't here.

GEORGE: I'm so sorry.

IZZIE: Yeah, me too.

(Back at Seattle Grace. Doctor Bailey is at Izzie's baby's incubator)

ANOTHER DOCTOR: So you're a surgeon?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Yes.

ANOTHER DOCTOR: Usually they don't send a general surgeon for this.

DOCTOR BAILEY: (about the baby) What do we need to... How do I... How do we do this?

(The conversation is barely audible)

(Back at The Shepard's house. Meredith is making sandwiches as Cristina sits on the counter.)

CRISTINA: Why are we making sandwiches again?

MEREDITH: It's what you do when someone's baby is jeopardy. You cook.

CRISTINA: Yeah. I know what to do when someone's baby is in jeopardy. I have two sets of twins, you have two kids. I am a jew. I know food and death. It's Shivah.

MEREDITH: Is it Shivah even if she's Catholic?

CRISTINA: Well Shivah's what I know how to do. So yeah. It's Shivah. And if we're sitting Shivah for the baby, then we should order in cause making sandwiches is not the same as cooking.

MEREDITH: Sandwiches are comfort food.

CRISTINA: What's wrong with you?

MEREDITH: Everything with me is fine. It's Izzie and the baby we're worried about.

CHRISTINA: What did you do?

MEREDITH: Izzie had her baby two months early, my mom and the chief's marriage is on the rocks. Let's just have some perspective and remember that what is a tiny slightly small... (Cristina is about to say something else when a scream can be heard from upstairs. She returns a minute later with Bailey) Aww, Bailey. It's OK, Mommy's here.

(Cut to the Sloan's house, where Addison is standing in the bathroom. The timer goes off, checks the test, and we see a positive, which she throws in her purse. She's very nervous as she doesn't know how Mark is going to react about another baby and how the girls are going to react over another sibling)

(Back at the hospital)

Derek sits on the stairs, his head in his hands. Richard comes in, noticing his son in-law on the stairwell.

CHIEF: Back already?

DEREK: I never left. I did a craniotomy on a ruptured saccular aneurism.

CHIEF: I've been here all night too. I wanted to see how Stevens' baby was doing.

DEREK: Yeah. You seen Meredith? (corrects himself) Dr. Grey. Have you seen Dr. Grey? My wife? Our kids?

CHIEF: Why? What's going on with you?

DEREK: Could you get someone to cover my rounds for me so I can take care of some stuff?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Are you free Dr. Shepherd? There's an incoming head trauma, and the pit's overcrowded with early flu season.

DOCTOR: Giselle Toussant. 42-year-old-woman. Unrestrained driver of a car that hit the railing. Ejected from the car.

OMAR: We were coming to the ER. We were both sick. We couldn't shake this flu thing. She was better so I let her drive.

GISELLE: Omar? (referring to her husband)

OMAR: Giselle? Honey?

GISELLE: Oh where are we? Oh yeah. are we dancing?

OMAR: We had an accident.

DEREK: We have a dural laceration. She's leaking spinal fluid. Let's get an OR ready, OK?

GISELLE: The dancing's so beautiful.

OMAR: You're beautiful. (He begins coughing)

GEORGE: He's burning up.

DEREK: Somebody get him bed! Let's get her up to the OR right away.

(Down in the pit, Paramedics bring in a baby, and Alex responds)

ALEX: What's going on?

PARAMEDIC: Premature newborn found in a trashcan at Turner prep school. The Umbilical cord's still attached.

ALEX: You didn't start an IV. He's dehydrated.

PARAMEDIC: Couldn't find a vein.

ALEX: I need to get IV access. Get me an I.O. needle and I need a neonatal intubation kit. Olivia go MOVE!

OLIVIA: They pulled me from the floor. I'm just down here helping with the flu overflow.

(Arizona came down, finding her husband holding a baby)

ARIZONA: Alex how old is that baby?

(Alex grabs the baby and starts at a run for anywhere that's not covered in flu germs)

OLIVIA: Wait, wait what are you doing?

ALEX: If you think I'm going to leave this sick premature infant in the OR...

OLIVIA: He has to be admitted. You can't just take him, Alex...

ALEX: Just page Addison Sloan. Tell her to meet us in the NICU.

ADDISON: (entering) Karev?

ALEX: Premature newborn with Petechia.

ADDISON: What's his platelet count?

ARIZONA: 17,000.

ADDISON: 17,000? Did you two transfuse platelets?

ALEX: Yes but it didn't help.

ADDISON: Where's the mother?

ALEX/ARIZONA: I don't know.

ADDISON: Dr. Karev and Dr. Robbins, I'm not asking you where the mother is for my health. I expect you two to use your brains. Where is the mother?

ALEX: I don't know. The baby was found in a trash can at a high school.

ADDISON: They left him in a trash can?

ALEX: He's got some inner abdominal bleeding on the CT. You wanna run some more tests? Dr. Sloan?

ADDISON: I need a stat ultrasound and for you to infuse 2 grams of IVIG if there is no cranial bleeding. And find out where the mother is, I need to test for maternal platelet antibodies.

ALEX: Can't you just do surgery to fix the abdominal bleeding?

ADDISON: If I wanted to kill him, I could do that...Damn it. Who does this?

OLIVIA: Dr. Montgomery-Sloan? There's some people here... about the baby.

GEORGE: (at the surgery) The clot's been evacuated, are we ready to close?

DEREK: I just want to make sure there are no remaining bone fragments.

CAMERON: As well as can be expected. That's what Mom taught me.

DEREK: (to his brother in-law) It never gets easier, you know...losing patient. A little less shocking I guess, but it never gets any easier.

GEORGE: Izzie wanted a baby, so did Denny. They were in love. How do you think he will feel when he comes back to find out his daughter is in the NICU, fighting for her life?

(Back at the Shepard's house.)

CHRISTINA: You want more kids with Derek?

MEREDITH: Yes.

CHRISTINA: Last night, you told Shepherd you want more kids?

MEREDITH: Yes.

CHRISTINA: You and McDreamy want more McKids?

MEREDITH: Christina.

CHRISTINA: I'm not judging. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it. I mean you said you don't want another kid until the twins are six.

MEREDITH: I did.

CHRISTINA: Yeah. Well what did Derek say?

MEREDITH: He said "Meredith, what does this mean?"

CHRISTINA: OK, he has two kids with you and he's standing there all McLovey and McDaddy and all he can say for himself is "what does this mean?" What does this mean?

MEREDITH: I don't know. I just...

Meredith has a flashback to being on a Carousel at about the age of 3, her mother is screaming her name from the sidewalk. Ellis is talking to Chief.

ELLIS: Richard you were to tell Adele...

CHIEF: I can't...

ELLIS: I was to tell Thatcher. That is what we said.

They continue to argue, and Ellis pleads Richard not to leave her, but he does. He's about to go back to Adele, when she says something that makes him stop cold in his tracks.

ELLIS: I'm having your baby!

(He stops in his tracks)

CHIEF: You're-? We're gonna have a baby? (she nods) Meredith's gonna have a sibling!

(Back to the present day. In Chief's office. They were looking at Izzie's baby's charts when Doctor Bailey entered)

DOCTOR BAILEY: Chief, the IDC is here we had a couple come in this morning. Derek and your son just finished a craniotomy on the wife, but the husband, he's got severe flu symptoms, swollen lymph nodes, buboes. Turns out they came in contact with the plague?

CHIEF: The plague? I'm sorry Ellis. I need to deal with this.

(Addison walks in on four teenage girls and their parents, who are bickering.)

SHANNON'S MOTHER: Shannon gets straight A's.

MAN: So what my daughter gets a B in math and suddenly she's birthing babies in toilet stalls?

ADDISON: I'm Dr. Montgomery-Sloan. I've been treating the newborn. He has an emergent blood condition. And I need to know whose baby it is I'm dealing with.

WOMAN: We'd all like to know that. Sarah, talk.

SARAH: I don't know anything about any baby, mom.

OTHER GIRL: None of us do.

ADDISON: well one of you must know something, otherwise you wouldn't be here.

A MOTHER: Look, Our girls...the principal said they were the last people in the bathroom before the baby was found. So we just thought, before the police show up...

FATHER: One of you knows and you better confess. I don't want my Lisa messed up in this.

ANOTHER MOTHER: The police will be here. Can't you just do some sort of DNA test so the rest of us can get out of here?

ADDISON: DNA results take days, I have a husband and two daughters and frankly I'm not concerned with the rest of you "out of here" If this baby isn't treated, he's going to die. Now I can do vaginal exams on each of the girls...

A MOTHER: My daughter is 14 years old. She's not sexually active. And I won't have you violating her body.

FATHER: you won't have it cause you know it's your kid. Listen you have my consent to do whatever it takes to prove my Lisa's innocence.

A MOTHER: You are a sick bastard, you know that?

ADDISON: A child's life is in jeopardy here. And it's not your consent that I need.

GIRL 1: We didn't do anything wrong.

GIRL 2: Yeah just cause we were in there doesn't mean it's our baby.

GIRL 3: Do we look like the kind of girls who get pregnant and throw their kids in the trash?

DEREK (in the locker room) Nice work today guys. Hey did Meredith go home with Izzie?

GEORGE: Yeah Christina too, I'm headed there now.

DEREK: Yeah, me too.

CAMERON: So am I.

GEORGE: Oh great, it's just that...I don't know if Izzie's up for a lot of people.

DEREK: Well I'm gonna go see Meredith and our kids. (He goes to open the door and a man in a sealed white suit greets him)

MAN: Mr. Shepherd? Dr. O'Malley? Doctor Grey? Doctor I'm with the IDC is anyone else in this room?

DEREK: No.

MAN: You performed the Surgery on Mrs. Toussant?

DEREK: Yes.

MAN: She and her husband were in close contact with a victim of the plague. She may have been exposed.

DEREK: Which means we may have been...

MAN: Yes.

DEREK: I gotta go. I can't do this.

MAN: We're waiting on the diagnosis on Mrs. Toussant. This room will be sealed off until we know the threat has been contained, and you're absolutely safe.

GEORGE: You're not saying that...

MAN: You can't leave. You three are quarantined.

DOCTOR BAILEY: I got this under control if you need to get back to your wife and daughter.

CHIEF: No, no. I should check in with the IDC rep. I have to stay on top of my hospital. Keep me posted.

CAMERON: Bye, Dad.

OMAR: Hello? I need help please. I know you can hear me. I see you standing out there in your giant white space suit. (Omar is in quarantine as well. A guard stands at his door.)

DOCTOR BAILEY: Sir?

OMAR: Yes!

MAN IN SUIT: No unauthorized personnel beyond this point, ma'am. IDC regulations.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Look I know he is under quarantine, but he's also a patient. And I will not ignore a patient.

OMAR: Hello out there. Thank God you can hear me. How's my wife?

DOCTOR BAILEY: My name is Dr. Bailey, Miranda Bailey. You're wife is out of surgery, she's quarantined in recovery but she's doing fine, now you were asking for help?

OMAR: You know how many days I been in here?

DOCTOR BAILEY: It's only been a few hours.

OMAR: Really? I'm losing it. I'm losing track of time.

DOCTOR BAILEY: OK sir, you're sweating. I need you to sit down, get back in the bed.

OMAR: Well what about my wife? Can you find out about Giselle?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Like I said sir, she came out of surgery just fine, but I can check on her status again. You just stay calm until I get back.

OMAR: Wait! Don't go please. Just...just stay a minute.

DOCTOR BAILEY: OK, I'm staying.

OMAR: Omar. Call me Omar.

DOCTOR BAILEY: OK, Omar. I'm right here.

(Meredith answers the door with Bailey holding her hand)

CALLIE: I brought food.

MEREDITH: (about her brother) Cameron isn't here.

CALLIE: I know. He's in a quarantine with your husband, and George, cause of the thing. And I was worried about him and off duty and going crazy and then I though about Izzie and the baby, so I brought food. (to Bailey, who is holding Meredith's hand) Hi, Bailey! (coos)

MEREDITH: For the Shivah?

CALLIE: Are you going to let me in, Mere?

MEREDITH: Yeah.

CALLIE: Relax, I'm not going to bring it up. You and McDreamy and the wanting more kids. I'm not that person.

MEREDITH: Good.

CALLIE: OK. Is it Shivah if Izzie's Catholic?

CHRISTINA: This thing that you're doing, Izzie, it's not healthy. I mean, you gotta take off those jeans and sneakers.

IZZIE: Tell me about Shivah.

CHRISTINA: It's something you do when someone dies or is fighting for their life. We did it for my grandmother.

IZZIE: How does it work?

CHRISTINA: People bring over food. Family comes over. It's supposed to help with the grieving. Honors the dead and sick.

IZZIE: Sounds nice.

CHRISTINA: Yeah, seven days of no leather shoes, no work, no sex, no sitting on things higher than foot, no shaving, no...

IZZIE: What?

CHRISTINA: No clean clothes. Izzie this doesn't have to be Shivah.

IZZIE: You know he's away for six months. I will probably never see him again. How would you feel if you never saw Owen and your two sets of twins again? So we're sitting Shivah for the baby.

ALEX: You want to see him?

GIRL: Who?

ALEX: The baby. Your baby.

GIRL 2: It's not our baby.

FATHER: I've given you permission to do this, so what's the hang up?

ADDISON: The "hang up" sir, is if you're daughter doesn't want to do it, I can't force her.

MOTHER: They're 14. They're minors. We still have a say.

CHIEF: No you don't. If someone doesn't want to submit to a vaginal exam they don't have to. It's the law.

FATHER: Alright, that's it. I'm taking Lisa home.

CHIEF: You do that sir, and I will have you arrested before you hit the parking lot.

ADDISON: The law isn't the only thing in play here. If I do the vaginal exam and the girl's a virgin, there could be bleeding undue trauma, not to mention emotional stress.

MOTHER: Well if I had to take a guess as to who's kid won't have to worry about that...

MOTHER 2: What's that supposed to mean?

MOTHER: It'd just be nice if Karen had a curfew.

MOTHER 2: Oh at least she's not a shoplifter.

MOTHER: Oh Shannon stole one lipstick when she was 9. Get over it.

FATHER: I know for a fact that my Lisa is a virgin.

MOTHER: And how do you know that?

FATHER: Because she's only 14 years old!

MOTHER: They're all 14.

(Addison took another look at the girls and thought back to when she got pregnant as a teenager. She wasn't alone, she had Mark, she was in love with him, he was with her, they married just four months before their older daughter was born, but these girls were alone.)

ADDISON: Don't you wish we did heroin?

MARK: Addison Forbes Montgomery-

ADDISON: No, no, I mean, don't you wish we did drugs, drank too much, shot something into our vein, got married, have a baby? I mean, nothing, you know, that would make you ruin your life. Or kill you or make you say, "Hi, I'm Addison, and I'm an alcoholic." You know, Avah-she eats. She puts food on top of it, and that numbs the pain, The malaise, the-the-the sad. I mean, she puts food on top of it, and she feels good. My little sister feels good, but I don't have green juice. I mean, that's all I really like. and green juice, I can't really put that on top of it. I wa...nt to put something on top of it, But I don't have anything.

MARK: And I hear you, numb the pain. (Closed the blinds, locked the door, and proceeded to take off his shirt)

ADDISON: Mark, what are you doing?! (sat up more)

MARK: I'm telling you what feel. Numb the sad, feel good. Put something on top of it, Red.

ADDISON: Mark, I said put something on top of it; not put you on top of me.

MARK: My life is in ruins. It's a mess, We're grounded, we snuck to Los Angeles, this is supposed to be a weekend with just the two of us. I don't know a lot of surefire ways to numb the pain, but I do know one. Now do you want to feel better or don't you, Addie?

(After a second's hesitation, Addison goes over to her boyfriend and they start to make out. He began to unzip her dress and carries her to the couch- still making out, as she moans and her designer sandal goes into the air)

(It was two months later in April. Addison is seen on her bed, crying- feeling afraid, overwhelmed, and happy- all at the same time.)

MARK: (knocked on her bedroom door) Red, what's wrong? Let me in! (Addison checked her makeup and opened the door) What's wrong? (he sat on the bed next to her)

ADDISON: Mark, I'm pregnant.

MARK: I'm gonna be a dad! (Spun her around)

ADDISON: (after he put her down) Wait, you're happy about it?

MARK: I'm gonna be a dad, what's not to be excited about? (grinned) You're going to be a great mother, Addie. (placed his hand on her still flat belly)

ADDISON You're going to be a wonderful father. (laughed happily as he went on top of her and began to make love to her, over and over)

(Later on in the Webber basement, Derek is on the couch watching, American Band Stand. 'They Present the Spotlight dance with Lou Rawls. Derek gets up and starts dancing. He doesn't notice Addison coming in. He spins and finally sees her)

DEREK: Addison! Door! Knock!

ADDISON: Sorry, I didn't know you'd be doing anything so embarrassing. Um, is Meredith here?

DEREK: No, she and Cameron are at the hospital. (switches the T.V. off)

ADDISON: Look, I need to talk to someone. I can really use a friend right now.

DEREK: OK then well, good luck with that. (starts going up the stairs)

ADDISON: Derek! (he stopped) Can I talk to you? Look, I've always been able to trust you and god, you are such a nice guy!

(Derek starts coming back down the stairs)

DEREK: No, I'm not.

ADDISON: Yes you are. I known you since we were toddlers!

(Derek sits next to her on the couch)

DEREK: OK, OK. Um, what happened? Did Mark forget your birthday or something?

ADDISON; I'm pregnant.

DEREK: (in shock) Uh… ar…

(The screen changes to the Webber driveway. Meredith is playing basketball and Derek is just standing there. She scores and throws the ball at Derek, hitting him on the back of his head. The ball bounces back. Derek turns around)

MEREDITH: Derek, you're like a million miles away. What's going on?

DEREK: OK Meredith, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise you're not gonna tell anybody else.

MEREDITH: Dirt! I swear, now tell me.

DEREK: Not here. (pointed to the porch where Cameron, Callie, Cristina, and Izzie are talking. They get into the Porsche. Derek tells Meredith something and she stares with wide eyes ahead of her, in shock)

(In the Webber kitchen, Richard looks at his watch)

CHIEF: Wow, don't wanna miss The Cosby Show. he gets up and goes to the living room.

(Once her step-father was out of the room, Meredith sat down)

MEREDITH: Mom, can I talk to you for a second?

ELLIS: Sure. (took a soda)

MEREDITH: OK. A friend of mine, it's not me, is pregnant.

ELLIS: Oh, is it you?

MEREDITH: No Mother, not me.

ELLIS (sighed in relief) Oh, thank God, I just had the most horrible flashback to when I was sixteen and… You were saying honey? (turned back to her daughter.)

MEREDITH: The whole pregnancy thing is just so scary and overwhelming. Addison, I mean my friend…

ELLIS: It is you, isn't it?

MEREDITH: No, Mother. She was dating someone for three years and now her whole life is outta control!

ELLIS: Are you worried about you and Derek?

MEREDITH: No. Maybe. Yes!

ELLIS: Honey, let me just tell you what I think. Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, things happen, and the backseat of a car is no place to be worrying about birth control.

MEREDITH: Thanks Mother.

(Richard pokes his head in the kitchen)

CHIEF: Bill think he's having a heart attack. It looks like the big one, come watch!

(In the Karev porch, the guys are sitting, talking about Addison's pregnancy, and they look gloomy)

GEORGE: And Addison's mockatons will get huge!

ALEX: Mockaton?

DENNY: George, for those of us who don't speak Greek, what exactly is a mockaton?

GEORGE: Feet. They will get long, swelled up and white. Very gratifying.

OWEN: You freak!

MARK: I mean, this is scary man, I might have to get married, although I want to.

CAMERON: Not just married, married to Addison. That's freaking terrifying.

MARK: (starts to panic) OK, I'm never having sex again!

DEREK: Yeah, good one.

MARK: No, no, I'm serious man. It's just not worth it. Just wait Shepard, this could so easily happen to you!

DEREK: I don't think so, I'd probably have to have sex first.

MARK: It's just not fair.

DEREK: You're telling me, I wanna have sex!

(At the drugstore, Cameron and Meredith are waiting for their turn)

CAMERON: Well, I know, it's your grades right? You're flunking Algebra! Bingo! Grey scores, right?

MEREDITH: OK Cam, you know what? Dad likes me and he doesn't like you!

(Cameron acts as if it hurt his heart. He turns to the counter)

PHARMACIST: Can I help you?

CAMERON: Uh, sure, pictures for Grey.

PHARMACIST: I'll be right back. (walked away)

(They look at postcards, as we find Derek holding a bottle of cologne, he looks around and sees that nobody is watching, he puts some on his wrists and inhales too strongly. He starts coughing. Richard walks in the store and runs to him)

CHIEF: Hey, there Derek, you, you okay?

DEREK: I was just… How are you?

Pharmacist comes back with the pictures and hands the pictures to him) Here you go. Can I help you, Doctor Webber?

CHIEF: Yup. Prescription for Grey. (Richard reaches over and take the cologne bottle Derek was smelling) Oh, trying on cologne for Meredith, huh? That is so darn cute!

DEREK: (Nervously) Thank you sir.

PHARMACIST: (comes back with a small white bag) Here you go. That'll be twenty one fifty.

CHIEF: It's a little pricey for cough medicine.

PHARMACIST: (opens the bag and takes out a small white box) Grey, Meredith, Orthonovum.

CHIEF: (goes ballistic) Ortho what?!

PHARMACIST: Orthonovum, birth control pills!

(Derek grabs the counter and turns around to find Richard glaring at him, Meredith looking puzzled, and Cameron laughing. Derek bolts. Richard puts his hands to his face in a 'Home Alone' way)

(In the Webber kitchen, hours later, Richard comes in. He looks at the bag)

CHIEF: Ellis! Ellis!

(THE SCENE BECOMES A BLACK AND WHITE MOVIE: Open For Business. The host talks for all the characters)

HOST: Meet Richard. He's a typical American who works hard, is a doctor, loves his family and has never cheated on his tax return. Life is good, but lately, he's noticed some slight changes in his step-daughter Meredith.

(Meredith is dressed in a black dinner gown with matching black gloves, which shows plenty of leg and of cleavage)

CHIEF: Hi honey, how was school today?

MEREDITH: Great Dad, I got an A on a test and tonight, I'm having cocktails with the principal. (The guys come in dressed up in tuxes. Alex pushes Richard away and they lift Meredith and put her on the kitchen counter) Will you excuse us Dad? We have to study! (She takes off a glove and puts it around Owen's neck)

HOST: Richard realizes his daughter is growing up. Now that Meredith's on the pill, she's what medical professionals call Open For Business; you should know that. Come on Richard, I want to show you something. (The screen changes to Joe's Bar. Meredith is behind the counter and a line of guys are waiting for their turn) You see Richard, the pill means that Meredith can have lots of sex with many different partners, not just Derek.

DEREK: Hi Richard, boy, is your daughter something!

HOST: So, do you get it Richard? She's Open for Business! (the host points to the sign that says now serving turns to number 24.) Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm next! (The movie fades)

(In the Shepard dining room, Derek looks like hell)

CAROLYN: Derek, you're not eating, are you sick?

NANCY: Yeah Derek, you seem upset. Did something happen at the pharmacy?

MAX: What happened at the pharmacy?

DEREK: Nothing. (turns to Nancy) Shut up!

MAX: Derek, be nice to your sisters. Carolyn, what happened to the mail?

NANCY: I checked the mail Dad, nothing, no mail.

CAROLYN: You know the mail keeps disappearing. I think we have a little mail thief.

DEREK: Speaking of, Nancy. I could've sworn I saw a University of Olympia envelope sticking out of your bra. What's that all about?

MAX: What?

NANCY: Meredith's on the pill!

(Carolyn chokes on some ice tea, Derek looks guilty)

KATHLEEN: What did you do?

DEREK: Nothing! Nothing.

MAX: Dinner's over. You kitchen, now! (got up)

(In the kitchen, Derek sitting on a chair and his parents are standing in front of it)

CAROLYN: I know you're sixteen and we can't stop you from doing what you wanna do…

MAX: (interuppted) Yes we can.

CAROLYN: Max. All I'm saying is have respect for her.

MAX: You respect her by keeping your hands off her.

(Nancy comes in, carrying a plate)

NANCY: You are a dirty, dirty boy Derek.

CAROLYN: OK, OK, now, um, let's talk about birth control.

MAX: Birth control! Don't do it, that's your birth control!

NANCY: I'm gonna pray for you Derek.

DEREK: (glared at her) You're the devil! And, did you know that Nancy's flunking out of college?

MAX: Don't change the subject! You've got strange thoughts in your little head mister and that Meredith's a nice girl!

CAROLYN: Max, you're giving him the wrong idea about sex. It's not dirty.

MAX: But it's not clean either.

CAROLYN: OK, cleanliness, now, that reminds me, always make sure your nails are trimmed and clean. Oh, foreplay is very important.

MAX: No, no it's not.

CAROLYN: Yes, it is.

(Screen changes to the Webber kitchen)

ELLIS: Personally I'm very proud to have a daughter who acted so mature and responsible.

CHIEF: I'm her step-father. You should've told me Ellis! (Richard is sitting down with his back to the door. Cameron and Meredith come in) Can you imagine how I felt standing there with Derek when the pharmacist handed me birth control pills?

MEREDITH: (Shouted) Derek knows? Thanks a lot Dad! (pushes the door, then comes back, takes the pills and leaves. Cameron leaves too)

CHIEF: You know, she and Derek are dating!

ELLIS: All the more reasons!

CHIEF: Oh, jeez!

ELLIS: You'd rather she got pregnant?

CHIEF: That is not gonna happen to Meredith!

ELLIS: It happened to us, before I met her father!

CHIEF: Oh, sure, throw that in my face again!

(In the Shepard kitchen, Nancy is using the steam from the kettle that's on the burner to open a letter. Meredith comes in from the patio door)

MEREDITH: Hey Nancy, is Derek around?

NANCY: No, he's at the hospital with our parents. Hey watch the door!

(Meredith moves to the door)

MEREDITH: What are you doing?

NANCY: My grades! I gotta make some Fs into Bs before Dad sees them!

(Meredith pokes her head in the living room)

MEREDITH: You're fine, Your parents and Amelia are watching The Golden Girls. I gotta go.

NANCY: Hey, smart move going on the pill. That was the best thing I ever did. Just wait 'til you get to college"

MEREDITH: (recoils) Bye. (Exits)

(In the driveway, Derek and Meredith are sitting on the hood of the car)

MEREDITH: Oh my God Derek, so your parents know I'm on the pill too?

DEREK: Yeah. I had a nice conversation with my parents about foreplay.

MEREDITH: Sorry.

DEREK: Yeah, me too.

MEREDITH: Derek, I don't want you to think this changes anything between us.

DEREK: I don't. But it could. Right?

MEREDITH: I suppose. I mean who knows, it might even be you!

(He stares at her with icy blue eyes)

DEREK: Might?"

MEREDITH: All I'm saying is we have to wait for the right time.

DEREK: OK. How about now?"

MEREDITH: Um, no.

DEREK: OK. How about now?

MEREDITH: No.

DEREK: OK. Now?

MEREDITH: Yes.

DEREK: Really?

MEREDITH: No.

DEREK: OK. Now, right?" (She shoves him a little and leaves) I'll be waiting.

MEREDITH: Shut up.

DEREK: I've got a birthday coming up in a few months, so…

(Max comes over holding a water hose and sprays Derek. Derek falls off the car and looks at Max)

MAX: It's for your own good son. (Max blows at the hose and leaves)

(Back to the flashback of the mixer. Christina is circling around Owen in jealously, who is giggling with a woman, sitting on a couch.)

CHRISTINA: Hi. You're... are you Owen Hunt?

OWEN: Uh... yeah.

CHRISTINA: The Owen Hunt. Dr. Hunt, I am such a huge fan. That Stentless valve replacement for infectious endocarditis you performed? And your use of transmyocardial revascularization? I- I'm Christina Yang. If I could just get the chance to study under you I would be...you are so amazing!

OWEN: Yes well... thank you...

(George is talking to Meredith, who is staring over his shoulder at Dr. Webber and her mother, not trying to be rude but, just not interested, also not knowing her friend Alex over there, has a crush on her)

GEORGE: I mean one of my choices was San Diego. I could have gone to San Diego. But Seattle's home, so... So you and Derek are moving into a house together?

MEREDITH: Yes. In a old house. My mother lived there before she married Richard... lived there... and I live in her old house.

GEORGE: That's great, cause housing is a nightmare. I'm still living with my parents at home, which sucks. (She walks away) Oh it was nice talking to you!

(Back to the locker room)

GEORGE: We've been exposed to the plague.

DEREK: They don't know it's the plague.

GEORGE: So the men in the white suits? Just, what, making a fashion statement?

DEREK: No it's a precaution. When the blood work comes back we'll be out of here.

GEORGE: What if the blood results come back and it's the plague? What if we get the plague? Do we die in here with the crappy benches, and the dirty scrubs and the lockers full of food.

CAMERON: Calm down, O'Malley.

DEREK: There's food in the lockers? (Derek searches the lockers)

GEORGE: Dr. Shepherd, those are people's personal... that's Alex's apple. (Derek bites into it) That's just rude.

ADDISON: Safe haven laws - all those girls would have had to do was to drop that baby off at a fire station, or a hospital. Now... it's a mess.

CHIEF: What are our options here?

ADDISON: Blood typing. We take a sample from each of the girls. The baby's blood type is double O. If the girls are A or B it means the baby's not theirs.

ELLIS: Do it.

MEREDITH: (drinks water) Everyone thinks I'll know what to say to her. I don't know what to say to her. Dark and twisty Meredith. I'm not dark and twisty. And if I am dark and twisty, it's because I live my life under a banner of avoidance. I avoid my real dad's family. I'm an avoider. (at Callie's look) Izzie. I gotta go check on Izzie.

CALLIE: Don't take it personally. It's the doctor thing,

MEREDITH: What?

CALLIE: Four years of high school, four years of college, four years of med school...by the time we graduate we're in our late 20's..and we've never done anything except go to school, think about science. Time stops. We're socially retarded. I mean, look at me... I'm in love with a guy that won't propose to me even though we dated for several years, and here I am in his sister's and her husband's kitchen cooking just hoping that he comes here and notices me. I'm a total freak. I'm that girl in the back of the class who eats her hair. Meredith...you're's 17 years old. We're all 17 years old. It's high school with sclapels, Mere.

MEREDITH: I don't know what to say to you. (Goes into the bathroom)

IZZIE: Since your parents started having problems. did you feel like...

MEREDITH: What?

IZZIE: Like you were moving in slow motion?

MEREDITH: They were happy, and then they weren't. Like I blinked and they were in shambles.

IZZIE: I feel like I'm moving in slow motion... like I'm moving in slow motion and everything around me is moving so fast. I just wanna go back to when things were normal. When I wasn't "poor Izzie lying on the bathroom floor in her jeans with her... her sick baby and husband is away on a case." But I am. so I can't. And I'm... just stuck. And there's all this pressure cause everyone's hovering around me, waiting for me to do something, or say something or flip out or yell or cry some more... and I'm happy to play my part. I'm happy to say the lines and do whatever it is I'm supposed to be doing if it will make everyone feel more comfortable. But I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be this person. I don't know who this person is.

MEREDITH: Izzie.

IZZIE: How did this happen? How did we end up here? Why am I alone? Where's Denny? Where's the baby?

MEREDITH: You're not alone Iz.

IZZIE: Scarlett.

MEREDITH: Hmm?

IZZIE: Scarlett. I want to name the baby Scarlett if she survives.

MEREDITH: Oh, Izzie. (hugs her)

DEREK: Trail mix and warm soda. Who puts warm soda in their locker?

CAMERON: As usual Christina's to lazy to stock her locker with food, despite my mom's advice.

DEREK: Oh here, I hit the motherload. Look at this. Granola, Cookies, Muffins...who eats this much?

GEORGE: Oh that's Izzie's locker. She ate a lot. Said it kept her energy up.

DEREK: Eats.

GEORGE: What?

DEREK: Eats. You said Ate. Eats is present tense. She didn't die.

GEORGE: She feels like she did. She's never coming back here. You know...I don't think she's ever going to be the same.

DEREK: You know there are moments O'Malley. Where all of a sudden in a split second and your life changes forever. Before you know it, you're somewhere else.

CHIEF: Gentlemen.

GEORGE: Chief!

CAMERON: Dad.

GEORGE: Can we please get out of here now?

CHIEF: No.

DEREK: A split second.

ALEX: (angrily as they stood at the incubator with the little boy) How do you not know your kid's pregnant?

ADDISON: You love your kids. You want to see the best in them.

ALEX: Well then how do you have a baby and throw it in a trash can?

ADDISON: Something happens. You freeze, and you hide it and pretend like it didn't happen I get that.

ALEX: You get that?

ADDISON: I do. I just don't get what come afterward. I don't get how you go back to class and pretend everything's fine. Everything is not fine.

(Arizona entered and gave Alex a piece of paper.)

ARIZONA: Alex, it's the book results. Karen and Lisa are not a match.

ADDISON: And then there were two.

OMAR: Miranda... I'm feeling better. A lot better. I think the fever broke...that's good right?

DOCTOR BAILEY: That's very good Omar.

OMAR: How's Giselle, is she asking for me?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Omar, for Giselle, being exposed to the plague, it complicated things.

OMAR: What things?

DOCTOR BAILEY: We did everything we could.

OMAR: No. No.

DOCTOR BAILEY: I'm so sorry Omar.

OMAR: No... no... no... no.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Omar. Come on breathe. (Doctor Bailey rips at the quarantine tape on the door, but is stopped by the white suit man.) Stop that! He's hyperventilating, I have to go in there.

MAN: You can't go in there.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Somebody has to go in! Omar! Can you hear me?

OMAR: I need my wife, I need Giselle! Let me out! Let me out of here!

DOCTOR BAILEY: Look! Omar, Look at me! I need you to put your hands against my hands. Come on.

OMAR: My beautiful Giselle.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Look at my hands. Put your hands on my hands. Good. OK. Look at me! Can you tell me my name? Do you remember my name?

OMAR: Miranda.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Miranda. That's right.

OMAR: I want Giselle. I have to save her. Please let me out of here.

DOCTOR BAILEY: I wish I could help you, I wish I could turn back the clock and make it yesterday. You don't know how much I wish that. But... I can't turn back time.

OMAR: She was sick, I should have taken over.

DOCTOR BAILEY: I know. Come on...I know. I should have taken over too. But we can't go back. Look even if I let you out of here, you can't help Giselle now.

OMAR: Do you believe in God, Miranda? Do you believe in the afterlife?

DOCTOR BAILEY: I have to believe Omar. What I do, I have to believe. That when our time come, we go to a place... a beautiful place... a better place... Omar...

GEORGE: That woman died. She actually died. Is it hot in here?

DEREK: No.

GEORGE: Than why am I sweating?

DEREK: Cause you're pacing.

GEORGE: My pulse is rapid.

DEREK: Cause you're still pacing.

GEORGE: Feel me.

DEREK: I'm not going to feel you.

GEORGE: Seriously.

DEREK: Seriously, no.

GEORGE: You're an ass. You've lived. You've done things. And you have the hair, and the hot wife. And the beautiful children, and know she wants another one, Mark has a hot wife and beautiful children too. (to Cameron) Your mom is a world-class surgeon, your dad is chief of surgery, and-and you have a hot Latin girlfriend.

DEREK: You think my wife is hot?

GEORGE: My point is...you've lived. If you die who cares? But if I die, what? This is it? Addie's sister Avah told me she loved me and I just sat there. I mean I wasn't ready. But now I'm going to die and note even get a chance to say I love you back.

CAMERON: Do you? Do you love her?

GEORGE: Maybe... eventually... I could. Maybe... one day... soonish.

DEREK: Soonish? I will love you soonish?

GEORGE: You ever tell Meredith? You ever tell her that you love her?

DEREK: All the time.

GEORGE: I did. I...I'm with Avah. It's different.

DEREK: You should tell her. Even if it's soonish. You should tell her before it's too late.

GEORGE: You mean before I die of the plague?

DEREK: Before somebody else comes along.

ELLIS (checking over Izzie's baby's vitals) Baby's vitals are good, she's getting there.

CHIEF: Yeah.

ELLIS: I talked to Mere today. Said that Izzie's distraught over it and she won't leave the bathroom floor.

(Addison talks to the two remaining candidates for the little boy's mother.)

ADDISON: There he is. That's your son. I wan't you both to look at him. Because it's not true you did nothing wrong. You both are wrong. You're wrong for covering this up, you're wrong for lying about it. You're wrong for letting this little baby, this sweet, innocent little boy suffer like this. He's dying and it's your fault. It's both of your faults. And the thing is, the truth will come out. In time it will always come out, it always does...it just does. And when it does, this baby will be dead.

ARIZONA: (backing her up) She's not joking.

GIRL: Shannon...

SHANNON: Don't tell my mom OK?

ADDISON: Thank you. Thank you for telling the truth.

GEORGE: You really don't feel anything?

DEREK: I feel like I've been here very long time. I feel it might be too late.

GEORGE: Too late for what?

IDC GUY: Thanks for your patience and cooperation doctors. You'll have to go on a course of antibiotics, but the threat has been contained.

CAMERON: Good.

GEORGE: What?

IDC guy: You're free to go.

ADDISON: (at the little boy's incubator) Poor little guy. The minute he's OK, we have to turn him over to a mother who's going to juvie and grandparents who were so clueless they didn't even realize their daughter was even pregnant. Imagine the kind of childhood he's going to have.

ALEX: You can get over a bad childhood. You can have the worst crap in the world happen to you and you can get over it. all you have to do is survive.

ARIZONA: He's right.

GEORGE: Hello?

AVAH: Oh My God... I was so worried.

GEORGE: I'm fine... I'm fine.

AVAH: I was really worried.

GEORGE: Yeah, well me too.

AVAH: George, I really love you. (He kisses her.)

DEREK: Hi.

MEREDITH: Hi. (hugs him then Cameron) Think god you guys are OK.

ELIZABETH and BAILEY: Daddy!

DEREK: (he hugs them) Hey kiddos, where you good for Mommy and Auntie Cristina today?

MEREDITH: Time flies.

OWEN: Where have you been all day?

CHRISTINA: Sitting Shivah for Izzie's baby. (gave the kids a hug and starts to make dinner.) How are you?

OWEN: How are you? (Christina begins to cry.)

CHRISTINA: Don't ever die...

OWEN: I'll do my best.

MEREDITH: All any of us wants is more time (Back to the flashback of the mixer when everyone is leaving. George says goodnight to an indifferent Meredith. Alex has Arizona on his arm.)

IZZIE (to George) Isn't this so cool. I mean tomorrow we're going to surgeons.

(Back to Izzie on the floor. She grabs Meredith's arm and stands up.)

MEREDITH: Time to stand up... time to grow up. Time to let go.

IZZIE: I'm ready.

MEREDITH: OK. (Meredith helps Izzie take off her sneakers) Time...

Authors Note: Please review, I think this is one of my best work yet. I'm gonna continue the next two episodes of Season three but I'm gonna have a hard time writing the next one out, because of the timeline consistency, I'm gonna try anyways since it is a very good episode. I just had to add Arizona onto the poor baby case too, and change somethings over. Tell me how I did. Again, 20 to 35 reviews and I'll upload the new chapter tomorrow or so.


	22. Love Theme

Authors Note: This is a AU of 3x02. In the story and Out of the Rain(OOTR) if you read that one, Addie has twin sisters named Avah and Alana. The twins are residents, they both look like their older sister and Avah is dating George since Meredith's brother Cameron who is the chief and her mom's son, (has the Grey last name) is with Callie. Their parents moved back to Connecticut and their brother Archer went with them. Well, that clears up things a little and anyways since the story is very AU.

CHIEF: You have coffee stain on your shirt.

ADDISON: You have a bed on your couch.

CHIEF: Hope you're not hoping to see patients in your sweat suit.

ADDISON: Actually I need the day off.

CHIEF: A day off...for what?

ADDISON: For shopping. I am feeling the need to do some shopping. Actually, I'm feeling the need to do some crying, but my tear ducts seem to be too proud, so I'm going to do some shopping instead.

CHIEF: What no laboring moms today?

ADDISON: No, because I think God knows I need to do some shopping today and the girls are in school.

CHIEF: You want to talk about it Addie, or you just want to be glib a little bit longer?

ADDISON: Why are you living in your office?

CHIEF: Marriage... is hard and kids are hard.

ADDISON: Well thank goodness, I'm having another baby and I have no idea how to tell Mark because I don't know how he's going to react.

(A 30-something woman sits on her bed, eating a giant cake as the interns make rounds.)

BAILEY: Ms. Seabury what... what are... no I'm sorry, you cannot be eating.

CHIEF: What is all this?

MS. SEABURY: This is chocolate raspberry soufflé cake and it's the best thing I've ever tasted in my life. Except for maybe the banana cream torte there, it's pretty stunning really. Bakeries deliver, did you know that? Please grab a fork.

CHIEF: Ms. Seabury, you're scheduled for surgery this afternoon.

MS. SEABURY: We push the surgery a little? Tomorrow maybe? Oh my God, you've got to taste this!

DOCTOR BAILEY: Ma'am, you have an aggressive form of lung cancer. The sooner we get you into surgery, the better your chances of surviving. So I've heard. It's all very aggressive. I mean, it's very... (Ms. Seabury erupts in giggles.)

MS. SEABURY: I have never smoked a cigarette in my life. I've never smoked pot. I've never drank. Before today, I hadn't had a desert in 10 years. I am the picture of health. And now...I have lung cancer. Come on it's absurd right? (still giggling) Oh...I'm sorry. I think I'm on a sugar high. (The doctors take the conversation outside.)

CHIEF: Son, reschedule her surgery for tomorrow. And get her a psych consult. And no more food deliveries.

CAMERON: Yes dad.

MEREDITH: (to George) OK...(she nods her head toward Doctor Bailey)

GEORGE: So...um Dr. Bailey?

BAILEY: Surgeons don't say "Um" Dr. O'Malley. You want to be a surgeon, learn to speak like one.

ALEX: Look he wants you to talk to the chief or the other Doctor Grey about Izzie...

GEORGE: She just baking...a lot of baking, and it seems a waste for all her talent and medical skills to go into muffins. We just thought you might be willing to help...

BAILEY: Stop...talking.

GEORGE: Yes ma'am.

(They follow her to the next room where Derek meets them.)

DEREK: Well, good morning. Benjamin, Ruth.

RUTH: Good Morning Dr. Shepherd.

DEREK: Morning.

BENJAMIN: It doesn't feel like a very good morning to me I have to have brain surgery today. (We see Derek dreamily gazing at Meredith, and she smiles back.) Pretty scary. Plus my sister's nervous, and when she gets nervous she sweats, and the windows in here don't open so it's pretty rank.

RUTH: Benjamin.

BENJAMIN: Was I rude Ruthie?

RUTH: Let's let the doctors talk.

CHRISTINA: Benjamin O'Leary, 32. In for the removal of a brain tumor that's pushing on his fronal temporal lobe. Clearly it's effecting his impulse control.

BEN: It makes me sad everything I think, which apparently is annoying. This doctor looks annoyed anyway. Although it's hard to tell, cause she always has kind of a pinched uptight look on her face. Am I annoying you?

CHRISTINA: It's fine.

RUTH: You can't say it's fine. He doesn't perceive sarcasm or irony. If he's annoying you, you have to tell him.

BEN: Maybe I'm not annoying her, Ruthie.

CHRISTINA: No you are.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Dr. Yang...

CHRISTINA: Well, he asked.

DEREK: OK, Dr. Yang, pinched and annoyed though she may be is going to be prepping you for surgery today. Do you have any questions for me?

BEN: Is that blonde your wife? Cause the way you keep looking at her, you might as well mount her right here and now.

RUTH: Benjamin.

BEN: I'm sorry, was that rude?

DOCTOR BAILEY: I'm proud of you all. You make me proud. You reflect on me well. Grey, if you think you can keep youself away from McDreamy long enough to follow up the labs, I'd appreciate it. Karev, cover in the pit.

ALEX: The pit? Wait, I'm off Gynie squad?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Dr. Montgomery-Sloan is our sick today. You can cover the pit where you can... O'Malley, Yang, prep your patients. Karev, pit, Grey, charts. All four of you, do not make me regret setting you loose in this hospital. O'Malley, what I mean by that?

GEORGE: (sarcastically) You mean to check with you before we cut any wires or steal any hearts.

BAILEY: Are you trying to be clever?

GEORGE: No ma'am.

BAILEY: Better not be.

GEORGE: Holy crap.

CHRISTINA: The Nazi is definitely back.

ALEX: Better than ever.

DEREK: Well this is a change. From the elevator. A little more public, I like it. (He's inching closer and closer to her face, about to kiss her.) I love you.

MEREDITH: You do?

DEREK: I do. (their lips touch.)

(In an on-call room)

CALLIE: You have said this before.

CAMERON: I know, but this time I mean it.

CALLIE: You are?

CAMERON: I am. (Avah who is Addison's little sister, walks is just before their lips touch. Cameron flees. Avah hands Callie her underwear.)

AVAH: You guys should think about getting a hotel room or something.

BEN: Ow! Ruthie I don't think I want this surgery.

RUTH: You have to have this surgery Ben.

BEN: Right. You're very pretty. But you look kind of tired, and I think maybe you should change your hair conditioner.

RUTH: That was rude Benjamin.

BEN: It is?

MEREDITH: No, actually, it's true, and it's refreshing.

BEN: Do you have sex with that brain surgeon?

RUTH: Benjamin...

MEREDITH: It's OK. Nope. I haven't. He's my husband, but not today anyway.

BEN: I would. He's hot...and arrogant, in a ways that's still sexy. I would totally have sex with him if I could. Looks like you could. So what's the hold up?

(George walks up to Avah and looks over her shoulder at a chart.)

AVAH: Are you trying to seduce me?

GEORGE: I was just wondering... I have a lot of work to do, but I was just wondering about the panties, that are yours, and how they ended up in my laundry. Black lacy panties on the board.

AVAH: You are trying to seduce me.

GEORGE: No... no I'm not. I'm just wondering how...panties I haven't seen before...and I've seen your panties a lot of days in a row now... I'm just wondering how black panties that are yours and I've never seen end up in my laundry.

AVAH: Wow...you are jealous.

GEORGE: No...no no no.

AVAH: Yeah...

GEORGE: I'm not... (Mrs. Seabury goes flying by in her self-propelled wheelchair, screaming.)

GEORGE: Is that my patient? Mrs. Seabury? (He goes to chase after her.)

CALLIE: I'll tell him.

AVAH: What?

CALLIE: I'll tell him the truth...about the panties.

AVAH: Don't you dare. He is jealous.

ALEX: So, you and O'Malley, huh? How'd that happen, Little Mont?

AVAH: I don't know. You're a surgeon, how'd that happen?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Karev, she's a resident, she outranks you. You don't get to ask personal questions.

AVAH: It's fine Dr. Bailey.

DOCTOR BAILEY: He's my resident, I say it's not fine. is that clear?

ALEX: No.

DOCTOR BAILEY: What's not clear?

ALEX: What's not clear to me is why you won't talk to Izzie. That's what's not clear.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Really, you want to push me on this? Today? Today you want to push me? (They meet an incoming ambulance outside.) What have we got Jill?

JILL: Marley Hernandez, 14. Was street lugeing when he lost control and hit a car. Witnesses say he was catapulted at least 20 feet into the air. Landed on a pile of tree trimmings. Broken pelvis is apparent, as are I would guess some pretty massive internal injuries.

DOCTOR BAILEY: You would guess? (The paramedics wheel out a young man who has a tree sticking all the way through the left side of his body.) Alright Marley, you're at the hospital. We're going to take care of you now.

MARLEY: Hospital? What's the matter with me?

MR. MARLEY: You're an idiot that's what's the matter.

MARLEY: Dad?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Please back away, sir.

MR. MARLEY: Your friends are idiots and you don't use the sense God gave you. That's what's the matter with you!

NURSE: You're blocking our path, please! (Alex then shoves Marley's dad to the side, forcing him to slam into the outside wall of the hospital.)

ALEX: Are you okay?

MR. MARLEY: You son of a bitch. Where's my son?

DOCTOR BAILEY: We took him in there.

ALEX: He was blocking the paramedics!

DOCTOR BAILEY: No, he is terrified. His child is a tree! Alex, listen to me. You will not get physical with another human being on my watch ever again. You will not question my authority. And you will not defend your little girlfriend. Are we clear?

ALEX: She's not my girlfriend. I'm married.

DOCTOR BAILEY: His kidney's gone. No way to save it.

CHIEF: Just focus on keeping the renal artery under control

CAMERON: I have another bleeder, Father.

CHIEF: OK pace yourself everybody. We have a long way to go. We have enough blood standing by?

ALEX: Yes sir.

GEORGE: (from the gallery) Is that a tree?

CHRISTINA: His mother rivals his mother. And that is saying something.

GEORGE: They're operating around it?

CHRISTINA: Both dark and evil. You're blocking my view, Bambi.

GEORGE: Don't call me Bambi! (to the nurse) You paged me?

NURSE: Your patient was caught shoplifting chocolate from the hospital gift shop.

GEORGE: What?

MRS SEABURY: I've never done that before, it was exhilarating.

NURSE: And now she's planning to leave.

GEORGE: You can't...she can't leave. You're sick. You should be sleeping. Resting.

MRS SEABURY: Preparing for death?

GEORGE: Preparing for surgery there's a difference.

MRS SEABURY: Maybe. Maybe not. That's what they mean when they give you a 60% chance of survival. It means 4 out of 10 people die whether they have the surgery or not. I have lived my entire life, pent-up, repressed. Stifling every impulse, following every rule. And now I'm done. And you know what, you should be too. We should all be done.

GEORGE: So you're leaving?

MRS SEABURY: I'm claiming my life doctor. I cant do that from a hospital bed.

GEORGE: And you know you'll die.

MRS SEABURY: Maybe. But at least when I do, I'll know that I have lived. Mmmmm. Oh God, this is good.

MEREDITH: Izzie? (The entire kitchen is covered in muffins. The doorbell rings before Meredith can locate Izzie) Addie? What are you doing here?

ADDISON: Oh, Mere. I'm so scared. (at her friend's look) I'm pregnant and I'm scared so much about it.

MEREDITH: Oh Addie. (hugs her) Have you told Mark yet?

ADDISON: No, not yet, I've only just found out.

MEREDITH: Tell him. He'll be so excited about this baby, just like he was with both the girls.

ADDISON: (tearfully) I know! He'll treat me like a piece of glass just like with both the girls.

MEREDITH: Go!

(Meredith watches her friend leave, with a look of sincerity and composure on her face)

DOCTOR BAILEY: Mr. Hernandez?

MR. HERNANDEZ: How... how is he? Is he OK? I mean you've been operating for hours.

DOCTOR BAILEY: There is extensive damage. We've had to remove one of his kidneys and a portion of his bowels.

MR. HERNANDEZ: But the tree's out. I mean you got it out and he's OK?

DOCTOR BAILEY: OK, Mr. Hernandez the branch is actually still there. We're operating around it which is a part of what's taking up so much time.

MR. HERNANDEZ: His mother's not here yet. Do you think he'll be okay by the time she gets here?

DOCTOR BAILEY: I'm sorry, I do have to get back in there. I just came to give you an update.

MR. HERNANDEZ: That he's still alive.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Yes, that he's still alive.

MR. HERNANDEZ: OK.

JOE: Izzie. How you doing sweetie?

IZZIE: I brought you some muffins.

JOE: OK.

IZZIE: I made a lot. I was running out of room and I thought maybe you would like some. I'm a good baker.

JOE: Yeah absolutely. Thank you.

ADDISON: Dr Stevens.

IZZIE: Please don't call me Dr. Stevens. (to Joe) She's tired.

JOE: This is true.

ADDISON: So did you know that my super steamy husband got me pregnant again?

IZZIE: You should have a muffin. They're really good...and they'll help you.

ADDISON: I may be beyond help.

IZZIE: Yeah. Me too. (walks out) Don't let her drive Joe.

ADDISON: (taking a bite out of a muffin) Mmm. (with her mouth full) Good.

BEN: Do you have kids? Do you have kids? Do you have a boyfriend?

RUTH: He's going to keep asking 'til you answer.

CHRISTINA: Yes. I have kids. Can you look here?

BEN: If I had kids, I would definitely not be as angry as you. Why are you so angry? Is it because you're frigid? Or he's frigid? Or..

CHRISTINA: Nobody's frigid.

BEN: Are you selfish? Cause you do seem kind of self-obsessed to me.

RUTH: Ben.

CHRISTINA: I'm a surgeon. In order to be a surgeon, a certain amount of self- obsession is necessary. My kids get that. If my kids doesn't. It's their problem.

BEN: I used to have a boyfriend. When I got the tumer, he understood. He tried to understand. He loved me. But his mother didn't. My offending everyone offended her. And he said he didn't care what his mother thought. But in the end he did care, 'cause now it's two years later and I'm having brain surgery, and only my fat sister Ruth is with me.

CHRISTINA: Benjamin, that was kind of rude.

BEN: Sorry.

CHRISTINA: If the tumor is removed, is it going to bring his old personality back?

DEREK: If we get the tumor out and Benjamin lives, anything else is icing on the cake.

CALLIE: I'm locking down the external fixator.

DOCTOR AILEY: There's no active bleeding, and the trajectory is clear.

CHIEF: Son, I want you to hold pressure on the liver. Put your hands down there and don't move. You with the saw, don't make a move until we get our hands on every vital organ around the tree trunk. The parents, have they said their goodbyes?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Mom's not here yet.

ALEX: And the father was too busy blaming him to say goodbye.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Speak when you're spoken to Karev. I've had enough out of you today.

ALEX: All due respect Dr. Bailey, I think you've gotten me mixed up with Izzie Stevens.

CHIEF: All right, everybody, take your positions. Cut carefully. We'll get this thing out in pieces.

DEREK: You see that right there? It's too close to the cavernous sinus. Suction. I've got a bleeder. The brain is starting to swell. His heart can't take it. Yang get those paddles. Move!

CHRISTINA: Clear!

DOCTOR BAILEY: Renal artery's collapsed.

CHIEF: I thought you had that.

CAMERON: Hepatic artery is gone, Father.

DOCTOR BAILEY: BP is dropping.

CHIEF: Oh he's bleeding. He's bleeding fast. Laps.

NURSE: No change. Epi and atropine are in.

CHRISTINA: Still in v-fib.

DEREK: Shock him again.

ADDISON: (eating more muffins after telling Doctor Bailey about her pregnancy) I've decided that I'm going to get really fat. Just as a stopgap. Just until I figure out a way. I'm going to eat all of these muffins, and I'm going to get even more really, gloriously fat in the next seven months. Then Mark and the girls will just think I'm getting fat. I'm talking about the baby, Miranda. How you think he will react? I've spent nearly one-third of my life with him. He's given me the girls, the new baby and I am so in love with him and desirable, Amanda.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Miranda.

ADDISON: Right. Joe, I'm desirable, right?

JOE: I have a husband.

ADDISON: Be that as it may, I don't need me to tell you how wildly attractive I am. I have a husband to tell me I am. Wildly attractive.

JOE: You are, and your wildly attractive cab is here.

ADDISON: It is? (played with her wedding ring)

JOE: Your husband told me to call you a cab at 10:00. It's 10:00.

ADDISON: I guess that's for the best, huh?

BAILEY: I would say so.

MRS. SEABURY: Hey. Can I buy you a drink? I have a lot of them. I'm trying one of everything.

ALEX: Hey. Aren't you the cake lady from this morning? Aren't you supposed to be having surgery?

MRS. SEABURY: Well that hasn't been decided yet. So you're a doctor?

ALEX: Yes. I'm a doctor.

MRS. SEABURY: Does that mean you can't drink with me?

ALEX: Not at all, even though I'm married.

(George is throwing darts. He misses the board completely on the first shot.)

MEREDITH: George... you're going to kill someone. What are you doing?

GEORGE: I'm working it. If Avah can be bad, so can I. (He throws another dart which almost hits a seated woman.)

WOMAN: Hey! Watch it!

MEREDITH: (grabs George's shirt) George, Avah is hot. She's like really sexy...almost dirty hot. She's a younger version of Addison and she's hot for you. In my opinion, you could keep using the darts as weapons, or you could go get lucky with a sexy, hot, leggy, red-headed dirty girl.

CHRISTINA: Where's he going?

MEREDITH: To get laid.

CHRISTINA: God, you know there is something wrong in the world when bambi's getting laid.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Mr. Hernandez? May I? (She sits next to him and grabs an Izzie muffin.) You-you OK? Your son is going to be fine.

MR. HERNANDEZ: He was off with his friends. I let him go off with that thing. I knew better. His friend, he has this driveway up on a hill. I just keep picturing him...i just keep picturing him going down that hill and I didn't stop him. I should have stopped him.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Kids spin out of control sometimes. They spin out of control. You can't...

MR. HERNANDEZ: Yes, you can. You can control them. It's your job as a parent to control them. Ever since the divorce, I only get to see him every other weekend. I never would have bought him that louge. I never would have let him go off on his own that way before. I went soft. I went soft when he needed me to be the father.

MRS. SEABURY: I wish I'd had more fun. I didn't want to be a slut. I didn't want to be a tramp. I didn't have any fun. My ex husband...he had fun. All sorts of fun with all sorts of women who were a lot more fun than me. Nobody called him a slut. Why is that? Men can do it but women can't.

ALEX: Women can. I know some who do.

MRS. SEABURY: Not without being called names.

ALEX: What do you care what people call you? I get called an ass, I don't care.

MRS. SEABURY: I don't think you're an ass.

ALEX: I don' t think you're a slut.

MRS. SEABURY: You have a girlfriend Alex?

ALEX: Yes yes, a wife.

MRS. SEABURY: So you're married?

ALEX: Yes. Definitely. I'm married.

(They continue talking)

Avah is in her room...in her underwear and sunglasses...dancing around. Chief passes her room (jogging I think as he lives there too) and comes in.

CHIEF: Getting some exercise Dr. Montgomery?

AVAH: (nervously) Yes... Yes... Sir. Chief Webber.

(Meredith is sitting at Joe's. In walks Derek and the twins, who comes over to her table.)

DEREK: Hi.

MEREDITH: Hi.

DEREK: I originally objected to bringing the kids to the bar past their bedtime, but they wanted to see their mama.

ELIZABETH and BAILEY: Mommy!

CHIEF: You're here first. You get all the best cases. Trauma comes in the middle of the night, you get first dibs.

AVAH: Exactly.

CHIEF: I respect it. I do. You're the best neonatal surgeon's sister, and also I can't have it and you know it.

AVAH: You're throwing me out.

CHIEF: Got no choice. This violates all sorts of codes and you know it.

AVAH: I have to go but you're allowed to live in your office?

CHIEF: You noticed that huh?

AVAH: Yeah, I'm pretty observant.

CHIEF: Guess if I'm throwing you out I have to follow my own rules.

GEORGE (with flowers for Avah): OK I'm jealous. I have a right to be jealous cause I don't want other guys touching your panties. (He sees Avah half naked sitting on her bed with Chief, having coffee and leaves.) Great. That's great!

CHIEF: Might want to clear that up.

AVAH: Yes sir.

(Mrs. Seabury emerges from the bathroom, flustered.)

JOE: You headin' out Dana?

MRS. SEABURY: Gotta get back to the hospital Joe. Kick this cancer's ass.

(Alex stood up)

ALEX: What do I owe Joe?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Alex... about today...

ALEX: Dr. Bailey, you were right. I shouldn't be getting verbal or anything with patients.

MEREDITH: The body is a slave to its impulses.

CALLIE: (about the twins) You guys have the cutest twins. Right Cameron, don't they have the cutest twins?

CAMERON: (nods) Yeah.

MEREDITH: After the storm. After the rush. After the heat of the moment has passed.

AVAH: (to George who is lying on a bench outside the hospital) The panties?

GEORGE: Yeah...

AVAH: Not mine.

GEORGE: Yeah?

AVAH: The jealousy?

GEORGE: Yeah.

AVAH: Insanely hot.

GEORGE: What's with the suitcase? (she goes on top of him and they start to make out)

MEREDITH: We can cool off and clean up the messes we've made.

(The group walks into Meredith and Derek's kitchen to find Izzie making more muffins.)

IZZIE: I'm busy you guys, leave me alone.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Izzie... I went soft. I had a child and I swore it wouldn't change me. It just...it does change you. I got tired. I got busy, and I stopped teaching. I stopped teaching when you needed a teacher and a friend the most.

IZZIE: You couldn't have fixed the baby.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Yes I could have. You couldn't have fixed the baby, but I could have. And in the past I would have. I went soft, And I'm partly to blame for what happened. So, I want you to come back and overcome it. You'll talk to the chief and the older doctor Grey, well work it out. Because you're talented, capable, you'll be a great mother, and we all make mistakes - and it's enough muffins. (She grabs the spoon from Izzie's hand.)

MEREDITH: We can try to unfold secrets.

(Sloan house. Addison walked in to find Mark in the kitchen)

ADDISON: How was work?

MARK: It was good, but not as good without you.

ADDISON: You're sweet.

MARK: I'm not joking.

ADDISON: I know. (leaned into his arms) Are the girls sleeping?

MARK: Put them to bed two hours ago.

ADDISON: (grabs the pregnancy test from her purse) I have something to tell...show you. (hands the test to him)

MARK: (looks at the test) You're...we're gonna have another baby? (his wife nodded) I'm so happy!

ADDISON: (smiles) Me too but I was nervous too as I didn't know how you were going to react.

MARK: Addie, you know I'll always be excited over that.

ADDISON: I know.

(He grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs)

Authors Note: I hope you guys will like this one, and the Maddison interaction at the end. Every story needs a little Maddison, right? I was watching fandom/show videos of them earlier on Youtube and some of them made me sad. This is not how I wanted Mere to find out about Addie's pregnancy but I of course had to omit the conversation between her and Finn, so that's what you all got. OK, this time I'm not joking, 20 to 35 reviews and I'll update like tomorrow because the story is really fun to write. I don't like to be a begger, but you guys leave me no choice.


	23. What is a Youth?

GEORGE: Ow!

MEREDITH (V.O.): Most of our fantasies dissolve when we wake. Banished to the back of our mind. But sometimes we're sure, if we try hard enough, we can live the dream. (Meredith tries to go back to sleep. Another louder thump comes from the hallway. Meredith gets up from her bed and opens her door. In the hallway, George is wrestling with some cardboard boxes)

GEORGE: Damn! Stupid! Ow!

MEREDITH: I was having a really good dream and you ruined it.

GEORGE: Sorry. These boxes... Oh there boxes! Avah said she was bringing her stuff over and... it's all here.

MEREDITH: It's OK George, I don't mind.

GEORGE: I don't mind either. Nah, I don't mind a bit. (George moves closer to Meredith.) Kick her out.

MEREDITH: What? I can't kick her out. You were the one who told her she could move in.

GEORGE: That she could stay for a couple of days, a couple of days! It's been over a week. Now there are boxes and she's using my computer and she's here all the time. She's definitely a Montgomery. Would you kick her out? Kick her out now. (Avah emerges from the bathroom, having just taken a shower. A red towel is wrapped around her.)

AVAH: Hey you guys might want to wait a little while, there's no more hot water.

GEORGE: (whispering to Meredith) Do it. (Izzie emerges from her room.)

IZZIE: Hey. Can I get a ride with you guys to the hospital?

MEREDITH: You're going to the hospital?

IZZIE: Yeah. I'm... I'm gonna go in. Talk to the Chief. See about when I can take the baby home. Anyway, just let me know when you're leaving. (Izzie walks back into her room.) By the way, your husband already left and took the twins to school.

AVAH: That's great, Izzie's coming back. That's great, right?

MEREDITH: Mhhm.

GEORGE: That's my towel.

AVAH: Oh, sorry. (Avah hands George the towel. She is now standing naked in the hallway. George takes the towel and walks off.) God, he's really moody in the mornings.

MEREDITH: (uncomfortable) Yeah. He's... yeah.

AVAH: Yeah. (Avah walks off and Meredith returns to her room.)

INT. THE MASTER BEDROOM.

(Mark is lying in bed. Addison is getting dressed.)

MARK: You know we don't have to go to work today. We could take a day off, and celebrate our unborn baby more.

ADDISON: No. No we can't, because I'm rested now and I took off yesterday and... there's work to get to and our daughters to school and real lives to be led and patients. Thank you, truly Mark, for all of the sex. I really... I feel much better now about this baby, I do. (at her husband's surprise) And I...Well, now I have to go to the hospital. And so do you. So, uh, do you want me to ride with you... to the hospital? (Mark pulls Addison back down onto the bed.)

INT. YANG-HUNT HOUSE. (The four kids are jumping on a couch, throwing a ball against the wall. Owen is yelling at them to cut it out. Cristina walks into the room.)

CRISTINA: Children! Cut it out.

(Eli violently throws the ball against a mug of coffee sitting in the middle of the room. The mug falls to the ground.)

ELI: Sorry.

CRISTINA: There's coffee on the floor. (Pause) Fine, you know what, I'll clean it up.

OWEN: Whatever. Leave it. It doesn't matter.

EXT. OUTSIDE OF SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Avah, George, Meredith and Izzie are walking from the parking lot to the hospital.)

AVAH: So I was thinking, since you shift ends after mine and I don't want to have to wait around, maybe I should get a copy of the house key.

GEORGE: No. I like leaving together. You don't need a key. (They arrive at the hospital entrance. Izzie stops walking.)

MEREDITH: Izzie?

IZZIE: I'll see you guys in there.

MEREDITH: Everything's gonna be fine. Doctor Bailey is on your side. And the Chief is... He is gonna put on his angry face, but he's on your side too and so is my mom and brother.

GEORGE: Everybody wants you back in that building.

IZZIE: I know. I know. You guys go ahead, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna take a minute, practice my speech. Go see the baby.

MEREDITH: OK. (Avah, George and Meredith walk into the hospital.)

INT. CHIEF'S OFFICE - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Richard is sat behind his desk. Doctor Bailey is standing on the other side of it.)

RICHARD: I didn't ask you to convince her to come in...

DOCTOR BAILEY: But I did. I did convince her.

RICHARD: There is a whole series of disciplinary and rehabilitative steps that Izzie Stevens will have to take before we can...

DOCTOR BAILEY: You can explain them to her.

RICHARD: I never agreed to that.

DOCTOR BAILEY: She didn't commit a crime. Her baby is in the NICU. She's an intern, my intern. You wanna blame someone, blame me. Look, but that girl is coming in here today and... and you are going to talk to her. And you're gonna remember all the other surgeons you've known who've ever had a lapse in judgement that led to someone dying, or someone's arm falling off. Most importantly, you're gonna remember all the mistakes that you and Meredith's mother made when you were young and stupid. And you're gonna be filled with patience and compassion!

RICHARD: That's what I'm gonna do?

DOCTOR BAILEY: (shouting) Yes! (Richard stands and crosses his arms.)

RICHARD: Because I'm the boss...

DOCTOR BAILEY: I'm... Look I didn't mean any disrespect, sir. I apologize.

RICHARD: This is really important to you, personally?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Very personally sir, yes. (Richard sits again.)

RICHARD: Being the boss isn't as gratifying as it used to be.

DOCTOR BAILEY: No, sir.

RICHARD: Get out of here.

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Cristina and Meredith are walking through the hospital hallways.)

CRISTINA: I'm on my knees in a puddle of coffee, and he's just playing with himself, you know? And not in a good way.

MEREDITH: You have four children, and you've read the studies on recovery and depression in surgical patients.

(Cristina and Meredith reach the elevator. Derek steps out of it, carrying two cups of coffee.)

DEREK: Hey!

MEREDITH: Hi! I missed you.

DEREK: You did?

MEREDITH: (noticing the coffee) Coffee's good.

DEREK: I'm told that coffee leads to a little mmm.

MEREDITH: (slapping him on the shoulder with her left hand) Stop it! We are not talking about sex in this hospital, especially with my mom and step-dad in the hospital.

DEREK: (flashes her a dreamy smile) See you after your rounds.

CRISTINA: (Once he walks away) Ooh. McDreamy wants to get laid.

MEREDITH: Shut up.

EXT. OUTSIDE OF SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Alex is walking from the parking lot to the hospital. He sees Izzie, who is still standing in front of the hospital entrance.)

ALEX: Hey Iz.

IZZIE: Hey. I'm going in to see the Chief.

ALEX: Excellent. Back in the game, stepping up to the plate. Look I'm running late, I'll catch you later.

IZZIE: Yeah, later. (Alex starts to walk into the hospital.) Where is Arizona?

ALEX: Oh, she is sick. (walks into the hospital)

INT. NURSES STATION - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Alex walks over to the nurses station, where Meredith, Cristina and George are eating a coffee cake.)

ALEX: Izzie's back, that's good. Ooh, coffee cake.

MEREDITH: I'm dazed. (Alex reaches for the cake. Cristina grabs his arm.)

CRISTINA: Touch that piece, lose a hand.

(Doctor Bailey walks up to them.)

DOCTOR BAILEY: Morning people. Grey, we're clearing the decks. I need you writing discharge forms. Yang, you're with Doctor Shepherd. Karev, as usual, you're with Doctor Montgomery-Sloan in OBGYN. O'Malley, her sister has requested you today in Cardio. (Bailey walks away.)

CRISTINA: Was she smiling?

ALEX: Izzie's back! (Cristina and Alex walk off.)

GEORGE: "Her sister has requested you"?

MEREDITH: Just tell her George. Tell her you're not ready to move in together. And then try dating. Dating is fun. (George and Meredith walk off. Addison calls over to Alex.)

ADDISON: Karev, we ready?

ALEX: Isn't this getting old for you, Sloan?

ADDISON: Nope. Makes my whole day actually. (Addison's cellphone rings. She answers it.) Hello. Hello? Is she OK? No, uh, no I can't I've got to... Five minutes. (She hangs up. To Alex.) Go find something to do in the pit or find my husband.

ALEX: Personal problem...

ADDISON: Go. (Alex walks off, jumping with joy.)

INT. THE PIT - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Alex walks into the pit. A nurse hands him a patient's file.)

NURSE: Fourth visit in three months.

(Alex walks over to a young patient lying on a hospital bed, her parents on either side of her.)

ALEX: I'm Doctor Karev, and you are...

MEGAN: Megan Clover, and it is not as bad as it looks.

MRS CLOVER: She fell in the playground, and there was a lot of blood and it looked deep.

MR CLOVER: We know how this looks. Just so you know, we know how this looks, and it's not that. She just plays rough, you know. This is her file, and it goes back since way before we got her.

ALEX: Before you got her?

MRS CLOVER: We're her foster parents. She's such a great kid, but she plays really rough.

MR CLOVER: She plays rough.

ALEX: Right. Well why don't you guys go up to the nurses station and let them make a copy of her file for you, and I'll take a look at Megan's leg.

MRS CLOVER: OK. We'll be right back honey. You alright?

MEGAN: Yeah.

MRS CLOVER: OK. (Mr and Mrs Clover walk over to the nurses station.)

ALEX: You've got some mean looking bruises, you know that? (Alex notices a plaster on Megan's arm.) What, you hurt your arm too?

MEGAN: (defensively) Nothing big, I fell off my bike. (Alex rips of the plaster. Beneath it is a large wound which has been stapled together.)

ALEX: Are those staples? What the hell? Did they do this to you?

MEGAN: No! No!

ALEX: Who did this to you?

MEGAN: I did. I didn't want to go to the doctor again so I just stapled it. It's no biggie.

ALEX: You stapled your own arm?

MEGAN: Can you please just stitch up my leg so we can get out of here?

ALEX: You're not going anywhere with those people Megan. They're never gonna lay a hand on you again.

MEGAN: They didn't do anything. Please, they're my best parents I've ever had.

ALEX: Megan...

MEGAN: They don't hurt me. I can't be hurt. You don't believe me? Punch me in the stomach, right now.

ALEX: The staples are in there pretty deep. I'm gonna have to give you a shot to numb the pain.

(Alex prepares the needle.)

MEGAN: I don't need a shot!

ALEX: Trust me, you want a shot. It's swollen, it's gonna hurt like a... (Megan pulls the staples out of her arm.)

MEGAN: There. Can I go now?

ALEX: That didn't even hurt? (Megan motions Alex to come closer. He leans in towards her.)

MEGAN (whispering): I have superpowers, OK?

INT. PATIENT'S ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL (Derek and Cristina are standing around a patient's bed, Taylor Tressel.)

DEREK: Mr Tressel's having a corpus callosotomy. What's that gonna look like?

CRISTINA: We'll be severing some of the fibres that connect the right and left hemisphere of his brain to prevent the spread of seizure activity from one half of his brain to the other.

DEREK: Good. (Taylor Tressel's wife, Leanne is standing in the corner of the room, talking to their baby.)

LEANNE: Daddy's letting them chop his brain in half, because Daddy's a big dummy. Yes he is.

TAYLOR: They're not chopping my brain in half, Leanne.

DEREK: Taylor should function much like he does right now.

LEANNE: Really?

TAYLOR: I'm having five seizures a day Leanne.

LEANNE: I know that.

TAYLOR: You don't leave me in a room alone with the baby. You think I don't notice? You ask your mother to come by every time you need to take a shower.

LEANNE: That's not the reason...

TAYLOR: It's because you think I'm a danger to the baby. And I am. (Pause.)

DEREK: Look if you're not sure, for any reason, we can wait.

TAYLOR TRESSEL: I want to be able to take care of our baby. Please Leanne, we already agreed. Please. (Leanne nods to Derek and Cristina.)

INT. X-RAY ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL (Doctor Bailey is checking some X-Rays. Alex walks into the room.)

ALEX: I got this kid in the pit. She's psycho and her foster parents are beating the crap out of her.

DOCTOR BAILEY: She tell you that, or you figure it out yourself?

ALEX: She's covered in bruises, she's got a ten centimetre lac' on her arm with three staples in it. Like from a staple gun in your garage.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Her parents did that?

ALEX: Well she said she did it herself. She's got this whole bit about being a superhero and how she can take the pain.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Well you call social services?

ALEX: They're on their way down.

DOCTOR BAILEY: OK, well have them speak to the parents while you run a cold pressure test on the girl.

ALEX: A what?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Ice water. Test her response to pain. At the very least it'll keep her distracted while the parents are questioned. (Alex leaves the room.)

INT. HALLWAY - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (George walks over to Avah, who is standing in front of a patient's room.)

GEORGE: You requested me?

AVAH: Yeah, I did. You were weird this morning.

GEORGE: I wasn't weird. Any more than I normally am in the morning. It's a weird time of day for a lot of people. It's bright and... crowded in our house in the morning. There's just a lot of people running around and the twins too.

AVAH: Good. We have a radical case today. You're gonna be glad you're with me. (Avah and George walk into the patient's room. Avah hands George the patient's chart.)

GEORGE: Thanks. (Avah pulls back the curtain around the patient's bed.)

AVAH: Mr Jasper Hovie!

JASPER: Doctor Little Mont! You miss me?

AVAH: More than words can say. This is Doctor O'Malley. He's going to be helping out. (twirled her red hair)

GEORGE: Hi.

JASPER: How are you doing? June twelfth baby! Two point four mile swim. A hundred and twelve miles on the bike and then a marathon.

AVAH: Mm, that is rockin'.

JASPER: Am I gonna be ready?

AVAH: You bet your sculpted ass you are.

JASPER: (laughing) I love this woman!

GEORGE: You had three surgeries last year.

AVAH: Yeah, two artery and an ACL.

JASPER: All with Doctor Little Mont.

GEORGE: And now you're having an artery replacement?

AVAH: Yeah we waited over a year for a match. We're gonna replace his coronary artery with an donation from a donor.

JASPER: Who's my guy?

AVAH: Your donor?

JASPER: Well he hasn't been dead long, right?

AVAH: Um, about a week. He's downstairs.

JASPER: No way! Can I meet him? Pay my respects?

AVAH: I don't think you two are gonna have much to talk about. Doctor O'Malley's gonna handle your labs. (Avah leaves the room, laughing.)

JASPER: Have you met my guy?

INT. THE PIT - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Alex enters the pit carrying a bucket of ice cold water and walks over to Megan.)

ALEX: Hey superkid.

MEGAN: Where are my parents?

ALEX: They're talking to some grown-ups.

MEGAN: I'm not a moron. They're talking to a social worker.

ALEX: Megan, these bruises, these cuts all over you, this isn't normal.

MEGAN: I get in fights a lot, OK? Cause I'm stronger than some of the other kids, so I end up defending the ones who are wimpy or small or whatever.

ALEX: You know you're scrawny, right? I mean you're not one of the big kids.

MEGAN: Yeah, but I can take them in a fight.

ALEX: Alright. (Motioning to the bucket.) Put your hands in here.

MEGAN: Why?

ALEX: Because, we're gonna test your superpowers.

MEGAN: You don't believe me? Punch me in the stomach, right here. Come on, punch me in the stomach.

ALEX: Let's just stick to the water. Put your hand in here, and I'll... I'll race you. You can race me. (Megan stares at Alex.) What? Come one. What are you afraid of... afraid of a little ice? You afraid I'm gonna beat you? Come on, on the count of three. One. Two. Three. (They both plunge their hands into the cold water.) Pull your hand out when it starts to hurt please.

MEGAN: What are you deaf? It won't start to hurt. Just think about it, OK? Superheroes are all kids with dead parents. Like me. And they all figured out when they were around my age that they could do things nobody else could. Like me.

INT. NURSE'S STATION. (Addison is looking over a patients chart as Mark began to kiss her neck)

ADDISON: You missed me?

MARK: Yes. So much.

ADDISON: I love you.

MARK: I love you too. (placed his hand on her still-flat belly) How's the morning sickness?

ADDISON: It's been better.

MARK: (strokes her hair) When is the sonogram?

ADDISON: I could ask some... (notices Callie) Hey can you give me an ultrasound?

(Callie nods.)

MARK: Well, that was easy.

INT. THE PIT - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Alex and Megan still have their hands in the bucket.)

MEGAN: And they think it's weird that the can do all this stuff, but don't tell anybody because people would freak out like you did. (Alex's face indicates that he is in pain.) What's wrong with you?

ALEX: Son of a... (Alex pulls his hand out of the bucket.) Ow! Ah! Take your handout of there before it falls off! (Alex pulls Megan's hand out of the bucket.)

MEGAN: You need to relax.

ALEX: You didn't feel anything? Nothing?

MEGAN: No. Nobody ever believes me. Like yesterday in school this kid said I was full of it. I had to let him punch me in the stomach twenty five times before he believed me. And once with a baseball bat.

ALEX: What?

INT. TAYLOR TRUSSEL'S ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL (Cristina is prepping Taylor for surgery.)

CRISTINA: We'll have cardiology check this and then you'll be good to go.

TAYLOR: Done! (Leanne hands the baby to Taylor.) There's my guy! Jake, we're almost done with this whole thing.

LEANNE: We're not almost done. You still have brain surgery, God knows how many weeks of recovery ahead of you.

CRISTINA: She's right. It's good to know what you're getting yourself into.

LEANNE: Thank you. I appreciate that.

CRISTINA: A recovery's hell on a spouse. It's gonna be harder for you than on him.

LEANNE: My mom's staying with us for a week. Maybe she should stay longer.

CRISTINA: You know it's... it's brutal being the caretaker. You'll be fetching the paper and then cleaning the carpet.

TAYLOR: Honey...

CRISTINA: And he wants ice in a cup, not a mug. It never stops. It's the caretakers that are the silent victims. You know, and when do you ever hear about them?

TAYLOR: Honey take the baby...

CRISTINA: Never. I never hear anything about them. Then it's always, you know, the patient this, the patient that. Silent victims.

TAYLOR: Honey take the baby! (Taylor starts having a seizure. Cristina rushes and catches the baby. Taylor falls to the floor.)

LEANNE: Taylor!

CRISTINA (shouting): Someone help here please!

INT. TAYLOR TRUSSEL'S ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL (Derek is examining Taylor.)

CRISTINA: His seizure lasted for about a minute and he was out for five.

TAYLOR: Is the baby OK?

CRISTINA: He's fine.

DEREK: It shouldn't interfere with his surgery. Assuming we're still going forward.

TAYLOR: Honey?

LEANNE: Yeah. I guess we don't have any other choice.

DEREK: Alright Leanne, I'm gonna do everything I can, OK? It's not gonna be a walk in the park, but I'll take care of him.

LEANNE: OK.

EXT. OUTSIDE OF SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Izzie is still standing outside the hospital entrance. Meredith walks over to her.)

MEREDITH: Hey Izzie. You done with my dad?

IZZIE: Not yet.

MEREDITH: Are you OK?

IZZIE: I'm fine. What are you guys doing?

CRISTINA: Uh, she's mad at Derek and, uh, I'm trying to get the kids out of the belljar.

MEREDITH: Crap, I'm late to check on Arizona. Gotta go. You sure you're OK?

IZZIE: Yeah. (Meredith walks back into the hospital.)

CRISTINA: She's crazy and I've got a wife! What did the justice. (An uncomfortable silence ensues.) Uh... OK. (Cristina walks away.)

INT. SONOGRAM ROOM. (Callie is giving the sonogram.)

CALLIE: That's your baby. (pointed at the sonogram.) You are eight weeks, so I'm guessing you two had sex when we took that trip to Miami. (her friends blush and she puts the sonogram picture down) Congratulations. I'll give you two a minute.

ADDISON: (as her friend leaves, still blushing) Thanks.

MARK: Pretty amazing huh?

ADDISON: (smiled) It is. I'm so happy.

MARK: So happy that I knocked you up again at Miami?

ADDISON: (slaps his shoulder) Mark!

MARK: What? That would be a great story to tell the baby, and telling Tanya she was conceived in Los Angeles would be great too.

ADDISON: They'll be disgusted!

MARK: (looks at the ultrasound again) I love you, our daughters and this baby. (kissed her cheek several times over.)

ADDISON: I do too. (looks at her pager and starts to clean up) Shit! We have to meet them for lunch. (grabs the sonogram picture, and they exit)

INT. NURSES STATION - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Richard walks over to Doctor Bailey.)

RICHARD: Stevens was supposed to be in my office at nine thirty. Didn't show. Did you two change your minds?

DOCTOR BAILEY: No, she said she was coming in. I'm sure she'll track you down. (Richard leaves the nurses station. Alex walks over to Doctor Bailey.)

ALEX: We need to run a CT on this kid's abdomen. This superhero stuff's way out of hand.

DOCTOR BAILEY: It's alright if she thinks she's a superhero. I believed in Santa Claus til I was eleven.

ALEX: Really? Did Santa ever hit you in the gut with a baseball bat?

INT. GROUND FLOOR - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL (George is walking down the stairs to the ground floor. Avah calls out to him.)

AVAH: Hey! The labs good?

GEORGE: Yeah, they're all clear. (Avah breathes a sigh of relief.) So why does a guy have four heart surgeries in one year?

AVAH: Because he's a serious athlete. His body takes a beating and the heart gets bad.

GEORGE: Maybe his body can't handle it.

AVAH: Do you know how many triathlons the guy's done?

GEORGE: Right. He's fifty five. Do you think an coronary artery replacement and twenty six miles a day is still a good idea?

AVAH: Um, what? You think we should prescribe him to take it easy?

GEORGE: He's beaten the crap out of his coronary artery and he's asking you to clear it up?

AVAH: Do you know how many circulatory organs I replace because people can't be bothered to take it easy? Sometimes we can make dreams come true, it's not all that often. When we can we should. Don't you think?

GEORGE: Yeah, yeah but...

AVAH: George, don't worry about it. Hey I was gonna go home for lunch. You wanna come.

INT. CAFETERIA - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (George sits at a outdoor table with Alex and Cristina.)

GEORGE: Avah just called my house home. Where does she get that?

CRISTINA: Shh.

GEORGE: It is not her home. (George notices a pile of notes in the middle of the table and Alex snorted.) Why are you snorting? Are you snorting because you had an affair with her?

ALEX: Shut up. (The camera pans around and we see Addison showing her sister Avah something, the conversation is audible enough)

CRISTINA: Fifty down on whether Bad Sloan got Good Sloan knocked up again. (George pulls some notes from his pocket.)

GEORGE: Oh, can I be in the... with five?

ALEX: That's not a bet that's milk money, dude. (Addison smiled as she hugged Avah.)

CRISTINA: Oh and she's smiling! Because they were talking, which probably wasn't interesting. Hahaha! Oh you funny Good Sloan!

GEORGE: I left the rest of my cash at home. Which I can call it because I live there, I'm not a visitor.

ALEX: Hey, you're a loser. You like comic books, right?

GEORGE: No. (George mouths "Yes")

ALEX: I got this kid, this patient. She thinks she's a superhero. What's up with that?

GEORGE: Superhero? Superheroes look like anyone, like you or me. Maybe they're not someone that people necessarily notice as extraordinary. Maybe in their daily life they get walked on. But then... there's a moment, they get hit by a cosmic ray or bitten by a radioactive spider and then suddenly, something that has been inside them all this time, lying dormant, comes raging out...

ALEX: Dude, forget I asked.

CRISTINA: Oh here we go, here we go. OK. (Mark walked to Avah and Addison's table and kissed her several times over.) Come on, come one, come on. (Mark is talking to his wife and her sister, placing his hand where his baby is. Alex smiles and reaches for the money.)

ALEX: He definitely knocked her up again. (They see Mark placing a kiss on his wife's belly.)

GEORGE: Aww, they're in love.

CRISTINA: (disgusted) Ugh, too much PDA! (to Alex) Mhmm, give me my money!

(Some of the gang approach their friends' table and see the sonogram picture.)

MEREDITH: So, how did the sonogram go?

DEREK: (interrupting) Wait, you told her before you told me?

ADDISON: Well...

MARK: (ignoring him) Amazing. He's already getting so big.

ADDISON: He?

MARK: It's still too early to find out, so I took myself to decide and I think it's a boy. (snaked his arm around her waist)

ADDISON: So you randomly decided to give our child a gender?

MEREDITH: (looks at the sonogram picture) You sure you have one very, very adorable baby and two beautiful daughters.

CALLIE: Aww, you're McDaddy!

MARK: McDaddy? That's what you guys call me? (Smiled at his wife, and placed his hand gently on her belly.)

AVAH: (grinned) Yeah, but you aren't supposed to know that.

(They continue to joke. From the other table, Cristina and Alex start laughing.)

ALEX: I think I owe you another.

CRISTINA: Yeah I think you do!

INT. HALLWAY - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Derek and Meredith are walking down a hallway.)

MEREDITH: That was brilliant, really.

DEREK: I thought so, yes.

MEREDITH: Well it wasn't because now I owe Cameron fifty dollars.

DEREK: That's OK. (They arrive at Taylor Tressel's room.) This is Mr Tressel. Prep him.

MEREDITH: I thought you said we were operating.

DEREK: We operate at four. I'm not just gonna slide you into the OR. You gotta work a little too, right?

INT. HALLWAY - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Cristina walks past Richard's office and sees him talking to Owen. She smiles, and keeps walking.)

INT. CT SCAN ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Alex is getting Megan ready for a CT scan.)

MEGAN: How much is this gonna cost my parents?

ALEX: That's not something you need to be worrying about. (Alex lifts Megan onto the scanner.)

MEGAN: But this is so stupid. I'm fine. (To a nurse) Hey! Punch me in the stomach, right here.

ALEX: Stop telling people to punch you in the stomach. You need to lie down and not move. Which of your superfriends can do that?

(Doctor Bailey is behind the computer monitors on the other side of the room. Addison enters the room and walks over to her.)

ADDISON: Hey Miranda. You needed a consult?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Yeah. Just waiting for a picture. (Pause.) Haven't seen you since you told me about your pregnancy at Joe's.

ADDISON: Uh, yeah, that was just... I told him and the kids, and he's happy.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Good. He should be.

ADDISON: We talked about...

DOCTOR BAILEY: A lot of things.

ADDISON: I remember...

BAILEY: None of them.

ADDISON: Is that for the best?

BAILEY: I think so. (Alex walks over to Doctor Bailey and Addison.) She came in for sutures, but she's a walking accident and has got an off the charts pain threshold. I'm thinking...

ADDISON: Chronic insensitivity to pain, yeah. I've seen it in babies and mine when they were born. It's often diagnosed young. But if she's been bounced around in the foster care system... (An image appears on the computer monitors.)

ALEX: Doctor Bailey, what the hell is that?

INT. HALLWAY - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Owen leaves Richard's office and walks down the hallway. George is walking in the other direction.)

GEORGE: Doctor Hunt!

OWEN: Oh O'Malley, how are you?

GEORGE: Good, how's the two sets of twins Hunt?

OWEN: Good, good. Troublemakers, you know...

GEORGE: Yeah. Well, uh, you're missed. (They both turn walk away. Owen calls back to George.)

OWEN: Oh, O'Malley. (George turns around.) Stevens is standing outside the hospital. (Owen walks away.)

INT. OPERATING ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Derek is operating on Taylor Tressel.)

DEREK: I am retracting the right hemisphere. What do we want to avoid? Grey?

MEREDITH: We want to avoid retractors on the sagital sinus.

DEREK: That's right. Why, Yang?

CRISTINA: To prevent sinus thrombosis.

DEREK: Excellent. I saw Doctor Hunt today.

CRISTINA: Yeah, he's great. He was, uh, meeting with the Chief.

OUTSIDE OF SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (George walks over to Izzie.)

GEORGE: You've been standing out here for a while. You only came to eat and see the baby.

(Izzie points a couple of meters to her left.)

IZZIE: For a while I stoop over there.

GEORGE: Maybe you should sit down.

IZZIE: I don't wanna sit down.

GEORGE: (firmly) Maybe you should sit down anyway.

IZZIE: Go inside George.

GEORGE: Izzie, seriously...

IZZIE: I hate the bride thing. I hate the pictures in the magazines of the girl with the veil and the flowers that she's sniffing. Like it never occurred to her to stick her nose in there until there was a camera pointed at her. I hate the idea of bridesmaids, and the colors, and does the bustle make my ass look bigger or smaller? I hate the whole thing. And I never wanted to be that girl. That girl is stupid. And shallow. It was Denny who changed my views. Why the hell are that girl's thoughts running through my head?

GEORGE: Izzie... (George pulls on Izzie's arm. She pushes him away.)

IZZIE: I'm going to do it George. I'm going to walk through those doors. I just need to make sure that when I'm standing in front of the chief of surgery I am not thinking about my wedding dress. And that's gonna take another minute.

INT. JASPER HOVIE'S ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (George is standing by Jasper's bed, reading him a consent form.)

GEORGE: Now with surgeries of this kind there's always risk of infection if the artery is...

JASPER: Bla bla bla. I could die on the table. Where do I sign?

GEORGE: I think we should talk through the rest of this consent form first.

JASPER: Fourth surgery in a year. I know the routine. When I come back in for my dead white blood cells, you can give me the speech in Shakespearean English.

GEORGE: You're having white blood cell surgery?

JASPER: In the fall. After Patagonia.

GEORGE: Do you still want to meet your guy?

INT. PATIENT ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Doctor Bailey and Addison are talking to Megan's parents.)

BAILEY: Megan's bleeding internally.

MR CLOVER: What?

DOCTOR BAILEY: It appears there's some severe trauma to her abdomen.

MR CLOVER: You're trying to ask us if we hit her. We've said ten times in ten different ways...

DOCTOR BAILEY: Social services cleared you and I'm sorry that we suggested you were mistreating her. But she's hurt pretty badly so we're gonna need to operate.

MRS CLOVER: Oh my God...

ADDISON: Megan may have a chromosomal condition that causes her to not feel any pain when she's injured. It would explain why she gets hurt so often.

DOCTOR BAILEY: We need to do some genetic testing before we can be sure, but let's assume she'll need to be monitored very closely from now on. (Alex enters the room.)

ALEX: We got OR Three.

MRS CLOVER: So surgery is the only option?

DOCTOR BAILEY: I think it is. I know you've been put through the wringer already today, but I need to ask you to trust me on this one.

ALEX: Where is she? Where's Megan? (They all look over to the wheelchair where Megan was sitting. It's empty.)

INT. PATIENT ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL (Cristina steps out of the elevator and walks into Owen.)

CRISTINA: Hey. Are you going to pick up the kids from school?

OWEN: Yeah, I'm on my way there. Just making some notes for the chief so he can reassign my open cases.

CRISTINA: OK, see you later.

INT. MORGUE - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (A body is lying on a gurney in the middle of the room. George and Jasper enter.)

JASPER: That's my guy?

GEORGE: No that's not him. That's someone else we lost last night. Came in for a lipo. Died on the table... complications.

JASPER: Didn't know they did liposuction on men.

GEORGE: People do a lot of stuff they don't need. And, you know, the older you get... (George brings out another body.) Here he is. (He pulls back the sheet covering the dead man's head. He is an old man, with grey hair.) That's your guy.

JASPER: Well that can't be my guy. He's really old. Bones are probably brittle. What are they doing using a guy that old as my donor?

GEORGE: He's two years younger than you are.

INT. HALLWAY - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Avah is looking at the whiteboard.)

AVAH: What the hell happened to my Cardiac allograph? I had OR Two at three. Anybody wanna tell me where it went?

NURSE: It was cancelled. The guy went home.

AVAH: Why the hell would he do that? (George walks into the hallway. Angrily) Hey! (Doctor Bailey runs into the hallway.)

DOCTOR BAILEY: O'Malley! We've lost supergirl and she's bleeding into her abdomen. Start looking in corners!

INT. HALLWAY - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Derek and Meredith are leaving an OR.)

MEREDITH: Do you think you cut enough of the fibres out or are you going to have to go back in?

DEREK: We'll see if the seizures are under control. If not we'll go back in for the last few.

MEREDITH: Well do I get to scrub in on that too, or only if I give in to a date and sex?

DEREK: I wouldn't consider a meal in the cafeteria a date.

MEREDITH: Don't denigrate the competition. (Addison sees Derek and Meredith talking from a distance, but then saw her husband talking to Cameron. She gets sick and walks away.)

DEREK: I have the courage to woo a woman with a tuna salad and citrus dressing. Keep an eye on Taylor. If there's a problem page me. I'll see you in the lobby at five. (Alex shouts over to Meredith.)

ALEX: Hey Grey! I lost a kid. Help me look for her before she bleeds out in one of our bathrooms.

MEGAN: What's her name?

INT. HALLWAY - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Alex and George are searching for Megan.)

ALEX: Megan!

GEORGE: It's not easy. If you think you're a superhero, you're not gonna let someone come at you with a knife. There's no way to tell what it can do to your powers. I mean, you take away Green Lantern's ring, Hal Jordan is still a hero but it creates a crisis of confidence when...

ALEX: Come on Megan!

GEORGE: ...you've worked hard to hone your strengths. Look at, uh, Batman. Robin just marches into the Batcave and he says, you know, "Here I am. I'm gonna live here too. Give me some tights and I'm taking your towel." I mean Batman, he fought for his powers, you know? He honed his strength...

ALEX: Dude, you don't stop this I'm gonna punch you in the face. (Avah marches over to George and Alex, obviously angry.)

AVAH: (angrily) O'Malley!

ALEX: Good luck with that...

(Alex walks away.)

AVAH: I arranged for you to see an incredibly cool surgery and you talk my patient out of it?

GEORGE: No, I didn't.

AVAH: You asked me what I thought. You didn't like what I said so you went behind my back! Jasper's gone. He cancelled the surgery!

GEORGE: I expressed an opinion. I suggested that, you know, not everything has to go at warp speed. It is all warp speed with you! It is all... You know, your heart is bad, lets cut it off!

AVAH: You intimidated my patient. You got a problem, you bring it to me.

GEORGE: I'm not ready for us to move in together!

AVAH: (dry) And if you weren't a toddler, if you could use your words, then maybe you could have said that the first four times I asked you. And then I would have said "Oh that's funny, me neither. I'm looking for a place. I'll be out in a week."

GEORGE: Really? Because remember you...

AVAH: George, save it. I'll be out in an hour. (Avah walks away.)

INT. HALLWAY - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Meredith is looking for Megan.)

MEREDITH: Megan! Megan? (She opens the door to a supply closet. Inside, Addison is sitting on the floor, crying and in front of a garbage can.) Oh, hi.

ADDISON: Weren't you just up on three? (rubs her belly)

MEREDITH: I was. We lost a patient, a little girl, and I was just...

ADDISON: (exasperated, in tears) Look why don't you just pick a floor and stay on it, and I'll pick a floor and stay on that, because I really need a moment or two by myself. I have morning sickness and hormones, and I just want to be alone.

MEREDITH: (whispers) Hormones. (helps her friend up) I get that. Oh, Addie it's almost over.

ADDISON: Thanks, Mere. (She and Meredith walk out and the door closes behind her.)

INT. HALLWAY - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Alex is still searching for Megan.)

ALEX: Megan? Come on, enough already. (Alex spots something moving under a gurney. He looks under it and sees Megan.) We've got half the hospital looking for you. Your powers of invisibility are well intact. Get up! (Alex lifts Megan to her feet.)

MEGAN: You're a hosebag, you know that?

ALEX: And you have a potty mouth.

MEGAN: Nobody's cutting me open.

ALEX: Hey! It's surgery, we do it all the time. In fact, it's all we do.

MEGAN: You can't keep telling my foster parents I'm defective. They can't afford surgery, it's too expensive. (Alex lifts Megan into a wheelchair.)

ALEX: They can handle it.

MEGAN: They'll send me back.

ALEX: Dude, that's stupid. They've got their own personal superhero. Nobody sends back a superhero.

MEGAN: I thought you said I didn't have superpowers.

ALEX: Yeah well you don't, but take away Green Lantern's ring, the guy's still a hero. Right?

INT. TAYLOR TRESSEL'S ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL (Taylor is recovering from surgery. Derek is checking everything's OK.)

DEREK: OK, close your eyes. Squeeze them tight. Good, OK, can you squeeze my fingers? (Taylor squeezes Derek's fingers.) Fantastic. Let's wiggle you toes for me please. Very good! Very good. (to Leanne) Flying colors.

LEANNE: He's always tested well.

TAYLOR: I kicked ass on the... what's it called?

LEANNE: The SATs.

DEREK: Now can you tell me, what is this? (Derek shows Taylor a pink plastic mug. Pause.)

LEANNE: Honey?

DEREK: Take your time.

LEANNE: Honey what's that called? It's right in front of you. (Pause.)

CRISTINA: (pointing to the mug) Can you see this here?

TAYLOR: I can see it, I just can't think of the...

DEREK: That's alright, it's OK. Take your time. See sometimes the names of things are tough. So try again. (Leanne stands up.)

LEANNE: What's my name?

TAYLOR: I can't...

LEANNE (showing Taylor the baby): What's his name?

TAYLOR: I... I know what it is, I... I just...

LEANNE (frantic): What's his name?

DEREK: Leanne, let's just give him a moment. (Pause.)

LEANNE: What's his name?

TAYLOR: I... INT. OUTSIDE OF TAYLOR TRESSEL'S ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL (Derek, Cristina and Leanne are standing outside of Taylor's room.)

LEANNE: He named the baby. He named him after his father. How do you not know the name of your own baby?

DEREK: He knows who the baby is. See the right side of the brain senses the emotional connection to the baby, it just can't communicate to the left brain, where the words are formed. The pathway to the two sides has been compromised. He needs to make new pathways.

LEANNE: How long is that gonna take?

DEREK: Well he'll get there. Recovery's hard work. It's a learning process, you need to be patient. (Shot of Cristina, deep in thought.) You need to help him. He can't do this without your support.

INT. OPERATING ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL (Doctor Bailey is operating on Megan. Alex is assisting her.)

ALEX: Man, she wasn't kidding about the baseball bat.

DOCTOR BAILEY: We need more lat pads. Just keep'em coming.

ALEX: Are your going to reset the liver?

DOCTOR BAILEY: We need to try and do a debrievement. Look at this. Everybody wants a life without pain. What does it get you? She needs to be on a poster somewhere. To remind people pain's there for a reason. (Cut to: Megan is lying in her room, recovering from surgery, her parents standing over her. Alex watches through the window.)

INT. OPERATING ROOM - SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL. (Alex walks up to Doctor Bailey.)

ALEX: Megan's stable. I ordered a Repute H and H in two hours. (Doctor Bailey is looking out of the window to the hospital entrance.)

DOCTOR BAILEY: She been out there all day? (We see Izzie standing in front of the hospital entrance. Doctor Bailey and Alex look at each other.)

EXT. MEREDITH and DEREK'S HOUSE (Meredith and Derek walk up to the front door of the house.)

MEREDITH: Dinner was good.

DEREK: Dinner was excellent.

MEREDITH: Are you coming in?

DEREK: I don't know. Am I?

MEREDITH: Coffee. I owe you one from this morning.

DEREK: Yeah you do. (She fumbles with the door-lock and they entered.)

MEREDITH: What is this? (noticed a tub of something and reads out the note.) I didn't know when you guys would be home. I just wanted to drop this off: strawberry ice cream. A patient's child made it for me. It's made from scratch. Real strawberries. Love, Cam. (smiled) Aww, my brother is so thoughtful! I love strawberry ice cream.

DEREK: And he remembered...

MEREDITH: Let's have that mmm like you wanted. (he pulled her upstairs)

MEREDITH (V.O.): The fantasy is simple. Pleasure is good.

(Addison and Mark are having sex in their darkened bedroom)

MARK: You are amazing, our kids are amazing, I can't wait until our baby is born.

ADDISON: I know.

MEREDITH: (V.O.) And no pain is different. But the reality is different.

(Avah walks into The Archfield lobby.)

AVAH: Hi, I'm in room twenty two something... 2214. If anyone calls, I'm not here.

PORTER: Yes ma'am. (Avah walks away. Callie walks into the hotel lobby.)

MEREDITH: (V.O.) And twice as much pleasure is better.

CALLIE: Hi. Checking in please.

PORTER: Certainly. Room for...

CALLIE: One.

MEREDITH: (V.O.) That pain is bad. (Richard walks into the hotel lobby.)

RICHARD: Room 1817. Any messages?

MEREDITH: (V.O.) And no pain is better.

EXT. OUTSIDE OF SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL (Izzie is still standing in front of the hospital entrance. Alex walks over to her and puts a coat around her shoulders.)

ALEX: Iz...

IZZIE: I'll do it.

ALEX: Izzie...

IZZIE: I can do it, Alex. I know I can.

ALEX: Does it hurt?

IZZIE: Yeah.

ALEX: Where does it hurt?

IZZIE: Everywhere.

ALEX: Maybe it hurts for a reason. Come on, let's go. (Alex leads Izzie back to the parking lot.)

EXT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE - DEREK and MEREDITH'S ROOM (Meredith is sitting on their bed, eating her ice cream as Derek is trying to sleep.)

MEREDITH (V.O.): And there's only so much pleasure we can take without getting a stomach ache. And maybe that's OK. (Izzie appears at the door.)

MEREDITH: Hey!

IZZIE: I didn't go in today.

MEREDITH: Maybe tomorrow. (Izzie sits down next to Meredith. George appears at the door.)

MEREDITH: Hey George.

GEORGE: Avah moved out, which is a relief. (Unconvincingly) Oh, I'm so relieved.

DEREK: (tiredly) I'm trying to sleep here!

(Izzie motions for George to eat ice cream with them.)

IZZIE: It's strawberry. (George sits down on the bed and eats some ice cream, as Derek falls off the bed.)

GEORGE: It's good. (He hands the tub and spoon back to Izzie.)

IZZIE: You left spit on the spoon.

GEORGE: No I didn't.

IZZIE: You did a little. (George puts the spoon back into his mouth and pulls a face. They all laugh which only emulates a groan of pain from Derek.)

MEREDITH: (V.O.) Maybe some fantasies are only supposed to live in our dreams.

Authors Note: OK, you know the drill: R-E-V-I-E-W. I decided to make Avah the only other one of the siblings to live in Seattle. I will do the new story but I don't know how to write it out and all of S2 either since I don't care for that season as I am not fan of romantic Addek, and I got into S3 because it is way better, so if you guys want to write out those episodes of S2 for me, it will be awesome. PM if you do. Review please, I hope to reach 50 or more reviews by the end of the month. Don't be scared to review, thanks. Tell, me what you want to happen with Avah/George and Cameron/Callie and for the next chapter because IDK about it. One more thing, the interns and residents refer to Maddison as Good Sloan and Bad Sloan like in 8x13 when the residents were calling a alternative universe Addek, Good Shepard and Bad Shepard. I thought that was funny so there you go. Leave some favorites and follows, will ya?


	24. Authors Note number two

Another authors note, sorry. OK, I have decided to go through with the Maddison story I have an idea for(they are my OTP, sorry). But although I like Addek and will think about writing a story about them, I just can't get into them that quickly like I did with MerDer. So if any of you want to turn 1x09 and S2 into MerDer and Maddison for me, that would be awesome. Plus up until Sixty days because the never was an abortion. PM me or state in a review if you do. The story will take place in Who's zooming who?" If there never was an abortion but Addek are completely over each other of course, and this isn't going to be a whole "She wanted Derek's baby" storyline of course because I'm not evil like that and I feel that's what happens in most stories I read like that.

Here's the deal: This will carry over every single major plotline of course, without S5 because that was a highly disturbing storyline toward the end, no getting hit by buses, no getting killed by plane crashes, no Sofia, and there might be a storyline involving McDreamy getting into a car crash but never killing him since I would never do that to our favorite character.

The story goes all the way up to the present day, which is in Season 13 and 2016-17. I don't know if I should carry out the whole Sloane thing since there is no Private Practice and Slexie. I also don't know if there should be Bang or Crowen, Calzona or CaGe, Jolex or Lexzie, and CaGe or Gizzie.

Tell me what you think and if you want to do 1x09-2x27 for me. Oh and what you want me to do for the next chapter of this story and how you think of it. I'm hoping to reach 100k+ reviews by January 31th (is there even a Jan.31?), or February 1st. Because I hope this will be a better year for me.


	25. The Way You Look Tonight

Authors Note: AU OF WHAT AM I? (3x04)

Two months Later.

(Everyone gets ready for the day in the locker room, and Meredith, looking very sickly, swallows down a big gulp of Pepto. The screen changes to Cristina and Owen doing a surgery)

OWEN: Time me.

CHRISTINA: I've been timing you.

OWEN: My last time was off by 6 seconds.

CHRISTINA: Well it's not about speed, it's about accuracy. And your sutures are

OWEN: My sutures are textbook. The edges are perfectly aligned.

CHRISTINA: You're ready to take the patient into recovery.

GEORGE: So Izzie left the house this morning. That's a good sign.

ALEX: Yeah.

GEORGE: Are you OK?

MEREDITH: I'm just... not feeling like myself. I think I may of caught something from the twins.

ALEX: O'Malley has that effect on Women. Ask Dr. Montgomery the second.

GEORGE: What's that supposed to mean? You dated her while you dated Arizona.

ALEX: You threw her out on her ass.

GEORGE: I did not. Who told you that?

ALEX: Little Montgomery. Don't worry. I get it. She's hot... but she's not for you.

GEORGE: Why is that?

ALEX: Cause she's hot.

GEORGE: Avah!

AVAH: Hmmm?

GEORGE: Come on, Wait. Before you start yelling...you were right. I should have told you about how I felt about you moving in. Not that you were moving in. Its just.. I'm not good at the whole talking about feelings thing.

AVAH: I bet you told Meredith how you felt though, didn't you? And Izzie? You don't seem to have any trouble talking to them George, but me?

DOCTOR BAILEY: Let's go people. I've been in surgery since 2 AM. I'm in no mood.

MEREDITH: George... George. (as he's walking away) I miss you...

(He runs off to join the group)

CHRISTINA: No cutting... No cutting!

ALEX: Yang you're late.

CHRISTINA: Hey I got here before George.

GEORGE: I'm here! I was here!

BAILEY: Nice of you to join us Yang.

CHRISTINA: Oh what are you smiling about? Aren't you supposed to be on the Gynie Brigade with McSteamy's wife and Little Montgomery's sister?

ALEX: Yeah, whatever.

CHRISTINA: (to Meredith's pained expression and hand on her stomach) Woman troubles?

MEREDITH: Kid troubles. I think this wanting another child thing is getting to me. The stress of it. Elizabeth, Bailey, Elizabeth, Bailey, New baby. I think I'm getting an ulcer.

CHRISTINA: McDreamy and the twins are making you sick?

MEREDITH: I just need to think it over and get it over with.

GEORGE: Shawn Sullivan. 62. Had minimally invasive bypass surgery two days ago to remove a blockage from his LAD.

MR. SULLIVAN: I'm all better now, thank you George. So what do you think Miranda? Can I stop being a burden to you good people and go home?

MRS. SULLIVAN: You need to stop interrupting the Doctors Shawn. You need to listen to what they say.

MR. SULLIVAN: I need to get back to the dealership. They're going to can me if I'm gone to long.

MRS. SULLIVAN: They can't can you sweetie, you're the best salesman they've got.

DOCTOR BAILEY: What do you sell?

MR. SULLIVAN: Cars.

MRS. SULLIVAN: My Shawnie could sell...anything.

DOCTOR BAILEY: I believe he can. What he can't sell me on is going back to work before he gets his oxygen levels up. So put that oxygen back on Mr. Sullivan before I even think about letting you out of here. And if I do, I want your word: nothing fried, no alcohol and no cigarettes.

MR. SULLIVAN: Oh you're tough Miranda.

DOCTOR BAILEY: I need your word Mr. Sullivan or I'm not going to sign those discharge paper.

MR. SULLIVAN: I give you my word.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Alright then. Mrs. Sullivan you need to go to the front desk to fill out some paper work. Maybe you can take your husband home.

ADDISON: (walks in her patient's room, already starting to show) How we doing guys?

ALEX: She's at 8cm. But the baby's still at minus 3 statio.

HUSBAND: So what do we do? Pattern breathing? Squatting?

ALEX: Dude... Squatting?

ADDISON: Dr. Karev, how do we normally proceed in a situation like this?

ALEX: We monitor the baby's progress, If the descent stops entirely during active labor, then we perform a c-section.

WIFE: Not on me you don't. I'm sorry Dr Karev, but Jeff and I have a natural birth plan. And Dr. Montgomery-Sloan promised us...

ADDISON: I promised we would do what we can. But if your labor intensifies and the baby doesn't descend...

WIFE: Well then we wait until he does. Right? I'm not having a c-section.

ALEX: A c-section is actually the safest way...

WIFE: To what avoid a lawsuit.

ADDISON: We don't have to decide right now.

WIFE: I'm not going to miss out on an experience my body was made for just because it's more convenient for you.

DOCTOR BAILEY: You alright Dr. Grey?

MEREDITH: Yeah, Dr. Bailey, I just need to make a choice is all. (She looks to an approaching Derek)

DEREK: Karev. Dr. Grey, I am clipping a basilar tip aneurism. Any interest?

ADDISON: Dr. Bailey can I get... (And she sees Mark holding their younger daughter, Danielle) Oh my God. (Derek follows her view and also notices Mark who is showing Danielle off)

DEREK: Oh...my...God.

MEREDITH: Oh my God...

GEORGE: Is that...

CHRISTINA: McSteamy holding a baby. (Meredith throws up on the floor and Doctor Bailey runs to her)

DOCTOR BAILEY: Grey?

GEORGE: No Mr. Sullivan don't light that! (Mr. Sullivan has lit a cigarette, which causes an explosion as he is on Oxygen. Thus, the top half of his body is set on fire.)

DEREK: Somebody get a fire extinguisher!

DOCTOR BAILEY: Call a code red!

MARK: Make sure he has an airway. Sir can you hear me?

DOCTOR BAILEY: No he's out. Hit his head. Small hematoma in the occipital region.

MARK: Get him to the burn unit until he's stabilized and get a CT. GO!

DOCTOR BAILEY: Right away Dr. Come on.

DEREK: You're burning up.

MEREDITH: I'm fine.

DEREK: You don't look fine. (Christina hands her a glass of water) You look beautiful but you don't look fine.

CHRISTINA: Now I'm going to throw up.

MEREDITH: Go. You have aneurisms to clip. And surgeons's daughters to fawn over.

DEREK: You going to be alright?

MEREDITH: Yeah.

DEREK: Will you look after her, please?

CHRISTINA: Mmm hmm. (Derek goes after Mark and Baby Danielle) You think I'd miss this?

CHIEF: What kind of idiot lights a cigarette in a hospital.

DEREK: Apparently people do idiotic things all the time. (Derek, Chief and Mark exchange a glare and Chief walks away, going up the stairs. Ellis follows then Derek follows) Chief. Chief!

ADDISON: (about their second daughter) I thought you were taking her back to Daycare.

MARK: I thought it was time for a change from the Daycare. (handed his baby girl to Derek who walked back upstairs)

ADDISON: You can't do this. She can't be here.

(Meredith, Christina, and George watch, pointing and giggling)

MARK: Sure I can. It was easy. Go to the hospital daycare. Asked them to hand her over to me and I wanted to see my baby. (placed his hand on her growing bump)

ADDISON: I love you.

MARK: (grinned) I love you too. (played with her engagement and wedding rings) How's the morning sickness?

ADDISON: Not so good. (they interlock hands and continue to talk about their baby, as Meredith throws up in a garbage can)

CHRISTINA: Holy crap. Are you pregnant? (Everyone takes a break from arguing to stare)

ADDISON: Oh this is just perfect. (Derek runs down the stairs with Danielle still in his arms to get to Meredith) Another love child.

DEREK: (to Addison) Who are you to talk? Here, take your kid back. (hands Danielle back over to her. To Meredith) Meredith...

DOCTOR BAILEY: Uh uh, you've done enough already.

DEREK: Meredith...

MRS. SULLIVAN: Oh Dr? I finished filling out the paper work. When do you think I can take Shawnie home?

DOCTOR BAILEY: (looking rather nauseous herself at all that's going on) Uhhh...

CHRISTINA: (who is poking around Meredith's stomach. Jokingly) So who's the father?

MEREDITH: I'm not pregnant again.

CHRISTINA: I didn't think I was pregnant when I was pregnant either. But the fever, abdominal pain, non-stop vomiting?

MEREDITH: I'm not pregnant again.

CHRISTINA: You don't know who the father is, do you?

MEREDITH: It would have to be Derek's. There's no way it could be anyone else's. I can't be pregnant again, can I?

CHRISTINA: With another McBaby! (She pokes too hard and Meredith squirms)

MEREDITH: Was I this mean to you when you were pregnant?

CHRISTINA: I thought you said you weren't pregnant.

DOCTOR BAILEY: She's not. We'll have to run more tests.

MEREDITH: In that case can I have some morphine?

ADDISON: I want you checking the foetal monitor every thirty minutes.

ALEX: What's the point? The baby's no where near where he needs to be and you know you're going to have to cut her open. So why not get it over with.

ADDISON: That's not what the patient wants and it's our job as doctors to balance the desires of the patient against the risk of complication, so if the patient wants a natural birth...

ALEX: So if the patient wants a natural birth, it's not surgical. So why not just cut me loose and let me in on a surgery I might actually learn something in.

ADDISON: Like Sloan's burn case?

ALEX: I'm going into plastics anyway.

ADDISON: Do you think that Mark Sloan has anything to teach you? He's just like you. He's only looking out for himself. He's my husband and father of my children, but he's only looking out for himself.

ALEX: So what? The patient's looking out for herself. You're looking out for yourself...

ADDISON: No I'm not actually.

ALEX: Well maybe you should be.

ADDISON: Go. Go find Sloan. Do whatever you want just get out of my face Karev. Go! Go find my husband!

(Derek is examining Trenton's arm after he broke it at gymnastics, but just gracing through it, not really paying attention)

DEREK: I'm not saying the new intern is a bad doctor.

OWEN: Of course not...listen...

DEREK: I'm saying he's a bad person. The man has no morality. No ethics.

OWEN: But there's no pain, no numbness but um...

DEREK: The question is do we really want our other interns learning from someone like that?

TRENTON: Derek my arm?

DEREK: Oh, yeah. It's good. It's great. You have great range of motion. I can clear you for surgery.

TRENTON: Really? You're sure?

DEREK: Yeah. Absolutely. Complete recovery. (Christina walks in) You're not having any problems right?

CHRISTINA: No! we've been doing his physical therapy with him every night. He's perfect. He's Trent.

DEREK: Good. Glad to hear it.

TRENTON: Yeah.

CHRISTINA: Dr. Bailey wanted to know if you still needed an intern.

DEREK: No I'm fine. How's Dr. Grey? My wife?

CHRISTINA: Oh, she's not pregnant...with another baby... so... yeah. (she leaves)

ALEX: Dr. Sloan?

MARK: You my intern?

ALEX: Yeah. I'm your intern. Your wife dumped me on you.

MR. SULLIVAN: My face...

MARK: No need to talk Mr. Sullivan. Now, it's going to be painful for a while.

MR. SULLIVAN: My face...

MRS. SULLIVAN: He wants to know that you can fix his face. He needs to know that you can fix his face.

MARK: I'm going to remove the burned tissue and bandage your face with a dressing of live cells.

MRS. SULLIVAN: And that'll do it? His face will be back like it was. Cause his face...such a nice face...He's a salesman.

MARK: I'm going to do absolutely everything I can Mrs. Sullivan. We'll need a neuro consult before we operate.

ALEX: Anything else? I mean I can do debriedment or...

MARK: Actually, there is one more thing...bone dry cappuccino. Make it a double.

MEREDITH: You're a good friend.

CHRISTINA: You're so high right now.

MEREDITH: Actually, you're my best friend in the whole entire world.

CHRISTINA: Now I just feel sorry for you.

MEREDITH: Why? Cause I could die today?

CHRISTINA: This is why I hate being around stoned people.

MEREDITH: If I did die today, I'd only be remembered as the crazy intern who's mother married the chief.

CHRISTINA: One surgeon. One chief.

AVAH: Dr. Grey, you've got a fever, high white count. And tenderness over McBurney's point which suggests...

CHRISTINA AND GEORGE: Appendicitis.

MEREDITH: (a little behind the rest) Appendicitis...

AVAH: Dr. O'Malley, prep Dr. Grey for surgery. You're scrubbing in.

GEORGE: I am? For Meredith's appendectomy?

MEREDITH: Uhh... Am I the only one who remembers last time George scrubbed in on an appendectomy? He almost killed the guy. Sorry George.

GEORGE: I don't have to scrub in, Dr. Montgomery. I could just... uh... unless you want me to... not going to happen again.

AVAH: That good enough for you Dr. Grey?

MEREDITH: You're pretty and leggy. (They all go to leave) George! Ice chips.

CAMERON: Hey.

CALLIE: I heard Meredith's having an Appy.

CAMERON: It wasn't my idea to scrub in to my sister's surgery.

CALLIE: Cam...i just thought maybe we could have a late supper at the Archfield.

CAMERON: Why would we have dinner at a hotel?

CALLIE: Cause they bring it to your room.

CAMERON: You're staying at the Archfield. How are you affording that?

CALLIE: I still have some secrets Grey. And if you come see me tonight, I might just show you one or two.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Dr. Sloan. I was just checking on the Sullivans, and... how is he doing?

MARK: What are you doing here?

DOCTOR BAILEY: I was the resident on Mr. Sullivan's bypass.

MARK: Well I don't need a resident on this case.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Excuse me, I wasn't asking to be your resident. I was asking how my patient was doing.

MARK: He's not your patient any more and if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way to relieve Kepner and Avery off baby-duty.

CHRISTINA: Congratulations. I told you, Son.

TRENTON: Yeah.

CHRISTINA: What?

OWEN: Shepherd shouldn't have cleared him.

CHRISTINA: What?

OWEN: He just... shouldn't have cleared him.

NURSE: Another contraction, Dr. Montgomery-Sloan.

ADDISON: You're fully dilated, but the baby is only at minus 2 station.

REBECCA: We just need more time.

ADDISON: We don't have it Rebecca. His heart rate is slowing with each contraction. If he starts having late decals...

REBECCA: Is he having late decals?

ADDISON: Not yet but...

REBECCA: Then stop trying to scare me into having a surgery I don't want. I have a birth plan. Look I...I'm not going to be one of those weak-ass women who give all that up the minute things start to get scary.

ADDISON: Rebecca, a birth plan is just that...it's a plan.

JEFF: I think she's just trying to be cautious...

REBECCA: Get out! Get out get out!

DOCTOR BAILEY: Since when do you get out?

ADDISON: Apparently I'm not myself today. With the pregnancy hormones and all.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Never would have figured Mark Sloan to be the dad-type.

ADDISON: He's not...he's not! What is our second daughter doing here? She's not supposed to be here. I can't have her here. She's supposed to be at the hospital daycare. I can't...I can't function with her here. I'm professional here, people respect me here. But when she's here I'm just... I'm...

DOCTOR BAILEY: A woman who gets the hots for her husband and turns to a mother from a teacher?

ADDISON: That is rude. And unkind, and completely true. What am I going to do?

DOCTOR BAILEY: For starters, you can keep your knees closed in his presence, after your baby is born. So you won't get pregnant again so quickly.

ADDISON: Miranda...

DOCTOR BAILEY: You asked. And also, you can remember that nobody, defines who you are. Your family and children do.

DEREK: Well let's see. Your complexion is flushed. Abdominal wall is tender. Aren't you happy to have a husband who works in the hospital?

MEREDITH: Oh yes.

DEREK: Really?

MEREDITH: I love you...

DEREK: I love you too. (Derek's pager goes off)

AVAH: Doctor Shepard, If you need to take off it's...

DEREK: No, I can stay.

AVAH: Great.

MEREDITH: Great.

DEREK: Great.

GEORGE: OK let's get you prepped and ready for surgery...Oh. Dr. Shepherd. Hi, Doctor Montgomery.

MEREDITH: Now all the people I love are here? Montgomery, O'Malley loves you.

GEORGE: (at Avah's confusion) She's on drugs.

MEREDITH: (about Derek) He's an excellent kisser.

GEORGE: Oh..I can't..be here.

DOCTOR BAILEY: None of you can be here, this woman's being prepped for surgery. Which means all of you need to leave.

GEORGE: Gladly.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Now! Not you O'Malley and Little Montgomery.

MEREDITH: Dr. Bailey, all my friends are here.

DOCTOR BAILEY: Not for long. Say goodbye Dr. Grey.

DEREK: I'll be here when you wake up. (placed a kiss on the top of her head)

DOCTOR BAILEY: Now!

DEREK: Mr. Sullivan...I want to recommend a night of observation in the ICU before Dr. Sloan proceeds with your surgery.

MARK: Is that really necessary Dr. Shepherd? The longer we wait, the higher the risk of infection.

DEREK: I think it's important that we attend to potential life threatening injuries before moving on to cosmetics, Dr. Sloan.

MARK: He's not here for a face lift Derek. He's a burn victim.

DEREK: Why did you ask for a consult if you've already established a course of action.

MARK: Because I thought you were good enough at your job to put aside the personal and do what's best for the patient.

DEREK: My job? You're telling me how to do my job?

MRS. SULLIVAN: Please, I'm sure it's complicated. And I know Shawnie's sorry for lighting that smoke. He was trying to keep his word to Dr. Bailey. He told her he wasn't going to smoke when he got home. And he was just trying to keep his word. He knows he did wrong. But he's...he's a salesman, that's who he is. So could you just fix his face? Could you do that for us please?

MEREDITH: Addison? Dr. Montgomery-Sloan?

ADDISON: You bellowed Dr. Grey.

MEREDITH: Hi, Bestie.

ADDISON: You're certainly aren't you? (Addison looks at her chart) But you're not pregnant.

MEREDITH: No. Are you OK? Is the baby OK?

ADDISON: Fine. It's fine. How are you? (placed her hand on her belly)

MEREDITH: I'm trying to choose between more kids.

ADDISON: OK...well good luck with that.

MEREDITH: How did you and Mark know you wanted kids in the first place?

ADDISON: Excuse me?

MEREDITH: I know you are hyped on pregnancy hormones, and you don't owe me anything. Nothing. No... thing. What was I saying?

ADDISON: Kids.

MEREDITH: Right. I want to have more kids. But I would know he wants another one right? You two knew, right?

ADDISON: You don't.. I didn't know...I just...it just happened...We were young and stupid and I was in love with Mark, and I thought he loved me which he does. (flashes her diamond wedding ring)

MEREDITH: How come we never talked like this before?

ADDISON: The only reason we 're talking like this right now is because I know you won't remember a single word of this when the drugs wear off.

NURSE: Dr. Karev, you need to see this.

ALEX: I'm off the case, page Dr. Montgomery-Sloan.

NURSE: We did... but...

ALEX: Oh man...

DEREK: Were you just talking to Meredith?

ADDISON: Yeah.

DEREK: What?

ADDISON: Where um...where is my kid?

ALEX: You planning on killing a woman today?

ADDISON: What?

ALEX: The C-section you should have performed on Rebecca this morning? At this point it may be too late. For her and the baby. Nice work Sloan.

ADDISON: Get an OR and an anaesthesiologist. We're doing a crash C-section right away. He's in distress. We have to get you into the delivery room and get him out right now.

REBECCA: No...

ADDISON: This is no longer a conversation. I am your doctor and I am responsible for your life, and your baby's life. And I am not about to lose either one of you. Are we clear? (to Alex) You just going to stand there Karev or are you going to do this? (Alex follows her to the OR)

MEREDITH: Ohh on the table keep me draped. Too many people have seen me naked already. I'd like to keep whatever dignity I have left. McSteamy. McSteamy. WOO HOO.

MARK: Is that what they're calling me besides McDaddy?

MEREDITH: Yeah, but I don't think you're supposed to know that.

MARK: How's my favorite dirty mistress?

MEREDITH: Haven't you heard? Now I'm an skank!

REBECCA: (her son has just been born and handed to her) He's so beautiful. So beautiful. Thank you.

ADDISON: You're welcome.

REBECCA: How far along are you and which number is it?

ADDISON: Four months and this is my third child.

CAMERON: The appendix is out. Now what do I do O'Malley?

GEORGE: You invert the stump into the cecum and pull on the purse strings.

CAMERON: Show me.

GEORGE: OK. Clamp.

MARK: Where's my coffee Karev?

ALEX: I got pulled into an emergency c-section by your wife.

MARK: Too bad. I was going to let you scrub in on a real surgery. Maybe next time. If my wife can spare you. I'm getting Danielle from Altman and Burton. See you.

AVAH: Hey. Ready to go?

GEORGE: I'm sorry I have to do this. I have to go home. It's Izzie.

AVAH: It's always Izzie or Meredith. It's never me.

GEORGE: That's not true.

AVAH: Who am I to you George? Am I your girlfriend? Am I somebody you mess around with to make Alex jealous? Do you even know? Well guess what? Now you don't even have to bother to figure it out.

CALLIE: How's he doing Mrs. Sullivan?

MRS. SULLIVAN: We're just getting an update now, Dr. Torres.

MARK: Surgery went well. We removed the necrotic tissue, applied the live cells and if his body responds in three to four weeks.

MRS. SULLIVAN: He'll have his face back.

MARK: Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan...your face may never be exactly what it was. Even if everything goes perfectly well, there will be scarring.

MRS. SULLIVAN: But he's a sales man. He has such a nice face.

CALLIE: You have an incredible wife, Mr. Sullivan. And half a dozen car salesman in the lobby waiting to visit you. Your face may be different. But you know as well as I do, it's not about what you look like, or your job or how successful you are. Its about having people in your life who you love, and who love you. That's all that matters.

CHRISTINA: (to Owen chopping up chicken) Chicken surgery?

OWEN: I'm making us dinner.

AVAH: (at Joe's) Captain of the Vajayjay squad right?

ALEX: (they are reintroducing each other again) You must be a friend of Meredith's.

AVAH: Not really. Dr. Montgomery. Avah.

ALEX: Alex Karev.

AVAH: Bad day?

ALEX: You could say that. You?

AVAH: Oh yeah...

ALEX: So what have you heard about me, exactly?

AVAH: Mostly things that involve the words dirty and bad and cheater.

ALEX: Right. I guess there really is no starting over, is there? Can I buy you a drink Little Montgomery? (She finishes off her drink, and walks toward the door)

AVAH: Only if you have it delivered to my hotel room 'cause I'm off to bed.

CAMERON: Sometimes you have to make big mistake to figure out how to make things right.

AVAH: You coming?

(Screen flashes to Mark lying in bed with Addison _)_

MARK: At least now you don't have to feel stressed any more.

ADDISON: Shut up.

CAMERON: Mistakes are painful, but they're the only way to find out who you really are.. (George opens an envelope mailed out to Isobel Stevens from the Duquette family. Inside is a letter and a check to her for $8,700,000. George is trying to words something out but he can't seem to)

Authors Note: OK, that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it took so long. I will try to do 3x05 revamp also but there are just so many plotlines that I have to change. Another opportunity to do 1x09 and S2 for my Maddison fanfiction starting at 1x09. Thanks for the reviews even though I was hoping for more. Tell me what you want for the next chapter. I'm thinking it should be a George/Avah chapter but I don't have a clue about what it should be. Ooh Alex/Avah are heating up. I bet you guys are gonna wonder what's gonna happen with him and Arizona and her and George.

Responses to recent reviews:

Patsy: (chapter 19) Will do! I don't like Addek very much myself.

Patsy: (chapter 23) Thanks :^) I'm glad somebody likes the George/Avah pairing, there are still MerDer fans and Maddison are a perfect pairing.

Guest #1: (chapter 25) I don't even like Addek very much so I'm glad there is someone is who doesn't like them together. I'd rather ship Addison/Meredith over Addek, I'm not joking. Thanks for your motivation. It helped a bit.

Guest #2: (chapter 25) Erm...this is an English story but everybody is able to review. Thank god I still remember Spanish. Here is the translation: More maddison please and I love how you write do not stop. I'm glad people love Maddison and love my writing. Yep in case you haven't noticed, I am the hugest Maddison fan ever.

REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!


	26. Isle of Dreams

Authors Note: Document still in my doc manager. Set in the past. Alana is absent.

[Scene: Joe's Bar.]

MEREDITH: (she enters) Hey guys!

MARK, ADDISON, CAMERON, ARIZONA, ALEX, DENNY, IZZIE, CALLIE, CRISTINA, JACKSON, and DEREK: Hey!

DEREK: Honey, I got us that room at the Woodford Inn this weekend. Your mom and Richard agreed to watch the twins.

MEREDITH: That place in New York? You can take a hint!

ADDISON: Wait, you can't go away this weekend! It's Danielle's birthday!

MARK: Yeah!

ADDISON: We're having a party, and it's the last party we'll be having until the new baby is born in a month.

MEREDITH: Well, can't you just have the party when we get back?

MARK: No.

ADDISON: No, that day... that won't be her real birthday!

DEREK: Gee if only she were four and actually had no idea what the hell a birthday was!

MARK: C'mon you guys, this is really important to us.

MEREDITH: Well, I'm sorry, but Derek and I could really use a weekend away. You know, to reconnect... emotionally without the twins.

DEREK: There's this thing I really want us to do. I read about it in Maxim...

ADDISON: Well, can't you just go to New York the next day?

MARK: Yeah, we want everyone to be there. As much as I hate to delay your doing weird sex stuff to Cameron's older sister.

ADDISON: And I mean, you know, you guys... This is a big deal. I mean, how can we have her first birthday party without her aunt and her uncle!

MEREDITH: All right, we'll stay. We can just drive up after the party.

DEREK: Fine, but if we end up not doing this Maxim thing because of this party...

MEREDITH: Believe me, that is not why we won't be doing that!

OPENING CREDITS.

[Scene: Sloan living room]

ADDISON: You know Izzie, when Archer, the twins and I were little, on my birthday, my daddy would hide a present in every room of the house, and then he would draw a treasure map to help us find 'em all. (Eats one donut after another) Oh my god, this baby is sucking the life out of me!

IZZIE: Oooh, I love family traditions like that. When uhm... when I was a kid, on my birthday, my dad would sell his blood to buy my family food!

MARK: (he enters) Hey guys!

ADDISON and IZZIE: Hi!

MARK: Hey, I got the the camera for Danielle's video.

ADDISON: Oh, good, good! We had this idea to make a birthday video for Danielle and we'll give it to her when she is 18.

CALLIE: Oh, COOL! Wow, it's like a time capsule!

MARK: Yeah!

CALLIE: Oh, just think... she's gonna be watching that video on a TV that hasn't even been invented yet! With friends who right now are just like kindergartners! And they'll be living in a floating city that the humans built to escape the ant people!

CRISTINA: You're so weird, Calliope.

MARK: That's the hope! (Turns to his pregnant wife) So, is Danielle awake yet?

ADDISON: Oh no, it's still nap time. But she'll be up soon.

MARK: Ah, and where is Tanya?

ADDISON: I said it's still nap time.

(Archer comes out from the guest room, yawning. Tanya walks down the stairs)

MARK: (taping Archer with the camera) Hey, there is uncle Archer and your sister Tanya!

ARCHER: Hey!

MARK: Hey, say something to Danielle on her 18th birthday!

ARCHER: 18, uh? (starts to prepare himself to say his "How You Doin'" line)

MARK: Archer, NO! What the hell? That is your niece you're talking to!

ARCHER: What, what!? it's for her hot friends!

MARK: When they see this you'll be 52!

ARCHER: And starting to think about settling down!

ADDISON: Hey Archie, will you please set this up for people to put Danielle's presents on? I can't do it myself. (Indicates to her large bump and stares at Mark in a Satan way. He gets freaked out)

ARCHER: I'd love to, sis! Yeah!

ALEX: (To Izzie) We were supposed to bring presents?

IZZIE: Yeah! I wrote Danielle a song.

ALEX: Oh, yeah! How was I supposed to know?

IZZIE: Alex, it's a birthday party.

ALEX: Yeah, but for a four-year-old. What's the point... the other day she laughed for like an hour at a cup. Just a cup with a picture of Elmo on it dressed as a farmer. And he's standing next to this cow and the cow says "El-moo"! (Alex starts laughing) Yeah... that's a funny cup!

(The Shepards enter)

MEREDITH: Hey!

DEREK: Hey hey! Where's the birthday girl?

ADDISON: Oh, she's still napping.

DEREK: Oh, sure, she was probably up all night, excited about the party she knows is happening.

ADDISON: Look, I know that you guys really want to get to New York and this isn't a really big deal to you, but it really is to us, ok? Danielle will never have a fourth birthday again.

MEREDITH: All right... you're right. We're sorry. Now let's wake up Danielle and get the fun time started!

ADDISON: No really, she didn't sleep well last night, so we can't wake her up.

MEREDITH: Are you freaking kidding me, Sloan?

(someone knocks on the door. Addison goes to open it)

THE CAPTAIN and BIZZY: HI!

MARK: (points the camcorder towards them to record their entrance) Hey!

AVAH: So glad you came, Mother!

THE CAPTAIN: I can't believe Danielle is already four!

BIZZY: (to Addison) I remember your fourth birthday! Archer was jealous of all the attention we were giving you. He pulled on his testicles so hard! We had to take him to the emergency room!

ARCHER: (the camcorder gets panned over to him) There's something you didn't know about your uncle!

ALEX: Hey Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery! Let me help you with that.

THE CAPTAIN: Thank you!

ALEX: Oh man, this is great, uh? The three of us together again! You know what would be fun? If we gave this present to Danielle from all of us!

BIZZY: Which one are you?

(Time lapse)

MEREDITH: I can't believe Danielle is still asleep!

DEREK: I know, what are we gonna do?

MEREDITH: I've got a plan. I've got a plan. I'm going to ram this platter really hard into your ribs. You're gonna scream out and that'll wake her up!

DEREK: I'm not going to New York with this Meredith!

ALEX: Hey Izzie, you know what? I was thinking... since you wrote a song, maybe I could do something for Danielle using my talents!

IZZIE: So you're gonna... Cheat on her?

ALEX: No, no, no! My talents as an speech reader!

IZZIE: Oh!

ALEX: You know, I could like maybe... I could do a dramatic reading of one of her books!

IZZIE: Or you could stick a fork in an apple!

ALEX: Hey, I think Danielle might like it!

ADDISON: Oh! Danielle might like what?

ALEX: Um, my present!

ADDISON: What did you get her?

ALEX: Actually we prepared performances.

IZZIE: Separate performances.

ALEX: But equally real!

ADDISON: Well, this sounds like fun! Well, you know what? Actually? People are getting a little antsy waiting for Danielle to wake up from her nap, so would you mind performing them once now?

IZZIE: Sure, yeah!

ALEX: (unconfidently) OK.

ADDISON: (to everybody) All right, let's get this party started, huh? Izzie and Alex are gonna perform a little something for us.

MARK: Oh, great!

IZZIE: (to Alex) Are you gonna be embarrassed going up there having nothing prepared?

ALEX: Hey Isobel, I do it every week at meetings in the hospital with hundreds of people watching me!

ADDISON: So, Alex, what are you gonna do for us?

ALEX: I will be doing a dramatic reading of one of Danielle's books.

ADDISON: Oh, OK, which one?

ALEX: Uh, why, it's a... (he picks a book up) one of her favorites, uh, (he reads the title of the book) "Riding the Storm Out. Coping with post-partum depression" eesh! (he puts the book back and picks up another) "Love you forever". Love you forever. By Robert Munsch. Published by Firefly books. Printed (he pauses and changes the tone to a dramatic one) in Mexico. A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and while she held him she sang "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be". (the picture fades and Alex is now finishing the book). And while he rocked her, he sang "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be".

ADDISON: (crying) Wow! That was amazing!

MARK: Thank you so much for that gift!

CAMERON: (nearly weeping) I was not ready for this today!

ADDISON: Oh, Izzie, I'm sorry! Izzie has prepared something as well.

IZZIE: That's right, I've prepared a song for Danielle. From my heart to hers. For there's no greater gift, than the gift of music. (she starts singing)

ADDISON: Is that it?

IZZIE: No, of course not! I also, you know, prepared a reading (she picks up a book). "Sex and the single mother. (pause) Finding your G-spot.

EVERYBODY: No, no, no, no, no! (they cover Tanya's ears)

[Scene: Sloan house. Archer is filming his parents]

BIZZY: Hello Danielle. Happy eighteenth birthday.

THE CAPTAIN: Right now that seems so far away, fourteen years.

BIZZY: Yes, you'll be all grown up by then. We'll be... Well your grandfather and I might not be here.

THE CAPTAIN: That's true! This message could becoming to you from beyond the grave, Danielle!

BIZZY: After all, my parents died very young.

THE CAPTAIN: And my cholesterol's off the charts!

BIZZY: Remember, Danielle, heart disease kills women too!

ARCHER: (stops recording) OK, cut! Great. That was... that was just... yeah!

ADDISON: Mark, um, don't forget to get a shot of Danielle's cake. It's in a box in the fridge.

MARK: Sure. (takes the camera back from Archer)

ADDISON: Oh, you're gonna love this cake. I got it from a bakery in New Jersey, Corino's.

MEREDITH: Oh my God, that place has the creamiest frosting! I use to hitchhike there when I was a kid.

ADDISON: Well, anyway, they make these great novelty cakes, in all different shapes, and if you give them a photo, they'll copy it in icing!

MEREDITH: Oh, did you do a picture of Danielle?

ADDISON: (gleefully) Yes! On a cake shaped like a bunny.

MARK: Uh, Addie? Does this bakery by any chance also bake erotic cakes? Say for bachelorette parties?

ADDISON: Mark, what are you talking about? (she sees the cake) oh! Oh my God! They put my baby's face on a women's chest!

JACKSON: (sees the cake) Oh! Now it's a party!

CALLIE: Already planning her future, huh?

(Meredith, Cristina, and George watch, pointing and giggling)

ADDISON: Why you guys this isn't funny, all right? If I wanted this cake to be a disaster I would have had Denny bake it!

APRIL: (staring at the cake) Uh.. is it ok that I still think it looks delicious?

ADDISON (on the phone): No, no, this is not what I ordered. Ok? I went all the way to New Jersey so that I could have the perfect cake for my second daughter's birthday before my son is born, and I need a bunny cake, right now!

ARCHER: Ask them if it would be faster if we cut the baby's face off the chest, so we can put it on the bunny. (pause). That is a weird sentence!

ADDISON: Oh! Believe you me! I am going to bring this cake back, I don't even want it in my home... (Turns towards the cake and sees April trying to take a piece and yells at her) April, don't touch it!

APRIL: I'm so confused!

ADDISON: (speaking to the person on the phone again) Yes, yes. I still want my daughters picture, but on a bunny cake. Yellow cake, chocolate frosting with nuts!

OWEN: To be fair this one does have nuts.

(Time lapse)

(Mark, Derek, and Meredith are in the kitchen area)

MARK: Hey Mere, that was really nice of you to loan Addison your car so she could go and get the cake.

MEREDITH: Oh. So nice of her to pull my hair, 'till I dropped the key!

MARK: Well, you know what? While we're waiting, you guys could tape your message to Danielle for her 18th birthday, huh? (takes the camcorder and points it at Derek and Meredith) OK!

DEREK: Hi Danielle! It's the year 2008. Are you still enjoying your nap?

MEREDITH: We're your Aunt and uncle by the way. You may not recognize us, because we haven't spoken to your parents in fourteen years!

DEREK: We used to be married and have twins, but then we missed a weekend away together and things kind of unraveled. Because of you! Happy Birthday. (Mark looks disappointed and switches the camcorder off)

MEREDITH: Mark, Addison promised it would be over by now. We seriously have to go, if we want to get to New York. I called them and the last plane leaves in a half hour.

CALLIE: And you know, we have surgeries soon.

MARK: You guys, just please.. a little bit longer. I promise, Addison will be back with the cake any minute. Meredith, remember.. the frosting? huh?

MEREDITH: Alright, 5 more minutes.

(The phone rings, Mark picks up)

MARK: (Into receiver) Hello? (listens) Oh no! What happened? (listens some more) OK OK, where are you? (Grabs a pen and starts writing). OK, I'll be right there. (Puts the phone down)

DEREK: Was that Danielle? Is she up?

MARK: No, Addison got pulled over for speeding. She forgot her licence so now I have to bring it to her.

CALLIE: Well, if you're leaving, I'm definitely gonna go. (Cameron held her back)

MEREDITH: No! Wait! If anybody gets to go.. it's us (Points at herself and Derek) We've been complaining the longest!

MARK: No, wait ! You guys, no, no, you can't leave! Addison already feels bad that the cake's messed up. How do you think she's gonna feel when she comes back here and all you guys are gone?

DEREK: I don't know! You'll tell us on Monday!

MARK: Alex! You're in charge, OK? You make sure nobody leaves! (leaves)

ALEX: Got it! (Goes towards the front door and stands with his back to it) Hey hey hey! (to Derek) Where do you think you're going?

DEREK: To the bathroom!

ALEX: Alright, well the rest of you get comfortable, ok, because we're gonna be here for a li...(stops and thinks) Wait a minute, there is a window in there!

CALLIE: Oh no! He's not getting away that easy! (Callie and Alex run towards the bathroom and enter)

DEREK: (Yelling) What are you doing? Get the hell out of here! (Callie and Alex come out looking shocked)

ALEX: (shocked) Well, that did not have a face on it.

CALLIE: No, it did not.

ALEX: No.

BIZZY: Well, we better get going, it's late. The Captain's not allowed to drive at night anymore. He has trouble staying in his lane.

THE CAPTAIN: Last fall, I went up on a garden lawn and drove right through a manger scene. The papers thought it was a hate crime.

BIZZY: Anyway, it was lovely seeing you.

ALEX: OK! (Opens the door for them)

BIZZY: Bye... Bye dear.

ALEX: Nighty-night!

BIZZY: Nighty-night!

ALEX: Bye, bye.

ARIZONA: Alex? How could you just let them leave?

ALEX: Hey, hey, hey, hey Love! I'm not gonna mess with The Captain, he's a great man, he fought for our country and is your idol.

AVAH: No, he didn't! He pretended to be a Quaker to get out of Korea.

ALEX: (Shocked) Oh! Well that's it! He's the last one to go. I'm locking you guys in. (turns the bolts of the door, thereby locking it)

DEREK: You do know, I can just turn them the other way around, right?

ALEX: Oh! I forgot you lived here for a while! (His phone rings, Alex picks up) Hello?

ELLIS: (on the other side of the line) Alexander! It's the older doctor Grey!

ALEX: Hey! (smiles)

ELLIS: So, how did your big tumor resection surgery today?

ALEX: (smile fades) What surgery?

ELLIS: The one I told you about this morning?

ALEX: What? You never said anything about a big tumor resection!

ELLIS: (Looks confused) Let me start over. My children told you. I think you can still make it. It's down at the Maternity wing and you need to have a monologue prepared.

ALEX: A monologue? For what? I don't have... (sees the book he was reading before for his "dramatic reading") I got it. (hangs up) (announces to the room) Aah! so... I'm gonna take off!

CALLIE: Wh.. what? No wait, you don't get to leave! I've got a prosthetic leg replacement waiting in the OR any minute!

MEREDITH: Yeah, and we've paid for a room, that we're supposed to be in right now!

IZZIE: Well, oh, ok now... Only two of the six of us has to stay with Danielle. OK, and as the person who realized that, I get to go!

MEREDITH: No! no! Let's figure out a fair way to decide who's staying.

ALEX: Oh! I got it! OK, everyone pick a number from one to ten. Alright? Whoever gets the highest number gets to go first.

MEREDITH: (She gives Alex a you-are-so-stupid-look) OK, ten.

ALEX: OK, Meredith picks ten, I call nine! Anyone else?

ARIZONA: No, come on, lets just draw straws.

ALEX: Or.. we could flip a coin, and then multiply the..

DEREK: I'm begging you stop.

ALEX: Right.

MEREDITH: Ok, how about this: We got wind up toys for Danielle for her birthday. We can make them race, and whoever comes in last, stays!

CALLIE: (Visibly excited) Yeah! Let's do that!

DEREK: (Also very excited) That sounds more fun than the thing we were going to do in New York!

MEREDITH: Everybody get your toys! (They all run toward the table with toys)

IZZIE: Ok! I want the dolphin!

DEREK: Thats a bear.

ARIZONA: I'm too excited!

MEREDITH: Izzie, you get the bear, uhm, Alex, you get the robot, Cameron, you get the cat, and Derek and I get the dog. Ok, and the race is going to go (Takes two cups and marks the start and finish lines with them) from here to here. Now the one who comes in last, stays!

OWEN: OK, ladies and gentlemen, wind your toys! (they do so)

GEORGE: OK, on your mark... Get set... GO!

(Cameron, Meredith, Izzie, and Alex release their wind-up toys.)

IZZIE: Go! Go!

ALEX: Come on robot!

CAMERON: Let's go cat.

(Izzie's bear takes the lead, followed by Alex's robot, Cameron's cat, and far behind is Meredith and Derek's dog, which walks a few paces, stops and starts barking, sits, walks again, and so on... )

MEREDITH: (to the dog) What are you barking at? (While Izzie's bear is still in the lead, it is now closely followed by Alex's robot and Cameron's cat. The dog however, sits down, barking... and does a backflip.) Wha... How the hell is that gonna help?

DEREK: I bought you. How did I forget that that's all you do?

(Meanwhile the race has been won by Izzie's bear, followed by Alex's robot, succeeded by Cameron's cat)

ALEX: Way to go robot!

IZZIE: Good job Alan!

ALEX: Hey, good race you guys.

CALLIE: Yeah, see you later!

CAMERON: Bye.

(Izzie, Alex, and Arizona leave for the door with Callie and Cameron trailing along with them)

MEREDITH: No! No, no... wait! We didn't lose. (turns to Derek) The rules clearly stated that the last one to cross the finish line was the loser. Well, our dog never crossed the finish line, so technically...

DEREK: They left.

(Meredith turns to see the closed door.)

[Scene: The freeway. Addison is using Meredith's Porsche, while using her mobile phone. Mark is sitting next to her.]

ADDISON: (into the phone) No, there isn't time to go to the bakery. We're just gonna come home... Everybody left? Alright, well just tell Tanya and Danielle we're gonna be there as soon as we can. (emotionally) Bye...

(She hangs up, closes her phone, turns around and puts it in her bag which is in the back of the car. While doing this and not looking at the road, she turns the steering wheel by accident, which makes the car swerve.)

MARK: ADDISON!

ADDISON: OOH! God! Sorry!

MARK: (sarcastically) I can't believe they gave you a ticket. You're such a good driver.

(Mark fastens his seat belt.)

ADDISON: Danielle's awake.

MARK: Yeah?

ADDISON: I can't believe this. This is her fourth birthday. She's awake. We're not even there. Almost everybody left. We still have this stupid obscene cake.

MARK: Hey, maybe I can fix that, you know. Try to turn it into something else. (he opens the box)

ADDISON: Oh, why do you even bother? I already ruined her fourth birthday. I'm probably gonna ruin the new baby's birthday too... And do you know how important these early experiences are Mark? Very! According to the back cover of that book that you gave me.

MARK: Addie, she's not going to remember this.

ADDISON: (shakes her head) I guess... Oh, I just had such an idea of what this day would be like, you know? Danielle laughing and everybody gathered around her cake singing "Happy Birthday". Then we would all go into... HEY GET OUT OF THE ROAD YOU STUPID STUDENT DRIVER! (honks furiously as she feels a kick, and Mark looks at his wife in disbelief and Addison looks at him.) They have to learn!

MARK: (looks back at the cake) Hey!

ADDISON: What?

MARK: It's not bad.

ADDISON: (she looks at the cake) Oh my God! Look what... you made it into a bunny. How did you do that?

MARK: Well, I just made these two things uhm... cheeks. And then I split this to make ears.

ADDISON: Well, I'm very impressed.

MARK: Some can sing, some can dance. I apparently can turn phallic cakes into woodland creatures just like I can change people's faces.

[Scene: Sloan house. Derek, Meredith, and Danielle are sitting on the floor, and Danielle's stuffed animals are lined up in front of them. Everybody else is sitting on the couch]

MEREDITH: Now another way to organize your stuffed animals, is by size.

DEREK: I'm sorry, is this a game for Danielle or for Meredith?

MEREDITH: Game?

DEREK: Danielle, you even know it's your birthday today? You're four! Four-years-old, that's little. (With four fingers he shows her how old she is. Danielle also points her fingers and babbles...) Ooh! That's my girl!

MEREDITH: That's how old you are.

DEREK: Did I teach her that? Did I just... impart wisdom?

MEREDITH: (embraces Danielle tightly) Ooh, I want another one...

DEREK: Me too... (There's a couple of seconds of silence. Then Derek looks around...) There's no-one around. Why don't we just take this one?

MEREDITH: ...and head to Canada!

DEREK: I was kidding.

MEREDITH: I wasn't. Let's get going!

(Meredith opens the door to find her little brother Cameron and Callie making out. They break apart and enter the house. Izzie follows them in)

CALLIE: Hey, are Mark and Addison back?

DEREK: No, not yet.

CALLIE: Oh good, Cameron and I didn't miss the party.

MEREDITH: What about your bone patient?

CALLIE: I just felt so bad, missing this. So I just slipped him a little something, you know. As long as I'm back in five or six hours, it will be alright.

CAMERON: Then we had to eat and then some stuff happened, you know.

JACKSON: Your shirt's inside out.

CAMERON: Yeah, that's the stuff!

CALLIE: I'm gonna wash up. (She gives Cameron a kiss and goes to the bathroom)

DENNY: OK, that was so cool!

AVAH: Cool?

DENNY: And by cool I mean wrong and stupid.

CAMERON: You know, I'm tired of everyone making jokes about me and Callie!

ARCHER: Moron! Everyday you say you're going to propose to her!

Cameron takes off his shirt to turn it inside out. He has a big purple hickey on his chest.

CAMERON: Well, you guys don't know love like I do! (Cameron looks down and sees the hickey. He puts his hand over it to hide it) I mean, it's not just about surgeries and having sex! We love each other!

ARCHER: She gave you a hickey, man!

(Alex and Arizona come running into the house with everybody else behind him. Alex is out of breath.)

ALEX: OK, if Mark and Addison ask, we've been here the whole time. THE WHOLE TIME!

(Mark and Addison enter.)

ALEX: (to Mark and Addison) I've been here the whole time!

MARK: Alex, we just saw you two come in. You ran past us on the stairs.

ADDISON: I don't care that you left. I'm just glad that you're here. Thanks you guys!

DEREK: Hey, guys! Come on! You gotta see what Danielle just did.

ADDISON: What?

DEREK: Danielle, how old are you? How old are you today? (holds up four fingers again)

DANIELLE: Fou-r. (and holds up four fingers)

(Mark and Addison gasp)

ADDISON: Oh! Danielle, that's right! You're that many!

MARK: Oh my God! Our daughters are geniuses! Addie, this means...

ADDISON: (angrily) NO, no science camp!

DANIELLE: No, science camp daddy.

MARK: Damnit! I'll put four candles on the cake.

ADDISON: Oh!... Oh and Danielle, look at your stuffed animals lined up so neatly!

MEREDITH: Thanks!

MARK: Okay, here we go! Danielle's fourth birthday cake... Well hey... well, blow out the candle. Come on Danielle.

DENNY: Let's do it, come on!

(Addison wipes away some tears.)

MARK: What's wrong? Are you OK? Is the baby OK?

ADDISON: Oh yeah, nothing! These are happy tears and pregnancy hormones! This is just what I wanted.

CRISTINA: (pointing at cake) Hey, you made it into a bunny.

APRIL: What is wrong with me. It looked more delicious when it was a chest.

ENDING CREDITS.

[Scene: Sloan kitchen. It's just Mark and Addison. They put the camera on a tripod in the kitchen and they are standing in front of the camera.]

ADDISON: OK.

MARK: OK, you ready?

ADDISON: Yeah.

MARK: A-a-and... record.

ADDISON: OK. (they both look into the camera, and Mark waves.) Hi Danielle. Well, your fourth birthday is over, and it was really...

(There's a lot of yelling and screaming coming from the hallway, and they get up to look at what's the noise all about. In the hallway, Derek, Meredith, Cameron, Callie, Denny, Izzie, and Cristina are having another wind-up animal race, yelling and screaming fanatically.)

IZZIE: (yelling at the top of her voice) Go, go, go Alan! Run you, hairy bastard!

Authors Note: OK, end of chapter twenty-seven. Review please. Bizzy is probably out of character but I'm gonna bring out her storyline in a future chapter. I thought of another Maddison story. (sorry, they are my favorite couple), In the story Maddison were high school sweethearts but he moves away, not knowing that she's pregnant and they lost touch so she gave their child up for adoption. Then they of course meet back up in med school and the whole thing with the show happens but no Private Practice or maybe and then one day their daughter is brought in to SGH/SGMWH? because the adoptive mother kicked her out as the daughter was pregnant. Then everybody's world is turned upside down when the daughter's baby has problems and her parents are married with another child. I'm thinking of replacing the Sloane storyline with that. Tell me what you think of the idea, I thought of it in classes today while I was working my ass off. Also tell me what you want for the next chapter of this story, (I'm shorting to CC) and I want to make the next chapter a George/Avah chapter but I don't know what to do so you guys can tell me what you want. By the way I'm not happy that I'm only getting guest reviews and not a lot because I want to talk to you guys over the story but I can't. Please review, it brings a smile to my face :) (OK half smile because my braces make me look ugly when I smile).


	27. If Then

Authors Note: This is a chapter set in the past. In this chapter, Maddison are expecting another baby and the new Alex/Arizona child born in chapter five(Alice), is three months old, plus George/Avah worked things out and so did Callie/Cameron. Another change, the younger Montgomery sister Avah is Mere's person for right now. OK, read.

"Cameron. Cameron." Ellis called out, trying to get her son's attention.

"Good morning, Mom." Cameron greeted while holding his son Callahan in his arms.

"Morning. Are you, Callie and the kids riding with me or with your father? Because if you're riding with me, we have to leave now." Ellis asked her son as she patted her grandson on the head.

"Don't wait. I'll go with Dad." Cameron told his mother.

"Who's comin' with me?" Richard asked as he had Chelsea in his arms and Courtney followed them down. He turned to his son, "Oh, hi, Son." he greets and added, "Callie already left."

"Don't be late, either of you. It sets a bad example." Ellis told her husband and son, sternly.

"I need you to sit right here and wait until Mommy comes out, OK?" A nearly eight months pregnant Addison told her son. "Don't move. Here, play with your thingy. And, uh, I'm gonna just be in the next room..."

"No, Mommy!" Noah exclaimed.

"Yes. Sit right there." She commanded as her hand finds her bump and her husband comes out.

"Hey, Buddy." Mark greets his very pregnant wife and third child. "Hello to you, Peanut." he added, referring to his fourth child.

"Hi, daddy." Noah smiles at his daddy, with his own McSteamy smile.

"Hey, hey. Really? Really? I mean, you couldn't figure out ... Anything else?" Mark questioned his wife.

"Well, Mark, if she's gonna schedule staff meetings before the day care opens, what do you expect me to do?" Addison said.

"I know, I know." he held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to receive the wrath of his very pregnant and hormonal wife. "The Greys are here." he planted a kiss on his son's head and guided his wife towards the door by placing his hand on the small of her back. "OK, bye."

"I've been looking at Seattle Pres' numbers and I think that we can absorb them the way we are attempting Mercy West. I want reports on where your departments can use extra residents and equipment." Ellis said when they were in the meeting room.

"Congratulations on your third Harper Avery award." Addison interrupted and they all clap.

"Yeah, Mom!" Cameron and Meredith both exclaim.

"Portal vein reconstruction. Pretty soon they're gonna rename the whipple the Grey." Arizona joked.

Ellis laughed. "Well, thank you. There's some press here today- FYI. OK, let's go. Trauma?" she asked.

"Uh, adominal closure on an MVC, and we will wait to see what comes in." Owen suggested and everybody all nodded.

"Neuro?" Ellis questioned her son in-law.

"I have a laminectomy." Derek said.

"Just one? You got a golf game?" she asked and everyone laughs. "You know what, people? I keep saying it. If you're not innovating, be generating. Cardio?"

"Yang is doing a solo thoracic aortic aneurysm, oh, uh, and also I'll be checking in on my kid with the artifical lung who is waiting for a transplant." Avah said.

"Uh, yeah, can I just say for the record that he's my patient, and I don't agree with this method of treatment? The FDA has not approved an artifical lung on children." Arizona told her.

"Well, I got emergency approval. It buys the kid more time. It keeps from being sedated and ventilated, I think it's worth exploring." Avah smiled.

"He should be sedated. Let his body heal. It's too risky." Callie suggests.

"It's innovative. Shepherd, this is what I'm talking about. Let's hope it works. Good work, Little Montgomery. General, Dr. Bailey?" Ellis asks.

"An extended whipple." Miranda said.

"Be specific." Meredith whispers to her.

Miranda smiles, "I'm doing an extended whipple. 47 year-old male, advanced pancreatic cancer with invasion on the portal vein." she continued, not wanting to be hit with another question.

"Well, what are you using to graft the portal vein?" the older Grey asked her.

"The jugular."

"I'll take that."

"Excuse me?" Miranda asked but she shouldn't be surprised.

"I'll take your whipple. Send me the chart ASAP." Ellis turned to Little Montgomery's older sister, "Neonatal?" she questions.

"A plyoric stenosis. Actually, two pylorics and jaundice." Addison explained which earned a smile from her husband and little sister.

Richard turned to Miranda, "That's not a reflection on you today, Miranda. She probably wants a surgery to take her mind off of all the Harper Avery and family fuss. Now don't take it the wrong way." he told her.

"I'm not." Miranda agrees.

"Plastics?" Ellis questioned.

"Reconstructive surgery. 20 year-old female." Mark answered.

In the locker room, Meredith is looking at Avah's engagement ring. "Oh, my God. When?" she questioned.

"Last night. I mean, I kind of thought he would and then, sure enough. Are you OK, Meredith? 'Cause I know- I mean, I knew this was gonna be hard for you but- You are going to get happier, Mere. And Derek is really in love with you." The younger version of her older sister said.

"I know, I know. But Derek is-" Meredith began as the exact man she was talking about walked in.

"Hey, Meredith. Derek is what?" Derek questioned as he kissed her cheek, and handed the two of them a coffee.

"Nothing." Meredith blurted out as Avah makes a face. "No, no, no. I am thrilled. Have you told anyone else?" she asked and turned back to her friend as her husband exits the room.

"Besides my older sister and her husband, no. You're my person." Avah said.

"Oh, God, this is so beautiful. You guys, you're gonna be, like, the next Sloans." Meredith exclaims.

"Screw that. That's my sister and her husband's title. We're gonna be the next Montgomeries." Avah told her as her cyan eyes became an emerald color, and crossed her arms.

"OK, how did he do it? Tell me everything."

"OK, so last night, we went out to dinner, and he ... Good morning." People start entering the room.

"Good morning." Jackson greeted as he walked into the locker room.

"Are you talking to me?" Cristina asked bitterly.

"Jackson, don't feed the animals." April shot him a glare, which shushed him.

"Every single one of you can go to-" Cristina began but was interrupted by Alex cheerfully entering the room.

"Hey! How's everybody doing this morning? Everybody ready to kick some butt? Let's run the board, guys. Avery?" Alex questioned.

"Covering the pit." Jackson answered wondering what was up with everybody in the room today.

"Noble work. Yang." Alex comments.

"Solo thoracic aortic aneurysm." Cristina replies.

"Well, I guess that means I'm doing Torres' post-ops." Meredith began.

"Stevens?" Alex asked.

"Uh, I'm on Sloan's service." Izzie said, "Good Sloan." she corrects herself.

"Oh. Hey, I'm on Bad Sloan. Maybe we're gonna be the next Sloans." Denny suggests much to his wife's annoyance.

"No, we aren't." Izzie told him as George and Avah start laughing. "Shut up O'Malley and Little Montgomery." she scowled.

"Alright, guys. The day's as good as you make it. Alright, let's get out there and keep Seattle Grace the country's best hospital. Come on! Yang, smile. Alright, let's move." Alex commanded as he got a page from Arizona, then exited.

Avah turned to her new fiance, "I thought we had a rule about this in the hospital." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just- My god, you're so hot in that ring." George exclaims.

"I do look good, don't I?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hey, what did Bizzy and The Captain think? I mean, what'd Addison say?" George questions.

"Oh, well, she loved it of course, my sister. And she adores you." Avah told him.

"Well, finally. It took a while." he points out.

"Well, you were a kind of jerk before you dated me. She didn't know that there was a good guy in there but I did and you're so smart." she looks at the ring. "Oh, I love it and I love you."

"Have a great day." he gave her a long, hard kiss and walked out which made her stunned.

"OK, come on, Kids. Let's go." Cameron said as he pushed the stroller away.

"Gosh, he's so good with the kids. How's he doing?" Addison questioned.

"He's better. Yeah. I think we're past it." Callie said.

"Really?" her friend asked.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"That's great. I know... I've just heard that it can be... a hard road coming back. I mean, who knows what he went though." Addison commented as she placed her hand on her ever-expanding belly.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't like to talk to me, his sister or his parents about it. But he does video-chat with some of his old buddies that are still in Boston, and, um, this guy seems to be helping him though it. And he hasn't had stress over a boards exam since that one. So anyway, he's good. We're good... We're good now. Better than we were six years ago." Callie nodded and smiled.

"I don't know how you do it. I mean, with the kids, too? I am about to have a fourth one, and I can't do it." Addison exclaims.

"Hmm, well..." Callie laughed. "You'll find out soon enough again, right?" she questioned as Addison laughs, "Oh, besides, you and Mark will be fine. You two are perfect. You've been married for eleven years and he's McDaddy."

"McDaddy? That's what you call my husband?"

"Yeah. That, McSteamy, and one other name. Actually, we've been nicknaming you both."

"Oh, really?" Addison asked as she felt a kick and placed her free hand on her bump, as an attempt to calm her unborn son down.

"You're ruler of all is evil, Satan, and Mark is also Bad Sloan." Callie confessed.

"So... I'm Good Sloan?"

"Exactly." Callie simply said and walked away, leaving her pregnant friend initially dumbfounded.

"Why can't you two do the surgery?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"The other chief of surgery, Ellis Grey, will be doing the surgery." Avah said.

"Think of it as a huge upgrade. You just got handed the keys to a Jaguar and you've been driving like, a Civic. Good car, solid, dependable car. But Dr. Grey is..." Alex began as Ellis walks in.

"Hello, Alex. ... Mr. Taylor, Mrs. Taylor, I'm Dr. Grey. I'll be doing your pancreaticoduodenectomy today. I'll graft with a section of your internal iliac vein- a new technique of my invention. By forgoing the use of the jugular, you'll have no visible scarring on the neck." Ellis told the woman. "I'll gladly have you sign these consent forms. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll see you after we're done." she began to walk out.

Alex whispers, "Jaguar." he turns to Ellis as she's leaving, "Doc- Doctor. Grey, any chance we could scrub in with you?"

"Alex, of course. Love to have you two." she walks off.

Alex turned to his former girlfriend. "See? You get cool surgeries. Without asking her kids." he looked at his watch. "Let's go get some lunch." they walk away.

As they were walking to the cafeteria, Avah began. "So..." But she never finished that sentence because they went into an on-call room and started to make out, undressing each other. But they were so engrossed in their make-out that they didn't know that the door was unlocked, and Cristina Yang caught them in the act.

After Cristina catches Alex and Avah making out, she stomps on the heel of her shoe to tell Arizona and George just exactly what their partners are up to.

"Listen, if you tell Arizona or George or Addison or anyone-" Alex struggles to put his shirt back on in attempt to get their friend to not tell his wife, her sister and her fiance about their cheating ways.

"That surgery is mine. You can't just throw your girlfriend and your wife on it." Cristina told her friend.

"I swear, Yang. I will fix it so you never see the inside of an O.R. again. I will bury you so deep that Owen can't find you." Alex threatened.

"I'm not sharing my surgery." Cristina shot back.

Authors Note: End of the chapter. I don't want to end it here, but I haven't updated in a few days and I couldn't decide what to do for the chapter since I don't feel like doing a 3x05 revamp. OK I don't want to make Alex and Avah cheat on their partners- his wife and her fiance but in case you read chapter eighteen(I believe) and chapter twenty-six, you should note they had a thing going on before this and I want to bring out the character development more. If it will make you feel any better, Arizona and George never found out about the affair. I should expect to see angry reviews for the chapter. Tell me what you would like me to do for a future chapter in a review or a PM and oh, just tell me how you think of the story or something.

REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE THE STORY, PLEASE!


	28. You're The Reason

**Chapter is in the past. High school AU when Maddison began to date. Many of the other characters, including the other two Montgomery sibings are absent. Avah is the only other one not absent.**

 **WARNING: Some of the characters may be OOC.**

CAMERON GREY'S DRIVEWAY.

(Denny is running his hand on a scratch on the side of the Chervolet)

DENNY: Grey man, it's a tiny little scratch and Richard's never gone see it. (gets up)

CAMERON: No, Dad sees everything. He sees when I put cheap gas in the car.

OWEN: I got it! We'll put my "Gas, grass or ass?" bumper sticker over it! Uh, listen Grey, whatever happens, we'll all take the wrap.

DEREK: Yeah.

(Richard opens the kitchen door, taking out the trash. He slams the garbage bag in and then turns around, seeing the scratch)

RICHARD: How'd you scratch the car Son?

DENNY, OWEN and DEREK: Have fun, See you… later…

(They leave)

RICHARD: Well?

CAMERON: Well, uh, sir, I was, uh, pulling out of this parking space, well creeping is more like it, I was creeping…

RICHARD: You were screwing around you backed into a hydrant. I can see the paint marks!

CAMERON: No! And by no I mean exactly. But it wasn't my fault sir, George was giving me a…

RICHARD: A what?

CAMERON: George was giving me a purple-nurple. It's when you grab someone's nipple through their shirt and twist it really hard… until it becomes purple.

RICHARD: Gimme the keys.

CAMERON: Dad, I…

RICHARD: Your driving privileges are suspended until you learn some responsibility.

CAMERON: Father, I, I am very responsible!

RICHARD: No, no you're not. Responsible people don't go around getting their nipples twisted.

CAMERON: See, when you say it thought, it just sounds weird.

THE BASEMENT.

Meredith and Addison are looking at a magazine.

MEREDITH: Oh my God: 'Hair does and don'ts of Olympic gold medallists.

ADDISON: Oh my God, is that Dorothy Hamel? She's a virgin!

MEREDITH: Speaking of… um, You know all those girls at our school who do it like all the time?

ADDISON: Yeah.

MEREDITH: Alright, is it just me or do they seem more relaxed.

The door opens and the guys come in.

MEREDITH and ADDISON: Hi!

DEREK: Hey, what were you guys doing?

GEORGE: They were talking about sex.

HENRY: Come on O'Malley, chicks don't talk about sex, man! It's dirty!

ADDISON: Yes we do! Especially when it involves Mark Sloan, my dream boat.

JACKSON: Oh great, now we have to talk about Addison and Mark's sex life. This is my worst nightmare.

MEREDITH: Alright, you know what? Before you guys got here, Addison and I were actually having a pretty good time. (The guys look at each other. Addison and Meredith giggle) I know, I was surprised too!

ADDISON: Hey Meredith, you wanna go to my house?

MEREDITH: You know what? OK.

(They both get up, take the magazine and leave)

HENRY: What are you guys wanna do?

DEREK: We could walk to The hospital.

JACKSON: Too far.

DEREK: We could walk to…

JACKSON: Too far!

CAMERON: Man, this sucks! I just can't believe that Dad took away my car because of one stupid little scratch!

HENRY: I know Man! Who would think Richard would overreact?

GEORGE: I did. Richard is a real hard-ass. One toe over the line, three cheeses you're a clobber, you know what I'm saying?

(Mark comes in)

MARK: Hey guys. Check it out!

(He shows them some car keys)

HENRY: Did you get a car?

MARK: Yeah, my cousin Alonzo loaned me his wheels. So where to?

CAMERON: You just wanna hang?

MARK: Yeah.

MONTGOMERY KITCHEN.

BIZZY: Snuckums?

THE CAPTAIN: Yes pookie?

BIZZY: Do you want turkey or tuna sandwiches tonight for dinner?

THE CAPTAIN: Tonight? Tonight's meatloaf night.

BIZZY: Right, but I have my class at the Community College in Spokane tonight. I told you about it last week.

THE CAPTAIN: You most certainly did not.

BIZZY: Yes I did. Remember? You were watching Berretta.

THE CAPTAIN: Oh Bizzy, you can't tell me anything while I'm watching Berretta! It's complicated!

BIZZY: Captain, I've been telling you for months how I needed to expand my mind!

THE CAPTAIN: Is this about jewelry? 'Cause I'll buy you jewelry!

BIZZY: No sweetie, it's about me becoming a whole person.

THE CAPTAIN: Bizzy, don't take this the wrong way, but that's just stupid.

BIZZY: Well I don't think it's your decision!

THE CAPTAIN: Well I'm the man of the house, and I say you're not going to Community College!

BIZZY: You can't tell me what to do you… big...ass!

(She exits)

WEBBER-GREY DRIVEWAY.

(Richard is looking at the scratch. Ellis comes over and bends down looking too)

ELLIS: What are we looking at?

RICHARD: That scratch.

(He points to the car. The camera changes angle and we see that there is no scratch)

ELLIS: What scratch?

RICHARD: The scratch that Cameron put on the car. (starts rubbing the car) I got most of it out with a rubbing compound. You should've seen it before, it was doozy!

ELLIS: Well, that must've been quite an accident. Was he killed?

RICHARD: See, that's where his smart-mouth comes from. Driver's safety is serious business, El.

ELLIS: Well, you're right Richard. We should teach him a lesson. So when he comes home, I'll hold him down and you burn him with a cigarette.

(Ellis exits)

ADDISON'S BEDROOM.

ADDISON: Just so you know Meredith, when I finally decide to do it with Mark, I have the whole thing planned out. (Fantasy starts) First, I'll be wearing a very sexy reinoir.

(Addison is on the bed wearing a white peignoir)

MEREDITH: Don't you mean peignoir?

ADDISON: Yeah, OK, whatever, stop ruining this Grey.

MEREDITH: Alright.

ADDISON: And then, there'll be candles everywhere. (Camera pulls back to reveal the candles) But also, there'll be a gigantic banner. (Camera pulls back some more to show a 'Addison + Mark= Together For ever' banner) Then Mark will come in. (Mark comes in, wearing a silk pirate shirt) And the wind will be blowing! (The wind blows and Mark's hair and shirt are ruffled) Then, we'll have the most magical night of our lives. (Mark goes to Addison's bed and puts his hands over his heart)

(Fantasy stops)

MEREDITH: So, if you have it all planned out, why are you, why are you still waiting?

ADDSON: I want it to be really, really special.

MEREDITH: Oh, I mean, how could it not, with a gigantic banner?

ADDISON: Exactly.

WEBBER-GREY KITCHEN.

BIZZY: The Captain doesn't want me to take this class, but it sounds so exciting! It's all about female empowerment. It's called 'The Woman Warrior: fighting female stereotypes'. That's the professor, isn't he cute?

(She shows Ellis a photo of the professor)

ELLIS: Uh huh, darling.

BIZZY: So, you wanna come?

ELLIS: Oh well, I can't say I'm not tempted. Yes I can, I'm not tempted.

BIZZY: Don't you wanna become an empowered woman?

ELLIS: Well you know, I just- I don't have time to be an empowered woman. I'm just too busy running this household and being a world-renowned surgeon.

BIZZY: You're so lucky Ellis. You have it all, a great family and a great career. How'd you talk Richard into letting you work?

ELLIS: OK, well, one day we sat down, we did all our bills and we realized we were gonna lose the house, and we are both surgeons.

MARKS RIDE.

(Mark and Derek are sitting in the front and Cameron and Owen are in the backseat)

CAMERON: This backseat sucks! It's too small. Owen's leg is touching mine!

OWEN: No, your leg is touching mine.

CAMERON: I shouldn't even be in the backseat. You know, I should be driving my own car!

DEREK: Well the reason why you're not driving your own car Grey is because you're irresponsible, and you scratched it!

MARK: Yeah, that's a good one! (Cameron throws his arm in front of him and twists Mark's nipple) Ohh! I'm trying to drive the car here Grey!

Derek switches on the radio and starts switching channels)

CAMERON: No Shepard, put it back, I like that song.

(Derek continues spinning the dial)

DEREK: Pipe down there backseat Charlie.

(Derek settles for a rock song)

MARK: Alright!

CAMERON: Backseat sucks!

OWEN: Welcome to my sad little world, Grey!

LATER, STILL IN MARK'S RIDE.

(The guys are eating burgers. Cameron opens his)

CAMERON: Oh great, no pickles, now we gotta go back.

GUYS: Shut up!

CAMERON: Hey, why does Alonzo have a statue of the Virgin Mary on his dashboard?

MARK: I don't know, maybe he's like religious or something.

CAMERON: Wasn't Alonzo in prison for arson?

MARK: Yeah, people that burn stuff believe in God too, Grey.

DEREK: Why does his key chain say 'I love Bingo' ?

OWEN: Alonzo must love Bingo.

DEREK: Alright, I'm starting to think that maybe this isn't Alonzo's car.

MARK: Then whose car is it?

(Police sirens)

POLICE INTERROGATION ROOM.

(Mark, Derek, Cameron and Owen are sitting side-by-side)

CAMERON: This is great, I'm dead. You know, when we were in my car and I was running the show, I don't remember one single time we all got arrested.

DEREK: That's true.

MARK: Will you just relax? We're all in trouble here!

CAMERON: Oh no, no, no! No, no, no! We're not all in trouble here! (Cameron looks at Derek) Your parents have five kids, they won't even notice you're gone. (He turns around and faces Owen) Your parents are out of state for a surgery! (Cameron turns and faces Mark) And your mom is probably on date night. So that just leaves me. I'm the only one that's really in trouble here.

MARK: Look Grey, I'll be in as much trouble as you are as soon as Mother sobers up.

(Policeman comes in)

POLICEMAN: OK, who's the ring leader here?

Mark, Derek, and Owen point to Cameron.

MARK, DEREK, and OWEN: He is!

(Policeman gives Cameron a dime)

POLICEMAN: You get one phone call!

OWEN: To anywhere?

POLICEMAN: One local phone call.

(He leaves)

DEREK: So, who should we call?

CAMERON: I'd call Dad, but I feel safer in jail.

OWEN: I, um, don't remember my phone number.

MARK: Can't call Mother man, it's poker night.

DEREK: No offense, but isn't every night poker night for her? (Mark punches him)

MARK: No, no, no, I got it! I'll call Addison! (Cameron gives him the dime. Mark gets up and moves to the phone. He puts the dime in and starts dialing) Her dad's a peds surgeon. Oh, and she's got a check book.

(Camera goes back and forth from the jail cell to Addison's bedroom. Addison is on her bed. When Addison talks, the camera's in her room, and when Mark talks, it's in the jail cell)

(Addison picks up the phone)

ADDISON: Hello.

MARK: Addison! Oh, thank God you're home! I was driving a stolen car and I got arrested.

ADDISON: Oh, Mark, this is just like the book: 'Prisoner of Love' where Cliff, the rugged yet sweet motorcycle mechanic was thrown into jail and then his true love Tasha was forced to be a slave before this really rich mean guy.

(Mark is shown as the rugged yet sweet motorcycle mechanic. He has a mustache and the wind is blowing. Then the mini fantasy stops)

MARK: Addison, I'm not kidding around! I'm really in jail!

ADDISON: Oh My God, are you okay?

MARK: Yeah, I guess. But I'm a little cold. It's lonely in the joint, Red.

ADDISON: Oh my God, you're really in jail! What if you never get out?

MARK: That would really…suck!

ADDISON: Yes it would Mark. And I promise, the minute you get out of prison, I'm gonna prove my love to you.

MARK: Cool. Thanks.

ADDISON: Mark, do you even know what I'm saying to you?

MARK: Yeah! No!

ADDISON: We're gonna make love you idiot!

MARK: Alright!

(He hangs up, extremely happy. He sits down again)

DEREK: You two have a nice little talk?

MARK: Oh yeah!

DEREK: You know what's funny?

MARK: What?

DEREK: Nothing because you forgot to ask her for help you moron!

(Cameron punches Mark)

MARK: God, you're right! Gimme another dime.

CAMERON: We only had one dime! We only got one phone call!

MARK: God! Someone gimme a spoon, I'm gonna dig my way out of here!

(Owen is rocking back and forth. Suddenly, he jumps at Mark but Derek and Cameron don't let him get Mark. Owen sits back down)

WEBBER-GREY KITCHEN.

RICHARD: Look at this, here we are sitting down to dinner. Cameron is not even home yet and Meredith is not home either.

ELLIS: Well, honey, you took away his car. He has to walk everywhere!

RICHARD: Walking is good for him.

ELLIS: Richard, why do you have to be so hard on him?

RICHARD: Same reason my old man was hard on me. To prepare me for the world! You know Ellis, when I was his age, I could've parachuted onto a deserted island with nothing but a Swiss army knife and I had to survive.

ELLIS: Well okay then, we've learned something. No sky-diving for Cameron and Meredith.

RICHARD: I tell you Ellis. The world is a tough place. You drop your guard for one second, and they'll kick you right in the ass!

ELLIS: Well, you're right. Richard, the world is hard, so, wouldn't it be nice if Cameron came home to a place that wasn't?

RICHARD: Fine Ellis, when you win the lottery, you can buy him Disneyland!

MONTGOMERY KITCHEN.

THE CAPTAIN: I can't believe she went to that class! Married women do not abandon their families.

AVAH: Sure they do Dad. It's the eighties.

THE CAPTAIN: I know what decade it is. Doesn't change the fact I'm eating a sandwich instead of a hot meal!

AVAH: Well, want me to microwave it for you?

THE CAPTAIN: I just don't understand why she needs this. I've given her a great life!

AVAH: Dad, that's not the issue! The whole point of the equal rights amendment is that so women don't have to define themselves by a man!

THE CAPTAIN: Avah, is this about clothes? 'Cause I can buy you and Addison clothes!

AVAH: This is pointless!

(She gets up and leaves)

THE CAPTAIN: Hey, while you're up, you wanna get daddy a beer? Honey?

POLICE INTERROGATION ROOM.

MARK: Cameron, you gotta do something man!

CAMERON: Me? And what about you Mark or Derek.

DEREK: I can't talk to cops man.

MARK: Oh, and me too. Cameron, you gotta help us!

CAMERON: So now I'm back in charge? This is so typical! (he stands up) OK, you know what? Fine! Once again, I'll suck it up, be the man, and save all your sorry asses! (knocks on the door. The door opens) Officer, I need to talk to you, please.

(The officer lets Cameron come out. Cameron closes the door and loses all his coolness)

CAMERON: (crying) You gotta let me go! Please God! My dad's gonna kill me! He's gonna…

OFFICER #1: You stole a car kid. What kind of cop would I be if I just let you go?

CAMERON: My best friend the cop? Look, it really wasn't my fault, we borrowed it from a friend.

OFFICER #1: Yeah, haven't heard that before. (Faces officer #2) Hey, guess what? They didn't really steal the car, they borrowed it from a friend.

OFFICER #2: Oh, actually they did. Turns out this guy Alonzo borrowed it from his grandmother, and she forgot and called it in stolen. Nice old lady though, she plays Bingo!

CAMERON: Oh my God, this is great! So we're free to go?

OFFICER #2: Yeah, which one are you?

CAMERON: Cameron Grey.

(Officer #2 hands him an envelope)

OFFICER #2: Grey? Is your mom Ellis Grey?

CAMERON: Um, yeah.

OFFICER #2: You poor bastard.

CAMERON: Well, thank you.

OFFICER #2: Yeah.

(He hands him the rest of the envelopes and the two Officers leave)

(Cameron goes back into the room, closes the door behind him and throws the envelopes on an empty chair)

DEREK: So?

CAMERON: So, call a cab, where's the problem?

MARK: What? We're free?

CAMERON: All charges dropped. Wait, that is what you wanted, right?

(They all hug him)

DEREK: Let's get the hell out of here!

(They all move towards the door and Cameron tries the door knob. The door doesn't yield. They're stuck)

MONTGOMERY KITCHEN.

(The kitchen is dark. Bizzy comes in and turns the lights on. The Captain is sitting on a chair, waiting for her)

BIZZY: Oh, hi Captain.

THE CAPTAIN: Bizzy, I, I've been thinking. If taking that class made you happy then I guess I'm happy.

BIZZY: Oh, sweetie! It means so much to me and it's only twice a week, so…

THE CAPTAIN: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought this was a one time deal!

BIZZY: Captain, you can't learn total female empowerment in one night! It takes ten nights!

THE CAPTAIN: Wait, unh-unh Bizzy you're not going back!

BIZZY: Aphrodite, the Goddess of War wouldn't take this, and neither will I!

(She leaves the kitchen)

WEBBER- GREY LIVING ROOM

(Richard is sitting on the couch reading the paper and Cameron comes in)

CAMERON: Hey dad.

(He starts running upstairs)

RICHARD: Hold it! (Richard puts down his paper. Cameron comes to him) About the car… I know it wasn't… And I… You see when I was a kid… Maybe I came down… Here's the keys!

(He tosses him the keys)

CAMERON: Thank you sir.

RICHARD: So, where have you been all night?

CAMERON: Prison.

RICHARD: Yeah, OK.

(Richard laughs and Cameron goes upstairs)

ADDISON'S BEDROOM.

(Addison is on her bed. Mark comes in)

MARK: Addison!

ADDISON: Mark! You've been sprung!

(They hug)

MARK: You don't know what it's like on the inside, Addison.

ADDISON: Did they beat you?

MARK: Yeah.

ADDISON: Damn those Police!

MARK: Oh, no. It was Cameron, but he really frogged me!

ADDISON: Oh, poor baby!

MARK: Thanks Addie. (He closes the door behind him) OK, so let's do this thing!

ADDISON: Oh, oh, this is so perfect! I don't even miss the peignoir, the pirate shirt or the wind!

MARK: What about the banner?

ADDISON: It's OK. The important thing is I'm here with you. And I'm prepared to give myself to you, body, mind and soul. Mark, this is gonna be the most magical night of our lives. (She takes his hand and leads him to the bed. They sit down) Oh, yeah, and one more thing. My parents are probably looking for us, so we only have like fifteen minutes.

(She cranks up the radio, lights a candle. They start making out on the bed. The camera pulls up and we see a 'Love is … Forever and ever!' poster)

THE TAG

Cameron, Meredith, Derek, and Mark are in the Chervolet. They're all eating burgers or drinking sodas.

CAMERON: You guys enjoying your burgers? Got enough pickles on them? That's how Wendys does 'em. Lots and lots of pickles. Yes, yes.

GUYS: (from the backseat) Yeah. It's great.

CAMERON: Got enough room back there?

MARK: Actually, it's a little bit crowded.

CAMERON: Good, that's the way it should be! Yes, yes. I feel like going to the movies. Where do you guys wanna go?

DEREK: Let's go to the reservoir.

CAMERON: Movies it is. Yes, yes.

MEREDITH: Alright. I feel like going to the reservoir, little brother.

CAMERON: Reservoir it is. Yes, yes, big sis.

 **I wanted to make the Torres be the one to have to the whole fight over the college, but there's no turning back. I thought of an idea for another Maddison story(I love them so much together: even more than MerDer which means that they are my OTP- One true pairing), it will be a The Notebook themed story where they were high school sweethearts but their parents disapproved of them so they move(I don't know who should be the one she moves) and either way she finds out she's pregnant but she then gives the baby up for adoption because she couldn't have her baby stopping her from being a neonatal surgeon and OB/GYN plus without him there. (it's better than her aborting his baby, right? She might not in New York though, pre-series; I haven't given much thought to that yet) Then they met back up in Med School of course and she marries Derek then he obviously goes to Seattle and meet Meredith. I don't know if they should've worked on their marriage because I always hated Addek and I never really payed attention to Season 2, plus she maybe didn't abort Mark's baby. If she did, she won't develop a crush on Alex because while I like Addisex a little, I think it is a bit gross that she was crushing on a man half her age(she is like 36 or 37? when she first appeared in "Who is zooming who?" but I don't know as the actress who played her has a birthday in October so I'm just going with that. And Alex is like in his twenties and is an intern while she is an attending so that adds for some more awkwardness in the show, besides finding out Derek is actually married or at least for me). Then he finds out about their child that she gave up for adoption in season four or six. Maybe at the end of the story, we could find out she is Alzheimers-stricken and he was telling her their story all along. Tell me what you think of the idea and I will go through with it. I want to give the characters nicknames and Mc ones too but I don't know what so you can help me. There is McDreamy, Satan, McSteamy, Bambi, Doctor Model, Ruler of all is evil, Little Montgomery, and The Nazi already though. Review this story too. Come on Maddison fans, show me you're out there and I'm not the only one who still loves them! Review and suggestions are welcome of course.**


	29. Rolling in the Deep

**New chapter even though I didn't get reviews or enough for some chapters. This is a continuation of last chapter. Many of the characters are back. OK, I've decided to make Maggie be in this too even though the timeline will always be messed up, no matter what. Once again, the other Montgomery siblings except Avah are not present.**

 **Disclaimer: The only characters that belong to me are Avah and Alana Montgomery, Cameron Grey and the kids in the future chapters. The other characters belong to ABC except that I steal some from Private Practice occasionally.**

Seattle, Washington.  
Saturday Afternoon.  
3:42 p.m.  
Cameron Grey's Basement.

THE BASEMENT.

(Some of the gang are hanging out in the basement)

ALEX: You and Addison did not do it.

MARK: No, we did it!

OWEN: You're always saying that you did it.

CAMEROON: Mark, she wears the pants and they have never come off.

MARK: Look at my face. This is the face that did it.

OWEN: Holy smokes, I think he did it.

CAMERON /ALEX/OWEN: Mark did it!

DEREK: Yeah congratulations man. Plus you did it in record time.

MARK: Yeah, you think, Shep?

DEREK: No, you moron! You've been kissing her ass for over two years!

MARK: Yeah, well that's all over Shepard. It's hard to explain to you kids who have never had sex before, but when it comes to a woman's chemical happens to her. Now Addison's totally different. She's like my love slave. Oh yeah, I'm that good!

(Callie, Addison, Meredith and Avah come in)

AVAH: Hey guys.

ADDISON: (To Mark) Hi sweetie, how are you?

MARK: Well actually I'm a little bit chilly, but I left my coat up in the car.

ADDISON: Oh, I'll go get it for you! Miss me.

(She goes out to get it)

MARK: Pretty little thing, is she not?

CAMERON: OK, that was so cool!

MEREDITH: Cool?

CAMERON: And by cool I mean wrong and stupid, big sis.

ALEX: Alright, shut up, shut up! Wrestling's back on.

CALLIE: Oh I love wrestling. (She got Cameron in a head lock and in the process pushes her face into her chest.) Come on, you're not even fighting back!

ALEX: Why would he fight back, Torres?

(They hear an announcement on TV hat Cameron's favorite wrestler Rocky Johnson, is coming to Tacoma to wrestle midgets)

CAMERON: Rocky Johnson's coming to Tacoma, oh man we gotta go!

ALEX: I'm in. I love midgets man.

RICHARD: (From upstairs) Cameron, I need to see you up here.

CAMERON: OK, I'll be right up.

(He does not move)

OWEN: You're not going up?

CAMERON: I'll go up when I'm ready.

ALL: Oh!

THE KITCHEN.

MAGGIE: Big brother, where have you been?

RICHARD: Yeah Cameron, I called you five minutes ago.

CAMERON: I was watching wrestling.

RICHARD: Did you take those books back to the library like I asked you to?

CAMERON: Uh, yeah, I took 'em back.

RICHARD: Well then why did I see them in the backseat of your car?

CAMERON: Well I took them back to the car, which means they're practically at the library.

MAGGIE: You know Daddy, I feel sorry for all the good kids who wanted to read those books. That's who I feel sorry for.

CAMERON: OK it's five books, a nickel a book, big deal, I'm out a quarter.

RICHARD: It's not about the money, its. It's about the rules. And without the rules we could all be up in a tree flinging each other.

CAMERON: Uh, OK.

RICHARD: The library closes in a half an hour, so get your ass over there.

CAMERON: Dad, you know all my friends are downstairs so-

RICHARD: Hey, hey, hey pal, I'm not the bad guy here. Now you screwed yourself when you didn't return those books. Now go!

CAMERON: OK. No.

RICHARD: (He gets up and walks over to Cameron) Did you say "No"? Are you telling me "No"? Is that what I'm hearing?

CAMERON: Yeah.

(They stare each other down as old western music plays)

ELLIS: Oh dear.

(The Kitchen: Richard is reading the paper and Ellis is setting the tabl.)

ELLIS: You know what's interesting?

RICHARD: No.

ELLIS: When you talk to Meredith and Maggie you actually have a conversation, but with Cameron you just give orders.

RICHARD: Ellis, he said "No" to me.

ELLIS: Well he's getting older, Richard. I think it's time you two developed a friendship. 'Cause if you don't he'll move away and we'll never see him again. Is that what you want? Richard?!

RICHARD: I can't be friends with Cameron. He's too...twitchy.

ELLIS: Well, Richard, until I see you make some kind of effort, I'm gonna keep bringing it up.

RICHARD: Threats aren't gonna work Ellis.

ELLIS: In the middle of every newspaper you're reading, every nap you're taking, every football game you're watching, every surgery we're in, I'll be there talking, talking, talking, talking.

(The Montgomery Kitchen: The Captain, Bizzy, Addison, and Avah are having dessert)

BIZZY: I'm thinking of starting therapy.

ADDISON: OK, I'm gonna be...Bye! (She leaves)

THE CAPTAIN: Therapy? That's for crazies, Bizzy.

BIZZY: You know, the unexamined self is an unfulfilled self.

THE CAPTAIN: How can you be unfulfilled? I put a roof over your head, I pay the bills, I take care of you.

BIZZY: Yeah, but what do I do?

THE CAPTAIN: You fill out that coat real nice.

BIZZY: What?! You...Oh! (she runs out of the kitchen)

AVAH: Daddy.

THE CAPTAIN: What?! That's a compliment.

(The Kitchen: Richard, Ellis, Cameron, and Maggie are sitting at the table, Meredith is sitting at the counter)

MEREDITH: Mother, you know I'm on my water and yogurt diet.

ELLIS: OK. Well isn't this nice, my whole family together, mostly, having family fun 'cause that's what dinner's for, right Richard?

RICHARD: OK. So, Cameron, what happened at school today?

CAMERON: Why? What'd you hear?

RICHARD: What's wrong with you? I can't ask a simple question. (at Meredith and Maggie's giggles) Um...Good job returning those books.

CAMERON: Well yeah, I returned the books, even though it was kinda stupid.

RICHARD: What?!

MEREDITH: He said it was stupid, Daddy.

ELLIS: OK, OK. (laughs). Cam, what are you going to do this weekend?

CAMERON: Oh, me and the gang are gonna catch that wrestling match in Tacoma.

ELLIS: Oh well now isn't that something? Because a certain Dr. Richard Webber used to wrestle in high school.

RICHARD: No, no, no, what I did then was real. That stuff on TV that's uh, that's all an act.

ELLIS: Oh I don't know. I bet if the two of you went together you'd really enjoy yourselves. Right guys?

(They start to object but Ellis slams her fists on the table)

CAMERON: Yeah OK.

ELLIS: So you're going. (laughs)

(Therapist's Living Room: Bizzy and the therapist are both sitting on his floor)

BIZZY: And I think everyone has room to grow. But The Captain is perfectly satisfied and says just being his wife should make me happy.

THERAPIST: Bizzy, let me stop you right there. I know we've only had one session, but from what I'm hearing, everything you say is completely right and everything that The Captain says is completely wrong.

BIZZY: I think I'm gonna like therapy.

THERAPIST: I think therapy is gonna like you.

(The Driveway: The gang is getting ready to leave for Tacoma)

MEREDITH: Addison, what are you doing here? You hate wrestling.

ADDISON: Mark loves it and anything that Mark loves, I love 'cause I love Mark.

MARK: Yeah, that's my girl.

(Mark and Addison get in the back of the Porsche)

CALLIE: Oh barf.

(She goes to the front of the car)

RICHARD: Come on, watch your legs. (Closes the back door of the car. The Captain comes over)

THE CAPTAIN: Eh, taking the gang to the wrestling matches, huh? Ah, I guess I'll just sit home alone tonight since Bizzy is going to some therapy thing. I'll be alone.

RICHARD: Get in the car Captain. (Cameron walks over) Cameron, give me the keys.

CAMERON: Why can't I drive?

RICHARD: Because I wanna get there in one piece.

(Ellis appears behind him)

ALEX: (From inside the car) Hey, can we get a move on?! If I miss that twenty midget free for all, I'm gonna be super pissed!

RICHARD: Fine, you drive.

ELLIS: Richard?

RICHARD: You know, on second thought, you should drive. After all, tonight I'm just one of the gang. (Cameron gets in the car) This isn't gonna work, you know. We're gonna kill each other.

ELLIS: Well fine, kill each other. Just do it together.

(Porsche: Cameron is driving. Everybody but Richard is wrestling in the car.)

RICHARD: Both hands on the wheel Cameron. Ten and two, ten and two!

CAMERON: Dad, if you wanna drive...

RICHARD: No, no, no, that's alright. I'm just one of the gang. Yield Cameron! That sign says yield! (The scene switches to Richard driving. Everyone is silent and looking straight ahead. Richard has his music playing) Ah, that's better.

(Wrestling Match: Richard, Cameron, Meredith, and Callie are sitting together)

RICHARD: (to Cameron and Meredith) This is so ridiculous. When we get home tonight, you two better tell your mother we had a damn good time.

CAMERON: Well, so far so good.

RICHARD: Yeah, yeah and now I've gotta go spend two dollars for a ten cent beer. (He gets up)

CALLIE: Gee, I'm so glad our dads came.

CAMERON: At least Addison's is leaving her alone.

CALLIE: Yeah. Poor Owen, huh?

CAMERON: Yeah.

(Down the aisle The Captain is sitting with his arm around Owen. Derek is sitting on the other side of Owen)

THE CAPTAIN: There I was sitting in the kitchen, just sitting in the kitchen when boom, she tells me she needs therapy. Bizzy and I had a beautiful thing Owen, then it all went wrong.

DEREK: Yeah Captain, women are hell. Why don't you grab us all a beer and we'll talk it over?

THE CAPTAIN: I can get you soda 'cause I know you're underage.

DEREK: Captain, this isn't about us. It's about you, and you need friends, and beer.

THE CAPTAIN: Hey, how stupid do you think I am?

DEREK: Why don't we grab a beer and we'll talk it over?

THE CAPTAIN: Ah, no.

DEREK: (Impersonating The Captain) Well then Captain, you're on your own.

OWEN: See how you drive people away.

(They get up and leave him alone)

(The Kitchen: Ellis, Avah, and Bizzy are having coffee)

BIZZY: I'm telling you, after my therapy session I felt so loose.

AVAH: Loose is good, Mother.

ELLIS: If you ask me we could all do with a little tightening. (laughs)

BIZZY: And, and tonight my therapist is hosting an encounter group, but we're too shy to go alone. (She looks at Ellis)

ELLIS: Oh, well, too bad.

BIZZY: Oh Ellis, please come with us.

ELLIS: I don't think so, Bizzy. No thank you. No.

BIZZY: You know what this is a lot like? Like when you asked me to help you host the bake sale, only it's different because I said "Yes."

ELLIS: All right.

BIZZY: Oh great! It's a gathering of souls in progress over drinks.

AVAH: Free drinks? They have free drinks? (twirled her red hair)

(Wrestling Match)

RICHARD: What's going on here?

CAMERON: OK, see that guy getting in the ring? That's Rocky Johnson. Yeah, he's the best!

(Rocky starts wrestling a couple of midgets)

RICHARD: The best?! They're not even fighters. I mean, it's all tricks. I could get up there, right now and- Hot damn! He dropped that guy right on his head!

CALLIE: Yeah!

(Later, Another Match: One wrestler gets the other in a headlock)

WRESTLER 1: Yeah, that's right, I got him! He's not going anywhere! (They continue to wrestle. Wrestler 1 pins the other and wins the match) Yeah! (The referee tries to hold up his arm) Get off me! I'm the winner here!

MARK: Man, It's hot in here, huh?

ADDISON: Oh you poor thing. (Takes ice from her drink and rubs it on his forehead) Is that better, sweetie?

MARK: Oh yeah.

MEREDITH: Addison, can I talk to you for a second?

ADDISON: Yeah, yeah, sure. Mark-Oww! (Meredith pulls her out of her seat)

MEREDITH: Addison, what the hell is going on between you and Mark?

ADDISON: Mark Sloan and I have made beautiful love.

MEREDITH: (disgusted) Ewww! I mean...No, ewww. Why are you being such a doormat?

ADDISON: Look, I have to be nice. Look, what if he gets bored now?

MEREDITH: Bored? Addison, he's gonna wanna do it again.

ADDISON: So, what you're saying is I'm totally in charge.

MEREDITH: Well, I mean a partner-

ADDISON: No, no, no, I own him!

MEREDITH: Well, Addison I-

ADDISON: No, no. Thank you Grey.

(Derek steps up to the concession stand)

DEREK: Good evening Sir. I would like a refreshing cola please.

OWEN: (Off screen, using a deeper voice) And get me a beer, son.

DEREK: OK, Dad, sure. And a beer for my dad...You're not gonna get me that beer are you?

OWEN: (Walks over) What seems to be the problem, son?

(Back by the ring: A wrestler gets thrown from the ring and lands by Cameron and Richard's feet. They jump up)

CAMERON: What are you doing? Don't just sit there!

RICHARD: Get up you big moose! Look, he's laughing at you.

WRESTLER 2: I give and I give and I give!

RICHARD: Boo hoo. Get back in the ring! (The wrestler gives them a threatening look and they sit down) Hey, this is fun!

(Later: Cameron, Richard, and a crowd are waiting by the locker room door. Rocky Johnson walks through)

CAMERON: Hey Rocky Johnson. Hey Mr. Johnson, Sir, may I have your autograph? (He goes straight into the locker room)

RICHARD: Cam, go in there and get your autograph.

CAMERON: No way Dad, the sign says wrestlers only.

RICHARD: So?

CAMERON: So, that's a rule. As I remember, a great man once said to me if we were to break the rules, the world would just be filled with tree climbing crap flingers.

RICHARD: Yeah. Now follow me. You want your autograph or no? (They go in) There he is.

CAMERON: Mr. Johnson, you gave that team of midgets an ass whoopin', sir.

ROCKY: When you pile drive a little guy, the whole crowd turns on you. Then when you're standing there, wondering what they're booing about, you get bit on the knee caps. Look at my knees, midget bites.

RICHARD: I wonder if you'd mind giving my son and autograph.

MANAGER: No. No, autographs.

RICHARD: Look, I might be the only guy in here who actually operates on people for a living.

MANAGER: Give the kid and autograph and then no more autographs.

ROCKY: You know that's really nice, bringing your kid to a wrestling match. I got a son, and one day he's gonna become the most electrifying man in sports entertainment.

RICHARD: Yeah, well, good luck with that. Uh, wanna make that out to Dr. Richard Webber.

CAMERON: Uh, I don't think so. It's Cameron Grey, capital C-A-M-E-R-O-N.

RICHARD: Yeah but see, his nickname is Richard.

CAMERON: Not it's not.

RICHARD: Stop kidding around, Richard.

(Mark and Addison are watching the match)

MARK: You know, babe, a soda would taste pretty good right about now.

ADDISON: Yeah, you're right, a soda does sound pretty good. I'll have a diet.

MARK: I'll have a root beer...Um, don't you wanna go get it for me, sweetie?

ADDISON: OK, let me clear it up for you. GET ME A SODA. Now! (Pulls him down for a kiss and Mark runs to get her soda. Addison taps Meredith on the shoulder) Did you see that? I'm the man.

(The Captain walks over to Derek and Owen with two beers, sits down, hands them over and puts his arms around the two of them)

THE CAPTAIN: It all started about six months ago when Bizzy got a subscription to Cosmo.

(Therapist's Living Room: The encounter group is gathered on the floor along with Bizzy, Ellis, and Avah)

THERAPIST: These group sessions are about testing your boundaries, losing your inhibitions and really sharing with the group. Bizzy, are you ready?

BIZZY: OK, um, well...

AVAH: Share a little Mom. Tell us how folding the dish towels just right makes all our problems go away.

BIZZY: You want me to share? OK. Avah, you're mean to your brother and you're screwing around with Alex. The fact is you're an ungrateful spoiled brat. (She breaks into laughter) Well, thank you. That was nice. I love you honey.

THERAPIST: Well, I hope we're all as excited about this journey as I am. Lets pair off.

(The man sitting next to Ellis takes his shirt off)

ELLIS: OK. (She grabs Bizzy and Avah and runs for the door)

BIZZY: I don't get it Ellis. What's going on?

ELLIS: I'll tell you what's going on, he's a bad doctor, a bad doctor.

(The Living Room: Richard and Cameron, followed by Meredith are just getting in)

CAMERON: You know, thanks for letting me drive.

RICHARD: Thanks for not killing me.

CAMERON: You know, I just had a lot of fun tonight with you Dad.

RICHARD: Yeah, me too. (They get ready to wrestle) Oh you want some, huh?

CAMERON: Yeah. (They wrestle. Cameron tackles Richard to the floor) Yes! Who's the king?!

RICHARD: Oww, my neck, oh.

CAMERON: Oh God, Dad I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had no idea-

(Richard takes this opportunity to tackle Cameron to the floor)

RICHARD: Heh, heh, heh. Now who's the king, huh?

CAMERON: You are.

(Richard gives Cameron a hug)

 **End of Chapter, review review please! I need more reviews because I only get one review like every chapter plus every chapter wasn't reviewed. I don't know if I should go with the 1x09 one because nobody seems to want to do a Maddison version of Season two for me. I will go with The Notebook-themed Maddison story though, I'm just having problems with the first chapter. So you can help if you want. To the only reviewer on the recent chapter; this will not turn into a Addek story at all because I hate them enough not to write about them and if you read the chapters set later on, you'll know that I am never making them a couple ever plus Maddison is my favorite pairing ever on the show, so why would I want to do that?**


	30. Magic Carpet Ride

**Continuation of last chapter despite the lack of reviews. Many of the characters are absent.**

SEATTLE, WASHINGTON  
FEBRUARY 13 TH, 1981  
SUNDAY AFTERNOON  
GEORGE'S BASEMENT

(George is on the couch watching 'Gilligan's Island' Avah comes in and sits on him)

GEORGE: Oh, get off me Montgomery!

AVAH: Oh, God O'Malley, I didn't even see you sitting there, you should really think about bulking up!

(George looks at her a second and starts tickling her)

GEORGE: We'll see who should think of bulking up!

(They start wrestling on the couch and finally fall on the floor, Avah on top of George)

AVAH: What are you watching?

(Alex, Owen and Derek enter)

OWEN: Hey, Gilligan is on! What are you doing on the floor?

(Avah and George get up)

ALEX: Yeah, why don't you guys get a room?

GEORGE: We have a room Karev, it's called my basement.

(Derek sits between George and Avah. Avah gets up)

AVAH: Well, I'm going home. Bye guys!

ALEX: Oh, so Little Montgomery, don't forget. I'll see you tomorrow night at the library right?

AVAH: Yeah right.

GEORGE: I'll walk you home!

DEREK: She lives right at the end of the street, Man.

GEORGE: Yeah. (He jumps off the couch and hits Derek on the head. He goes out after her) Avah! (She gets back downstairs) Oh, about tomorrow night, I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out to dinner, for Valentine's day.

AVAH: Oh, Alex asked me to study at the library, so…

GEORGE: I mean, you can do that anytime, right?

AVAH: Um, yeah, yeah, I'd love to go!

GEORGE: It's great, uh, so then it's a, it's a date.

AVAH: Our first.

GEORGE: Yeah… if you don't count all the times I mauled you.

AVAH: Yeah. Um, which I don't, so…

(They are about to kiss when Izzie gets down the stairs)

IZZIE: Hey guys! (She stares at the two of them) So, what's going on?

AVAH: I'll talk to you guys later.

(She leaves. George and Izzie get in the basement)

IZZIE: So George, what were you and Little Montgomery talking all hot and heavy about?

GEORGE: Your hair.

IZZIE: Really?

GEORGE: No. We're going out to dinner tomorrow night for Valentine's day.

ALEX: Uh, no, no, no. Little Montgomery and I are going to the library to study tomorrow night.

IZZIE: On Valentine's day? Who studies on Valentine's day?

ALEX: Well, I didn't know it was Valentine's day when I made the date… to study.

GEORGE: Well, I'm sure she just forgot about you.

ALEX: We just talked about it a minute ago!

GEORGE: Women, you know? I mean. Anyway, I'm gonna give Avah my class ring.

(He shows them the ring)

IZZIE: Oh!

DEREK: No, forget rings! You wanna score with Avah, use my super Funk eight track.

GEORGE: Anyway, I figured it's time to make it official. I mean she's just been waiting for any jerk to swoop down on her.

OWEN: And you're that jerk.

GEORGE: Well, better me than some other jerk.

OWEN: Why are you looking at me, Karev's the other jerk!

WEBBER-GREY SUNROOM.

MARK: So, Red, your little sister and George are going out Saturday night. That means we have no wheels!

ADDISON: I can borrow The Captain's car.

MARK: Ohh, it's a Lincoln. Leather… Oh, you know what we should do? (grins) We should ditch everybody and make out in the backseat!

MEREDITH: (disgusted) There are some people who didn't need to learn about your sex life.

ADDISON: Hey, yeah, I know, we could go shopping for clogs! Pick me up at seven! (Exits)

ALEX: Yeah, well, have fun Man, I'm out.

MARK: Oh, we won't be shopping. We'll be doing it, again! 'Cause that's what we do! We do it!

OWEN: Then I'm in!

MARK: Uh, um, no, you're not invited Hunt.

OWEN: Oh, then I'm out.

MARK: Well, later.

(He jumps up from the porch swing and leaves)

OWEN: Well, it looks like it's just you and me little buddy.

ALEX: Yeah Hunt, which is really wrong man, 'cause I had plans with Little Montgomery until O'Malley snaked me.

OWEN: Who would've thought she would rather go to a nice restaurant than a smelly old library? (Alex doesn't say a word. Owen punches him lightly on the arm. Alex doesn't react) You will laugh later.

O'MALLEY KITCHEN.

(Harold comes in and holds the door for someone)

LOUISE: So, let me see!

HAROLD: Go ahead, show your mother!

(George comes in wearing a brown jacket)

LOUISE: Oh my Gosh! That is snazzy. That is a snazzy jacket!

HAROLD: Damn good thing I went with him. He wanted to buy a leisure suit!

GEORGE: Oh, come on dad, leisure suits are cool. Everybody wears them!

HAROLD: Leisure suits are for dumbasses. Believe me!

(The Captain and Bizzy come in. He is wearing a leisure suit)

THE CAPTAIN: Hey there George! Oh, looking sharp for your big date uh?

BIZZY: Oh, who knew our two little tights will grow up to be dating!

LOUISE: Oh, no, I have an idea! Let's have dinner tomorrow night, just the parents. Oh, I'll fondue!

BIZZY: Oh yeah, and that will give us a chance to talk about their future.

LOUISE winking at GEORGE: Oh right, we can plan a big wedding!

GEORGE: I know you're joking, but could you please stop?

(The parents start all talking at the same time. George looks like he's gonna bolt)

ADDISON'S CAR.

ADDISON: I don't believe you Mark!

MARK: What?

ADDISON: You can't just maul me in front of my father and Archer!

MARK: The Captain didn't even notice!

ADDISON: He yelled at you to stop it.

MARK: Oh, I thought he was talking to you!

ADDISON: OK, Mark, we have a problem. Ever since we, we…

MARK: Did it!

ADDISON: Can you please use a more beautiful term?

MARK: Like what?

ADDISON: Well, like proved our love.

MARK: Yeah, but did it sounds so much cooler.

ADDISON: OK, just take me to the mall!

MARK: We're not really going shopping, are we?

ADDISON: Yes, I need clogs!

MARK: Oh.

O'MALLEY DRIVEWAY.

HAROLD: God, darn, that is a snazzy jacket! Yes sir! Brown is your color!

GEORGE: Thanks dad. (Louise comes out with a camera) No, no, no, mom, no, no, no!

(She puts down the camera. Harold takes out his wallet)

HAROLD: Now let me tell you something. Order the dinner, all the cuts are suckers bet. And remember. Pull the chair out for her, small fork is for the salad and this jacket's gotta last you all the way through college and medical school so don't spill any crap on it! (He gives him some money) Here you go, have fun.

(The Captain, Bizzy, and Avah come over. The parents make a fuss over the two of them)

AVAH: Shall we?

GEORGE: Good god yes!

(They move to the car. Bizzy takes out a camera too and starts taking pictures)

BIZZY: Smile!

LOUISE: Oh now, if she gets to do it, I get to do it!

(She starts taking pictures too. George tries to dodge the flashes)

HAROLD: Louise, Louise!

(George finally gets in the car and closes the door)

GEORGE: Wow, talk about pressure huh?

AVAH: Yeah, I mean this is a huge deal… to our parents and my older sister.

(George starts the car. The eight track player starts)

SINGER: Move it in, move it out, shove it in, shove it out, Disco Lady hey!

(We realize that it's Derek's Super Funk eight track. George and Avah look uncomfortable)

WEEBER-GREY DRIVEWAY.

(Alex and Owen are shooting some hoops)

OWEN: So what do you wanna do?

ALEX: I don't know man, what do you wanna do?

OWEN: Oh, let's go to Joe's Bar. I got my eye on this plump girl.

ALEX: Sounds good man, but I'll pass!

OWEN: Poor Karev!

ALEX: What?

OWEN: You love Avah and she's with your good friend George.

ALEX: And?

OWEN: And that's the oldest story in the world. And a sad one at that.

ALEX: You know what man? I had a chance, and I didn't take it. And once O'Malley gives her that ring man, they're going out! And it would be really scummy to hit on her then. Not that I wouldn't do it, it'd just be really scummy!

OWEN: If you don't tell Little Montgomery how you feel, then you will regret it.

(Alex throws the ball to Owen)

ALEX: I'm going to the Vineyard.

OWEN: Good for you. Oh, just don't tell George what I said because I really like his basement, and Cameron's too.

THE VINEYARD.

GEORGE: Well, this is quite a menu!

AVAH: Yeah! You got enough money?

GEORGE: Oh, yeah, for me. Oh, I'm sorry, were you gonna eat something too?

AVAH: Actually, I'm in the mood for chicken.

GEORGE: Oh, what a coincidence, I too am ordering the cheapest thing on the menu.

AVAH: You look really nice tonight.

GEORGE: Oh, so do you. Look, Avah…

(A waiter comes over)

WAITER: Hello! Can I start you folks off with drinks?

GEORGE: Well sure. (coughs and uses a much deeper voice than usual) I'll have a beer.

WAITER: Alright.

AVAH, pointing to another table: Um, I'd like an ice tea.

(Waiter nods and goes)

GEORGE: He didn't even proof me!

AVAH: It must be the jacket!

GEORGE: Or my sideburns!

AVAH: What sideburns?

(He shows her his face. His face doesn't have a hair on it)

GEORGE: These sideburns, right, these sideburns…

O'MALLEY DINING ROOM.

(Louise comes in with a fondue sauce-pan)

BIZZY: I love fondue, it's gourmet!

HAROLD: So, what do we do here?

LOUISE: What you do is you put a piece of steak on your fondue fork.

(The Captain reaches over and is about to touch the oil with his hand)

THE CAPTAIN: Now, how hot exactly is the…

LOUISE: No, no, no. Captain don't put your hand in the hot oil!

HAROLD: Who knew you couldn't put your hand in the hot oil?

(They start putting their forks in the hot oil)

THE VINEYARD.

(Waiter comes over with their orders)

AVAH: Here chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken!

GEORGE: Montgomery, shh, please.

AVAH: Oh, sorry.

GEORGE: Are, are you OK?

(The Waiter puts Avah's plate in front of her)

AVAH: I am great!

GEORGE: I think you're drunk!

AVAH: I think I am too! How could I be drunk?

WAITER: Well, there's about five shots of alcohol in the Long Island Ice Tea.

AVAH: Wait, Long Island Ice Tea?

WAITER: Yeah, well you guys ordered drinks…

AVAH: And I'm ready for another one!

GEORGE: No, she's good! Thank you, Thanks, Thank you, Thank you, Thanks!

(Waiter leaves)

AVAH: I love your little butt George!

GEORGE: Oh!

AVAH: It's so little! And you're so good O'Malley, you're so darn good!

GEORGE: I think it's coffee time

AVAH: You're so good, it makes me hot!

GEORGE: Or time for another ice tea maybe.

AVAH: Sing to me O'Malley!

GEORGE: No, I don't sing…

AVAH: Sing me a song!

GEORGE: I don't really…

AVAH: Do it or I'll scream!

GEORGE: Move it in, move it out, shove it in, shove it out! Disco Lady! Move it in, move it out, shove it in all about…

ADDISON'S CAR.

(Mark and Addison get back in the car)

MARK: Well Red, it's now nine o'clock, which means that every shoe store in the greater Spokane area is closed for the night. So, what do you wanna do now?

ADDISON: Hey! Let's go look at the new Corvettes!

MARK: Oh Yeah! I mean, no. That just sounds boring.

ADDISON: Well, what do you wanna do?

MARK: Oh, I don't know. Oh wait, you know what we could do, we could prove our love to each other again.

ADDISON: OK, let's do it! (She places her hand on his shoulder, and the two of them slowly drop back into the car. Their clothes come flying off) So...when were you a Boy Scout?

(The Lincoln starts hopping now. Screams reverberate out of the back. The tires are literally bouncing off the ground. A moment later, the windows of the cars on each side of the Lincoln all shatter. Car alarms begin to wail. Mark and Addison cautiously peek their heads up to see what happened)

O'MALLEY DINING ROOM.

(MONTAGE: The Parents are eating their fondue. Harold stabs the fork in the sauce pan. His piece of steak falls in)

HAROLD: Crap!

(Louise gets splashed)

LOUISE: Ouch!

(The Captain wallows some of the burning hot fondue)

THE CAPTAIN: Damn!

(Bizzy touches some of the fondue on her fork with her fingers)

BIZZY: Ah ah!

(Harold burns himself with some hot oil)

HAROLD: Jeez!

(Louise has some of the melted cheese on her lower lip as Bizzy eats some of the melted cheese on her fork)

BIZZY: Huh!

(The Captain gets splashed with the hot oil)

THE CAPTAIN: My eye!

THE VINEYARD.

(George is sitting in front of Avah with his hand on his forehead. Avah starts jumping up and down with the chair)

AVAH: God, it's so crowded in here! George, meet me under the table!

(She goes under the table)

GEORGE: Avah, no, look, well… no. (He gets up and gets her back in a chair) Look, Montgomery. Come on, waiter, waiter! Could… uh, OK. I'm gonna go get you some coffee so no going under the table, and no singing. I'll be right back. (He leaves)

(She slams her fist on the table)

AVAH, in a hushed up tone: People, the chicken here is excellent!

(Alex comes in as Avah hits a guy sitting in a neighboring table)

AVAH: Hey, Alex's here! Hi Alex!

ALEX: Hey Little Montgomery, uh, where's O'Malley?

(Avah points behind her)

AVAH: Coffee.

ALEX: OK, look, I'm just gonna say this alright. Little Montgomery, I have feelings for you and I think that you have feelings for me. And O'Malley's gonna give you his ring, and I hope that before you take it, you'll think about…

(George comes back)

AVAH: Hey George, Alex's here! Al, Al, Al!

GEORGE: Hey, we're on a date here!

ALEX: Yeah man, well, you shouldn't be because we're supposed to be at the library!

GEORGE: Karev, if she wanted to be at the library, she'd be at the library!

AVAH: Oh my God!

GEORGE: Oh my God, wait, what do you mean by 'Oh my God!' ?

AVAH: Oh my God!

(She gets up and runs off, holding her mouth)

GEORGE: Oh my God! Oh my God! Look, when my date's done puking, you'd better not be here!

(George follows Avah. Alex sits down. A waiter comes by)

ALEX: Excuse me, hi! Could I get this in a doggie bag please? Thanks. Oh, and I'm in a hurry!

ADDISON'S CAR.

(After the sex, they are laying with the blankets wrapped around them)

ADDISON: True love, always, forever.

MARK: Forever?

ADDISON: Forever! Dances, long walks, candles, flowers, babies, house, surgeons, chocolate chip…

(Mark doesn't respond. He is grinning as they drop back down)

O'MALLEY LIVING ROOM.

(Bizzy is doing some sort of theatrical thing)

BIZZY: Jonathan Siegal discovered that boredom, fear and anger are the reasons Seigal's life is so short. And with this gone from his thought, he lived a long fine life indeed!

(The Captain gets up and applauses)

THE CAPTAIN: Bravo! (They kiss) Isn't she a hot tomato? Oh, jeez! To the love making!

(He lifts Bizzy up on his shoulder and they go)

BIZZY: We had a wonderful time!

(They exit)

HAROLD: My god!

LOUISE: Shh! Shh! Shh! (She goes to the door and sees that they're gone) OK, they're gone!

HAROLD: They used to be normal! What the hell happened to them?

LOUISE: Well, I don't know! How can she not eat meat? That can't be healthy and he's a pediatric surgeon!

(They sit down on the couch)

HAROLD: Remember when we used to go on vacation together? The Captain and I used to go fishing and drink beers with Webber!

LOUISE: I mean we used to have fun with them!

HAROLD: Now they're in every fad there is! Things change Louise!

LOUISE: Well, we don't.

HAROLD: Well, we don't have to, we're classic. (Pause) You know, Bizzy wasn't wearing a bra tonight.

LOUISE: Yeah, The Captain wasn't wearing underwear.

JOE'S BAR.

(Avah and George are sitting at a table, drinking coffee. Joe's Bar is empty)

AVAH: Thanks for holding my hair when I was...

GEORGE: Oh, just thanks for missing my shoes!

AVAH: Well, I guess, I guess I blew our big night.

GEORGE: No, no! Look it's cool. I mean I thought I was gonna blow and then I mean you totally blew it. So, I mean it's great!

AVAH: You know, by telling me I blew it, you basically just blew it. Kidding.

GEORGE: And I was doing so good here with the jacket and the coffee, holding your hair back. I was so in.

AVAH: You're still in.

GEORGE: Look, Avah, I want to be your boyfriend and you're all I ever think about and will you wear my class ring?

AVAH: Yes.

GEORGE: Yes!

(They lean towards each other and just before they kiss, Avah puts her hand over her mouth)

AVAH: You know why don't we kiss on it later?

GEORGE: Oh, right, the vomiting. (They lean back on their chairs again. No wait, you know what? I don't care, you're my girlfriend! (They kiss)

THE BASEMENT, THE CIRCLE.

ALEX: So, O'Malley man, I'm sorry about tonight with Little Montgomery. (He takes a bite out of a chicken leg, which is George's dinner) Oh, and for taking your dinner! So, are we cool man?

GEORGE: Yeah man, we've got to be. Look, we've been friends since kindergarten, no girl's gonna come between us!

ALEX: That's great man. So, if Little Montgomery ever breaks up with you and starts dating me, are we still friends?

(George laughs and takes from Alex the piece of chicken)

GEORGE: No.

(He takes a huge bite)

MARK: Tonight, I learned that there's a price to be paid for doing it. She said forever man! (grinned) And she meant it!

OWEN: The inside of my mouth feels like cotton, as if cotton was in my mouth!

ALEX: Sloan, man, women are like muffins, OK? And once you've had a muffin man, you will put up with anything to have another muffin! And they know that! Now she really owns you man!

(George is holding a chicken bone in his hand. He finished it all)

GEORGE: Karev, you sure know a lot about women, but I mean, you've never really had a steady girlfriend besides going on one date with Arizona, so, what's that all about?

ALEX: I'll tell you what that's all about O'Malley. My mind is pure man! I don't fall victim to the female race. I'm here, sans girlfriend, to help you guys out.

 **Review review please! We've got a drunk Avah, jealous Alex, a horny Mark, and a suspicious George this chapter. I watched so much Grey's Anatomy on Netflix with my family tonight that it's exhausting, how much we watched. The show is so good that I got my family onto it, my teachers watch it and so do my friends. By the way, if you read the recent chapter of Out of The Rain(OOTR) I stated that you guys could help me write about the rest of chapter 6 of All in The Family(AIF), because reviewers want MerDer and I love Maddison more so I'm only in the mood to write about them and read about them. I also stated that I'm going through with my The Notebook- themed Maddison story. But I'm having trouble writing out the first chapter soo you guys can also help me write it out too. Read more about it on OOTR CH6. So far my family is on S3 and I told my step-grandfather not to watch 3x21 because there is Addisex and the breakage of the 60-day pact, at the end scene for 3x14 I was laughing because I'm pretty sure he was going; 'what the hell?' when the 'I am actively not thinking about you. Right. Now' scene was occurring because he doesn't like Maddison as much as I do and my whole family and English teacher hates Addek too besides me, so that's awesome.**

 **"I thought you said you weren't thinking about me."**

 **"I know. I am actively not thinking about you. Right. Now."**

 **Haha. Review please and tell me if you want to help complete the new chapter of AIF because that helps me get the story like updated faster and I know how much you guys love that story! And if you want to help complete the first chapter of the The Notebook-themed story.**


	31. Love Me Harder

**Chapter takes place after Chapters 5 and 28. The same day as 28. By the way, all the Montgomeries except Alana are in Seattle right now for added comical effect. This is a very twisted and happier-like 8x13.**

 **To recap: MerDer have the twins Elizabeth and Bailey and two more kids named Maya and Anthony, Maddison are expecting a fourth baby in two months that is another boy, her little sister Avah is engaged to George and is still sleeping with Alex who is married to Arizona with twins named Annabelle "Anna" and Aiden with a three month baby girl named Alice, Meredith's little brother Cameron is married to Callie with a daughter Courtney and twins Chelsea and Callahan, Crowen have two sets of twins, Denny and Izzie have three kids, Japril also have three kids, Henry and Teddy also have kids although she is kind of doing the dirty on the side with Archer.**

 **Disclaimer: Only own the kids, Cameron, Avah, and Alana although I'd like to steal the main cast for me and my family; the guy who played Denny for my mom** **(my whole family, especially my mom loves JDM; yep he has an abbreviated name)** **, the actress who plays Izzie for my step-grandfather, the actor who plays Finn for my grandma, McDreamy for my science teacher and the actress who plays Addison for me.**

 **A junkie is featured but hint hint, it's not Lexie like in the AU and to get Mark involved on the patient too, I made Addison and Izzie's patient be a burn victim too because that would be funny if him and the Sheppards are involved too and adds up to the wow factor, plus Denny is on his service.**

 **20/2/17: 28 was added in too.**

* * *

"Cameron. Cameron." Ellis called out, trying to get her son's attention.

"Good morning, Mom." Cameron greeted while holding his son Callahan in his arms.

"Morning. Are you, Callie and the kids riding with me or with your father? Because if you're riding with me, we have to leave now." Ellis asked her son as she patted her grandson on the head.

"Don't wait. I'll go with Dad." Cameron told his mother.

"Who's comin' with me?" Richard asked as he had Chelsea in his arms and Courtney followed them down. He turned to his son, "Oh, hi, Son." he greets and added, "Callie already left."

"Don't be late, either of you. It sets a bad example." Ellis told her husband and son, sternly.

"I need you to sit right here and wait until Mommy comes out, OK?" A nearly eight months pregnant Addison told her son. "Don't move. Here, play with your thingy. And, uh, I'm gonna just be in the next room..."

"No, Mommy!" Noah exclaimed.

"Yes. Sit right there." She commanded as her hand finds her bump and her husband comes out.

"Hey, Buddy." Mark greets his very pregnant wife and third child. "Hello to you, Peanut." he added, referring to his fourth child.

"Hi, daddy." Noah smiles at his daddy, with his own McSteamy smile.

"Hey, hey. Really? Really? I mean, you couldn't figure out ... Anything else?" Mark questioned his wife.

"Well, Mark, if she's gonna schedule staff meetings before the day care opens, what do you expect me to do?" Addison said.

"I know, I know." he held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to receive the wrath of his very pregnant and hormonal wife. "The Greys are here." he planted a kiss on his son's head and guided his wife towards the door by placing his hand on the small of her back. "OK, bye."

"I've been looking at Seattle Pres' numbers and I think that we can absorb them the way we are attempting Mercy West. I want reports on where your departments can use extra residents and equipment." Ellis said when they were in the meeting room.

"Congratulations on your third Harper Avery award." Addison interrupted and they all clap.

"Yeah, Mom!" Cameron and Meredith both exclaim.

"Portal vein reconstruction. Pretty soon they're gonna rename the whipple the Grey." Arizona joked.

Ellis laughed. "Well, thank you. There's some press here today- FYI. OK, let's go. Trauma?" she asked.

"Uh, adominal closure on an MVC, and we will wait to see what comes in." Owen suggested and everybody all nodded.

"Neuro?" Ellis questioned her son in-law.

"I have a laminectomy." Derek said.

"Just one? You got a golf game?" she asked and everyone laughs. "You know what, people? I keep saying it. If you're not innovating, be generating. Cardio?"

"Yang is doing a solo thoracic aortic aneurysm, oh, uh, and also I'll be checking in on my kid with the artifical lung who is waiting for a transplant." Avah said.

"Uh, yeah, can I just say for the record that he's my patient, and I don't agree with this method of treatment? The FDA has not approved an artifical lung on children." Arizona told her.

"Well, I got emergency approval. It buys the kid more time. It keeps from being sedated and ventilated, I think it's worth exploring." Avah smiled.

"He should be sedated. Let his body heal. It's too risky." Callie suggests.

"It's innovative. Shepherd, this is what I'm talking about. Let's hope it works. Good work, Little Montgomery. General, Dr. Bailey?" Ellis asks.

"An extended whipple." Miranda said.

"Be specific." Meredith whispers to her.

Miranda smiles, "I'm doing an extended whipple. 47 year-old male, advanced pancreatic cancer with invasion on the portal vein." she continued, not wanting to be hit with another question.

"Well, what are you using to graft the portal vein?" the older Grey asked her.

"The jugular."

"I'll take that."

"Excuse me?" Miranda asked but she shouldn't be surprised.

"I'll take your whipple. Send me the chart ASAP." Ellis turned to Little Montgomery's older sister, "Neonatal?" she questions.

"A plyoric stenosis. Actually, two pylorics and jaundice." Addison explained which earned a smile from her husband and little sister.

Richard turned to Miranda, "That's not a reflection on you today, Miranda. She probably wants a surgery to take her mind off of all the Harper Avery and family fuss. Now don't take it the wrong way." he told her.

"I'm not." Miranda agrees.

"Plastics?" Ellis questioned.

"Reconstructive surgery. 20 year-old female." Mark answered.

In the locker room, Meredith is looking at Avah's engagement ring. "Oh, my God. When?" she questioned.

"Last night. I mean, I kind of thought he would and then, sure enough. Are you OK, Meredith? 'Cause I know- I mean, I knew this was gonna be hard for you but- You are going to get happier, Mere. And Derek is really in love with you." The younger version of her older sister said.

"I know, I know. But Derek is-" Meredith began as the exact man she was talking about walked in.

"Hey, Meredith. Derek is what?" Derek questioned as he kissed her cheek, and handed the two of them a coffee.

"Nothing." Meredith blurted out as Avah makes a face. "No, no, no. I am thrilled. Have you told anyone else?" she asked and turned back to her friend as her husband exits the room.

"Besides my older sister and her husband, no. You're my person." Avah said.

"Oh, God, this is so beautiful. You guys, you're gonna be, like, the next Sloans." Meredith exclaims.

"Screw that. That's my sister and her husband's title. We're gonna be the next Montgomeries." Avah told her as her cyan eyes became an emerald color, and crossed her arms.

"OK, how did he do it? Tell me everything."

"OK, so last night, we went out to dinner, and he ... Good morning." People start entering the room.

"Good morning." Jackson greeted as he walked into the locker room.

"Are you talking to me?" Cristina asked bitterly.

"Jackson, don't feed the animals." April shot him a glare, which shushed him.

"Every single one of you can go to-" Cristina began but was interrupted by Alex cheerfully entering the room.

"Hey! How's everybody doing this morning? Everybody ready to kick some butt? Let's run the board, guys. Avery?" Alex questioned.

"Covering the pit." Jackson answered wondering what was up with everybody in the room today.

"Noble work. Yang." Alex comments.

"Solo thoracic aortic aneurysm." Cristina replies.

"Well, I guess that means I'm doing Torres' post-ops." Meredith began.

"Stevens?" Alex asked.

"Uh, I'm on Sloan's service." Izzie said, "Good Sloan." she corrects herself.

"Oh. Hey, I'm on Bad Sloan. Maybe we're gonna be the next Sloans." Denny suggests much to his wife's annoyance.

"No, we aren't." Izzie told him as George and Avah start laughing. "Shut up O'Malley and Little Montgomery." she scowled.

"Alright, guys. The day's as good as you make it. Alright, let's get out there and keep Seattle Grace the country's best hospital. Come on! Yang, smile. Alright, let's move." Alex commanded as he got a page from Arizona, then exited.

Avah turned to her new fiance, "I thought we had a rule about this in the hospital." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just- My god, you're so hot in that ring." George exclaims.

"I do look good, don't I?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hey, what did Bizzy and The Captain think? I mean, what'd Addison say?" George questions.

"Oh, well, she loved it of course, my sister. And she adores you." Avah told him.

"Well, finally. It took a while." he points out.

"Well, you were a kind of jerk before you dated me. She didn't know that there was a good guy in there but I did and you're so smart." she looks at the ring. "Oh, I love it and I love you."

"Have a great day." he gave her a long, hard kiss and walked out which made her stunned.

"OK, come on, Kids. Let's go." Cameron said as he pushed the stroller away.

"Gosh, he's so good with the kids. How's he doing?" Addison questioned.

"He's better. Yeah. I think we're past it." Callie said.

"Really?" her friend asked.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"That's great. I know... I've just heard that it can be... a hard road coming back. I mean, who knows what he went though." Addison commented as she placed her hand on her ever-expanding belly.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't like to talk to me, his sister or his parents about it. But he does video-chat with some of his old buddies that are still in Boston, and, um, this guy seems to be helping him though it. And he hasn't had stress over a boards exam since that one. So anyway, he's good. We're good... We're good now. Better than we were six years ago." Callie nodded and smiled.

"I don't know how you do it. I mean, with the kids, too? I am about to have a fourth one, and I can't do it." Addison exclaims.

"Hmm, well..." Callie laughed. "You'll find out soon enough again, right?" she questioned as Addison laughs, "Oh, besides, you and Mark will be fine. You two are perfect. You've been married for eleven years and he's McDaddy."

"McDaddy? That's what you call my husband?"

"Yeah. That, McSteamy, and one other name. Actually, we've been nicknaming you both."

"Oh, really?" Addison asked as she felt a kick and placed her free hand on her bump, as an attempt to calm her unborn son down.

"You're ruler of all is evil, Satan, and Mark is also Bad Sloan." Callie confessed.

"So... I'm Good Sloan?"

"Exactly." Callie simply said and walked away, leaving her pregnant friend initially dumbfounded.

"Why can't you two do the surgery?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"The other chief of surgery, Ellis Grey, will be doing the surgery." Avah said.

"Think of it as a huge upgrade. You just got handed the keys to a Jaguar and you've been driving like, a Civic. Good car, solid, dependable car. But Dr. Grey is..." Alex began as Ellis walks in.

"Hello, Alex. ... Mr. Taylor, Mrs. Taylor, I'm Dr. Grey. I'll be doing your pancreaticoduodenectomy today. I'll graft with a section of your internal iliac vein- a new technique of my invention. By forgoing the use of the jugular, you'll have no visible scarring on the neck." Ellis told the woman. "I'll gladly have you sign these consent forms. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll see you after we're done." she began to walk out.

Alex whispers, "Jaguar." he turns to Ellis as she's leaving, "Doc- Doctor. Grey, any chance we could scrub in with you?"

"Alex, of course. Love to have you two." she walks off.

Alex turned to his former girlfriend. "See? You get cool surgeries. Without asking her kids." he looked at his watch. "Let's go get some lunch." they walk away.

As they were walking to the cafeteria, Avah began. "So..." But she never finished that sentence because they went into an on-call room and started to make out, undressing each other. But they were so engrossed in their make-out that they didn't know that the door was unlocked, and Cristina Yang caught them in the act.

After Cristina catches Alex and Avah making out, she stomps on the heel of her shoe to tell Arizona and George just exactly what their partners are up to.

"Listen, if you tell Arizona or George or Addison or anyone-" Alex struggles to put his shirt back on in attempt to get their friend to not tell his wife, her sister and her fiance about their cheating ways.

"That surgery is mine. You can't just throw your girlfriend and your wife on it." Cristina told her friend.

"I swear, Yang. I will fix it so you never see the inside of an O.R. again. I will bury you so deep that Owen can't find you." Alex threatened.

"I'm not sharing my surgery." Cristina shot back.

"Oh my god, sis. It is beautiful." Addison said as she admired her little sister's ring.

"Thanks, big sis." Avah smiled. "You look beautiful too." she adds.

"This boy has turned me into a beached whale, and you can thank your brother in-law for doing this to me again." Addison replied while holding Noah.

"A beautiful beached whale." Teddy grinned as she looked over a patient's chart and cooed at Noah. "He's a mini McSteamy, and he's going to be a heartbreaker."

"Shut up Altman." Addison shushes her as they walked away and she studied her sister before a shocked expression appeared. "You did the McNasty with Alex in an on-call room!"

"Ssh!"Avah shushed her not knowing that she still has sex hair and her clothes were somewhat messy.

"But you did?" Avah nodded. "Does George know this? Are you getting back together with Alex?"

"George doesn't know because I'm not going to tell him." Avah clarfied. "And, no me and Alex are not getting back together. He has a wife and three children while I have a fiance." She smoothed down her hair with her hands.

"OK then, let's go find our mother, manwhore father, wayward brother, and my stupid husband plus our idiot friends." Addison readjusted Noah in her arms as they went in search.

"So I heard." Archer began as he put his baby sister into a hug.

"You heard right Archie." Avah confirmed with a smile, even though she was still guilty over her fling with Alex.

"And you look so-" Archer continued.

"Big." Addison added in.

"Red, you're not big at all. You're even more beautiful now that you are carrying our fourth child." Mark said as he and everybody else walked up. "She says this all the time." he informed the rest of them.

"Do you want me to cut you off from sex tonight?" she asked him.

"No ma'am." he surrendered as he took Noah from her.

"That's what I thought." she smiled.

"Hey, how about we all go out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate the engagement?" Derek suggested even though he knew she was pissed.

"That would be great." Meredith agreed as the two of them took great pleasure in pissing off their pregnant friend even more.

"I'm in, if we go to the French restaurant because that is what your spawn is making me crave right now." Addison gave in as she rubbed her belly.

"That is possible Red." Mark smiled as he tickled Noah. "And don't call Peanut spawn, he is a good boy."

"Peanut is a demon just like his daddy and big brother." Addison smiles.

"You guys still haven't picked out a name?" Cameron asked pushing the stroller with Callie following him.

"We have yet to pick out a name for the boy." Mark said.

"We haven't picked out a name yet, because you throw out stupid names." Addison points out as he began to kiss her neck.

"You guys never fail to amaze me." Callie joked.

"Agreed." Denny agrees as Meredith gives him a slap on the head. "Oww!"

"You guys are so perfect." Izzie added as she took in the perfect sight of the Sloan family.

"Good afternoon people." Miranda greets as she walked over which effectively ruined their moment. "Big Grey, you're with Shepard, Duquette you're with Sloan, Little Grey, you're with Robbins, Little Montgomery, Yang's on your service, Stevens, you're with Montgomery-Sloan, Torres, Karev is on your service." she told them who was on who's service for the rest of the day, "Montgomery-Sloan, if you think you can keep yourself away from McSteamy long enough to follow up the labs for an hour, I'd appreciate it." she added and walked away.

"Holy crap, the Nazi is back." Callie exclaimed.

"And better than ever." Cameron agreed with his wife, pushing the stroller as they went in search for Ellis and Richard.

"All Ellis is saying is that she wants you to use your full potential." Richard said after a time lapse.

"Mm-hmm." Derek nodded as Meredith gives him a kiss. "Oh, hi, honey." he greeted her.

"Hi." Meredith smiled which was intervened by Richard clearing his throat. "Oh sorry Daddy." she walked away.

"Like that clinical trial you used to talk about. I have four children with your daughter, Richard. I don't have time for a clinical trial." Derek states.

"I think you should find it. I think it'll do you good." Richard told him.

"What an ass." George mumbled after Derek walked away.

"We brought you a cokehead found in an alley. Presumed overdose. Tried Narcan, no response. Had to shock her once in the field at 300, B. P. is 80 over 60, sats 96 on 100%." The Paramedic said the verdict.

"All right, on my count. One ... Stop. V-fib. Charge the paddles to 300. Clear! There we go. Ready? On my count. One, two ... three. Avery, she's all yours. All right, let's get a tox screen, an E. K. G. , a C. B. C. , a C. M. P. , and an x-ray now." Owen commands.

"Right away, doctor." Jackson agrees.

Alex is pushing a patient past the desk where his wife Arizona is sitting. Arizona is staring at him with "dirty" in her eyes. Cristina notices and comes over.

"Uh, you know those cartoons where there's a bear, uh, or whatever and it's starving and it looks at a table. And the table turns into this delicious cooked turkey with like, lines of deliciousness coming of it..." Cristina starts.

"Oh, I was not looking at him like that. Because he is the help and I am not going to be sleeping with the help for the rest of my life." Arizona denied it as she ate another chip.

"i married the help." Callie quipped as she held Callahan.

 **I want to do more but oh well that's what you get plus I'm pissed about the lack of reviews and people unfollow my story so there is only one follow now and no favorites which I think is completely unfair.**

 **Tell me what you want for future chapters because while I love MerDer; they are getting boring and I love Maddison and Calzona more.**

 **Even though I just started a new story and people are probably not reading it, i want to start out another story were it was completely AU as I do not like Addek at all and they are my least favorite pairing of the show, the two well-known pairings(Maddison/MerDer) known each other since high school or college(?) and Maddison had a baby girl in med school after they wed in the third year of college and MerDer moved to Seattle before the story began and then they and their daughter move there too.**

 **It spans between each season with no characters getting sick or dying: I don't do that, never ;) So guys want to help me out with season two and the default chapter, that would be great.**

 **All my family have their favorite couples in the show;**

 **My favorite is Maddison, MerDer, Calzona, O'Stevens, O'Callie, Crowen, Dizzie, Burktina, Omelia, Slexie.**

 **My mom's is Dizzie, Calzona, Slexie, Maddison, MerDer.**

 **My grandma's is Meredith/Finn(I don't know why), Maddison.**

 **My step-grandfather's is Izzie with anybody, MerDer and Maddison.**

 **So all my family are Maddison fans too but I love them together out of everybody else.**

 **Review :) and check out my other stories and if you leave reviews even if it is stupid, I will be happy.**


	32. It's not Unusual

Authors Note: Thanksgiving chapter. Now Tanya and Bailey are engaged but even though in chapter eleven I stated that they got engaged after their son was born, I decided to make them engaged in this chapter. Bailey's twin sister Elizabeth and Japril's son Issac eloped and they live in New York. George and Avah live in New York too. Danielle and Aiden are broken up. Here is the data:

Grey- Shepard: BAILEY, ELIZABETH, ANTHONY, MAYA.

Montgomery-Sloan: TANYA, NOAH, DANIELLE, RYAN, SAVANNAH.

Robbins-Karev: ANNA **,** AIDEN, ALICE.

Yang- Hunt: ELI, ZOE, DAVID, TRENTON.

Stevens- Duquette: JAMES, SCARLETT, CHLOE.

Kepner- Avery: SAMUEL, ISSAC, CASSIE.

Cameron(Meredith's little brother- her mom and Richard's son) and Callie's kids: COURTNEY, CHELSEA, CALLAHAN.

* * *

(Seattle, Washington. Bailey Shepard's Basement. Two Days Before Thanksgiving.)

(Bailey and Tanya are alone in the Basement, holding hands.)

TANYA: I love this ring. You know, I wish I could tell people that we're engaged. You know, without Derek killing you.

BAILEY: Dad kills happy things. It's what he does. Let's just enjoy the fact that some day you are going to be Mrs. Shepard.

TANYA: Mrs. Shepard? You want me to go by Mrs. Shepard?

BAILEY: Well, yeah, I just assumed. I mean, come on-Sloan? (Tanya gives him a pissed off look.) Which is nice. No, which is really nice.

MEREDITH: (Coming down the stairs.) Bailey? Bailey? Honey, could you get the thanksgiving turkey out of the freezer? (She turns to go back upstairs but turns around after a second.) Oh, wait, it's a 20-pounder. Tanya? Could you get the thanksgiving turkey out of the freezer? (She turns and runs back up the stairs.)

TANYA: Sure, Mrs. Shepard. (She turns to Bailey.) See? There's your Mrs. Shepard.

BAILEY: OK. Yeah, you know, you're right. That's gonna be a little creepy.

TANYA: Well…now I kinda like it. Call me Mrs. Shepard.

BAILEY: No.

TANYA: Mrs. Shepard's feeling dirty.

BAILEY: No. OK, stop it! (He moves to leave the couch but Tanya pulls him back with a smile.)

TANYA: Come on! Give Mrs. Shepard a big French kiss!

BAILEY: No, Sloan, no!

ACT ONE.

SCENE ONE.

(Shepard kitchen. Meredith is baking a pie; Bailey is eating a brownie next to her, and Aiden and Anthony are digging in the refrigerator. Aiden is holding the dog, Coco)

MEREDITH: OK. Perfect. We're all set for turkey day. And there'll be plenty of room, especially without Elizabeth. Has anyone heard from her? Of course not. I guess respect and courtesy aren't genetic like my slim hips.

BAILEY: Hey, Coco, stay away from my twin witch sister. Her and her witch friends have been known to sacrifice small animals…oh, and possibly that one asthmatic neighbor boy.

MEREDITH: Bailey, little Wally moved away.

BAILEY: A 6-year-old moved away? His parents still live in that house!

ANTHONY: Mother? If it helps, I can invite Anna to thanksgiving. She's bitchy like Elizabeth.

AIDEN: Dr. Shepard, I would love to come to your thanksgiving dinner, and I'll bring a date and a 12-pack, just like the pilgrims.

SCENE TWO.

(Shepard driveway. Anthony and Eli are playing catch with a football. Bailey is sitting on the hood of the Mustang looking at a sheet of paper in his hands)

BAILEY: You guys, Dad is gonna flip when he sees this failing notice. "To the parent or guardian of Bailey Shepard…"

ELI: "Your older son is a complete idiot. Please kick him out and raise the Asian boy as your own."

BAILEY: Man, all I did was mess up on two math quizzes, but Ms. Barnes has to be all, (changes his voice slightly.) "I'm Ms. Barnes, I wear high heels and fail everybody."

ANTHONY: What's that brother?

BAILEY: That's Ms. Barnes.

ANTHONY: You hardly changed your voice.

BAILEY: Well, sure I did. (Changes his voice again.) "I'm Ms. Barnes!"

ANTHONY: That's just your voice.

BAILEY: I'm doing an impression.

ANTHONY: Well, you suck at impressions.

BAILEY: OK, forget it.

ANTHONY: Are you still doing her? (Bailey gives him a look. Derek comes out of the kitchen door and Anthony spots him) Oh, hey, Dad. Do me a favor. Sign this, huh? My gym teacher's failing me 'cause I won't wear shorts.

DEREK: Why won't you wear shorts?

ANTHONY: Would you wear shorts?

DEREK: Fine. (He signs it.)

ANTHONY: Thank you.

DEREK: So, Bailey, how's school treating you? You managing to keep from embarrassing yourself?

BAILEY: Yeah. Oh, sure, I've been buckling down, just like you said, and thinking a little bit more about my future and future as vascular surgeon, which I believe you also recommended.

DEREK: Well, it's good to know that 17 years of kicking your ass has finally paid off. (He goes back into the house.)

ELI: Bailey, you didn't have him sign your failing notice.

BAILEY: Oh, I don't wanna trouble him with this old thing. I'll just sign his name myself, because…that's how good a son I am.

SCENE THREE.

(Shepard living room. Meredith is directing Derek, Maya, Eli, Anthony, and Bailey on where to move the table.)

MEREDITH: OK, careful, careful. Watch the TV. OK. OK, this is good. Perfect. Perfect.

DEREK: (Eli accidentally bumps into him.) You. Why are you here? You don't even know what thanksgiving is.

ELI: I'm here because my parents are doing a surgery and my siblings are out. Charity begins at home, my ass. (He storms away.)

(The doorbell rings and Maya answers it to reveal…)

MAYA: Elizabeth!

ELIZABETH: Hey, little brother and sister.

BAILEY: You're back…and you're not even eight months pregnant.

ELIZABETH: (Enters the house.) Mommy!

MEREDITH: Elizabeth! Oh, my goodness, I knew you'd come!

ELIZABETH: Hi, Daddy!

DEREK: All the phones broken in New York?

ELIZABETH: No, well, see, I had other plans, but my date-I mean, Issac-had to go be with his patient. I mean, other business associate. I'm doing good!

MEREDITH: OK, well, you know what? I'm going to set you a place right next to me at the big table.

DEREK: No, Meredith. I think that seat belongs to Bailey.

BAILEY: Me? At the adults' table? Are you sure I'm ready?

ELIZABETH: But, Daddy-

DEREK: Maybe before you leave you'll be acting a little more like him.

(Anthony enters carrying a chair.)

BAILEY: Yeah! I'm the favorite now! Ooh. Taste that.

(Anthony sets the chair down by Elizabeth and they look at each other.)

ANTHONY: Boss gave you the holiday off, huh?

ELIZABETH: Yeah. He replaced me.

ANTHONY: Now it's thanksgiving.

(Shepard kitchen. Bailey is getting out the dishes and Tanya enters)

BAILEY: Hey, Tanya, you know my dad's so proud of me for doing so well in school and all?

TANYA: Even though it's a lie and you're failing math 'cause you spend all your time with me?

BAILEY: Yeah, right. That's right. Well, just now, right now, right in there, right now, Dad asked me to sit at the grownups' table.

TANYA: Wow. I hear each person over there gets their own biscuit.

BAILEY: Yeah. Tanya, it's glorious. Tanya…I wanna tell everyone we're engaged…tonight.

TANYA: Tonight? Are you sure?

BAILEY: Yeah. I just…I just want everyone to know. You know? So when the moment's right, we'll just-we'll tell 'em all.

TANYA: This is so awesome!

BAILEY: And then, just in case, we'll run like hell.

TANYA: I probably won't wait for you.

BAILEY: Oh, okay, yeah.

SCENE FOUR.

(Shepard living room. Meredith is setting the table as her parents and brother watch on.)

RICHARD: That's a beautiful table, Mere.

MEREDITH: Well, thank you, Daddy. (She watches Ellis puts around rearranging the table slightly.) So glad that you and Mom could be here.

ELLIS: Well, we have to eat somewhere.

MEREDITH: And, Mom, I know that we have had our ups and downs, but in honor of this special day, I would like to tell you that I am thankful that you are my mother, and I love you. (Ellis nods and smiles and doesn't say anything.) Isn't there something you would like to tell me?

ELLIS: Actually, I would like some more tea. (She goes into the kitchen.)

RICHARD: I'll try and slip some booze in there, in the interest of a happy holiday. (Meredith nods gratefully then goes into the kitchen)

CAMERON: Dad!

(Behind Richard we can see that Anna is sitting on the stairs and Anthony walks up to her. He hands her a bottle as she stands up.)

ANTHONY: So…thanksgiving. We celebrate the subjugation of an indigenous people with yams and Underdog floats.

ANNA: Yeah, I'm mostly celebrating my pretty new dress.

ANTHONY: And so much for talking.

(Anna looks at him then pulls him in for a kiss. He seems a little bit surprised. Back down on the main floor, Maya is working on the finishing touches on the table as Richard watches her. Eli walks up to them)

ELI: May I wet your whistle, Chief?

(We see that, in the background, Anthony and Anna have sat down on the stairs and they're talking.)

RICHARD: Gonna have to say yes to that. (He hands the half-full glass to Eli.)

ELI: Well, cannot let this go to waste. (He downs the rest of the liquor)

RICHARD: (confused) When did Yang and Hunt's son become their houseboy?

(Maya looks confused then understands it. Bailey enters and walks over to Anthony and Anna by the stairs. Then there is a loud knock on the front door that actually rattles the door. Meredith opens it to reveal Anna's twin brother Aiden and his date)

AIDEN: Happy thanksgiving, Mrs. Shepard. (He gives her a hug.) This is my date, Jeanette.

BAILEY: Ms. Barnes? Karev…you're dating my math teacher?

ANNA: (laughs) Seriously twin brother?

MS. BARNES: No. No, no, no. We're not dating. We just have a relationship that I thought we agreed to keep a secret.

MEREDITH: Well, um, welcome. (They enter. Meredith pulls Aiden aside) Aiden, she is ten years older than you.

AIDEN: No, no, 9 and 5/12ths. She taught me that.

MS BARNES: Very good, Aiden.

AIDEN: Thank you.

MEREDITH: OK. (She takes the teacher's hand and leads her way from the two teens.)

BAILEY: Karev…how could you bring her?

AIDEN: Oh, relax, man. She's not gonna quiz you or anything. But if she does, the square root of zero is zero. She got me with that last night, earned herself a free massage.

(Aiden walks into the den and Bailey goes over to his teacher)

BAILEY: Um, Ms. Barnes, being that it's a holiday and all; there are certain math-related, failing-type-things I'd rather not talk about.

MS BARNES: I hear you. There are certain things I'd like to keep quiet, too. So if anyone from the school board should ask, I came alone and I left before dessert. (She leaves as Tanya enters)

TANYA: Bailey, maybe we should wait on the big announcement now that your math teacher is here?

BAILEY: Oh, no, Tanya, we don't have to worry, 'cause she's not my math teacher today. Today, she's a cradle-robbing slut.

TANYA: Yay, student/teacher relationships!

BAILEY: Yay!

(Aiden notices Danielle on the couch and walks over to her, leaning on the back of the couch.)

AIDEN: Hey, Danielle. Long time no doing it.

DANIELLE: (bitterly) Maybe for you. So, what time is your date gonna let you out for recess?

TANYA: Karev, get away from my little sister.

AIDEN: (ignoring her) Huh. Nice try, Danielle! There's no recess today! It's thanksgiving! (Anthony leaves Anna on the stairs and walks over to join Aiden as he falls over the back of the couch to sit on it) Wow. Danielle. Yeah, me and her really had something, huh?

ANTHONY: Yeah. Ointment took care of that, though, right?

AIDEN: Yeah, Shepard. (Anthony walks away)

(Shepard kitchen. Dinner is in full swing)

ELI: Here you go. One for the chief of surgery and one for the plastic surgeon.

MARK: I didn't ask for a drink. (He hands it back to Eli)

ELI: Well, I didn't ask to be here with you guys.

ADDISON: But you fought back against adversity. Just like your Indian brothers. What are they, Cherokee?

(Eli drinks the glass of liquor and turns away as Meredith enters carrying the turkey)

MEREDITH: Gobble, gobble, gobble! It's time to carve the turkey! Derek?

DEREK: Actually, Mere, I think this is Bailey's year. Seems like he's growing up and finally buckling down. Here you go, son. (He hands the carving knife to Bailey)

BAILEY: Wow. OK. (He stands up) Well in that case, I would like to make a kind of announcement.

AIDEN: Check it out! I'm Breadman! (He's holding a piece of bread up to his face with three holes torn out of it. Two for his eyes and one for his nose)

TANYA: Shut up, Karev! (She punches him) Bailey's talking. Go ahead, honey.

BAILEY: OK, well, I'm really glad that my family's here, and my friends...and, well, even my math teacher…because something happened a few days ago that I'd like to share with everyone.

MS BARNES: Bailey, we agreed this isn't the time.

BAILEY: No. No, I meant-

DEREK: The time for what?

ELI: (Yelling to the other side of the room) To talk about how he's failing math!

DEREK: What?

BAILEY: Hunt, what the hell?

ELI: I've been drinking.

MS BARNES: Dr. Shepard you did sign the failing notice.

DEREK: I didn't sign…you forged my name?

ELIZABETH: Wow, I really picked the right day to come home, huh?

MEREDITH: OK, um…who likes dark meat?

ELI: Hey, who doesn't? (He holds up a glass of alcohol) Am I right, ladies? (He then downs the glass…again)

MEREDITH: Oh, Lord. (She picks up the turkey again.)

ACT TWO.

SCENE ONE.

(Shepard dining room where we left off. We notice that Meredith's put the bird down again)

DEREK: So you lied to me about school.

BAILEY: Now it wasn't a lie so much as misdirection, really.

DEREK: We'll talk about this later. Well, Elizabeth, looks like a seat just opened up for you. Come on over and grab a biscuit. (Bailey gets up from the table)

ELIZABETH: (As she passes Bailey) 42 minutes, and I'm back on top.

TANYA: So that was kind of a mess.

BAILEY: Oh, no. That' what I wanted to happen.

ELLIS: Richard, honey, pass me your plate. (Richard doesn't respond. He's resting his head on his hand, seemingly asleep) Richie-Rich? (Yells) Richard!

RICHARD: (He jumps awake as everyone else in the room just jumps) I'm up.

DEREK: Mark, you know what Bailey's problem is? All that time he's spending with your daughter.

MARK: Hey, Tanya ain't the problem, Shep. Bailey's the one who corrupted her up so dirty that Addison and I almost had to send her to catholic school.

MEREDITH: How could he be failing math?

CALLIE: Mere, I'm sure he did the best he could for someone who was held too long as a baby.

DANIELLE: I bet that explains why he hit puberty so late, too.

(Shepard Basement. The guys are in the circle)

BAILEY: Hunt, I know you've been away for a away. But, could you have learned the words "Don't tell my dad"? "Don't," a contraction meaning "do not" and "tell my dad," meaning shut up!

ELI: OK, right there, you just told me not to shut up. It's a wonder you're not failing English, too. Crack a book, you lazy son of a bitch.

AIDEN: So, guys…Ms. Barnes. Pretty nice, huh? If they put one of her in every classroom, I'd never skip school again, if you know what I mean. I mean I'm doin' it with my teacher! Oh! Shh. But it's a secret.

ANTHONY: I've never been with a teacher, but I was with the post office lady. That was cool. I got a hundred free stamps and a monster roll of tape. I like older women. They've always got something smart to say.

(The balcony. Some of the girls are in their own circle)

MS. BARNES: I think I could probably fit inside of a record player. That's gotta sound good in there, inside of a record player.

DANIELLE: I miss dating Aiden.

ANNA: Hey, you and my brother didn't date. You contaminated him so much.

TANYA: Wow, I've never been with Karev, which makes me wanna say "ew!" and also "thank God." But you, I mean, you're a teacher. Can't you get in trouble for dating a student?

MS. BARNES: Hey, let 'em come and get me. He's 18. I make $11,000 a year. I deserve a little something.

SCENE TWO.

(Shepard living room. Bailey walks over to Tanya.)

BAILEY: So that was one rootin'-tootin', big, old crap of a day, huh?

TANYA: Yep, pretty much. I just really wanted to tell people that we were engaged.

BAILEY: You know what? Maybe it'd be easier if we just showed up next thanksgiving with a kid.

(Most people are leaving)

CAMERON: Hey, thanks for dinner, Big sister. Let me know if you find that button. (Meredith nods and he, Callie, and their three kids leaves)

MS BARNES: Good night. I apologize if my being here upset you, Doctor Shepard.

MEREDITH: No, no, no. I just feel you being seen out with a student is…its just awfully bad.

AIDEN: Oh, he doesn't care. He's dating a fencer. (They leave)

(Ellis and Maya enter the room from the kitchen. Richard is asleep in Derek's chair at the head of the table)

ELLIS: Richard? Richie-Rich? (He doesn't respond. She yells) Richard! (He still doesn't respond)

MAYA: Grandma, let me. (She bends down by Richard's ear and yells) Grandpa!

RICHARD: I'm up! (He gets up out of the chair and walks away.)

ELLIS: My goodness, you are going to make some lucky man a wonderful wife!

(Meredith walks past the Kiddie table where Eli, Tanya, Bailey, Anthony, and Anna are sitting)

MEREDITH: Oh, my God, that's where Elizabeth gets her mean streak. It's not from delightful me. It's from my evil mother.

ANTHONY: So evil skips a generation.

(Derek walks up to stand behind Bailey.)

BAILEY: So that means that my granddaughter is gonna be the Devil.

DEREK: Well, don't worry, because no woman's gonna wanna bear your idiot kids if you can't even pass math. How could you forge my signature?

ANTHONY: Here comes the yelling.

ANNA: Yeah, don't wanna hear this. (She and Anthony leave the house, hand in hand.)

TANYA: I'll help with the dishes.

ELI: Yeah. (They, too, get up and leave) And I'll take these half-empty glasses.

MEREDITH: OK, no, no. You've had enough.

(Bailey is sitting at the table being yelled at by Derek. Elizabeth is standing behind him)

DEREK: Bailey, what the hell is wrong with you?

ELIZABETH: He doesn't understand consequences, Daddy.

DEREK: Well, maybe he'll understand this-from now on, every time you disobey me or lie to me or do anything that pisses me off, you're gonna pay me money.

BAILEY: (Stands up) Pay you? Wait, you're fining me?

MAYA: Daddy.

ElLIZABETH: It's like giving him tickets for being dumb.

BAILEY: OK, OK, I think we're forgetting about a time-tested punishment here. There's your foot. Here's my ass. Swing away.

DEREK: Well, it obviously doesn't work. So for forging my name, you owe me 30 bucks.

(Bailey reaches into his wallet and pulls out cash. Derek takes it from him angrily)

ELIZABETH: Daddy, can I borrow $30?

DEREK: Sure, kitten. Elizabeth, your grandparents are sleeping in your room tonight, so you take Bailey's room, and the math whiz can ride the couch.

(Meredith enters the room, passing Bailey on his way out)

MEREDITH: Well…another thanksgiving come and gone. Certainly an eventful day, hmm?

DEREK: Yeah, what with our ungrateful older daughter, that dumbass older son, the rebellious younger son, the angelic younger daughter, and a drunk kid, I'd say…actually, it was a little better than last year.

SCENE THREE.

(Shepard living room. Tanya and Bailey are talking to someone we can't see)

TANYA: I know we're young.

BAILEY: But we're totally in love.

TANYA: And we just want you to know…

BAILEY & TANYA: (Together) We're engaged!

TANYA: It feels good to tell someone.

BAILEY: Yeah. I think they're happy for us.

(The camera shows Coco licking herself)

TANYA: Look, Coco's celebrating.

TAG.

(The tag is just a bunch of different stills from the episode set to the song "Thank You" by Sly and the Family Stone, I believe it is. Here's a run down of the pictures.

1\. Elizabeth as we first see her in the chapter, at the door.

2\. Eli knocking back a glass of alcohol.

3\. Bailey and Tanya looking at her engagement ring.

4\. Aiden hugging Bailey's math teacher to him as Meredith, Maya, Danielle and Bailey look on.

5\. Derek holding his hand out to Bailey waiting for the $30 as Elizabeth watches.

6\. Maya yelling in Richard's ear.

7\. Anna kissing Anthony.

8\. Elizabeth and Meredith hugging and jumping up and down.

9\. Aiden as Breadman.

10\. Tanya torturing Bailey by asking him to French kiss Mrs. Shepard.

11\. Eli holding up his glass after the "who likes dark meat," reply.

FADE OUT  
END OF SHOW.

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! Check out my other stories: Our Love Can Do Miracles, All in the Family, Out of The Rain, etc.**

 **If you're interested in FRIENDS then check out: Delightful, Mio Amore, Sea Blue, This is Our Life, Our World, Happily Married, Faithfulness, etc. (Warning: I haven't updated any of those in a year)**

 **Thanks :)**


	33. House Blues

**I'm using this from the recent chapter of OOTR which has no reviews, BTW.**

The screen shows some of the gang taking turns revealing secrets. They started off with Avah.

"George broke the bed while having sex once." Avah supplies with a smile as George went red, she was mad at him and tried every attempt to get back at him. Everybody laughed as George went red.

"Oh just go, O'Malley." Henry urged him.

"Avah likes to wear my underwear." George blurted out. Avah then went red.

"Oh, eww guys. Can't you guys be a little more clean?" Cristina questioned. "Go Owe."

"I stole something from a shop once." Owen said.

"Go, Yang." Derek commands.

"I crashed my mom's car into a creek once." Cristina answers, as she felt a little rush from the alcohol.

"I wouldn't doubt that." A pregnant Addison laughs. "Go honey." she told Mark as she felt a kick from their child.

"Um...Addison and I got caught having sex by my mom once." Mark blurts out as she goes as red as her sister, her sister's boyfriend, and as crimson as her hair.

Everybody laughs as Denny cleared his throat. "Go Addie."

"Mark and I did it in your dad's office once, Mere, Cam." Addison grins. She now wanted to get back at her fiance for that and for getting her pregnant.

"Really?" Cameron asked. "Go Burton."

"Teddy is a tiger in bed." Henry smirks.

"Henry!" Teddy just gave her boyfriend a hurt and betrayed glare before whining, "Hey! That was just supposed to be between us!" she then got sucked back in the game. "You go Shep."

"I saw my parents having sex once, eww sight ruined my life." Derek said. "Izzie..." he turned to the blonde of choice."

"Denny and I had sex on the terrace once." Izzie answers.

"Izzie left her underwear out there." Denny added intentionally to get back at her.

"OK, Mere." Cameron calls out to his big sister. "Your turn."

Meredith went out of her daze. "I caught our parents having sex once." she admits much to Cameron's mortification and got up to make more Tequila.

"I wrote you a letter." Arizona said, later on as she handed Alex who was preparing a late-night snack a letter.

"Ohh! Thank you! I like mail." Alex exclaimed as he went to kiss her, but she turns away.

Arizona hands him the letter. "It's just some things I've been thinking about. Some things about us, and before we can even think about the two of us getting back together, I just need to know how you feel about this stuff."

"OK." He leans in to kiss her again, but she leans back preventing him from making contact. "Wow, it's-it's 5:30 in the morning." Arizona laughs, "So, I'd better get cracking on the letter." he added.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you, just come up when you're done."

"OK, I'll be up in-" He looks at the letter. "Twenty-two pages. Front and back. Very exciting." he continued and she exited the room.

The next scene we see is of Mark and Addison, clearly post-coital. He is spooning her with one arm around her, and the other arm is resting protectively on her belly. We also can see the window filling up with droplets of rain.

"I love you, Red." Mark grins as his pregnant fiancee snuggled up against him more.

Before Addison can muster a reply, we hear Callie playing the guitar and singing, she seems to be very angry.

"Whenever I get married, guess who won't get to sing? Somebody named Montgomery! And somebody else named Sloan!" Callie sung angrily as Cameron walked over to her and wrapped his left arm around her, kissing her neck, and Meredith sat on the couch with a bowl of Synders pretzels. Watching her brother and his girlfriend, she smiles.

The screen cuts to the other side of living room, a little while later. George is eating a sandwich.

"They break your heart, don't they?" George asks.

"Y'know, I don't really their permission." Callie answers.

"Yeah!" George exclaims. "If you wanna sing at their wedding, well you sing at their wedding!" he tries to convince her.

"Yeah! And if you wanna get back into Avah's good graces, then you… You gotta do something about your eyes." Callie convinced him back.

"What?! What's wrong with my eyes." he questions.

"They give you away! There's just-there's just too much wisdom in there." George nods in agreement. "Just put some tea bags on there for like 15 minutes." she offers.

"Maybe just 10 minutes for you." Callie ran into the kitchen to make a sandwich of Pastrami on rye bread.

At, the beach house, the next morning. Alex is passed out on the kitchen counter. He wakes up with a start and has one of the pages of the letter stuck to his face as everybody watches him.

"Ohh." Alex looks at his watch, "Oh-oh." He muttered and takes a drink of coffee and resumes reading the letter.

Arizona comes down the stairs. "Hey!" She greets as Alex jumps up, and quickly puts the letter back together, pretending like he has just finished it. "What happened to you? Why didn't you come up?" she questioned.

"Done!" he exclaimed.

"You just finished?"

"Well, I wanted to be thorough. I mean this-this is clearly very, very important to you, to us! And so I wanted to read every word carefully, twice!"

"So umm, does it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Does it?"

"Does it? Does it? Yeah, I wanted to give that whole 'Does it?' part just another glance."

"What are you talking about, Alex, you just said that you read it twice! Look, y'know what, either it does or it doesn't, and if you have to even think about it..."

He interrupted. "No, Ari, no. I don't, I don't, I don't have to think about it, in fact, I've decided, I've decided that, that it...does.

Arizona stands there for a moment, starting to cry. Then gasps and runs over and hugs him. While hugging her, Alex tries to find the 'Does it?' part in the letter.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, sure! I'm sure."

"I know." Arizona hugs him more tight and pushes him back away from the letter.

That night as it is the last day, the gang are sitting around bored.

"Hey, why don't we play Spin the bottle?" Cameron asks.

"I'm in!" everybody agreed as they searched for a bottle to use.

"I found one." Callie held up an empty bottle of Scotch. She hands the bottle to the first person on her left, which was Teddy. "Go Altman."

Teddy took ahold of the bottle and spun it. It lands on Cameron. They kiss for nearly a minute.

"Hey!" they try to break them apart. "No making out."

Izzie then takes the bottle and it landed on Henry. "Is this a joke?" she asked.

"Blondie, you have to-" Cristina starts.

"I know, I KNOW." Izzie went over to meet Henry halfway. Their lips met for five seconds and they pulled away, both not expressing anything. She squished back in between Avah and Arizona, and grasped the bottle, which lands on Cameron. He was surprised that everybody is picking him, and Callie looked down as Cameron gave Izzie a quick peck.

They pulled apart which caused Callie to mutter. "Never again."

Cameron grinned. "Don't worry babe, I'm all yours."

Meredith gagged. "Oh please, little brother. Stop. I'm gonna be sick."

Alex then took possession of the bottle and it landed on Callie. They knew each other very well, but the quick kiss was messy and awkward. Cameron gagged numerous times and Arizona looked like she needed to be restrained.

Arizona spun and luckily it landed on Alex. Arizona grinned. "Come here, Alex." Alex obediently crawled over to his girlfriend and kissed her.

"George, spin." Cristina ordered.

George took the bottle and it lands on the last person he even wanted to kiss. That causes Cristina to jump up. "No way I am kissing him!"

"You have to, Cristina." Alex starts. "You said anyone can kiss anybody."

"Fine but make this quick." Cristina put her lips on George's. They pull away and Owen pats her shoulder.

Cristina spun, landed on Derek. They reluctantly kissed, and the game continued for a few more rounds. 20 minutes later, everybody spun the bottle, except Meredith, Mark and Addison. Now it was Arizona's turn to go. She spun the bottle. Meredith gasped in horror as the scotch bottle pointed at her. Both Derek and Alex smirked.

"Oh god, wasn't there something about same-sex kissing in this game?" Meredith pleads.

"Nope." Mark piped up, he was interested which received a slap in the shoulder from his fiance.

"Look, Meredith, we don't have to do this if you don't want want to." Arizona offered. "I don't mind, but whatever you want."

"No." Meredith replied, defiantly. She was going to show everyone that she wouldn't turn down a challenge. She didn't want to, but she was going to. "Let's go."

Alex and Mark whooped as the two women started towards the middle of the couch. Teddy grabbed Henry, her eyes wide. Derek looked up curiously, as did everyone else.

Meredith closed her eyes and made a face, as her lips met with the blondes.

After they settled into their places again, Meredith leaned into Derek. "That's it. People don't want to make out with me."

"OK, Mer, your turn to spin the bottle." Izzie handed the bottle to her.

Meredith spun the bottle and it landed on George. "Oh, this cannot be happening." She grumbled.

He grumbled in agreement. Awkward was his middle name, and he was sick of it. Of all people, why did it have to land on him?

They kissed for about a second or two, before Meredith pulled away. George was red and clearly embarrassed.

"Ooohhh, does O'Malley have a thing for Mer?" Alex sing- songed, only to cause trouble.

"Shut UP, Karev. I don't want to hear it." George returned to his seat, angry. He took hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Owen, and every single person in the room gagged.

"We'll, just, um, skip that one." Cristina called out.

"Fine." Meredith crossed her arms.

"Mark, spin." Denny ordered him.

Mark took hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Addison.

Mark's face broke into a rather obnoxious grin as he saw the bottle land on his red head. Addison groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

"Please, god no." She looked up at her fiancee.

"You have to." Derek sing- songed. Oh, how he enjoyed taunting the two of them.

"Fine, lets make this quick." Addison rested on her knees and leaned in to kiss Mark. For once, she didn't feel like kissing him.

Over the moon himself, Mark placed his hand on Addison's cheek as he kissed her, but before they could get anywhere, Addison pulled back quickly and plopped down back in her seat. "This isn't over, Red." he whispered seductively as he kissed her neck.

"I'm getting boooored." Cristina stood up. "Let's do something else."

"Wait!" Alex called out. "A couple more rounds!" He was clearly enjoying the game.

The next day, back in Seattle. At the Karev house, Alex and Arizona have just finished consummating the new relationship.

"Oh-hooo, I missed you." Arizona said.

"I missed you too." Alex replied.

"Ooh, I was soo nervous about that letter. But the way you owned up to everything, it just showed me how much you've grown. Y'know?" she asked.

He's getting miffed, "I suppose."

"You have! Alex, you should give yourself credit. I mean my Mom and our friends never thought this would work out. It was all, "Once a cheater, always a cheater.""

Alex is getting angry. "Umm-hmm." he scoffed.

"Ooh, I just wish we hadn't lost those two months, but if time was what you needed just to gain a little perspective..." Arizona trailed off.

Cut to the living room.

Alex is yelling from the bedroom, "WE ARE ON A BREAK!" he yelled out as four of their friends enter.

"The hospital?" Mark asked his fiancee.

"You bet." Addison replies as the screen cuts back to Alex's bedroom with both of them hurriedly getting dressed.

"And for the record, it took two people to break up this relationship!" Alex said.

"Yeah! You and Addison's little sister, which yesterday you took full responsibility for!" Arizona points out.

"I didn't know what I was taking full responsibility for! OK?! I didn't finish the whole letter!" He revealed.

"What?!" she asked.

"I fell asleep!"

"You fell asleep?!"

"It was 5:30 in the morning, and you had rambled on for 18 pages. Front and back!" They go into the living room, trapping Mark Addison, Derek, and Cameron in the kitchen. He turned to Arizona, "Oh-oh-oh, and by the way, Y-O-U-apostrophe-R-E means 'you are,' Y-O-U-R means 'your!'

"Y'know I can't believe I even thought about getting back together again! We are so over!"

Alex starts to cry. "FINE BY ME!" he opens the door and traps Cameron behind it.

"Oh, oh, and hey-hey-hey, those little spelling tips will come in handy when you're at home on Friday nights playing Scrabble with Cameron and the chief!" Arizona exclaimed.

"Hey!" Cameron exclaimed.

Arizona turned to Cameron, "Sorry!" She said and turns back to Alex. "I just feel bad about all that sleep you're gonna miss wishing you were with me!"

"Oh, no-no-no don't you worry about me falling asleep. I still have your letter!" Alex told her.

"And hey! Just so you know, it's not that common! It doesn't happen to every guy! And it is a big deal!" She points out.

"I KNEW IT!" Derek interrupted.

[-]

At a restaurant, the next day. Three of the girls are having brunch in a very, upscale restaurant.

"OK, the reason why I asked you guys out to brunch today is because I have been doing some thinking about who should be my maid of honor." Addison said.

"Oh my God! This is it!" Meredith exclaimed as she turned more to Izzie, "I really hope it's you!"

"I hope it's you." Izzie agreed.

"Me too!"

"First of all um, I love you both so much and you're both so important to me…" their friend said.

"OK, bla-bla-bla-bla! Who is it?!" Meredith interrupted.

"Well umm, I was thinking that maybe we could come up with a system where we trade of being maid of honor for each other. Like hypothetically, if Izzie were mine…" Addison started as she twisted her engagement ring.

"Yes! Oh!" Izzie exclaims.

"Hypothetically!" Meredith pointed out.

"Still." Izzie scoffs.

"If Izzie were my maid of honor…" Addison began.

"Uh-hmm." Meredith encourages her to continue on.

"Meredith would be Izzie's, I would be Meredith's, that way we all get to do it once and no one would get upset."

"Yeah that's actually a pretty good idea."

"Yeah, I'll do that. So who gets to be yours?"

"Well that's the best part. Umm, you guys get to decide!"

"Wh-why is that the best part?"

"Because then I don't have to!"

"Well of course we will help you decide! We will do anything we can to help you! Now, I would like to make a toast, to the future Mrs. Mark Sloan." Meredih raises her glass as a woman at the table behind them overhears Mark's name and starts listening closer. "My best friend, and truly one of the nicest people that…" she finishes.

"I'm really not deciding!" Addison interjects.

"Fine! What about your baby shower?"

The woman gets up and walks over to their table. "Excuse me, I-I couldn't help overhearing, you're marrying Mark Sloan." she said.

"Yeah that's right." Addison agrees in confusion.

"Huh, good luck!" The woman said in sarcasm.

"Aww, and good luck to you too!" Izzie gushed as she turned to her friends, "What a nice lady!"

Opening Credits.

At the Webbers, Cameron, Owen, and Mark are finishing watching Die Hard on video.

"Die Hard still great!" Mark exclaims.

"Yep. Hey, what do you say we make it a double feature?" Owen asks.

"What'd you rent?"

"Die Hard 2."

Mark is looking at the tape. "Hunt, this is Die Hard 1 again." he points out.

"Oh, well we watch it a second time and its Die Hard 2!"

"Hunt, we just saw it!" Cameron complains.

"And?"

"And it'll be cool to see it again! Yeah!"

"Die Hard!" Cameron and Owen both exclaim.

"Dude, you didn't say Die Hard. Is everything OK?" Cameron asks his friend.

"Yeah, I just got uh, got plans. With Addison and the baby." Mark gave a small smile.

"Well, John McLane had plans!"

"No, see the thing is I want to get out of here before Owen gets all worked up and starts calling everybody bitch."

"What are you talking about? Bitch." Owen questioned.

At Joe's Bar, Izzie is bring Meredith some coffee.

"Hey Mere?" Izzie asks.

"Yeah?" Meredith questioned.

"Umm, when I get married will you be my maid of honor?"

"Really?!"

"Uh-hmm."

"Oh my God. Izzie! I mean I'm just—Wait a minute. If I'm your maid of honor that means you are Addison's."

"Oh! Well, if that's what you want…"

"Ohh! No way Izzie! I want to be Addison's!"

"But why does it even matter?!"

"Why does it matter so much to you?!"

"Because this one is now! And-and it's two of our best friends! Who knows what you're gonna marry!"

"What-what if I marry Derek—Or Denny?"

Izzie gasps. "You wouldn't! OK look, Meredith I know you really want to do this, but I-I've never been maid of honor to anyone before! And I know you've done it at least twice!"

"Yeah but Izzie…"

"And no, oh please, oh please let me finish." Meredith stops talking. "Oh I guess that was it."

"OK. OK. It's—since you've never done it before you can be Addison's made of honor."

"Oh, thank you so much!" They hug. "OK."

At the Webbers, Die Hard has ended. Cameron and Owen are taking a nap together on top of each other and both wake-up at the same time, realize what they just did, scream, and jump up.

"What happened?!" Cameron asks.

"Well, I don't know!" Owen exclaimed.

'We fell asleep! That is all."

"Yeah. Yep. Yeah. All right, well uh, I'd better go."

"I think that would be best."

"Yeah. All right, I'll talk to you later."

"OK. But not about this!"

"No! Never! Never!" There is a pause, then Owen wants to shake Cameron's hand. "Bye."

"No touch! No touch!" They look at each other and say: "DIE HARD!"

[-]

 **Pretty please drop some reviews, will ya? I never ever get reviews. I need reviews and follows/favorites.**

 **Oh yeah pretty please check out All in The Family, it has to be the most cutest story of mine and review/follow/favorite that too.**

 **Thanks :)**


	34. Note

Ok I'm sorry this is going

not going to be a real chapter, once again. I just want to say I haven't dropped off on the face of Earth and tell you what's going on.

I finished classes on 9 June 2017 and my last exam on the 14th. I failed my algebra reagents with a 59 so I'm going to have to retake that in August cause there is no way I'm taking it over in 10th grade.

I've also been having problems with my family since they are taking away my stuff for no reason and it keeps me from writing even though they know that's torture for me as writing is a given in my part. My laptop also stopped working which means I have to use my grandma's computer.

I've also been suffering from weight problems because for some reason my body never know when it's the right time to eat. It's deadly since I'm only like 5'0 1/2 and never made it past 92lbs in my whole life. My family is very worried about me even though I feel like they shouldn't be worrying about my wellness. If it gets any worse I may have to go to the Pedtrican doctor.

The main reason I haven't updated is because I'm suffering from writers block and the lack of reviews. Maybe you guys can give suggestions because I've been very stuck writing a chapter? Like what time period or the theme of the chapter. Idk anything is fine.

Ok and I've recently got into a show called Pretty Little Liars. I have an undisclosed mental disorder that causes me to get into something so quickly, which is why I haven't updated any Friends FanFictions in a year either. Even though I am watching the show again and planning on resuming them. Check them out; they can be found on my profile.

If you have suggestions, prompts, or questions please review or PM me. It's very much appreciated.

Thanks,

Christyanna (Chrissy)


	35. Important

This will be the last note yet because I'm done writing this story for good, and for numerous reasons.

The first reason is because its like everybody on this website totally hates me. i can't even post a story that is the figment of my imagination without getting a ton a hate. I have one guest reviewer on Fools In Love who told me i lost a fan because the story is not strictly MerDer. Is that fair to the person who busts their ass writing? no. I get it: i love MerDer too but i'm experimenting.

Reason 2 is i don't get feedback. Dont you know how dishearting it is to only get like one or two reviews max each chapter? Sometimes i don't get any reviews. If you want to tell me how much you hate me and everything i write then tell me. I won't get erratic or anything. Ok maybe at first but i try to keep my emotions in check.

Reason 3 is writers block. You guys don't even care to help me out and give ideas. I always give the opportunity but you just don't seem to care in the slightest bit. Really, none of you care at all.

Reason 4 is you guys keep unfavoriting it and unfollowing the story. I really don't get it.

That's all for right now, but I'll be updating this page from time to time.


End file.
